Life As We Know It
by GVLuver
Summary: She didn't understand what she did to make them so mad at her...was it because she was different...or something else. Something that even SHE didn't want to know about. OC pairing. Semi-dark fic. First part of three.
1. Chapter 1

Life as We Know It

Phase I: Through the window

I sat silently, watching the winds pick up, thunder and lightning rolling in with startling clarity. The rain beat down within seconds, pinging against the glass as I gazed out the window. I watched as the heavens darkened, turning the skies above me almost completely black. I absently wandered if a tornado was not far behind, thinking of the dank, dirty storm shelter underneath the house. I sighed, my shoulders drooping in boredom. I knew I would brave going down there if need be.

I was only 19, I didn't want to die!

I swallowed as the storm strengthened, pounding down on my mom's house as I stared out the window. I moved away after a moment, wariness and apprehension settling behind my breastbone as I moved to the couch. I watched the storm rage outside from the safe distance, absently wandering where my mother was. She had ran to the store over an hour ago! She should be back by now.

I scowled as another thought hit me. She probably decided to stay in the safety of the store, instead of coming home to make sure I was alright. I shook my head, letting out a heavy sigh. Ever since I had turned eighteen, it seemed like my mother had...lost interest in me. I graduated from high school a year early, so I didn't have that to take up my time, and I wasn't leaving for college until the fall. My mother seemed not to know what to do with me. I bit my lip, absently picking up a book off the coffee table, flipping through it for a moment before realizing it was one of my mothers' "Beauty" books, and sat it back down. She always complained that I cared more about my grades than my looks.

Well Duh!

Where were my looks going to get me if I was dumb, ignorant, and ditzy?

I silenced the little taunting voice in my head, the one whispering that maybe I was adopted, or I was an alien. I chuckled a little, imagining my mothers' face if that were true. The second part. The first would explain a lot of things actually. But no, I was a full Carmichael. Had the birth certificate and hospital pictures to prove it. I shook my head, dispelling those melancholy thoughts, listening to the storm beat down on the roof. I actually liked storms.

But this one had me slightly scared.

I didn't know if it was the unusual weather, or the intensity of the rain and lightning coming down, or the fact that every time I heard a boom of thunder, my heart thudded in my chest. It was so uncharacteristic of me, to be afraid of a storm. I didn't know what to think, and that's probably what led me to do the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life.

I went out onto the porch.

I sat in the rocker by the door, bending one knee on the seat and resting my head against my kneecap. My fingers clenched every few seconds, every time an earth shattering boom rendered the air, followed by a pop. It sounded so unnatural, not at all like a normal storm. And believe me, in North Dakota, we got a lot. Especially up near the mountains. The hair on the back of my arms stood on end, my scalp tightening as my body shook somewhat. I swallowed, frozen for a moment as I listened to the rage of mother nature before deciding to get up and go back into the house. It was stupid of me to come out here, especially with weather like this.

Another earth shattering boom rendered the air, my eyes widening as I watched lightning streak across the sky. It was intense, to say the least. And I was mesmerized by the orange tinted bolts shooting above me. I watched one skirt across the clouds, disappearing above me before another appeared. I stood frozen for a moment, watching its descent towards earth.

My eyes widened when it suddenly changed course, heading straight towards me. A scream ripped from my throat as bright white light blinded me, listening to the echo of my screams as heat enveloped my body, scorching me from the inside.

I didn't feel anything else after that.

* * *

I woke up in a daze, feeling something hard and cold against my cheek. I realized a moment later I was laying on asphalt. My brows furrowed in confusion, a groan coming out of me as I slowly moved, my whole body aching. I gasped, trying to prop up on an elbow. My whole body shook, and I fell back to the ground a moment later, a small cry coming out of me. I was too weak to even move! I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision as I looked around. Slight fear coursed through me as I looked behind me, studying the two building on either side of me, watching the cars go past, their lights shining against the brick for a few seconds before disappearing.

I was laying in an alley.

What the hell!? I let a small, terrified breath out, attempting to sit up once more. I finally scooted up onto my behind, the cold of the ground beneath me making me shiver. I swallowed with difficulty, wincing at the slight pain at the base of my neck. I jerked my head around when I heard something sounding like a footstep. My breath hitched painfully, my lungs screaming for oxygen as I stared wide-eyed into the darkness behind me. I swallowed loudly, my breath hitching slightly.

"Is...Is someone there?"

I strained my ears, trying to hear something, anything indicating someone was in the alley with me. A shudder raked my body. Possibly watching me. That had me staggering to my feet, small huffs of breath coming out of me as I fell against one of the buildings, taking a shaky step towards the street. I had to lay a hand against the wall as I moved, not fast enough for my racing mind to conjure up all sorts of images, each more morbid than the last. I softly sobbed with relief when I practically fell out of the alley, almost knocking down a woman walking passed, her arm around a blond man.

"Watch it, gutter trash!"

I ignored the nasty comment, and the disgusted look she sent me before they walked away, both laughing and glancing over their shoulders before disappearing around the corner. I leaned against the front of a building, gulping big breaths as I tried to get my terrified mind under control.

Okay! How the hell did I end up in an alley, in God knows what town!? Where was I at anyway? I looked around, a disbelieving sob escaping me as I noticed the Japanese writing on a billboard attached to the top of a low roofed business. No fucking way! I was in Japan! How the...what...I shook my head in disbelief, not wanting to believe that I traveled halfway around the world without knowing it.

Was this a joke!? Was my mother secretly laughing at me, watching from a parked car? I looked around, half expecting her amused face to greet me from one of the parked cars around me. It seemed like something she would do. She always liked to try to play pranks on me, although this was a little more elaborate than I believed her capable of. I looked around again, slowly making my way towards the corner of the street, not seeing a soul that I recognized. I paused at the corner, laying my head against the bricks before glancing around. I didn't have any clue where I was. I peeked around the corner, noticing some people standing outside a restaurant, even more people further down the sidewalk, seeming to be waiting to get into some kind of club. I swallowed, really wishing I had some money right now. I could get something to eat, wash a little of the grime off me from the alley, and possibly sleep in a little motel. That reminded me. What the heck was I gonna do, with no money, no where to stay, and no clue of how I ended up in this situation. I could easily blame this on alcohol, but I don't drink!

I swallowed with difficulty, watching the three men standing outside the restaurant as they filed into a taxi, disappearing through the streets within minutes. I sank to the sidewalk, folding my arms around my raised knees and burying my head. I didn't know what I was going to do.

"Hey, do you need some help?"

I lifted my head at the question, jerking to attention at the sight of a man standing in front of me, leaning casually against the street sign. I swallowed, my shoulders hunching in defensiveness, crossing my arms.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, feeling the hard brick dig into my back as I pressed up against it.

The man's hands shot up in surrender, smiling at me. "I just wandered if you needed help is all. You looked lost."

I eyed the man, studying his eyes for several minutes, warning bells going off in my brain. I slowly shook my head, sliding away from him as I spoke.

"No thanks. I'm fine," I stated firmly, swallowing as I turned away from the man, quickly putting distance between us.

"Fine. Whatever you say," I heard him murmur, looking over my shoulder to make sure he hadn't followed me. I felt myself relax somewhat at the sight of him still leaning against the pole, watching me walk away. I quickened my pace, my sights set on the brightly lit restaurant in front of me. I almost felt relief flood through me as I got within a few feet of the front door, feeling my shoulders sag.

I was roughly jerked into the alley beside the restaurant, bright lights flashing before my eyes as my head smacked the brick wall. I felt bruising hands on my arms, holding me immobile. It took a second for me to process this, before I opened my mouth to scream. Whoever had me took advantage of my disorientation, covering my mouth with his hand as I let a scream out. I blinked the brightness away, thrashing and trying to get out of the persons' hold. I heard him mutter a curse, realizing a moment later it was the man who had asked me if I needed help. I let another scream out as I threw a punch at his jaw, the man muffling it once more before smacking me against the wall a second time. My vision went black for a moment, vaguely feeling my back hit the pavement as he threw me on the ground. He dragged me further into the alley, away from prying eyes. My body felt paralyzed, I couldn't move! A choked sob came out of me as I started struggling, listening to the mans' harsh breath in my ear as he leaned over me. A shriek burst from my lips as he ripped my shirt, almost exposing my bra to his gaze.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" I tried to scream, but the words were lost underneath his rough palm, his fingers digging into my cheeks as he tried to jerk my pants down. I tried crying out, a sob ripping from my throat as I closed my eyes.

The harsh grip suddenly disappeared, my body shaking as my mind registered the sound of a sickening thud smacking the wall. I didn't open my eyes to see what it was, was too afraid to. A soft sob escaped me as I curled up into the fetal position, finally cracking my eyes open to see what happened, half expecting the man and some friends to be surrounding me.

There was no one there.

My sob cut off abruptly in my surprise, slowly lifting my head to look around.

"Don't you know not to talk to strangers."

I jumped as the voice echoed around me, my eyes darting around erratically, my heart thumping in my chest. Oh God! Who was that!

I scooted back, swallowing in terror when I didn't see anyone. My heart almost stopped when a man stepped out of the darkness, appearing only a few feet away from me. He looked down at me with a serious expression shadowing his features, his eyes narrowed slightly as his face stayed mostly in darkness. I heaved in a breath, silently praying this man didn't attack me. I noticed the definition in his arms, the power radiating off him. I could tell he wasn't one to be messed with. I scooted away from him in fear, my eyes riveted to him as my back hit the wall, clenching a fist around my gaping shirt. I saw his muscles move, and flinched, ducking my head as I squeezed my eyes shut. A moment later something practically smacked my in the face, the fabric hanging off my head for a moment before I pulled it off.

It was a shirt.

I jerked my head up, my breath hitching in my throat at the small kindness. I scrambled up onto my feet, my gaze darting left to right.

"Hello?"

Silence greeted me, my ears ringing with the intensity of it.

The man was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Life as We Know It

Phase II: Life's Intervention

I walked aimlessly the next few days, not really having a destination in mind.

I didn't know where I was!

Around noon time on the third day, I snagged a newspaper sitting beside an older woman on a bench. I'm not proud of stealing, but I had to do something to find a job! To get some money to get home!

And maybe, if God was kind, I could find one that provided lodging.

I poured over the job listings, sitting on a bench not far from the woman I had stolen it from. I had planned on giving it back once I was done. I searched almost frantically, my eyes roaming haphazardly over the listings, almost choking on a sob as nothing stood out. At least nothing I knew I was capable of doing. I turned the last page, frantically looking over the rest of the section, almost giving up hope when a listing practically shouted at me.

_**Babysitter Wanted!**_

_Experience preferred, but not necessary. _

_Must be at least 18 years old, capable of handling a small child._

_Must be willing to work long hours, overtime guaranteed._

_Monday-Saturday_

_Room and Board offered_

_$18/hour plus any hazardous pay if needed_

_Willing to start immediately_

_***Will cover any hospitalization in relation to the position***_

I stared at the listing, blinking, not believing my eyes. The last part gave me a moment of pause, before I shrugged. Hell! Who cared!

It was a sign from God!

I ripped the listing out, peaking over at where the older lady had been sitting. She was gone. I sighed, laying the rest of the newspaper down on the bench, before standing and glancing at the section in my hand. I looked at the address, making note of it as I started walking. I stopped several times, asking directions, getting lost a few times and having to double back before I finally stumbled onto the address listed on the paper. I stared bug eyed at the house, checking the address once more before looking up again, studying the enormous structure in front of me, my mouth gaping a little. It was enormous, the whole place easily taking up at least a full city block. I swallowed, tugging on the hem of the shirt the mysterious man had given me a few nights ago, walking hesitantly towards the front door. I paused on the step, staring at the doorbell for a moment before slowly pushing it.

I heard music go off somewhere inside, the sound of running feet and something crashing coming from behind the door moments later. A woman yelled something, before the front door was jerked open. She studied my widened eyes for a moment before crossing her arms.

"May I help you?"

I swallowed, softly clearing my throat as I blinked and looked away.

"I'm here for the ad you had in the paper," I stated softly, holding the piece of newspaper up for her to see. I watched her squint down at it, before studying me intently.

I felt my face flush as she took in my messy appearance, from my mushed hair to my dirty sneakers. What did she expect! Especially for someone sleeping in an alley! Of course, she didn't know this. I bit my lip, almost sighing in defeat and turning away when the woman stepped back, silently inviting me into her home. I swallowed, careful not to touch anything as I entered, keeping my hands to my sides as I shifted from foot to foot, feeling her gaze on me once more.

"What's your name hon?"

I glanced at the woman, meeting her eyes for a moment before looking away. I rubbed a hand on my arm as I answered, still expecting this position to be too good to be true.

"Athea," I murmured, keeping my gaze on the floor as I listened to the woman shift beside me. A moment later I jumped as she laied a hand on my shoulder, stepping away from her as she started forward. She waved for me to follow, not saying anything else.

Just then a little boy came running through, almost knocking me down as he practically flew passed, only pausing as the woman in front of me shrieked at him.

"Trunks! How many times have I told you to watch where you're going! Now apologize to the lady!"

I glanced from one to the other, noting the boy had a slight pout, his hands clasped behind him. He rubbed the toe of his shoe against the carpet, looking up at who I assumed was his mother with puppy-dog eyes. Oh Lord! If he looks at me like that, I'm in big trouble. The boy will have no problem getting over on me with that look! I bit my lip, not saying anything. I really needed this job.

"I'm sorry," the boy grumbled, shooting me a wide-eyed look before lowering his gaze again.

"It's...It's okay," I said softly, wrapping my hands in the hem of my shirt. It reminded me of that night, and I flinched involuntarily. The woman must have misinterpreted it, because she was bending slightly a moment later, looking at my face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked softly, shooting her son a narrowed eyed look.

"Y..y..yes," I said softly, "He didn't do anything."

The woman looked relieved, her hands settling on her hips before she turned around, tapping a foot.

"Run along mister! And don't let me catch you knocking more people down!" She shouted the last part as the boy, Trunks, disappeared within seconds, his feet flying behind him.

I heard her sigh, before glancing over her shoulder. "That's my son, if you haven't already guessed." She started for a door, swinging it open and holding it for me to enter. "Come on. Let's get this interview under way so I can return to work," the woman stated in a no-nonsense tone, briskly striding to the table and sitting down. I took the seat opposite her, swallowing, hoping that my luck would hold out and I would have food and a bed by the end of the day. The woman sighed a little, clasping her hands in front of her as she met my eyes.

"So," she said softly, sending me a small smile. "My name's Bulma."

* * *

There is a God!

I got the job, trying to be as honest as I could while having no clue where I was or how I got here. I didn't tell the woman, Bulma, that. She would probably think I was nuts, then kick my ass out. I swallowed, staring at the darkened ceiling above me. I almost cried with relief when she told me I could start the next day, and I know she noticed. The woman's eyes had softened, studying me for a moment before stating that I could settle in my new room if I wanted before supper. I had gratefully accepted. Of course, I had nothing to unpack, so the process only took around five minutes, for me to look over my room and learn where everything was. There was a bathroom attached to the room.

My own bathroom!

I pinched myself yet again, letting out a small yelp at the pain. I rolled onto my side, curling my hand up under my chin, pulling the covers closer to me. I studied the stack of clothing in the chair by the closet, feeling a few tears leak out. They had been there when I came back to my room after dinner, along with a fully stocked bathroom and some movies laying beside the television. It was almost too much.

I squeezed my eyes closed, popping them open a moment later, expecting to see my familiar bedroom door, books stacked against the wall beside it, posters littering the walls.

But I didn't.

The large room the woman gave me met my eyes, and I watched the clouds move across the sky through the large window on the far wall. The shadows lengthened in the room, and I knew it was getting rather late. I closed my eyes, swallowing passed the lump in my throat. Bulma had said it was going to be a hectic day tomorrow, stating my first day I would be watching her son _without_ her here. Oh crap!

Especially since she informed me, before bed, that I would be expected to be up and ready for the day by 8 am.

I swallowed again, curling on the bed as I thought of the passed few days, not having any more answers than when I woke up in the alley.

What the hell was going to happen next?

* * *

To say my first day was eventful would be putting it mildly.

I gasped for breath as I raced after the boy, my longer legs having no effect with me being able to keep up with the bundle of energy. My lungs burned with the need for oxygen, and I looked around, scowling. The boy seemed to have disappeared. I bit out a soft curse, putting my hands on my hips.

"Trunks!" I shouted to the seeming empty interior of the house. I listened to my voice echo before sighing and trudging up the stairs to check _that _part of the house. Maybe he went into that game room?

I scowled a few minutes later, deducing that the boy was _NOT_ in that part of the house. I stared at the empty room for a moment before wearily making my way back to the lower floor, folding my arms.

"Trunks!" I yelled again, walking through the hall towards the front of the house, briefly glancing around the living room before pausing and listening.

Nothing.

"Dammit!" I whispered, before yelling the boys' name again.

"What the hell are you screeching about!?"

I whirled around, taking a step back at the sight of the man standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen, his eyes narrowed on me. I swallowed, nervously clenching my hands in my shirt.

"I..." I cleared my throat softly, letting my gaze slide away. "I was searching for Trunks. I'm supposed to be watching him, and he disappeared..."

I trailed off as the man scoffed, curling his lip slightly before shaking his head.

"The boys outside," he stated firmly, "With his elder." The man was silent for a moment, eying me through lowered brows.

"Of course," his voice was condescending as he spoke again. "You should know that, being his _nanny_ and all." The man sneered, a sound of disgust coming out of him as he turned away.

My heart was pounding in my chest, a little fear sliding down my spine. Was he going to tell Bulma I lost track of her son!? Crap!

Silently praying the man kept silent, I made my way outside, my shoulders sagging as I rounded a corner, coming upon a garden.

Trunks was indeed with an old man, both of them kneeling in the dirt, the boy listening intently to what he had to say, his eyes wide. I studied the boys features, noting the rapt way he was watching the old man, the respect he seemed to show to him.

Must be his grandfather.

I slowly made my way over, trying to be silent as they conversed amongst each other. The boy looked behind him when I got within several feet of them, shooting me a beaming smile before turning back to the old man. My heart melted at the sight of that smile, feeling my own lips quirk. No, I couldn't stay mad at the boy.

I just couldn't do it.

Trunks stayed by the man's side for several more hours, thank God! I don't think my legs could take running after him anymore today. Or my lungs. I silently sighed with relief when dinner rolled around, knowing from a talk with Bulma about my duties, that dinner time was the end of my shift, and I could do whatever I wanted. Of course, I had no where to go and no one to see, so I went to my room, watching a movie for awhile before turning it off and snuggling under the soft comforter, wandering once again what life was going to send my way.

* * *

**Please Review And let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Life as We Know It

Phase III: The whole gangs here!

A few weeks passed in no time, and me and Trunks fell into a routine. Sort of.

He would run a muck around the house, I would chase him the best I could, gasping for breath the entire time. I tried to make sure the boy didn't break anything, and he played the little game until he would get tired of it, and go to parts unknown, until I happened to stumble on him a few minutes to an hour later.

Let's just say my legs were getting quite the workout.

They ached every night, and I would soak in the bathtub, embarrassed a little boy was doing this to me. But dammit! He was fast! Bulma actually gave me a raise for not quitting...and not going crazy. I actually laughed at the last part, until I realized she was completely serious. Then I just stared at her, flabbergasted.

"He's a sweet boy," I stated softly, lifting a brow when she gave me a look that shouted "Are you crazy!"

So, yeah. I was still here. Still watching over the little purple haired boy. Wait, let me correct that; lavender hair. His mother had corrected me real quick when I had said the word 'purple'. And I kept the questions to myself, about her blue hair, and her sons odd coloring. They paid well, no matter what their hair looked like. So I didn't say anything, just went with it as the weeks turned into a month...then two.

I met Trunks best friend, a boy named Goten. He was such a cutey too. I met his mother, ChiChi, as well. It turned out she was very nice, actually offering to show me how to cook if I decided I wanted to learn. According to Bulma, she excelled at it. I readily agreed, taking lessons the very next day. She helped me watch both boys as we made a mess in the kitchen. We had a fun time, the woman actually becoming a great source of information. She told me about where they lived, some...odd information about the boys fighting or something. I had no clue what she was talking about, of course. But I left it alone, deciding to ask her later. Her and Bulma quickly became two of my closest friends, all of us hanging out every now and then, me telling them of my days in high school. They told me of their lives with their significant others. I use that term because Bulma had said something about Trunks father not being her husband or something. I had yet to meet ChiChi's husband. She said he was off on 'business' for awhile, and would be back soon. There had been an odd note in her voice when she had said that, and Bulma had kind of looked at her weird, but I didn't push it. If she didn't want to tell where he really was, that was her business.

I didn't see much of the man I met my first day babysitting, although I did catch glimpses of him coming into the house in the early mornings. I usually didn't even notice, not really having any interaction with the standoffish man. Bulma had told me the mans' name was Vegeta, and to not pay much attention to him. That he was grumpy or something. I listened to her advise, staying away from him and not saying anything to him. He didn't go out of his way to introduce himself to me, or speak to me at all, as a matter of fact. So that's how it went, for the next three months. Then Bulma stated everybody was going to some tournament...although why I had to go, I had no clue.

But I didn't argue, actually glad to get out of the house, interacting with other people.

We all squeezed into one of the woman's cars, Vegeta sitting in front while I was situated in the middle, between Goten and Trunks. ChiChi had decided to meet us there, stating she had to get some cleaning done and meet up with her oldest son, Gohan. I haven't met the boy, so I didn't know what to expect when we got to this tournament. The boys took off before I could even get out of the car, ignoring Vegeta's smirk he sent my way as I tried to run after them. I stopped after a moment, waving a hand. Hell, if their parents weren't worried, I wasn't gonna be! I bent over, trying to catch my breath. I watched the familiar white boots pass by me, the man not saying a word. Bulma stopped beside me, amusement shadowing her face once I looked up. I sent her a sheepish grin, both of us continuing towards the massive gate into the courtyard of the arena. I giggled a little as Bulma sighed, catching sight of the boys at a vendor cart, eating just about everything in sight. We made our way over, the blue haired woman paying the massive bill without a word. I silently gulped at the high price, telling myself there was no way I was gonna buy anything from these damn vendors. What a rip off!

I grinned when I caught sight of ChiChi, waiting with a tall young man at the entrance to the judging area. Me and Bulma hurried over, ChiChi introducing the guy as her oldest, Gohan. I shook his hand, flushing a little as he smiled at me. What's with these woman and producing cute sons!? I heard Bulma snicker beside me, glaring at her for a moment before shrugging it off. I've seen her go gaga over certain guys as well. I playfully nudged her with my shoulder, all of us conversing for several minutes before a very tall, very green man walked up. He was wearing a turban, and a cape. I swallowed, feeling very self conscious around this odd male. I felt like he knew everything I did. And I mean _everything!_ He studied me for a second, his eyes penetrating as he seemed to analyze me. Yes, I got all that in less than a _minute._ Before he grunted, greeting Gohan and crossing his arms. He seemed to have dismissed me. I wandered yet again what was up with these men that seemed to hang around Bulma and ChiChi, what made them...dislike me so. I sighed, feeling my shoulders droop somewhat. Well, I couldn't very well do anything about it. I knew everybody couldn't like me, but it's like they didn't even give me a chance.

I noticed the man with a scar on his face, Yamcha, had walked up while I was pondering my own thoughts, along with Tien. That man had scared the crap out of me the first time I had seen him. I had never known, or met, anyone with _three_ eyes. I was still a little wary of him, his gaze seeming as penetrating as Piccolo's. Bulma had promised me none of them would hurt me, and I decided to trust her word. At least, for now. I was still wary of everybody, still not knowing how I got here, or what...continent I was on. I had quickly deduced that I wasn't in Japan. Duh! I wasn't that stupid, because everybody spoke English. So I really had no clue where I was, and was a little afraid of finding out. I heard a whooshing sound a moment later, blinking at the speed Trunks and Goten were sparring. I bit my lip, still unnerved at the strength those two had, glancing over at Gohan and wandering if he had the same strength and speed as these two rugrats. I shrugged to myself, glancing around. I walked away from the group a moment later, checking out the massive water fountain situated in the middle of the courtyard. I could still hear the group conversing behind me, listening to the other kids yell and run around. Two boys passed me, running after a ball they were kicking around. I sighed, feeling suddenly lonely for some reason. I caught a glimpse of two pasty looking men, one much larger than the other. I studied them, until they caught me looking and glared at me. I swallowed and averted my gaze, feeling suddenly nervous. I backed away from the fountain, glancing over my shoulder once more as I made my way back towards the group.

"Hey Bulma," I said loudly, still staring behind me at the spot the two sickly men had disappeared. "Do you-"

I cut off when I realized nobody was saying anything. I brought my head back around, flushing when I saw they were all staring at me. I cleared my throat uncomfortably, mumbling a quick "Sorry" before crossing my arms and avoiding their gazes. ChiChi appeared beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey Athea," she said softly, a wide smile on her face, "I'd like you to meet my husband, Goku!"

I raised my head, blinking at the tall man in front of me. How did I not see him! I stared, taken aback by the similarity of him and Gohan, before mumbling a quick "hello", noticing he was holding Goten in his arms. I noticed everyone shooting him a confused look. And I didn't blame them. The man was studying me, a frown on his face, his eyes calculating. Hell, another one! I just met the man.

"Hello," he finally said back, his tone devoid of any emotion.

I raised a brow, still confused. Did I give off bad vibes or something!? Did I do something I don't know about?

Did I smell?

I discretely took a sniff of the air, relaxing somewhat when I didn't smell anything atrocious, keeping silent as everyone gathered around the man. The man, Goku, smiled good naturally at his friends, answering questions and laughing at some of the stories ChiChi and Bulma were telling him.

But I did notice him quickly looking over at me, as if to determine why I was still there. I bit my lip, deciding I should have just stayed home. I didn't fit into this close-knit group. I was already an outsider, standing off to the side as everybody clamored to tell their story to the man. He must be very popular among them, to get that sort of response out of all of them. I swallowed, taking a step back when I noticed him shoot me a stern look, his eyes narrowing just the tiniest bit, his expression serious. Did I remind him of someone he didn't like? Well, crap. I took another step back from the group, wrapping my arms around myself, telling myself that I would _not_ cry. I didn't do anything! Why were these men being so hostile to me? At least, Trunks and Goten seemed to like me. Gohan as well, although I just met him. I turned to leave, taking a few steps when Bulma and ChiChi appeared on either side of me. They linked their arms through mine, making me smile a little. At least I had them as friends.

"Why did you leave?" ChiChi asked, studying me.

I swallowed, sending her a small smile that I know didn't reach my eyes. "I just figured you guys would want some time to catch up," I stated softly. That seemed to pacify the woman, as she faced forward again, a small, pleased smile on her face. Bulma let go of my arm, wrapping her arm around my shoulders a moment later.

"Let's go watch the boys fight!" she exclaimed loudly, quickening her pace.

I followed reluctantly, my good mood gone from the hostility I received from the others.

Really, what else could go wrong today!?

* * *

It was practically a mad house as we made our way to our seats, bumping into people, a robust woman actually knocking me down. Bulma said something to her, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing. She looked like she was gonna rip the woman's head off. I softly snickered at her, nudging her a moment later.

"Let it go Bulma. She didn't really hurt me."

She grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms as we settled in our seats. I saw ChiChi watching us with an amused expression, before we all focused on the ring below, the announcer coming on and stating the first match was gonna commence. I jumped a little when Bulma and ChiChi suddenly shot out of their seats, shouting at the top of their lungs when Goten came out. I smiled a little at the sight. He was so small, compared to his opponent. The boy was adorable!

That match was over quickly, I barely blinked and the other boy was out of the ring! Well, at least Goten did good his first match. I clapped along with everyone else, although I wasn't as...exuberant as the two women beside me. I laughed behind my hand, watching in amusement as they bickered good naturally amongst each other, arguing who actually would win the Junior division: Trunks or Goten. I shook my head. Those women were one of a kind.

The younger division was over within the hour, Trunks actually winning, much to ChiChi's displeasure.

"Oh like you need the money!" she exclaimed loudly.

I silently laughed in my chair, not saying a word. These women were a riot to hang around. I silently thanked God that I had both of them as friends, absently wandering what would have happened to me if I had never thought to look in the paper for a job. I wouldn't be sitting here now, that's for sure. I watched as the adult division started, resting my chin on my hand as the fighting progressed, slightly wandering why there were no woman, or girls, in either division. Well, except for that girl Videl, who I suspected had a crush on Gohan. I softly smiled at that thought, perking up a little when the girl in question appeared on the stage. My eyes went a little wide when I caught sight of her opponent. It was one of the sickly guys I had seen before, the larger one who had glared at me. He looked like he was shaking. My brows furrowed. Should the man even be allowed to fight!? He looked like he was fixing to kill over, despite the bulging muscles and apparent body mass. I bit my lip, watching the fight below as Videl started the match, throwing the first punch. She looked like she was winning for the moment, that is, until the man slammed her into the ground, grinding his massive shoe into her side. He looked like he was fixing to crush her! I stood with everyone else, vaguely hearing Bulma and ChiChi shout beside me. Why wasn't anyone helping the poor girl? I saw ChiChi's oldest, Gohan, race out from the waiting area a moment later. He looked pissed.

"That's it son!" ChiChi yelled on the other side of Bulma. "Kick his ass!"

I felt a chuckle bubble up at her use of profanity, biting my lip a moment later as Gohan knocked the man away from the slight woman. My eyes widened a moment later, watching the boys hair turn gold, power emitting from him. I could feel it from where I sat, all the way up in the stands. I heard everybody around me gasp and shout in surprise, although I did notice Bulma and ChiChi seemed unfazed. Is this what the woman was talking about? When she had talked about the boys' strength and their ability to protect themselves? I swallowed. I mentally reminded myself not to make any of those boys mad, no matter what! I watched in astonishment as the other sickly man, the shorter one, came up behind Gohan and stabbed him with something. I winced as ChiChi screamed, trying to clamor down towards the ring a moment later. Bulma had to physically restrain her, yelling something about 'super saiyan'. What the hell was a super saiyan?

I didn't say anything, just watched in horror as Gohan seemed to wilt before my eyes, and he fell to the ground. His father and the others in their group ran out, ignoring the protests of the announcer and judges. We all watched in disbelief as they all took off, flying at break neck speed from the ring, following the two gray men into the sky.

I slowly sat, trying to process everything I had just seen. What the...what the hell was that!? What just happened!? Why was Gohan glowing, and how the hell were they able to _fly_!?

I glanced over at Bulma, noticing ChiChi's ashen face. I followed them a moment later, as my friends left the arena, slowly making our way towards the car. I kept silent, the questions running through my mind taking a back seat to the apparent distraught woman laying in the back. I slowly buckled myself, staring out the window as we made our way back to Capsule Corporation. Halfway there, something occurred to me.

"Oh Shit!" I shouted, surprising Bulma and almost making her crash into oncoming traffic.

"What!? What!?" she screeched, while trying to straighten the car out.

"The boys," I said almost desperately. "We left them!"

I watched in disbelief as she sighed, slowly shaking her head. "They'll be fine Athea."

I stared at her a moment, swallowing. I was afraid to ask my next question, but did anyway.

"They...They can fly too, can't they?" I whispered, watching her intently.

The woman bit her lip, silence descending on the car for several seconds, before she seemed to sigh in defeat, glancing over at me before returning her attention to the road.

"Yes," she said softly, almost too soft for me to hear, making me strain my ears to understand what she said. "They can."

I gulped, straightening in my seat, not saying anything else the whole way home.

I had to ask, didn't I!


	4. Chapter 4

Life as We Know It

Phase IV: Things are about to get interesting

Not a word was said as we made it back to the compound, ChiChi going to lay down as Bulma disappeared somewhere in the back of the house. I sat on the couch, wandering how the day went to hell in a hand basket in such a short amount of time. I stared at the coffee table, silence descending on the room for several minutes. Bulma quickly dispelled that, hurrying into the room and stating for me to follow her. We went out the sliding door in the kitchen, the woman telling me to stand back as she clicked one of those little capsules I had seen a lot of people using. She threw it, and I jumped in surprise when a loading plane appeared. She climbed in, telling me to do the same before she started it up. She didn't really speak at all, so I took my cue from her, and stayed silent. She seemed to be thinking about something, and I left her to her thoughts. Not having ever flown before, I stared wide-eyed down at the landscape, the plane passing the city a few moments later, soon appearing over trees, going around a mountain some time later. I watched in fascination, resting my chin on my fist, keeping quiet as we flew. I didn't know where we were going, and from everything that's happened today, I was a little afraid to ask.

I shrieked a moment later when the plane suddenly veered up, thanking God I had my seat belt on, or else I would have fell through the length of the plane. We stayed in that position for several minutes, before breaking through the clouds, finally evening out as Bulma softly landed the massive thing. I stared in disbelief, looking around at the buildings and small trees. I heard Bulma unlatch her seat belt, a sigh coming from the woman as she opened her door. I stayed where I was, practically immobile with shock. I only had one thing to say after over an hour of silence, gulping before opening my mouth.

"Oh Shit!"

Needless to say, I stayed in the plane. I watched Bulma interact with a small boy, one who looked like Piccolo. A black, round genie looking man appeared moments later, making me shiver. Just looking at the guy gave me the creeps. I was grateful I stayed in my seat, not wanting any more surprises today. The genie man suddenly looked over at the plane, seeming to stare at me. I gulped, looking away. I looked back after a moment, shifting nervously. The man was still staring at me. My eyes widened a moment later, a small squeak coming out when he suddenly walked over, standing patiently beside my door while I worked up the courage to roll down the window a crack. I finally did after several minutes, not looking at the weird man. He blinked up at me, his red lips spreading into a small smile before he spoke.

"Hello," he said softly. He didn't say anything else, seeming to be waiting for a response from me.

"H...hi," I said softly, gulping again in discomfort. The man was really weirding me out!

"You are from another time," he stated softly.

I blinked, looking over at him in surprise. "Wha...what!?"

"You are from another time," he said again, taking a step closer to the ship. I resisted the urge to scoot away, even with the metal between us.

"Look um..."

"My name is Mr. Popo."

"O...Okay. I don't know what you're talking about with this whole 'another time' thing, but could you...stop. It's really making me uncomfortable."

The black genie man stared at me, not blinking. I glanced over towards Bulma, silently wishing she would hurry up so we could leave.

"You will realize in time what your purpose here is," I heard beside me, and looked over.

I shrieked, literally falling out of my seat in fright. The man was at my window, I mean, to where his face was pressed up against the glass! I scrambled away from him. Well, tried to. The seat belt had me immobile. I frantically unbuckled it, climbing into the drivers' seat to get away from him. What the hell is up with these people!?

Another shriek came out of me when the driver door suddenly opened, and I fell out, right on top of Bulma. I heard an "ooph" as we landed, and I scrambled up off the woman, gulping as I looked around. I stared. The black man was standing beside the green guy once again, watching us. I hurried back into the plane, ignoring Bulma's shouted questions before she climbed in after me, studying me with a raised brow as she started the plane. I swallowed again, buckling up, thankful that we were finally leaving. I hoped I never saw this place again!

Bulma instructed me once we were in the air that she was taking me back to the compound, that she had to go pick several people up. I didn't question her, the day already so weird that I really didn't want to find out anymore than I already knew.

ChiChi was still laying down when we got back, so I spent time in my room, watching a movie before laying down for a nap. For some reason, I was drained. It was like I had watched Trunks and Goten at the same time, with no help! I absently wandered if Bulma was planning on going and picking them up, wandering who else she had planned on transporting in that massive plane of hers. I sighed, letting my thoughts settle as I drifted off to sleep, thinking of how...interesting my life had became since I took this job.

* * *

It was dark when I woke up, slightly surprised at the tears on my face. What had I been dreaming? I wiped them off in embarrassment, hoping neither Bulma and ChiChi had came in and saw me crying in my sleep. I splashed water on my face in the bathroom, wiping it off with a towel hanging by the door before going back in my room. I glanced at the clock, my brows raising at the time.

It was a little after eight o'clock at night!

I stayed silent, listening intently for some clue there was other life in the house. I didn't hear anything. I opened my door, feeling a little creeped out at how dark it was. No lights were on, and I wandered if ChiChi had left. There was no sign of anyone else in the house. Not the woman's parents, not any of the men, the boys weren't there, and Bulma seemed to still be M.I.A. I made my way down towards the kitchen, feeling for certain _some_body would be there.

It was empty.

Okay, now I really started getting nervous. I'd never been here by myself, and it was a little unnerving how quiet it was. I slowly sat at the table, staring out the sliding door at the grounds. I blinked, it taking me a moment to realize the reason it was so dark.

The city was black.

I jumped up, going to the window in the living room, looking out just to make sure. Nope, there wasn't even a street light on! What was going on? I resisted the urge to bolt, feeling like I would be safe, as long as I stayed put. I backed away from the window slowly, swallowing with difficulty. Now I wished I had a cell phone, to at least call Bulma and ask _where the hell was she!_ I sat on the couch, my eyes darting nervously around the room.

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

I screamed, jumping up from the couch and whirling around. A man stood in the doorway to the kitchen, completely engulfed in shadow. I quickly backed away, tripping over the corner of the coffee table. I spat hair out of my mouth, my eyes widening as the man stepped closer, stopping at the back of the couch. A feeling of deja vu came over me, and I was reminded of that first night, when I was saved by a nameless stranger. I gasped softly, my eyes widening further. My heart started pounding.

Was it the same guy!?

Then he moved, and my heart plummeted. It was just Vegeta. I gulped down my disappointment, the hope of actually finding out who rescued me dying along with my fear. I slowly stood, rubbing a foot up and down my leg.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked again, and I glanced at him before shrugging slightly.

"No one was here when I woke up," I explained softly, "ChiChi's gone and Bulma apparently never came back."

I shifted uneasily as Vegeta continued to study me, his eyes actually shining in the darkness. It kinda gave me the creeps, even though, and I hate to admit it, it was kinda sexy. I flushed in the darkness, biting my lip. Why was he just staring at me?

The man abruptly turned, walking back towards the kitchen. He stopped at the doorway, looking over his shoulder at me. There was a moment of complete silence.

"Well," he snapped, making me jump. "Are you coming or not?"

I swallowed, following him through the kitchen and out the sliding glass door. He stood still for a moment, his back to me as he seemed to be analyzing the grounds. He finally turned towards me, and I shivered. I don't know why. It just...felt like there was something different about him. But I dismissed it. After all, I didn't really interact with the man during regular days. So, I really didn't have anything to base that feeling on. Vegeta took a step towards me, and I involuntarily took one back. I saw a small smirk appear on his face in the dark, his eyes alight with slight amusement. An arm suddenly wrapped around my waist, and my eyes bugged.

"Wha..." I stared at Vegeta for a moment, completely stunned. "What are you doing?"

The man's eyes narrowed, and he frowned down at me. I felt my mouth go dry.

"Everyone else is at the lookout," he stated firmly, his eyes narrowing a little more. "Do you want to go or not? I don't give a damn either way," he muttered, glaring down at me as I kept silent.

"Well?" Vegeta snapped, his hold around my waist tightening for a moment, a small squeak coming out of me. I glared at him as he smirked, resisting the urge to smack the man.

"I guess," I said after a moment, still eying him. "But that doesn't explain _why_ you're holding me."

My eyes widened when a wicked grin spread across his face, right before he shot into the sky, a blood curdling scream bursting out of me. Holy crap!


	5. Chapter 5

Life as We Know It

Phase V: Surreal reality

My hands were clenched tightly in Vegeta's shirt as he flew through the air. I squeezed my eyes closed, resisting the urge to look down. Just to see how high we actually were. I buried my face in the man's shirt, feeling his gaze on me for several minutes before looking away. I didn't look at the man, didn't meet his eye, didn't even peek at him. I was terrified at the moment, afraid he would drop me and I would fall to my death.

The wind rushed passed us, whipping my hair around. I didn't dare move to pull it away from my face, just let it do its own thing as I kept a death grip on the man's shirt. I hate to admit it, but the man smelled good. I swallowed, embarrassed to be thinking that about Bulma's boyfriend. I turned my thoughts to other matters, such as why the city was dark, and what happened to everybody.

And why they conveniently forgot about me.

That last thought kinda made me mad, and I clenched my jaw, my grip tightening further in the fabric wrapped around my fingers, wrinkling Vegeta's shirt. I felt his arm tighten a little around my waist, the muscle jumping against my back. I wandered for a moment if it was an unconscious act, or if he was trying to comfort me in his own way. I rolled my eyes at myself a moment later. Why the heck would he be comforting me? The man didn't even know me that well, let alone being the sort to show any kind of affection. I knew that much about him. Mostly from Bulma, and what I've observed while at Capsule Corporation.

We flew for what seemed like forever, and I actually caught myself dozing off, burying my face in the man's shirt. He smelled really good. I mean, _really _good, and I wandered if he wore some kind of cologne, or if the scent was coming from him. I didn't even realize when we stopped flying, just kept a hold of the man as I slowly fell back to sleep.

I vaguely felt an arm wrap underneath my knees, holding me up. I heard someone ask if I was alright, the sound seeming to come through a long tunnel. I finally let myself drift off, feeling much safer then any other time in my life.

* * *

I woke disoriented, not knowing where I was for a moment. Then I remembered. Flying through the air, Vegeta having a firm hold of me. The man mentioning something about a 'lookout'. I had no idea what the last part meant. Is that where I was? I blinked the sleep from my eyes, blearily looking around.

I screamed a moment later.

Mr. Popo was standing in the doorway, observing me. I'll say this again. The man _creeped_ me out! I clenched the covers around me, knowing it was no defense against the genie man if he decided to do something to me.

But all he did is smile, a small curve of his lips that in no way eased my fears. In fact, it increased them. I swallowed, feeling a shiver run down my spine.

Why the hell was he just staring at me!?

It was almost as unnerving as Vegeta doing it! I nervously wet my lips, watching the black man like a hawk.

"There is food ready for consumption when you are ready to rise," he stated softly, his eyes assessing me for several more seconds before he turned and left.

I shivered again, staring at the now empty doorway for several minutes before finding the courage to get up. I raised a brow at the clothing in the chair by the bed, picking them up and studying them. They were some of the clothes Bulma had given me the first day. I grabbed them up, quickly looking in some of the doorways before finding a bathroom. I quickly showered, feeling much better afterward, pulling the clean clothes on and trying to decide which way would be the way out of here. I followed the sound of voices a moment later, blinking as the sun suddenly blinded me, raising a hand to shield my face. I squinted, trying to make out who was in front of me. My vision cleared a moment later, and I sighed in relief at the sight of Bulma and ChiChi. I was tackled by the two women, both apologizing loudly for not realizing they had left me. I shrugged it off, not saying anything as they finally moved away, all of us heading for the middle of the tiled floor. The rest of their group was there, no one speaking to me when we reached them. Big surprise. I was like the outcast, the one that didn't belong. The only ones that seemed happy by my presence, besides Bulma and ChiChi, were Trunks and Goten. They beamed, before bowling me over, my back hitting the floor. A squeak came out of me on impact, trying to catch my breath as both boys smiled down at me.

"I'm glad your alive, Ms. Athea," Trunks said, finally getting up. Goten hugged my neck again before moving, nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

I cleared my throat as I stood, my face burning. I didn't look at the others as I laid a hand on both boys heads, smiling down at them.

"I'm glad to know you care," I said, only half-joking.

ChiChi's husband walked up, not looking at me as he passed. I didn't really pay any attention to him, seeing as how he's already made it clear that he didn't like me. He joined the group, a moment later the boys walking over as well. I stood awkwardly to the side, crossing my arms after a moment and going and sitting down on some steps. I obviously wasn't wanted, and wandered why Vegeta had brought me in the first place, since neither him or the rest of the men cared for me.

I deduced a moment later that Bulma must have asked him to come get me.

That made more sense, and I sighed a little as I looked around. The place hadn't changed since Bulma brought me up here hours ago. Was it just hours? It felt like days! My stomach grumbled just then, flushing as Gohan looked over at me, raising a brow, amusement on his face.

The young man cleared his throat softly, before jerking his head slightly to the side, indicating for me to follow him. I hesitated for a moment before getting up, staying a few feet behind him as he made his way over towards a massive domed shaped building. There was a spread of food on various tables, large baskets of canned sodas sitting on the sides. I sent him a grateful smile, before making myself a plate and sitting on some steps to eat. A few minutes later Gohan joined me, neither of us talking as we consumed what constituted as breakfast and lunch, at least for me. The boy got up a moment later and refilled his plate, and I shook my head when he asked me if I was getting more. I ate plenty the first time, although I did get up and get another drink.

Within maybe twenty minutes, the rest of the group appeared, filling their plates and talking amongst themselves. I noticed no one said anything to me, well except the kids. Trunks and Goten beamed at me, before digging into their food at breakneck speed. Having been around both boys for months now, this didn't faze me like it did the first couple times. Gohan stayed sitting beside me as everybody filled their bellies, slowly twirling a soda can between his hands. I noticed he kept shooting me little puzzled looks, and I finally glanced at him, raising a brow.

"What?"

The young man was quiet for a moment, analyzing me much like his father did the day before. I bit my lip. That was kind of unnerving, how much he looked like Goku then. I swallowed back my unease, waiting for him to say something. He finally spoke after a few moments.

"What made you respond to Bulma's ad?" he asked softly, not taking his eyes off me as he took a sip of his drink.

I swallowed, the man's scrutiny a little uncomfortable. My hands clenched in my pants, and I looked away for a moment. I finally decided, after debating a moment, to just tell him the truth.

"I needed a place to stay, and food."

Gohan's dark gaze never left me, a slight furrowing of his brows was the only indication he was thinking about what I said. He took another sip of his drink, crushing the empty can in his hand without looking. I swallowed again. What is this? Now he has a grudge against me or something?

"Why did you need a place to stay?" he finally asked, his voice quiet.

I licked my suddenly dry lips, lifting my head once I realized it had gone quiet. The rest of the group was watching us, seeming to listen intently to our conversation. I gulped, feeling very uncomfortable. Why were they so suspicious of me? I didn't even do anything! I shivered once I caught sight of ChiChi's husband staring intently, his dark eyes, much like his son's, boring into me. Vegeta was watching as well, his eyes slightly narrowed, arms crossed, a slight annoyed expression on his face.

I averted my gaze, licking my lips again in nervousness.

"Um...because I didn't have anywhere else to go," I explained softly, shifting uncomfortably on the steps.

I caught sight of Trunks and Goten, sitting in front of us, still forking food into their mouths as they eyed me with curiosity. Great!

Gohan suddenly stood, walking over to the tables and putting his crushed can in one of the baskets. He turned, leaning against the side of a table a moment later, his eyes narrowing on me as he continued to analyze me.

What the hell?

"What are you!?"

My mouth popped open, my eyes widening at the question shot at me.

"Wha...what?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes to slits, taking a few steps toward me as he repeated his question.

"I said, What are you?"

I stared at him dumbly for a moment before my brows scrunched in confusion.

"What are you talking about...I'm...I'm human...why are you asking..."

I trailed off when he moved closer, his gaze intent. The man had a serious frown on his face, the look in his eyes making me want to bolt and hide. I stayed where I was, terrified that if I moved, him or any of the others just might kill me. That's the vibe I was getting, from all of them!

"You are not," Vegeta stated, almost a snarl.

I choked a little in surprise, my eyes going bug eyed a little before I found my voice.

"Yes I am," It was very silent, no one saying a word as Vegeta suddenly yanked me to a standing position, his grip bruising.

"The hell you are!" he snarled, and my eyes widened when his upper lip curled back, showing his canines. Oh God!

My gaze flicked to Bulma and ChiChi, concern written all over their faces. But they didn't move to help, just stood there watching. My gaze snapped back to the man gripping my arms when he gave me a shake, almost giving me whiplash.

"I want to know _what_ you are! Now!" he growled out through clenched teeth, his voice deadly quiet.

My mouth opened and closed for several seconds, before I could even squeak a syllable out. "I'm...I'm human," I whispered, my head snapping back as he shook me again.

"Stop lying!" Vegeta snapped.

I could feel the blood drain from my face as Goku took a step forward, his eyes deadly serious. Gohan moved to stand next to his dad, giving me the same look. I could feel my lip quivering along with my body.

"I don't..." I trailed off, swallowing in terror. "I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered, feeling tears trail down my face as Vegeta continued to glare at me, a sound of disgust coming from him as he suddenly let me go.

I fell to the ground with a small cry, banging my elbow hard on the tile beneath me. I didn't dare move, Vegeta standing over me with clenched fists, his features thunderous.

"I don't believe you."

I flinched at his soft spoken words, jerking to attention when Goku and Gohan came to stand behind him. They looked down on me, none of them saying anything. It was quiet for several minutes, the women coming up to stand beside the men. I avoided their gaze, not being able to take it if they hated me to.

"Athea."

My head came up slowly at the soft spoken word. I met Bulma's eyes, hers practically pleading with me.

"Please tell us. What are you?"

I stared at her for a moment, completely stunned. What the hell was going on?

"I'm a human...I don't understand why you all keep asking me that," I exclaimed softly, finally moving from the position I fell in, sitting up slowly. I glanced at Vegeta and the others. They were still watching me, some with furrowed brows, as if they were thinking of what I said. Vegeta was still glaring at me, as if he expected me to just start...just start doing something!

"You can't possibly be a human," he stated a moment later. I raised disbelieving eyes to him, our gazes meeting and holding for several minutes.

I stuttered a bit before I could actually get my words out. "What? Why would you say something like that!?"

The man studied me intently for a moment, before blinking, seeming to make up his mind about something.

"You have a ki level that is much too high for a human," he stated softly.

"Ki level?"

"And you're not dead," Vegeta continued as if I hadn't spoken. "That's a giveaway right there."

I stared at the man, wandering if he'd gone crazy in a matter of one day.

"What the hell are you talking about," I asked loudly, completely confused.

"You didn't die when Buu wiped out all the _humans_ on earth," Gohan stated softly, his obsidian black eyes still assessing me like a bug under a microscope.

"What's a Buu? What the hell is that?"

I looked from one to the other, finally standing, keeping a reasonable distance from myself and the others. I've gone and bunked with a bunch of psychos!

"It's a monster," Goku said softly, speaking for the first time since this whole thing started. I swallowed, averting my gaze after a moment, not being able to take the intensity of his gaze. "He annihilated the earth's population before we...found you at Bulma's home."

I felt myself go cold, my body actually shaking in response. What did that mean? Was everybody...I shook my head, silently denying the possibility. Every body on earth couldn't possibly be dead just like that!

Could they!?

I gulped, trying to force myself to calm down, not wanting to break down in front of these people. I couldn't help my face crumbling, or the sharp intake of breath. I felt arms wrap around me a moment later, the familiar scent of hairspray and faint grease reaching my nose. Bulma.

My breath hitched again, and I held my breath, trying to dispel the sob. I couldn't, and it came out in a rush, my legs buckling underneath me. Did that mean my mom, all my friends back home, were dead!? I let another sob out, trying to be quiet, my face reddening in shame at my breakdown. I felt another pair of arms around my waist, knowing it was one of the boys from the feel of them resting their head on my hip. I slumped to the floor, lowering my head and letting my hair shadow my face. Bulma had let go when I fell, now just standing in front of me. I could feel her gaze on me. In fact, I could feel everyone's gaze on me.

"Ms. Athea."

My breath hitched, hearing Goten's small voice as he spoke softly to me. He still had his arms wrapped around my waist, although I don't know how, seeing as how I was sitting on the floor once more.

"Just please tell Uncle Vegeta and daddy the truth. Me and Trunks won't love you any less," he stated innocently, his little arms clinging to me as a shudder raked my body. It was several minutes before I could respond, finally finding my voice.

"I'm not...I'm not lying Goten," I stated brokenly, laying a hand on his arm, my other arm trapped between his body and my side.

Somebody grabbed my chin, forcing my gaze up. I met the blazing eyes of Vegeta, staring down at me coldly, his face scrunched in fury.

"You're lying woman!" he practically shouted in my face, his fingers tightening on my chin. A small whimper escaped me, not being able to tear my gaze away from the man keeping a bruising grip on my face. Our eyes held for several minutes, Vegeta not even blinking. His eyes narrowed to slits, slowly straightening up. My body straightened as well, the grip on my face staying firm as he brought me up with him.

I vaguely felt Goten's arms leave my waist, shivering a little at the calculating gaze of the man before me.

"Vegeta, you're hurting her," Bulma stated softly beside me, her hand coming into view as she laid it on Vegeta's bunching muscle, his grip not alleviating in the slightest. He shook her off while keeping a tight grip on me, lowering me a little so that my feet at least touched the ground.

He suddenly leaned down, his face only inches from my own. My mouth went dry at the promise in his eyes. "I will find out, one way or another," he said softly, his voice almost a whisper.

He held me a few minutes longer, before suddenly thrusting me aside. I cried out as I crashed into Bulma, the woman's arms automatically wrapping around me as we went falling to the ground. I quickly moved away, rubbing my bruised jaw. I didn't meet anyone's eyes as I got up, helping Bulma to her feet before turning and walking away.

I held the tears at bay until I got to the room I woke up in, quickly closing the door as a sob ripped from my throat, hot tears rolling down my face. I sank down to the floor, my back against the door as everything that had just transpired raced through my mind. I squeezed my eyes closed, my body shaking from the aftermath of it all.

What the hell was I doing here? And why did I have to get stuck being surrounded by unusual people who thought I was an enemy or something?

I was only 19 years old!

I buried my face in my raised knees, letting the sobs out, the last few months catching up with me. The weirdness of this place, the animosity of almost everyone around me, the fact that I had no clue how I got here, or how I was going to get home.

Something else occurred to me.

What if I never made it home!?

What if I was stuck here for the rest of my life!?


	6. Chapter 6

Life as We Know It

Phase VI: What's wrong with Vegeta?

I stayed in that room for only God knows how long.

I finally left after what seemed like days. I pulled a black shirt on, dark blue jeans on, and my old sneakers. I paused at the door, swallowing several times before letting a shaky breath out.

Did I really want to be around these people?

They _had _made a point of letting me know exactly how they felt about me. Those people hated me. I let my hand slip from the door knob, turning away from the bedroom door. My breath hitched slightly as I slowly sat on the edge of the bed, staring at my hands resting in my lap.

My head jerked up a moment later as a knock sounded on the door. I didn't move, staring at the door in apprehension. Who could possibly want to see me? I knew it wasn't any of the people I had become associated with these past few months, so...

Another soft knock sounded, and I swallowed, standing and taking a hesitant step forward. I paused before opening it, my heart thundering in my chest. What if it was Vegeta coming to kill me!? Oh God! My heart seemed to stop for a second, before I realized the person on the other side was knocking _way_ too soft for it to be that man! I cracked open the door, peeking out.

I didn't see anyone, and I was just about to close the door back when I happened to look down. The green boy, the one that looked like Piccolo, was standing there, watching me with a slightly amused expression. His eyes were soft, kind even. I blinked in surprise, just staring down at the small boy for several seconds, before opening my door wider to let him in.

He didn't hesitate as he stepped over the threshold, turning towards me as I closed the bedroom door. I stayed where I was, swallowing with difficulty. My back hit the door when he took a step towards me, pausing in mid-step at my reaction. The boy slowly let his foot touch the floor again, sadness entering his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he stated softly, his voice gentle.

My body eased a little, not feeling any animosity coming from the little green guy. He finally moved away from me, sitting in one of the chairs in the corner, his actions nonthreatening.

"My name is Dende," he said softly, his hands firmly clasped around a long staff. The boy studied me for a moment, his eyes seeming a lot wiser than his years indicated. "I know what you're going through, and I would like to help."

I stared at him for several minutes, clearing my throat before speaking.

"How?" I whispered, watching the boy Dende intently.

He sighed, looking down at the floor before raising his gaze to mine. "I saw earlier, what happened out there," Dende stated softly, "Vegeta is a suspicious man, and he doesn't take the safety of his family and friends lightly."

I nodded, averting my gaze. "I...I just don't understand...," I paused for a moment, crossing my arms. "I don't know why he's accusing me of not being _human!_" I raised my gaze to Dende's, tears welling in my eyes. "I am," I stated brokenly, "I swear!"

A soft smile appeared on Dende's face, his eyes gentle. "I know what you are, Ms. Athea," he said, slowly rising out of the chair.

I watched him walk towards me, a little apprehensive about what he meant. My brows furrowed, confused about everything that's happened, everything that's been told to me. Dende stopped a foot from me, analyzing me with his soft dark eyes. I knew instinctively that he wouldn't hurt me, that he would try his best to help me in any way he can.

"You're not from this world," he stated softly, quoting Mr. Popo's words from the day before.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? What does that even mean!?"

Dende slightly chuckled, the sound making my lips quirk a little in response. He went around me, once I moved towards the bed, sitting on the corner. He opened the door, his hand resting on the wood as he studied me for a moment.

"When you're ready to learn the truth, and face the others, come out and join us," he said softly, his head lowering as he crossed the threshold.

"Why can't you tell me now?" I asked, watching the little green boy pause, staying still for a moment before raising his head to meet my gaze.

"I believe it would be best to let everyone know at the same time," he stated, before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

I stared at the spot he had been standing in, more confused than before he came in. I glanced around my room, not really seeing anything. I suddenly felt like I was Alice in Wonderland TM and everybody knew something that I didn't. That there were secrets about me and where I came from that they were keeping from me on purpose. I sighed, closing my eyes. I rubbed my forehead, trying to dispel the tension that was pounding behind my eyes.

I finally sighed loudly, wearily raising my head and staring at the door for a moment before getting up and opening it. I frowned, studying the floor as I closed the door behind me, folding my arms. I chewed my lower lip, wishing I could just go to sleep and wake back up in my room. I was almost tempted to go back and try it, but softly shook my head after a moment. I knew it wouldn't work.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

My head jerked up. I stared wide-eyed at a pissed off Vegeta, who had paused in the hallway, in the process of passing my room. He glared at me, his brows narrowed low on his face. I blinked at him, momentarily speechless.

"Wha...What?" I asked, confused. I wasn't doing anything!

He took a threatening step towards me, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "Have you been going through my stuff?" he asked quietly, the look on his face murderous.

My eyes bugged out, and I backed away from him. "N..nn...no," I whispered, a gasp coming out of me when he took another threatening step towards me, his lip curling back in a snarl.

His hand shot out, smacking the wall next to my head when I tried to move away. A small whimper came out of me, staring into the man's eyes, watching a muscle jump in his cheek. He leaned towards me, his eyes furious.

"Then will you kindly explain to me," his voice was soft, almost a whisper, "why you have my _FUCKING SHIRT ON!_" Vegeta yelled the last few words, making my body shake. I had to swallow several times before I could even speak.

"I...someone gave it to me," I whispered, a terrified breath leaving me as he continued to study me. His eyes did a little odd movement a moment later, somehow flinching and widening at the same time.

Vegeta abruptly straightened, taking a step back from me. His grim frown stayed on his face, his eyes boring into me for several minutes before he spoke.

"It was you," he stated softly, his hands balling into fists again, his eyebrows furrowing. His stare was unnerving, and I averted my gaze.

"Me...me what?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I knew I recognized your energy signal," he seemed to say to himself, looking away from me and ignoring my question entirely.

I didn't dare move, my hands shaking. I gulped in a breath, afraid the man was going to kill me one of these days.

He finally looked back at me, lifting his head slowly and watching me under narrowed brows. I nervously met his eyes, quickly looking away. I flinched when he moved a moment later, a sound of disgust passing his lips as he turned and stalked away, muttering curse words under his breath.

I didn't move until he rounded the corner, waiting for another moment to make sure he wasn't coming back, before quickly leaving, practically racing outside to meet up with that green boy, Dende.

I stopped in my tracks a moment later, staring in front of me without seeing anything. What he said finally processed, and I glanced down at my shirt, the one that man had given me, when I was attacked. I felt the color drain from my face, my breath hitching.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed quietly, sinking against the wall a few feet from the exit to the lookout. I turned my head slowly, looking back down the hall, staring at nothing as my brain caught up with my realization.

"He's the one that saved me," I whispered to myself, feeling despair settle behind my breastbone, somehow feeling relieved and disappointed at the same time.

I closed my eyes, my head hanging as a quiet sob left me, feeling a hot tear leak out of the corner of my eye and roll down my cheek. I heard someone walking towards me, laying a hand on my shoulder a moment later.

"Are you okay Athea," ChiChi asked softly, wrapping an arm around my back.

I shook my head, not raising my eyes to meet hers, just squeezed them closed, feeling the energy drain out of my body as I slumped against the wall. A few minutes passed before I heard another set of footsteps, the heavier footfalls pausing right next to me. It was silent for the longest time, before a voice made me jump, the deep tenor making my heart thud a little.

"I need to speak to the girl alone," Vegeta stated firmly, his voice seeming right above me.

I didn't dare raise my head to look at him, feeling ChiChi's arm move from around me, the woman slowly standing. I saw her pause for a moment, before she turned and left, not saying a word. Silence descended on us, neither saying anything for the longest time.

"Get up girl," Vegeta said above me, his voice low.

I swallowed, taking a deep breath before slowly getting to my feet. I kept my gaze averted, not saying a word. That is, until the man grabbed my jaw and turned my head sharply towards him. His eyes bore into mine, seeming to study my features for a moment before pushing me back, his grip on my jaw staying firm, my back hitting the wall as he stopped almost an inch from me, staring down at me. His brows narrowed, his jaw clenching.

I swallowed, staring at the man wide-eyed. What was with him and grabbing my face? It hurt! I winced when his fingers tightened, digging into my skin. I closed my eyes, my heart thundering in my chest, wandering just what he was going to do. It felt like I waited an eternity for the man to do something, hit me, yell at me, anything!

My eyes popped open a moment later, rounding at the feel of lips against my own. My eyes met Vegeta's, still open and watching me. My breath caught in my throat, too surprised to even push the man away. He moved a moment later, only separating us by maybe an inch. I could feel his hot breath fanning my mouth, our lips almost touching, that's how close he was to me. I didn't dare move. His eyes stayed steady on mine, narrowing a moment later.

"I knew it," he whispered, a deep frown appearing on his face as he finally moved back. His hand moved, slowly sliding down my skin to wrap around my throat. My eyes widened even further, a gasp coming out of me at his almost crushing grip. My hands flew up, grabbing his wrist. I knew it wouldn't do anything, the man was insanely strong. My vision blurred, the image of Vegeta standing in front of me disappearing for a moment as I blacked out, not really knowing how long I had stayed under before coming back around, the man still holding me against the wall. I let me arms fall, a small breath leaving me before I passed out, feeling my body go limp before losing consciousness altogether.

* * *

My mind became aware before I even opened my eyes, recognizing the feel of a comforter over me, the feel of a pillow underneath my head, the soft cocooned feeling of being wrapped up in a soft bed for several hours. I swallowed, wincing at the pain that laced through my throat at the action. I lifted a hand, a small sound escaping my lips as I gently ran my fingers over my skin. I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, just the painful reminder of Vegeta squeezing my throat. I tried not to make a sound as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking at the ceiling for a moment before looking around. It took me a moment to realize the dresser against the wall wasn't mine, nor were the clothes on the back of the chair in the corner.

This wasn't my room! Where was I!?

I rose up on my elbows, catching sight of the window on the side wall. It was dark out. I blinked, my brows furrowing a moment later. Wait a moment. The lookout never got dark, I knew this from Bulma. I slowly slid off the bed, vaguely registering that I was only wearing the black shirt I had put on this morning. Someone had taken my shoes and pants off while I was unconscious. I flushed in embarrassment, walking up to the window. I looked out, my eyes widening in less than a second.

I was back at Capsule Corps. Bulma's home.

What!?...How!?

I slowly backed away from the window, my eyes riveted to the pane of glass, sitting when the back of my knees hit the side of the bed. Another thought occurred to me. Why was I put in someone else's room?

Movement caught my eye a few seconds later, a scream coming out of me despite the pain, scrambling back against the headboard, my head smacking against it as I stared wide-eyed at the spot. Someone stepped out of the shadows a moment later, staying mostly in darkness.

I knew who it was.

I could feel his gaze on me, the moonlight coming in from the window making his eyes shine with an unholy light. I swallowed painfully, a hand coming up to gently wrap around my throat, as if to dispel the sharp jab. I jerked the shirt down when I realized it had bunched around my thighs, feeling my face heat yet again. I was mortified to think _he_ had been the one to undress me.

He didn't say anything as he slowly came around the bed, shadows bouncing off him, throwing his features in and out of stark contrast. I nervously licked my lips, watching the man with wide eyes, jerking the cover up to my waist, my hand balling in the fabric. He stopped next to me, still studying me intently. I jumped when he suddenly leaned forward, resting his hands on the bed and seeming to analyze me. I averted my gaze, refusing to look at the man. I could feel the heat coming off him, only a few inches away from me. His scent floated over to me, and I sucked in a breath through my mouth. I absently wandered how such an...amazing smell could come from someone so...sinister. I closed my eyes, biting my lip in nervousness as he continued to study me, feeling his penetrating gaze on my bent head.

My eyes popped open a moment later when I felt the bed move back up, the man turning and moving away. My brows furrowed at his odd behavior, but I didn't say anything, hoping he left _real_ soon. He stopped at the foot of the bed, standing there in silence for several minutes.

"You'll stay here."

The deep tenor had me jumping in surprise, feeling my mouth go dry. I chewed on my lower lip for a moment, studying his rigid back.

"Wh...where am I? Whose room is this?" I whispered, wincing a little at the noise.

He finally looked over his shoulder, studying me practically cowering against the headboard, the covers bunched protectively around me. His expression didn't change, his eyes meeting mine as he answered, his voice low.

"Mine."

My lips parted a little in surprise, staring at the man before letting my gaze go over the room once more, finally settling back on him. He was still watching me, his brows furrowed slightly.

"Why?" I whispered, my voice breaking slightly. I felt like I was so close to breaking down, not knowing what the hell was going on, why everybody was acting...strange around me.

He didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes a little more, a muscle visibly jumping in his jaw, even in the dark. He turned without a word, striding towards the door. I felt the breath leave me, scrambling towards the end of the bed and grabbing his arm. I didn't even think, just reacted.

"Why do I have to stay here!?" I asked desperately, terror griping me as I realized he planned to abandon me here. With no one around, not another soul on this whole damn _planet!_

He paused, the muscle underneath my fingers jumping wildly, the man's body so rigid I was almost afraid he would break. He suddenly turned, grabbing my legs and throwing me back on the bed. A gasp of fear left me, and I tried to scramble away, terrified of what he was possibly doing. My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest, it was pounding so hard. He jerked me back down by my waist, my breath coming in spats as he pulled me underneath him. He held me immobile, his face giving nothing away as he glared down at me. He slowly moved his hand, resting it beside my head. He did the same with the other, ignoring the tears slowly rolling down my face. He leaned forward a little, trapping my legs with his lower body. The man studied me for a moment before speaking, his voice soft and deadly.

"You will stay here," he repeated, holding my gaze. "You will not leave. If I find out you attempted to escape..." his head dipped, and I winced as he stopped a breath away from me, his lip curling back for a moment, his incisors shining in the moonlight. "I _will_ find you, and you will pay."

I shook in fright as he snarled softly at me, before abruptly moving, going through the door and quietly closing it behind him, as if nothing unusual had transpired.

A sob escaped me, and I rolled onto my side. I curled up, wrapping my arms around my legs as I stared blurry eyed out the window. Dark gray clouds moved across the sky, momentarily blocking the soft moonlight shining down from the heavens. I closed my eyes, another sob escaping me as I covered my face with my hands, feeling so lost.

Another sob came out as I thought of the man that just left, his odd behavior making me shudder in terror.

What the hell was wrong with Vegeta?


	7. Chapter 7

Life as We Know It

Phase VII: Happiness is only an illusion

I don't know how long I stayed in that place, but after awhile, the days and nights starting blending together, and I lost track of when I had last seen another living soul. I found myself muttering incoherent sentences, talking to someone that wasn't there. I finally started watching movies and listening to cd's, if only to have another person's voice around.

I was afraid I was going insane.

I never saw Vegeta after that frightening episode the first night. I had replayed it so much in my mind, questioning his actions and words, that I could tell anyone word for word what happened. What the room looked like. What he was wearing. What I was wearing. The smells, the sounds, the taste of terror in my mouth when I thought the man was going to kill me. I never saw Bulma or ChiChi. Or the boys. I didn't see anyone, and of course, according to Goku, everybody else was dead, so I didn't even see any strangers roaming around.

I was sitting on the bed one day, just staring down at the movies in front of me, when there was a sudden shake that made my whole world rumble. I blinked, sort of in a daze from not having any sort of interaction with another human, before I finally got up. I walked to the window, my steps slow. My heart was pounding in my chest, although I don't know why. Death would be an improvement from this constant loneliness. I looked outside, my eyes roaming the sky, the ground, the mountains in the distance. I didn't see anything, and I was fixing to turn and return to my seat when a bright flash caught my eye. I turned back, my eyes wide.

What was that!?

I stared transfixed in front of me, my eyes as wide as they could go, watching for the phenomenon to happen again. A soft gasp escaped me when another flash lit up the sky, this one more orange than the last. I blinked, not even sure of what I was seeing. If I was finally hallucinating, or if this was, in fact, real. Another went off, this one a little closer. I spun from the window, jerking my pants on, hopping around to pull my shoes on before racing downstairs, not even bothering to turn the television or stereo off. I went out the kitchen door, my breathing labored as I searched the skies again for that ominous glow. My heart skipped a beat when it happened again, this one leaving a blue after image in its wake. It seemed to be on a much bigger scale now that I was outside, and the feeling creeping along my spine not in the least bit pleasant. I ignored it.

What if it was humans?

My breath hitched at the thought, a hopeful feeling spreading throughout my body. My chest felt lighter, and I practically took off running, really wishing that I could fly like the boys.

My gaze stayed on the spot I saw the bursts of light, my lungs burning for oxygen as I raced through the streets of the deserted city. I passed abandoned cars, empty strollers that rolled down the streets, pushed by the wind. I passed the business district, skirting fallen briefcases and shopping bags. I was sort of envious of these people. They hadn't even known what hit them. Me. I was stuck in some sort of Hell that I couldn't get out of, no matter how hard I tried. An insanely strong man had me practically a prisoner, the people I thought were my friend hated me, and I had no clue how to get back home.

_Do you even want to go back?_

I suddenly stopped, my brows furrowing in confusion as the thought passed through my mind. I gasped in air as I stood in front of a bank, its doors slapping against the wall every time a wind blew through. I didn't even really notice the desolate city, or the fact that there were blown up buildings every few feet. I walked slowly over to a bench, sitting down on it after moving a jacket aside. Did I want to go home? At first, that seemed like a ridiculous question, but then I started thinking about it. My mother didn't even want me around, first off.

_Well, neither do these people!_

I swallowed. I didn't have no prospects of what to do with my life at home.

_You don't here either!_

My eyes closed as my mind warred with me. I didn't have a place here or back home. Well, then what were my options. Stay here, and live with people who hate me!? Or go back home, to the same thing? I sighed, rubbing my fingers over my eyes. I lost either way, it didn't matter which decision I made. I stood up as another rumble shook the earth, and I could actually here the distant boom of something exploding. I started walking again, hugging my arms around me as I kept my gaze on that almost eerie glow.

I finally got to the edge of the city, sinking to my knees in relief. I looked up at the sky, studying the sun slowly setting before rising once more. A chill ran down my spine at the sight of another booming light, this one another orange illuminating the sky. It was further off than I thought. I sank to my knees again, a sob full of despair coming out. I laid back, feeling the hard earth underneath me as the ground shook again. I closed my eyes as darkness slowly crept along the sky. I didn't care that I was outside, in the open. Obviously there was no one who would bother me. The booming in the distance, and the rattling of the earth was somehow lulling, pulling me towards unconsciousness as I sank into sleep.

* * *

I woke to sunlight warming my face, giving me a false sense of peace before reality came slamming back down on me. I jerked to a sitting position, looking around for a moment before standing. I absently dusted myself off, before starting forward again. I noticed something after a moment, stopping in my tracks.

There were no more teeth rattling rumbles. There were no more bright bursts of light.

My eyes scanned the sky, where I had seen so many the day before. Nothing. My shoulders slumped in defeat, before I closed my eyes, letting my head hang. I sank back to the ground, feeling a lone tear track down my face. A moment later there was a whooshing sound, and I cracked my eyes open. I watched in disbelief, my eyes going round, as the paved road materialized underneath and around me. Buildings that weren't there a moment ago rebuilding themselves before my eyes. People appeared, going about their every day lives as if nothing had ever happened.

I noticed I started getting weird looks the longer I sat in the middle of the road.

My body flinched when a horn when off right behind me, seeming to be right at my ear. I looked over my shoulder, staring at the truck stopped inches from me. I debated on whether to move or not for a moment, before common sense took over and I stood, slowly moving out of the way. I watched the truck speed away, almost wishing that I had stayed there, and this nightmare could be over.

My eyes widened a moment later as sudden realization went through me.

Oh God!

If...if everyone's back, then that mean's...

I took off running, desperation making me run faster than I was the day before.

If everyone is alive again, then that means Vegeta will be coming to make sure I stayed put.

Terror gripped me and I tried to run faster, making a conscious effort to ignore the screaming of my lungs, and the aching in my legs. I rounded a corner, not too far from Bulma's home. I almost sighed in relief when I saw the familiar brick surrounding the compound, but knew it wouldn't be safe until I was back in that room, giving the man no clue that I had left. I raced up the sidewalk, running parallel with the brick wall. I raced threw the opening, only to smack right into someone, my back hitting the ground hard. My chest was heaving as I spat my hair out of my mouth, moving it away from my face, an apology on my lips.

I sucked in a breath a moment later, feeling my heart literally stop in my chest.

Oh My God!

Vegeta!

I stared up at him in horror, not moving a muscle. My nails dug in the dirt underneath me as his eyes slowly narrowed to slits. I stayed on the ground, my muscles screaming to move. I ignored it.

"Going somewhere?"

Vegeta voice was soft, almost loving. I knew better. I could tell from the look in his eyes, the rage seeping out of them, the muscle clenching in his jaw.

I felt my mouth go dry, my ability to speak leaving me. I flinched when he suddenly reached down, yanking me to my feet. He pulled me closer, his face serious.

"What did I tell you about trying to escape?"

His whispered words fanned my face, and I trembled against him, not knowing what the man would do. I parted my lips to speak, but he didn't give me a chance, gripping my jaw with his fingers, glaring down at me as I whimpered from the bruising strength. His face lowered towards me, his lips curling to reveal his canines, making me shudder.

"Athea?"

Vegeta abruptly let go, my body smacking the ground again. A small cry escaped me as I caught myself on my elbow, peaking over when I heard the scrape of shoes against the asphalt. Vegeta had turned, stalking away from me and going around the side of the house. I stared at the spot as Bulma reached my side, wrapping her arms around me and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so glad your alright!"

She helped me to my feet, excited chatter escaping her as she pulled me towards the house. One sentence caught my attention, replaying over in my mind.

"Vegeta had said you were in a safe place, that Buu wouldn't find you! And he was right!"

I kept my mouth shut. So that's how he explained my kidnapping. As him keeping me _safe_. I silently wandered why he would tell them that, instead of saying that I died, or ran away.

Those excuses would have been more believable.

I didn't say anything though, just let Bulma pull me into the house, the one that had been my prison for God knows how long. I was enveloped in another tight hug, this one from ChiChi. She had tears running down her cheeks, her hands cupping my face.

"I'm so glad Vegeta thought to get you out of there, when Buu went after the rest of us! I don't know if you can be wished back, being from another dimension."

I kept silent, not knowing what to say to that. I let them think what they wanted. I was never going to tell them the Hell I had been going through, slowly succumbing to insanity as I was left by myself, with nothing but my own presence for company. I sent her a small smile, knowing it didn't reach my eyes. ChiChi didn't seem to notice, just hugged me again before hurrying to the kitchen, stating she was going to start a welcome home meal. A bitter taste filled my mouth, a deep frown pulling at my lips as I made my way upstairs, almost automatically going back to Vegeta's room before I caught myself. I turned and went to my old room, slowly sinking down on the bed. I stayed there, staring at nothing for the longest time, until Bulma came to get me for supper.

She stayed by the door as I got up, feeling older than my almost twenty years. I ignored her questioning look, and she didn't press me for answers. Instead just wrapped an arm around my shoulders, seeming to steer me down the steps, as if she knew my grip on reality was hanging on by a thread. I ignored everyone's gaze, sinking down into my seat and staring at my plate. I drowned out the chatter around me, not even hearing any questions thrown my way, not seeing the looks everyone kept giving each other at my odd behavior.

I don't even remember eating anything, ignoring the gnawing in my stomach as I went back to my room. I sank down on the floor next to my bed, bending my knees and resting my arms on them. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall forward. Weariness crept over me, but I didn't fall asleep. Wouldn't allow myself to, afraid that monster called reality would come back, and I would be alone again, the only sort of company being my own voice.

I looked up, hours later, as my door opened. I blinked, having not even realized the sun had started to rise. I stared at Bulma, who obviously had already showered and changed. She stared back, worry lines appearing between her brows moments later. She took a step into the room, softly closing the door behind her.

"Athea," I saw her hesitate, her gaze sliding away from mine for a moment before returning. "Did you even sleep?"

I softly shook my head, wandering if that's what she really wanted to ask me. I kept quiet, deciding to just take it day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute. And right now, I had my blue haired employer looking at me with apprehension shadowing her face. I sent her a blank smile, getting up off the floor. I ignored the tingling in my legs and behind from sitting for so long. I grabbed a clean pair of clothes, going into the bathroom and softly closing the door behind me. I ignored the worried look that followed me, not the least bit caring any more.

Why should I?

They didn't give a rats ass when Vegeta basically attacked me up at the lookout. Now they were acting like none of that even happened. I closed my eyes, sinking all the way in the tub, wandering if it would be better to just stay down there until I stopped breathing, or to try and make an effort to carve out a life in this...world.

Neither prospect brought any peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Life as We Know It

Phase VIII: Secrets Hurt

I was in a state of unawareness for the longest time. I felt like I was in some sort of dream, just existing day by day. I ignored the worried and puzzled looks I caught ChiChi and Bulma sending me from time to time. Even Trunks sometimes would shoot me a furrowed brow look, as if he was trying to figure something out.

Everyone else didn't give a shit.

"Aunt 'thea."

I blinked, coming out of whatever held me in a daze, feeling like I was surfacing from the depths of water holding me under. I looked over, staring at Goten for a moment before what he said registered. When did they start calling me that? I stared at the boy for a moment, it finally sinking in that he looked different. My eyes roamed over his hair, his facial features, and his clothing. Then it hit me. He looked older.

"Yes Goten," I croaked out, clearing my throat as he stared at me for a moment. He shrugged my weird behavior off after a second, as if he was used to it. I stared at the side of his face, watching as he looked down at the paper in front of him, biting his lip before turning back to me. His bottom lip was slightly puckered, his brows furrowed in frustration.

"Can you help me with this word?" he asked pleadingly, as if he expected me to deny him and walk away.

I blinked again, feeling that I was still associating my mind back into my body as I looked down at his paper. I stared at the words, swallowing when I realized this was homework. Wait. When did Goten start school? I felt my breath catch with trepidation as I glanced at the word he wanted help with. _Peninsula._

"Tth...that's a piece of land. It connects to the mainland, but goes out into a body of water."

Goten shot me a look, raising a brow.

"It's sort of like that spot outside of Satan City," I said softly, "where it looks like an island, but you don't have to get in the water to come back home."

How did I know that? Where am I talking about? The boy knew, because he threw me a smile, jumping up after writing what I said down. He hugged me around the waist, before speeding off to parts unknown, shouting "Thanks Aunt 'thea" over his shoulder. I slowly stood up from the table, swallowing as my heart thumped loudly behind my breastbone. I stared at the calendar on the wall for several minutes, before gathering the courage to go over to it. When I caught sight of the date, my eyes widened, a disbelieving gasp coming out of me. I stared at it for the longest time, willing it to change, that my eyes were deceiving me. I squeezed them closed, popping them open a moment later. It was the same. Another small breath left me, and I backed away. I stared numbly at the thing before rushing out of the kitchen, quickly going to my room. I softly closed the door behind me, terrified gasps coming out of me as I went into the bathroom, leaning against the door for what seemed like hours. I finally looked over, blinking at my reflection.

My hair was cut, just skimming my shoulders. I tucked it behind my ears, staring stupidly at the mirror, at the image of myself. I noticed other things as well. My breast were fuller, my face was more mature. I didn't have anymore baby fat on me. I had lost weight too. I hadn't been big before, but I could definitely tell. I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead against the cool glass. My thoughts were going wild, erratically jumping from one thing to another. How...? I swallowed with difficulty, still not wanting to believe it.

I straightened back up, rubbing my hand down the side of my face, staring at my reflection. My face went ashen, and I could feel my knees buckling. I gasped in a breath, sinking onto the toilet, my head hanging. I stared at the tiled floor, a shiver going through me. If what I saw was right...if that calendar was accurate...then...then I've...I gulped in another unsteady breath.

I've lost three years of my life.

I didn't understand what happened, what occurred for me to lose so much time. I've...I've been living, going through the motions of day to day life, without even realizing three years had gone. Was I in some kind of coma? What happened to me for me to suddenly 'wake up' one day, and realize three years of my life were missing? Did the others notice?

Did they even care?

I didn't want to dwell on that question too much, the answer smacking me dead in the face. Of course not, or else they would have gotten me help. Unless they didn't really notice.

That seemed much more plausible, and became apparent to me when I went down to dinner later. Everyone was sitting at the table when I walked in, not even looking my way when I came in. I sat down, not saying anything. I listened to their conversation, sneaking glances at everybody, noting slight differences in their appearance. Everyone looked slightly older. Bulma's hair was now puffed out, sort of like an afro. She had age lines gracing her face when there hadn't been any last I remembered. The same was true for ChiChi, except her hair was basically the same, just slightly longer. The boys were older, deducing a while ago that Goten must be around ten years old now, which put Trunks at...I swallowed...twelve.

I didn't bother looking at Goku or Vegeta. What they both did before was still fresh in my now clear mind, as if it happened yesterday. It was confusing, having three years of distorted images and feeling like they belonged to someone else. I felt like I never experienced them, that I was seeing them for the first time, yet not.

I poked at my food, keeping quiet as dinner progressed around me. Nobody seemed to find this odd, which I found odd. Did I even exist to them? Slowly, everyone started leaving, the boys coming over and giving me hesitant hugs, as if they expected me to pull away. I was so confused. What was going on these three years? They raced out of the kitchen, heading towards the game room upstairs. I didn't meet anyone's eye. Of course, it didn't seem like they were making an effort either. Was I just a zombie to them? A waste of space?

My brows furrowed as I moved the food around on my plate, listening to the last of the group leave through the door. My breath hitched, and I squeezed my eyes closed, rubbing my forehead. My fork clattered against my plate as I buried my face in my hands, feeling my body shudder. My throat burned, the taste of helplessness bitter on my tongue. A quiet sob ripped from my throat, and I buried my hands in my hair, resting my elbows on the table. Hot tears leaked out of my eyes, falling unnoticed in my plate.

I took a shuddered breath a few minutes later, my face burning with the realization that I almost broke down in the dining room, where anyone could see me. I closed my eyes again, swallowing. Another shuddered breath came out of me as I stood, my palms pressed against the table for balance. I grabbed my plate, feeling like everything that's happened to me was just too surreal. I turned, clenching the sides of the plate, my knuckles white. I looked up.

My eyes widened at the person standing there, seeming to analyze me through narrowed brows. He was leaning against the frame of the door, firmly blocking the only exit. I swallowed, slowly setting the plate back down onto the table. I tensed when he straightened, taking his time walking towards me. He stopped a foot away from me, his eyes boring into me. I resisted the urge to bolt.

"Welcome back."

I blinked at the sudden words, my eyes going wide as Vegeta turned and strode from the room, not looking back. My lips parted as sudden realization hit.

He knew!

* * *

It took me a long time to fall asleep that night, staring up at the ceiling and watching the shadows play across the plaster. I thought about maybe talking to Bulma about what's happened, but dismissed the idea a moment later. She acted like there wasn't anything wrong, so the woman would probably think I was nuts. I sucked in a shuddered breath, closing my eyes. I fought the urge to cry, finally tamping it down and forcing my body to relax. I figured maybe tomorrow I could go to the library and look up anything that could relate to what's happened to me.

The feel of fingers sliding down the side of my face had me jerking awake hours later. I scrambled away from the contact, biting back the scream that bubbled up from my throat. My eyes widened at the sight of Vegeta sitting there, watching me. I stared at him while he studied me, his brows slightly furrowed. I scooted back further when he shifted, hiking his leg up and resting a hand on his bent knee. Relief went through me to realize he was still wearing clothes. I blinked, swallowing as I let a breath out.

"What's the matter Onna," Vegeta asked softly, his eyes somehow soft and hard at the same time.

I stared at him in confusion for a moment. Wait, did he just call me Onna!? Trepidation squeezed my chest. That was an endearment he reserved for his _girlfriend!_

"Wha...what?"

Vegeta shifted again, raising up on a knee and balancing himself on his fists. His hands wrapped around my waist a moment later, slowly sliding me towards him. My eyes widened in terror, and I thrashed against him, kicking my legs out and pushing on his arms. The man paused, studying my face. A sigh left him a moment later, an irritated expression appearing on his face. I scrambled away from him, jumping off the bed, keeping some distance between us.

"What..." I had to stop to swallow, terror still choking me. "What do you think you're doing?"

Vegeta didn't say anything for the longest moment, studying me before turning his head and gazing at the wall. An exasperated growl came out of him a moment later, and I backed away. He looked back over at me, peering at me through frustrated eyes. He slowly stood, his movements controlled and precise, as if he was stalking prey. My mouth went dry at the thought, and I started backing away as he came around the end of the bed, his eyes on me. A soft breath left me when my back hit the wall, watching him with wide eyes as he stopped in front of me, casually leaning a hand against the wall beside my head. I stared at the man, not knowing exactly what the hell was going on. I jumped when a hand settled on my hip, Vegeta leaning down. I flinched, my body tensing. My arms came up, intent on pushing him away. Instead they got crushed beneath our bodies as Vegeta pressed against me, burying his face in my neck. An involuntary shudder went through me as his hot breath fanned my skin. I felt his mouth graze my ear after a moment, closing my eyes in disbelief. What the hell was he doing!?

"You don't remember, do you?"

Vegeta's voice was low...intimate. I felt my mouth tremble, having no idea what he was going to do. Was he going to force me? My hands balled into fists against my chest, and I tried to push him away. He didn't move, his fingers tightening around my hip. He pressed my lower half to his, feeling his muscles jump against me, and...other things. Oh God! I was a virgin! What was he doing?

"I...what...what are you talking about?"

My question came out almost inaudible, my body shaking. I stared at a point over his shoulder, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. Vegeta moved back after a moment, studying my ashen face, my wide eyes, my shaking body. I was terrified! His eyes narrowed after a moment, and he finally moved away, crossing his arms after stalking to the end of the bed. I was frozen, not being able to move. What just happened? What was he talking about?

He turned after a moment, eying me with a frown on his face. Vegeta suddenly started back towards me. My eyes widened even further, erratically going around the room, looking for an escape. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. He stopped in front of me, grabbing a hold of my arm a moment later. His grip was soft, not at all bruising like I was expecting. He tugged me towards him, my whole body resisting. He noticed, his mouth pinching at the sides.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered softly, tugging gently on me again.

His voice was so uncharacteristic from what I've experienced with him that I let him pull me, pushing me back until I sat on the bed. I stared up at him, trying to wrap my mind around everything. What exactly was going on here? He stayed in front of me, looking down at me for several seconds.

"You don't remember anything?" Vegeta asked gruffly, his throat working as he swallowed.

"I..." I paused, my brows furrowing a little. "I just remember bits and pieces. I'm still," I paused again, taking a deep breath. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I've lost three years of my life. I don't...I don't know what...what happened. I remember the day everybody got wished back," I stated softly, flinching at the memory. I didn't look up at the man, not wanting to endure his wrath. "Then..." I was silent for several minutes, closing my eyes as a soft sob left me. "Then the next thing I know, I'm hearing Goten call me 'Aunt 'thea', and...and he's older, I'm different, Bulma's different, ChiChi..." I trailed off, trying to catch my breath. "I don't know what happened," I said weakly, feeling hot tears leak out of the corners of my eyes.

I flinched a moment later at the soft curses above me, scooting back away from Vegeta. I didn't want him grabbing me again. The pain of that was still fresh, and I didn't want a reminder. I absently rubbed my jaw at the thought, finally glancing up at him. I stared at the man, unsure of what I was seeing. Vegeta's face had gone a little pale, his throat working. He had his head turned, staring at something to his left, his muscles bunching and tensing as if he was ready to fight. I swallowed, hoping he didn't start hitting me or anything. It's not my fault, I have no clue what happened to my mind to make it blank out like that. He finally looked back, studying me for a moment before bending down, resting his hands on either side of me. I shifted, trying to scoot away from him without being noticed.

"Athea."

My head jerked up. Vegeta never used my name! Why was he doing it now? I stared at him, my eyes wide. Damn! I felt like that's all they were doing lately. They were going to end up stuck like that sooner or later. His eyes roamed my face, his features softening. I blinked. Wait, what!? Why was he looking at me like that? The man hates me! I jumped when he raised a hand towards my face, freezing at my response. He stared at me, his hand inches from my cheek. He moved slowly, his fingertips skimming my jaw as he tucked hair behind my ear. I swallowed. What was he doing?

"You really don't remember anything?" Vegeta asked softly, searching my face as if he would find the answers he wanted there.

I shook my head, ignoring the way his fingers skimmed my throat, moving to the nape of my neck. I didn't move a muscle, my heart thundering in my chest. I felt him bury his hand in my hair. He suddenly swooped down, capturing my lips in a feather light kiss. I sucked in a disbelieving breath. Again, what the hell was he doing? I pushed him away, succeeding in breaking the contact, his hand falling away from me. He stayed bent down for a moment, his eyes searching. I looked away, biting my lip.

I glanced over when I heard him move, his eyes not leaving me as he took a few steps back, leaning against my dresser. It was silent in the room for several minutes. I cleared my throat, my hands clenching tightly around one another as I stared at them in my lap.

"You don't remember...us?"

My head shot up at the question. My eyes went round, staring at the man for several seconds before I could find my voice.

"Us?"

Vegeta nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving me. He watched me intently as I stared at him, apprehension moving through me.

"Us?" I repeated, slowly shaking my head. "There is no us. You...you hate me," I stated softly, watching as Vegeta pushed off the dresser, slowly walking towards me. My head fell back as he moved closer, keeping my eyes on his face.

"Athea," he said softly, stopping in front of me. His arm moved, raising towards my face. I flinched, expecting the bruising grip on my jaw any moment. But all he did was run his fingers along my jaw, his thumb caressing my bottom lip. I stared wide-eyed up at him, still not grasping why he was so...nice to me.

"We've been..." Vegeta paused, his soft cadence ringing through my room. He leaned down, rubbing his lips over mine. An involuntary shudder went through me, and I swallowed. "We've been together for the past year and a half," he stated against my lips, capturing them a moment later. I whimpered as he moved over my mouth, my hands clenching the hem of my shirt. I wrenched away a moment later, a hand coming up to cover my mouth as I scooted away.

"I...I don't believe you. This is some kind of trick! I...I'm a virgin!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed a little with each word I spoke, until they were narrowed to slits.

"Oh really," he drawled softly, slowly straightening back up. I swallowed at his tone, moving away as he moved. But all he did is crossed his arms, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

"You're not anymore," he stated gently, never taking his eyes off me as I flinched away, a gasp coming out of me. I furiously shook my head, my chest heaving.

"No," I said shakily, ignoring the worry appearing in his eyes, the slight frown on his face.

I scrambled off the other side of the bed, away from the man claiming to have taken the only thing I had left to give. I swallowed back a sob as I hurried towards the bathroom, intent on shutting myself in there until he left.

I didn't make it.

A strong arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me against a hard body. I squeezed my eyes shut, another soft sob escaping me. I could feel him studying me, his breath fanning the side of my face. Neither of us spoke as he hugged me to him, his arm like a steel trap. I could feel the muscle underneath my fingers, bunching and jumping, my hands wresting on the arm holding me prisoner. I jerked in surprise a moment later as his other hand came up, slowly rubbing down my side. That didn't calm me in the least, in fact, it made the situation worse.

"Onna-"

Vegeta cut off as I started struggling to get out of his hold, the man finally letting me go with a soft curse. I practically ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I locked it, sliding to the floor, my breath hitching every few moments. I don't know how long I stayed in there, but when I finally emerged, light was seeping in through the window, the sun just now starting to rise.

Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

I sighed a little in relief, grabbing some clothes as I wiped my face of the tears still trailing down. I swallowed, running a bath and gratefully sinking into it. I ran through what occurred just hours ago, feeling my throat clog with a little fear. What if what he said was true?

What if me and Vegeta actually...were a couple?

I squeezed my eyes closed at the thought, quickly rinsing the soap out of my hair, an idea starting to form in my mind. I quickly finished my bath, drying and changing into my clean clothes. I turned the light out as I left the bathroom, quickly making my way out of my room and down to the first floor. I avoided the kitchen, afraid of possibly seeing Vegeta in there.

I knew I couldn't avoid the man forever.

But I wanted to check something before this day got any later, grabbing a few dollars out of the emergency jar in the front closet. I'll stop and get something to eat on the way.

I quickly left, not looking back at the compound as I walked out of the protective enclosure, making my way towards the heart of town.

I wanted to see if I was still as innocent as Vegeta says I'm not.


	9. Chapter 9

Life as We Know It

Phase IX: Unsuspecting Problems

I stopped at a 24-hour deli. I wasn't very hungry, so I decided to get a small muffin and a drink. It took me all of five minutes to finish my food, sitting there and just watching the city wake up. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was still about 30-45 minutes before anything opened up. And where I wanted to go, they didn't open until nine. So I sat in the deli, slowly drinking my soda as I waited for the time to roll around. I got a refill before leaving, slowly walking down the sidewalk. I glanced over when the flower shop rolled up their security gate, turning my attention back to the landscape around me.

I crossed the street a few minutes later, getting to the clinic much sooner than I thought. I tried the door, and surprisingly, they were open. I hesitated for a moment before heading to the desk, biting my lip. I was a little terrified now that I was here.

The lady at the window looked up, noticing me fidgeting by the door. She must have seen the look in my eyes because she smiled kindly to me, it actually reaching her eyes. She set her paper aside, grabbing a clipboard. She waved me over, keeping the friendly smile on her face.

"Hello," she said softly, meeting my eyes.

I had to swallow before I could reply. "Hi."

She leaned a little towards the window, keeping her eyes on me.

"First time?" she whispered, slowly sliding the clipboard and paperwork through the opening at the bottom.

I nodded, my throat too closed to voice a response. The woman's face softened, as if she knew exactly what I was going through.

"Don't worry," she said softly after a few minutes of silence. I looked up, meeting her eyes. "It'll get better." The woman, whose name tag read "Sarah", gave me another kind smile, taking the clipboard after I filled out all that I could.

There was a brief lull of silence as she looked it over, before lifting her head and meeting my eyes again. "Okay," she said, still sending me a friendly smile, "Just have a seat and the nurse will call you back shortly."

I did as she said, sitting on the edge of one of the seats in the waiting room, to on edge and apprehensive to actually relax. I wrapped my arms around myself, my knee fidgeting.

"Do you need some water hon?"

I looked up. The kind secretary was studying me, probably noticing my ashen face and the fear in my eyes. I shook my head, swallowing as I averted my gaze. I sucked in an uneasy breath, staring at the picture of flowers hanging on the wall. After around five agonizing minutes, the nurse finally called me back, sending me a small smile as she took my weight and temperature. She led me to an examination room, the door closing seeming final to my ears. The noise slammed through my brain, making my breath hitch slightly.

Oh God!

I suddenly felt like bolting, not wanting to find out the truth. I shivered a little, feeling my mouth go dry. I sat on the bed, threading my fingers in my lap and nervously watching the door. I jumped when it opened a few minutes later, the nurse bringing in a blood pressure cuff and what looked like a laptop. She set the latter down on the table, taking my blood pressure and pulse before asking about my family history.

I kept it as vague as possible, knowing that she probably wouldn't find any evidence of me even existing in this world, if they even bothered to look.

"Is this your first time here?" she asked, her voice light and friendly.

I blinked. I didn't know doctor's offices had such friendly staff.

"Um...yeah," I practically whispered, wandering when I would finally get to see the doctor and get this over with.

"And what brings you to us today?" the nurse asked softly, turning in the round seat and meeting my eyes.

I averted my gaze, my face flushing a little. I cleared my throat, trying to think of something fast.

"I...I ride horses a lot," well, I used to, "and a female friend told me that it could...um...mess with certain things." Don't know if that's true or not.

Understanding dawned in her eyes as a small "ah" came out. She turned back to her computer, typing something in.

"So you want an examination to make sure your hymen hasn't been tampered by the jarring from the movements of the horse?"

I felt my face go even redder, not meeting her eyes as I nodded.

The nurse didn't say anything else, typing in a few more things before getting up.

"The doctor will be in shortly," she said softly, sending me another friendly smile as she grabbed the laptop, and hurried out of the room.

I sat in complete silence for several minutes, a long breath coming out of me as I looked around the room. I studied the medical posters, some of pregnancy and others of the woman's menstrual cycle. I cleared my throat, a little uncomfortable at the images displayed on some. I wasn't a prude, but I wasn't exposed to that sort of stuff on an everyday basis, so I wasn't used to seeing that kind of thing.

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. I still refused to believe that Vegeta, of all people, was the one that I was _sleeping_ with. I swallowed, feeling my chest tighten. What did that say about me!? To supposedly be sleeping with a man who was already taken. Oh God! Bulma! My eyes widened. Why didn't I think of the woman before! If what the man said was true, why would I do that to one of my friends!? Why would I help her boyfriend _cheat_ on her?

What kind of person have I become!?

I was brought out of my depressing thoughts as the door opened again, this time an older lady in a lab coat stepped in, holding a clipboard. She sent me a reassuring smile. She must have seen on my chart that I've never had this done before. She sat in the round rolling chair the nurse had previously sat in, looking down at the clipboard. She finally looked back up at me, her eyes open and friendly.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Vaugn. I'll be doing your examination today. Is there anything you would like to ask me before I leave to let you get undressed?"

I shook my head, biting my lip as the doctor pulled out a folded sheet and hospital gown.

"Now, I understand this is your first examination," she said, her voice soft, "I understand your fears and hope to alleviate them," the doctor smiled, setting the objects on the empty chair by the wall before picking up the clipboard. "So, since you have no concerns or questions, I'll just leave you to get undressed. And again, my name is Dr. Vaugn."

She left, leaving me with the silence and dread slowly descending on me. Oh Lord! What have I gotten myself into? A shuddered breath left me as I slowly climbed down from the bed, taking my time undressing and pulling on the gown. I wrapped the sheet around me as I got back on the bed, only maybe five minutes passed by before someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I squeaked out, making sure the back was pulled tightly as the door opened.

"Okay," Dr. Vaugn said on a sigh, setting down a laptop identical to the one the nurse had. "I'm going to do a full examination today, just to alleviate your fears, and hopefully you'll be leaving here with all your questions answered."

I watched her pull on a pair of gloves, laying down when she instructed me to. The doctor laied a hand on my arm, sending me a small, friendly smile.

"Okay, we're going to start now," she stated softly.

I closed my eyes, swallowing with difficulty.

Oh God! What have I gotten myself into!?

"Okay, we're all done," Dr. Vaugn stated softly, getting up and pulling her gloves off. She gave me her hand, helping me up as I sat back up on the bed. She had a slightly troubled look on her face, turning and silently sitting back in the round chair. I watched her, nervously licking my lips.

"Um...is everything okay?" I almost whispered, watching as she typed a few things before turning to me. Dr. Vaugn hesitated for a moment, finally meeting my eyes.

"You said that you've never been sexually active?" she asked gently, her eyes giving nothing away.

I stared at her for a moment, before slowly shaking my head.

"Not that I can remember." That was the truth.

The doctor studied my face for several seconds, before clasping her hands together in her lap.

"I...Mrs. Carmichael." She paused, seeming to debate something for a moment before continuing. "The examination concluded that..." her voice was gentle, and her eyes seemed apologetic. "that you've been sexually active. In fact..."

She turned, glancing at the screen of the laptop before looking back at me. My breath caught, a little fear going through me. I watched the woman, afraid of what she might say.

"You might even be pregnant," she softly finished, her features softening as I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Oh my God!"

"Now Mrs. Carmichael, this is a delicate question, but...were you ever...forced against your will?"

I slowly shook my head, my gaze going to the floor as I tried to process everything that had just been told to me.

"Mrs. Carmichael."

I looked back up when Dr. Vaugn said my name, meeting my eyes. We studied one another before she started questioning me again.

"Do you know when you conceived?"

I gulped, my mouth dry. "How..." I paused, sucking in a breath. "How do you know, its...its accurate?"

"Our tests are 99% accurate," she stated gently, scooting a little closer to me as I swayed a little on the bed.

"I can't...I can't be pregnant," I whispered, looking away from the woman, my eyes burning.

"There are help groups we offer," Dr. Vaugn stated gently. "Other expecting mothers who find support through each other..." she trailed off as I shook my head.

"I can't be pregnant," I stated again, my mind numb.

So Vegeta was telling the truth. Unless he's not the father.

I jerked a little at the thought, not even wanting to go down either road.

"Are you going to be okay, Mrs. Carmichael?" Dr. Vaugn asked, standing and picking up the clipboard laying on the counter.

I slowly shook my head, a small sigh coming out of me.

"I just want to go home," I whispered, not even looking over when the woman moved towards me. She stopped in front of me, but I didn't meet her eyes.

I was too ashamed.

"Do you need me to contact someone for you?" she asked gently.

I shook my head again, staring at the wall. It was silent in the room for several minutes.

"Well, I'm going to let you get dressed. You yell out the door if you need anything, okay?"

I nodded, listening with half an ear as the doctor left. I slowly slid off the bed, pulling my clothes back on without giving it a conscious thought. My hands started trembling, and I clenched them at my sides. I swallowed, grabbing the discharge papers she left and leaving the room.

They scheduled me for another appointment, a week away. I numbly took the appointment card, shoving it into my pocket.

"Congratulations!" the check-out nurse said, smiling at me.

I nodded, not having the desire to do anything else.

I quickly left, a gust of wind hitting me in the face as I stepped out of the clinic. I paused outside, staring at the restaurant across the street. I was still in disbelief, not really even being able to process what that doctor just told me.

I couldn't be...there's no way...I can't be...

I shook my head, taking a shuddering breath.

"Find out what you wanted to know?"

I whirled around, my eyes widening at the sight of Vegeta standing there, arms crossed and leaning against the building. His body was relaxed, one foot crossed over the other, an unreadable expression on his face.

I didn't say anything, just studied him for a moment before turning away, not even sure where I was going to go from there. I only had $4.36 in my pocket. Not even enough to eat. A sigh left me, and I closed my eyes.

I jumped a moment later at the hand on my lower back, quickly turning my head to stare at Vegeta. He met my eyes, not moving away from me. The man was only inches from me! I swallowed, looking away.

"Let's go across the street, and get something to eat," he said softly, his breath fanning the side of my face.

I didn't say anything, just shrugged and started across the street. Vegeta fell into step beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist. I swallowed, moving away from him. His arm fell from me, and I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't look at him, just stared straight ahead as we entered the restaurant.

"Good afternoon. Will there be only two?"

I didn't look over at Vegeta, knowing he nodded by the smile that the host sent us, gesturing us both to follow him. I sighed in weariness as he took us to a secluded booth, sending us both a smile and winking.

"Have a good lunch," the man said, raising a brow before making his way back through the restaurant.

I ignored the man across the table, staring down at the plastic menu in front of me. I slowly flipped it open, not taking my eyes off of it. I could feel Vegeta's gaze on me, the intensity of it boring into the top of my head as I kept it bent.

Our waiter bustled over, taking out a small pad and pen.

"Hello, and welcome to Charlaine's. Can I start you off with something to drink and an appetizer?"

I heard Vegeta sprout off something about an alcoholic drink. I stated I wanted water, not looking up. It was quiet for a moment.

"Will you be having an appetizer as well?" the waiter asked, and I noticed he looked at Vegeta, waiting for his response.

Vegeta grunted, ordering some sort of spicy meatball plate. I kept silent.

The waiter finally left, leaving the menus on the table. I silently sighed in relief, still keeping my eyes on the thing.

"I know that that menu is not that fascinating," Vegeta said softly, his voice low.

I swallowed, finally turning another page, having stared at the first two for the past ten minutes. I glanced up at him, before averting my gaze. He was leaning back in the booth, his broad shoulders relaxed against the cushion, an arm resting on the table. He wasn't even looking at his menu, instead keeping his gaze steady on me. I avoided it, straightening up when the waiter came back with our drinks, stating the appetizer would be out soon before leaving.

I took a sip of my water, trying to alleviate the nervousness suddenly fluttering in my stomach. I clenched my hands in my lap, not wanting him to see them shaking slightly. I softly cleared my throat, looking around the restaurant, avoiding Vegeta's gaze entirely.

"So, what did the-"

Vegeta cut off when the waiter appeared once more, carrying a small plate with meatballs on it. I heard the waiter mentioning something about them being called 'hotshots' before taking our main order. Vegeta ordered some sort of steak dish, while I just settled on a baked potato all the way, with a side of vegetables.

I briefly glanced at Vegeta, shifting in my seat to see him studying me so intently. He waited for the waiter to leave before speaking.

"That's all your going to eat?" he asked softly, leaning forward on the table. I shifted uncomfortably, before nodding.

My gaze shot to his a moment later at the feel of his hand in mine, his thumb rubbing my skin. He met my gaze, his face seeming serious. I suddenly felt it hard to breath, and jumped up. I didn't answer his question before striding through the restaurant, quickly going through the restroom door and locking myself in one of the stalls.

This was all too surreal. What the hell happened in the last three years for me to be at this point? Having lunch with Vegeta? Finding out I was pregnant, and him possibly being the father!

Having no damn recollection of it ever happening!

A soft sob left me, and I buried my face in my hands. Oh God! What was I going to do!? A shudder ran through me, and I ran my hands through my hair, staring at the stall door for a moment before getting up. I splashed water on my face, staring at myself in the mirror before closing my eyes, my head hanging.

Well, I couldn't stay in here!

A weary sigh left me, and I dried my face off, fidgeting with the strands of my hair for a moment before leaving the bathroom. I quietly made my way towards the booth, pausing a few feet from it, watching Vegeta.

He was looking straight ahead, at my spot in the booth. His head lowered a moment later, his hand coming up to rub the bridge of his nose. I could hear the sigh that came out of him from where I was standing.

I didn't say anything, just walked silently the rest of the way, avoiding his gaze when his head shot up, biting my lip when I felt him studying me.

Our food arrived a few minutes later, breaking the tense silence that descended between us. I didn't say a word as I started eating, tensing slightly when I saw Vegeta open his mouth to speak. But he didn't say anything, just closed it again and began eating.

Neither of us spoke the whole time, Vegeta seeming to take his time finishing his plate. He seemed to want to prolong the lunch. I hurried through mine, wanting out of there and just back in my room where I could think in peace. I finally sat my fork down, a sigh coming out of me. I pushed the half eaten food away, folding my arms on the table. The waiter returned with another beer for Vegeta, filling my water before leaving. I took a sip, finding it very hard not to look at the man, feeling his gaze on me the whole time we've been sitting here. I looked at everything and anything besides the man sitting across from me, afraid that if he got a good look at my eyes, he would know the truth. My mouth went dry at the thought, shifting in my seat.

"What's wrong, Onna," Vegeta asked softly, leaning back and taking a swig of his drink.

I slowly shook my head, staring at the table. "Nothing."

My head jerked up a few minutes later when he stood, throwing a few bills on the table and studying me.

"Come on," he said softly, waiting for me to stand before turning and striding towards the door.

I was very conscious of the man in front of me, staring at his muscular back, his broad shoulders taking up most of my vision. I blinked when he paused outside, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the sidewalk. He seemed to be looking around, before stepping into an alley.

"What are you doing?" I asked, clearing my throat as he turned to me.

Vegeta didn't say anything, just wrapped an arm around my lower back, pulling me against him. A gasp came out of me, and my eyes shot to his. He was studying me, a muscle jumping in his cheek. We studied one another for a long minute, before his deep voice cut through the silence.

"Hold on," he commanded softly, wrapping his other arm around me.

My eyes widened, and my hands clenched in his shirt as he blasted off, a loud gasp coming out of me.

We were gone in less than a second.


	10. Chapter 10

Life as We Know It

Phase X: Lies and Kisses

I kept my face buried in Vegeta's neck as we flew, my body automatically relaxing. His scent enveloped me, and I sucked in a breath. God, if I could bottle up his smell, I'd be rich!

We flew away from the city, soon going over empty land and trees. I could feel his hand on my lower back, softly rubbing every now and then. It had me swallowing every time his fingers moved, warmth going through me. I closed my eyes, a sigh coming out of me. My hands slowly loosened from his shirt, moving on their own and sliding over his shoulders to wrap around his neck. I felt like we'd done this a bunch of times, deja vu slamming into me.

Vegeta didn't say anything either, just kept a firm hold of me as we started over what looked like a forest.

He landed a few minutes later, and I kept my face buried in his neck, my arms wrapped tightly around him. I was reluctant to let go, feeling much safer than I had at any other point in my life. His scent was somehow comforting to me, washing over me and filling my senses. Vegeta ran a hand up and down my back, before settling both on my waist. He gently pulled me back, and I let my arms fall, averting my gaze. I was a little embarrassed at how clingy I'd been the whole way. I cleared my throat as I took another step back, crossing my arms.

I glanced around. We were in a small clearing, a lake softly lapping a few feet from us, the sound of fish splashing in the water ringing in my ears as me and Vegeta both stayed silent. I heard the rustling of clothes a moment later, and looked over. Vegeta was making himself comfortable, sitting with a sigh in the grass and resting his arms on his raised knees. He looked over at me, raising a brow.

I sat after a moment, facing his general direction. Neither of us spoke for awhile, the sound of nature washing over us as we were left to our own thoughts. I kept my gaze averted every time I felt Vegeta's eyes on me, not wanting him to read the fear and apprehension that was coursing through me. I looked over when he moved, watching him lean to the side, resting an elbow on the ground, his gaze still steady on me.

"What did you find out?" he asked softly, his muscles bunching in his arms as he moved, plucking a long strand of grass, fiddling with it as he waited for my answer.

I gulped, moving my gaze to the ground. I didn't really know what to say to the man, not knowing if we were, in fact, intimate. I had no memory of it, but I obviously have been with _someone_, the truth of that on the little card in my pocket, it seeming to burn a hole right through my pants for the whole world to see.

I closed my eyes, turning my head to stare at the water. My throat felt like it was closed, having a difficult time drawing breath. I swallowed, my hands absently fiddling with the hem of my shirt. My head jerked up a moment later when jean clad legs appeared in my vision. I met Vegeta's eyes, ignoring the way the dark purple polo shirt looked on him, making my breath catch slightly. He studied me with those dark obsidian eyes, looking down at me for several seconds before holding a hand out. I hesitated before taking it, trying to ignore the warmth coming off the man. He helped me stand, not letting go of my hand. Instead, he tugged me forward a little, making me fall against him. A small grunt came out of me when I made contact with his hard chest, feeling his arm wrap around me, swallowing at how low it was.

His hand clenched in my shirt, a small shudder running through me at the feel of his bare arm touching the skin of my lower back. I didn't have time to move as he swooped down, softly rubbing his lips over mine before capturing my lips, his tongue delving in.

A whimper left me, and my hands tightened on his arms, a soft sigh leaving me a moment later as he changed the angle of the kiss. He threaded his fingers through my hair, his grip gentle as he continued to kiss me, pressing our bodies together. Vegeta nipped my lower lip, causing a gasp to escape me, slowly trailing kisses along my jaw, going down my neck and licking my collar bone. My head fell back, my mind fuzzy as he continued his assault with his mouth, his hand sliding up under my shirt. I shivered at the feel of his callused hands on my skin, biting my lower lip as his fingertips grazed my rib cage, jumping a moment later as he settled his hand over one breast.

My head jerked up, gulping as I tried to move away. His hand squeezed, making me gasp softly, goosebumps rising over my body. I grabbed his wrist, moving it away from me, Vegeta's head coming up to study me as I finally extracted myself from his hold. I cleared my throat as I took a step back, adjusting my shirt. I could feel my face flaming, wrapping my arms around myself. My feet shifted as we both stayed silent, neither saying a word.

"What's the matter-"

"What about Bulma?" I blurted out, cutting the man off.

Vegeta stayed silent, and I could feel his eyes boring into me. I raised my head, meeting his intense stare as I waited for his answer.

"What about the woman?" he asked softly, slowly crossing his arms. His feet moved, even with his shoulders as his eyes analyzed me. I couldn't read the expression on his face.

I swallowed at his uncaring tone, his face giving nothing away. I stared at him, opening and closing my mouth before I could get the words out.

"Aren't you two together?" I asked in a rush, "What about Trunks, your son?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at my words, his mouth thinning into a straight line before he finally spoke.

"No, and what about the boy?"

My eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, you're not...not with Bulma? Why?"

Irritation crossed his features, and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"We've already been over this," he muttered, looking away from me.

"Well, I don't remember," I suddenly snapped, "so please, refresh my memory."

Vegeta studied me with narrowed eyes, his mouth pinched slightly. I crossed my arms, waiting for his explanation.

"What does it matter?"

I stared at the man for several minutes, slowly shaking my head.

"What does it matter!?" I repeated, surprised he would even ask that. "Why do you think Vegeta?"

"We've been going this long without it being a problem, so why should it matter now?" he growled out, his teeth slightly clenched.

"Well I don't remember being 'with you', so I'm not-"

I cut off, a frustrated sigh leaving me. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Just," I paused, swallowing, "Just take me home, okay."

I felt bone tired all of a sudden, just wanting to curl up on my bed and shut out the world. What I found out this morning ran through my mind, making me swallow harder. I didn't open my eyes or lift my head as I felt an arm tightly wrap around me. We shot off a moment later, and I didn't even bother holding on. Didn't really care at this point.

I ignored the man's scent this time, ignoring his presence the whole way back.

* * *

I didn't speak to anybody when we got back to the compound. I quickly stepped away from Vegeta, not even looking at the man as I turned and headed through the sliding glass door, barely registering Bunny giving me a cheery "Hello dear!" before ascending the stairs, shutting and locking my bedroom door behind me. I sank onto my bed, pulling a pillow to me and curling around it. I squeezed my eyes closed as my throat burned, feeling hot tears leak out of the corners of my eyes.

I fell asleep minutes later, wandering just what sort of person I had become.

It was dark when I woke up, the only light was the hallway light seeping up under my door and the moonlight coming in from the window. There was a knock a moment later, too dainty to be a man's.

"Athea?"

Bulma. I swallowed, staying as I was for a moment before slowly getting up, unlocking the door. I sat back on the bed as she opened my door, pulling the pillow onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around it, avoiding her gaze. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hey hon, are you going to eat?"

I glanced at the clock. _5:23 pm._ I sighed, shrugging. My bed moved as Bulma sat beside me, wrapping an arm around my back. I heard her hesitate a moment.

"What's the matter Athea?"

I stared at the floor, swallowing with difficulty before parting my lips, taking a small breath.

"I was wandering...," I paused, glancing at her before returning my gaze to the floor. "Are you and Vegeta still together?"

Bulma was silent beside me, not saying anything. I was too scared to look at her, just kept my gaze glued to the floor, waiting for her response.

"Of course we are...why do you ask?" she said softly, her arm tightening a little around my waist.

Oh God! Vegeta lied to me! Why would he do something like that? My mouth went dry, and I tried very hard not to show any sort of response. At least, nothing that would look suspicious.

"I just...it feels like I just woke up, and...and I don't really remember anything."

"You mean you think you have amnesia?" Bulma asked softly, her voice quiet.

I slowly nodded, finally gathering the courage to look over at her. "I don't remember anything after the day you all got wished back," I stated softly, watching her eyes go round.

"Oh my God!" she whispered, staring at me for the longest time before jumping up, making my body sway at the sudden lift of the bed. She grabbed my arm, pulling me up to stand beside her.

She stared at me another moment, her throat working as she swallowed. Bulma kept a firm hold of my wrist as she marched out, dragging me along behind her. We were in her lab before I even knew what she was doing. She made me sit on the table, muttering to herself as she sat at the computer, her hands flying over the keyboard.

My heart was thundering in my chest, afraid that if she did too good of an examination, that she would find out what I discovered this morning. I felt my throat close in sudden fear, feeling the blood drain from my face. Of course, Bulma misinterpreted it.

"Oh honey!" she said loudly, coming over and giving me a huge hug. "It'll be okay," she whispered in my ear, squeezing a little tighter before moving back.

She studied my face for a moment, before moving away, looking over what she'd pulled up on the computer.

"Okay," she said a moment later, turning back to me. "I don't know how this could have happened without me noticing," she whispered, almost to herself.

I swallowed, looking away. I slightly flinched when I heard the slap of gloves as she pulled some on, the rubbery feel on my arm a moment later making goosebumps rise on my flesh. Bulma patted me softly, before taking a deep breath.

"I'm gonna examine you," she stated softly, sending me a reassuring smile when I gulped. "Don't worry," she patted my leg, "I'm not going to move passed the cranial area."

She turned, grabbing one of those eye lights, missing the relief that passed over my face. She shined the light in my eyes, evaluating the way my pupils responded. The woman seemed satisfied, moving on to feel my head and the nape of my neck.

Bulma spent about thirty minutes checking me over, before turning back to the information and data printing out. My head jerked around when the lab doors opened, my eyes widening when Vegeta walked in. He narrowed his eyes on me, studying me for a moment before turning towards Bulma.

"What are you doing woman?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Bulma glanced behind her, a small smile appearing on her face before she turned back to her computer.

"Did you know Athea has temporary amnesia!?" she asked excitedly, not turning to see Vegeta's head whip towards me, his jaw clenching.

The sound of Bulma's fingers flying over the keyboard filled the room, silence descending on us. I turned away from the liar, ignoring his penetrating gaze as I clasped my fingers in my lap, staring down at them as I waited for Bulma to state if she would be able to help me or not.

She suddenly straightened, moving across the room to the printer, her back to us. I saw Vegeta take a step towards me, only to pause when Bulma bustled back over.

"I'm going to ask my father for his opinion on this," she stated, patting my leg. "I'll be right back Athea, okay?" Bulma didn't wait for an answer as she practically flew out of the room, the sound of her heels clicking reaching my ears long after she had disappeared.

I kept my gaze lowered, crossing my arms and studying the floor. I ignored Vegeta, who was still standing next to the makeshift examination table. I folded my legs, resting my elbows on my knees and letting my head lower against the palm of my hands. I sighed tiredly, closing my eyes.

I jumped a moment later when I felt hands wrap around my arms, my head whipping up. I clenched my jaw, narrowing my eyes at Vegeta. He glared down at me, keeping a hold of my wrists as I tried to jerk away. He took a step closer to me, his body pressing against my knees. I scooted back, trying to jerk myself out of his hold.

"Let me go!" I stated loudly, struggling in his grip. He suddenly let go, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me roughly against him, he tried to capture my lips, but I flung my head away, pushing against his chest.

"Let me go!" I said desperately, tumbling to the floor when he abruptly stepped back, his hands clenching at his sides. I slowly climbed to my feet, not even looking at the man as I quickly moved away from him, putting the table between us. I wrapped my arms around my waist, taking a shuddering breath.

"What-"

"Don't talk to me, you fucking liar!" I stated loudly, cutting the man off.

I could practically feel Vegeta's body tense, his eyes boring into the back of my head. I didn't bother to even look at him, just stalked from the lab, practically running from the man. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, didn't want to think of all the lies he's told me these past two days. I was gasping in breaths when I made it back to my room, knowing Bulma would find me eventually. I wasn't even hungry anymore.

I felt a sob rip from my throat, sinking into one of the chairs by the window. I wrapped my arms around my knees, letting my head lower and closing my eyes. A shudder past through me, and I repeatedly swallowed, trying to tamp down the fear spreading through me.

If...if Vegeta is still with Bulma, then why did he lead me to believe they weren't? Why did he try to convince me that _we_ were together? My breath hitched, a small sob coming out. Who have I been sleeping with? And whose baby am I carrying?

I couldn't wrap my mind around those questions, not wanting to believe that I would become that sort of person. I didn't sleep around, let alone with one of my best friends' boyfriend! So...who?

What sort of person have I become in the last three years?


	11. Chapter 11

Life as We Know It

Phase XI: Things just keep getting confusing

I woke up to sharp pains in my abdomen a week later, moaning as my eyes opened, my body scrunching in agony. A whimper escaped me as another shot through me. I pressed my lips closed, trying to silence the shout that wanted to come out. Oh God! It felt like someone was tearing my insides out!

I scrambled out of the bed, feeling wet warmth flood between my legs. I let a sob out, looking down. Blood saturated my shorts, trickling down my thigh. My eyes widened, a small cry coming out of me. I ran towards the bathroom, clutching my stomach as another sharp pain sliced through me, making me stumble.

I whimpered as I sat on the toilet, doubled over from the pain. I gasped for air, small noises coming out. I knew what was happening, and knew I couldn't stop it. I sobbed, feeling hot tears track down my face. I squeezed my eyes closed as more pain laced through me, gulping in air as I tried to breath through it. I don't know how long I sat there, but my legs felt numb when I finally moved, pulling myself into the tub, clothing and all.

I ran the hot water, slowly plugging the tub to let it fill. Another soft sob escaped me, and I curled up on my side as the water slowly filled around me. I turned it off when it got to the rim, not caring when it splashed over the side, drenching the tiles. I watched the water slowly turn pink, closing my eyes and laying my cheek against the curve of the tub. A few more tears fell before I took a shuddering breath. I slowly peeled my clothes off, letting them float in the pink water as I slowly washed myself, a few more sharp pains going through me. I breathed through them, holding my abdomen. It seemed to go on forever before it finally stopped, and after I made sure I wasn't bleeding anymore, I got out. I stumbled out of the bathtub, not even looking as I flushed the toilet. I didn't want to see the evidence, not wanting to remind myself that I had, in fact, been pregnant. I pulled on some clean clothes, making sure I put a pad on before wringing out the ruined clothing. I cleaned up the best I could, making sure there was no evidence of what I just went through.

I pulled the ruined bedding onto the floor, thankful that at least the comforter didn't get anything on it. Me throwing that out would have been a little harder to explain. I piled the clothes and sheets in my arms, slowly opening my door and peaking out. I didn't hear anybody else up at this hour, thankful that the house slept in on weekends. I made it halfway down the steps, horror dawning on me when I remembered the one person who didn't change their routine.

Vegeta!

I gulped, my gaze shooting around the living room as I made my way towards the kitchen, where the garbage compactor was. I paused at the door, slowly letting a breath out. I listened for a moment, not hearing anything. I hesitated before opening the swinging door, looking around as I slowly entered. I didn't see anyone, a small sigh of relief escaping me as I hurried over to the small room off the kitchen. I quickly stuffed everything inside, wincing at the loud noise the thing made as it shredded and decomposed of the sheets and clothing. I didn't leave until I was certain they were done away with, before turning to head back towards my room.

I froze at the sight of Vegeta standing there, watching me with narrowed eyes.

"What are you doing?" he practically growled, obviously still pissed that I found out the truth.

I stuttered for a moment, feeling the blood drain from my face. "N..Nothing," I swallowed, "just getting rid of some things."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed even more, and he sucked in a breath. His eyes sharpened on me a moment later, studying me intently.

"Why do I smell blood?" he whispered, taking a step into the room.

I took a step back, swallowing. "No reason," I stammered out, shifting from foot to foot as he continued to study me. I could tell that he didn't believe me, his gaze slowly moving down my body before returning to my face.

"You're lying," he stated softly, the muscles in his arms bunching as he took another step towards me.

There was quiet for a moment, before the sound of Bulma saying Vegeta's name broke the silence. She appeared a moment later, looking from Vegeta to me.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked playfully, laying a hand on Vegeta's arm.

I looked away for a moment before letting a sigh of relief out. I could tell it irritated the man, and I moved closer to Bulma.

"I was just putting some trash in here," I stated, crossing my arms. "I guess Vegeta got mad about all the noise it was making."

Bulma let out a soft chuckle, lightly smacking Vegeta on the arm with the back of her hand. "You are so anal Vegeta!" She let out another chuckle before turning and leaving. I went to follow her, Vegeta grabbing a hold of my arm as I passed, firmly halting me. I swallowed, avoiding his gaze.

"Why were you really getting rid of that stuff?" he whispered gruffly, his grip not alleviating. "And why did it smell like blood?"

I tried to shrug him off, but the man didn't let go. I still refused to look at him.

"That's none of your business," I stated, feeling his hold finally lighten. I took advantage of it, and wrenched my arm away, quickly walking back through the kitchen and making my way towards the living room. I grabbed a jacket out of the closet, quickly zipping it up. Bulma walked in just then, pausing on her way back into the kitchen.

"Are you going somewhere Athea?" she asked curiously, her hand resting on the swinging door.

I nodded, not saying a word as I grabbed the door handle. I paused when a hand touched my arm, looking over my shoulder.

"I'm not going to pry in your business," Bulma said softly, her tone almost making me burst into tears. "But I consider you a close friend Athea. You can come to me anytime if you need to talk," she said softly, her voice almost a whisper. "I just wanted you to know that."

I swallowed, blinking the tears out of my eyes.

"Here."

I looked back at the woman, before glancing down. She was holding a credit card out to me, the gold color shining in the morning light coming in from the window. I hesitated a moment before grabbing it, feeling her hand squeeze my arm before she turned away, not saying anything else as she disappeared into the kitchen.

I stayed where I was for a moment, staring at the slowly swinging door before opening the front door, closing it behind me.

I wrapped my arms around my waist as I walked, only finding comfort in one single thought.

At least I won't have to explain to my friends that I was pregnant. Not anymore, anyways.

I closed my eyes briefly as something else ran through my mind.

I still didn't know who the father had been.

I walked through the city for awhile, finally stopping at the same deli I ate at a few days ago. I got something more substantial this time, settling on a turkey sandwich and a soda. I sat after paying for it with Bulma's card, staring out the window as I took small bites. I stopped chewing a moment later when I caught sight of someone that looked familiar. I squinted my eyes, my brows furrowing. It looked like Krillin, but this guy had hair, and was walking with a pretty blond woman. The woman was holding a small blond girl. I blinked, studying the man's face for a moment. My eyes widened. It was Krillin! Was that his family?

I watched with interest until they disappeared around the corner, looking down at my sandwich. Well, at least someone is happy. I sighed, taking a small bite. I sipped on my drink as I watched the people walk by, the deli quiet so early in the day. It was barely noon, which explained the lack of customers. A couple walked in a moment later, dispelling the peaceful atmosphere with their loud chatter. Thankfully they sat on the other side, quietness descending around me once again. A disturbance in the air reached my ears a moment later, and I looked up. My eyes widened.

Goku was standing there, arching a brow at the look on my face. He didn't comment on it though, just sat in the seat opposite me. He looked down at my sandwich, before looking back at me. I sighed, slightly rolling my eyes before passing it to him. I remembered his appetite, if nothing else. His animosity towards me was still fresh in my mind, and I watched him warily, putting a hand over my mouth as he practically inhaled the sandwich. It was gone in less than three bites. I shook my head, looking away from him.

We sat in silence for a moment, before Goku's voice finally broke through my thoughts.

"ChiChi wanted to know if you would like to come visit," he said, his fingers drumming on the table top. He repeated the action, seeming in a hurry to leave. Which was slightly surprising. We _were_ in a deli after all.

I shrugged, quickly finishing my drink before standing to throw it in the trash.

"Sure," I said softly, clearing my throat as he stood as well. I moved to where the bathrooms were located, not wanting to give anyone a heart attack when we disappeared. I'd only done this once that I can remember, rubbing my suddenly sweaty palms on my thighs. I cleared my throat again as he stepped closer to me, laying a hand on my shoulder. I ignored the slight blush I could feel appearing on my face.

"What's wrong Athea?" Goku asked softly, making my head turn sharply towards him. I blinked at his tone, eying him for several seconds.

"Nothing," I finally said, averting my gaze.

We stood there in silence for several minutes, and just as I was fixing to turn and ask him what the hold up was, the terrain disappeared.

A breath left me as we appeared in front of Goku's house, the man in question still resting his hand on my shoulder. I swallowed a little, moving away. I really didn't know what was going on with him and Vegeta. Why they both were acting odd around me. And lying to me.

I turned to go in, pausing when Goku leaned up against the side of the house, watching me. I blinked at him, my hand still on the knob.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked, a brow quirking when he shook his head.

"I no longer live here," he stated softly.

I backed away from the door, turning towards the man. "But," I glanced at the front door before looking back at Goku. "why did we come here if you and ChiChi don't live here anymore?"

Goku studied me intently for several seconds, crossing his arms. "ChiChi still lives here," he stated, pushing away from the side of the house. "I don't."

"W...why?"

His brows furrowed, seeming puzzled by my lack of knowledge. "Because we're no longer together...you know that."

I stared wide-eyed at the man, swallowing before slowly going towards the door. I knocked on it softly, shooting another glance at Goku, who was still standing there watching me. The door swung open a minute later, strong arms wrapping around me.

"Oh Athea! It's great to see you!"

ChiChi backed up, keeping her hands on my shoulders as she looked me up and down. "I haven't seen you in weeks!"

I quirked a brow, but didn't say anything. I watched her gaze flit to the side, looking at Goku. She cleared her throat, her back straightening.

"Thanks Goku," she said firmly, before pulling me into the house and shutting the door. Leaving the man standing outside.

"Hey ChiChi," I said softly, glancing at the closed front door before she pulled me into the kitchen, sitting at the table. I watched her quirk an eyebrow at me, a smile lighting her face. I silently sighed.

"Never mind," I whispered as she set a cup of tea down in front of me, sitting opposite me, still smiling.

"So," she said, after taking a sip from her cup. She sighed a little as she sat it down, meeting my eyes. "What have you been up to?"

I took a gulp of the hot liquid, even though I really didn't want it. I swallowed hard, clearing my throat.

This was going to be a long visit!

* * *

It was getting dark when I finally left, both of us talking about nothing in particular, just...girl talk, I guess is the expression. I sighed as I closed the front door behind me, watching the setting sun, splashes of pink and orange lighting the sky. I watched the sky darken a little more, before realizing something.

How the hell was I going to get back to Bulma's?

I took a step forward when the sudden appearance of Goku had me jumping, a small scream escaping. He stared at me, seeming like he was fighting a laugh.

"What's wrong?" he said, a chuckle in his voice.

I cleared my throat. "N..nothing," I murmured, glancing over when the front door suddenly opened up. ChiChi stepped out, looking from me to Goku.

"What happened. I thought I heard a scream," she said loudly, watching me.

I heard a sigh come from the man a few feet from me, not looking at him.

"Goku just startled me, is all," I admitted, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh," ChiChi said, seeming a little disappointed. She sent Goku an irritated expression, muttering under her breath before going back into the house, slamming the door behind her. I flinched at the sound, not saying anything.

"How was your visit?" Goku asked beside me. I looked over, blinking at how close he was. Um...okay. I took a step back, shrugging.

"It was alright," I said softly.

"You ready to go home?" he asked softly, before putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded, closing my eyes as the terrain disappeared once again.

I didn't open them until I felt solid ground beneath my feet, studying Bulma's house as I stepped away. We had appeared outside, right by the sliding door to the kitchen. I could see Bunny in there, cooking dinner. My stomach suddenly growled, and I realized I hadn't had nothing but a few bites of a sandwich all day. I laied a hand on my stomach, feeling my face flush as it growled a second time. I blinked over at Goku as he chuckled, putting an arm around my waist. My back stiffened, and I stared at him.

What was he doing?

He quirked a brow at me, before steering me towards the glass door. He held the door open, finally removing his arm as he waited for me to enter. He followed me in, staying right at my back until I finally sat, the man sitting beside me. My brows furrowed. I hated the repeating question that seemed to rotate over and over in my mind.

What was going on?

I didn't look over at him as Bunny sat a plate in front of Goku, looking at me with a small smile.

"Are you hungry too hon?" she asked softly, bustling over to the stove when I nodded.

A plate of steaming hot food appeared before me moments later, and I quickly picked up my fork. I didn't glance up when the kitchen door opened, just kept eating. Whoever it was stopped at the end of the table, and I could feel their intense stare.

It had to be Vegeta.

I glanced up as I took another bite. Yep. It was him alright. I averted my gaze, a deep frown appearing on his face as he looked from me to Goku.

"What are you doing here Kakkarot?" Vegeta snapped, his voice making me jump slightly. Goku didn't respond at all, just continued eating. He was on his second plate, shooting Vegeta a grin before focusing on shoveling food into his mouth once more. That seemed to irritate the man, because a growl came out of him, cutting off when Bunny appeared, patting him on the shoulder.

"How's Bulma's big strong man doing?" she chirped, setting a large plate down opposite me. Crap! Vegeta slowly sat, still glaring at Goku before moving his gaze to me. His eyes bore into mine, not moving his gaze as he started eating. I looked away from him, not caring what he thought. Goku finished beside me, letting a large sigh out as he leaned back in his chair. I paused for a moment as his arm rested on the back of my chair, not looking at either of them as I finished my dinner. I chewed slowly, my brows furrowed. What was wrong with these two? I glanced at Vegeta, noting the angry look on his face, irritation shadowing his eyes. I looked back down, not even wanting to look at Goku. This was just too confusing.

I cleared my throat, standing as I grabbed my plate, taking it over to the sink. I could feel both their gazes on me, furrowing my brows. Nothing that's happened the past two weeks has made any sense. I jumped a moment later as an arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up, my eyes widening.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Goku asked lightly, looking down at me with a small smile on his face.

I blinked at him. "What?" I asked softly.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked again, this time a little slower. He was watching me curiously now, his eyes soft.

"Why...why would you want to go somewhere with me?" I whispered, the man's apparent dislike of me still at the forefront of my mind.

Goku's brows furrowed, confusion entering his eyes. "We usually do," he stated, his arm tightening a little.

I swallowed, still staring at him. "We do," I asked softly, trepidation appearing in my chest. Goku studied me for a moment, before his eyes narrowed slightly, studying me.

"Yes," he said softly, letting his arm fall from around my waist. He folded his arms as he turned, leaning against the counter. "We've...hung out together for the passed year and a half."

My eyes widened as my mouth went dry. _A year and a half._ The same words Vegeta stated the other night. Oh God! I wasn't...wasn't seeing both of them...was I? I took a step back, ignoring the confused look Goku sent me as I turned and headed out of the kitchen.

"Athea?" I ignored Goku, going through the door. "What's wrong with her?"

I didn't stick around to hear Vegeta's explanation, just took the stairs two at a time, hurrying to my room.

I ran into Trunks right outside my door, the boy grabbing my hand and stating he wanted to show me something. I swallowed, looking at my bedroom door with longing before allowing the boy to pull me into his bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Life as We Know It

Phase XII: The Truth is Revealed...or is it?

"And this is the picture I drew of all of us in art class the other day!"

I smiled at Trunks, grabbing the picture out of his hand and studying it as he pulled more stuff out of his book bag. He beamed at me a moment later, laying another drawing on top of the one in my lap. It was actually a pretty good drawing, and I recognized myself, pushing Trunks in a swing. He made the picture realistic, a little surprised at the detail he put into it. I didn't know he could draw this well!

"These are really good Trunks," I stated softly, staring at the detail he had put into my facial features, my hair, even my clothing.

I had no clue where we were in the picture, figuring it was some park around the city. I handed them back to him, the boy beaming at my words. He laied them on his dresser, before coming over to me and hugging me around the waist.

"Thanks Aunt 'thea," he said softly, moving away from me after a few minutes. He pulled a box out of his closet, shooting me a grin as he opened it on the floor.

"Let's play a game!" he exclaimed loudly, bouncing excitedly in his seat as I slowly slid to the floor.

"Okay," I said softly, crossing my legs Indian style, resting my hands in my lap as I waited for him to set it up.

"You wanna go first?" he asked, his eyes alight with happiness. It made my heart ache, not knowing if it was from him just having company, or my presence. I smiled softly at him, before picking up the dice. I sighed a little, letting them fall from my hand.

I raised my head a while later when I felt someone watching us. Bulma stood in the doorway, smiling down at us. I looked back towards the board game, a smile of my own appearing at Trunks' happy shout.

"I win! I win!"

I chuckled softly, reaching over to ruffle his hair. He suddenly looked up at me, a pout on his face.

"You let me, didn't you!?"

I quirked a brow at him. "No," I said slowly, looking down at the game before raising my eyes back to him. "You won fair and square."

"But," Trunks brows pleated, and he looked at the game as well. "You never lose."

"I did this time," I stated, grinning at the lavender haired boy. A huge grin appeared back on his face, his body practically vibrating with energy. He hopped up, turning towards the door where Bulma was still standing.

"I won mom! I actually beat Aunt 'Thea!"

"I saw," she stated softly, running her hand down his hair. "Why don't you go tell your father. I need to speak with your auntie 'thea."

I gulped. Uh oh. I watched Trunks race out the door, hollering for his father. Bulma watched him as well, before turning towards me. She softly closed the door behind her, settling on the floor to my left. She started putting the pieces away, keeping quiet for several minutes.

"You know," Bulma said softly, putting the last of the houses back in the box before slowly folding the game board. "I'm not one to judge, especially the choices my friends make when it comes to relationships."

She paused as she put the lid on the game box, studying it for a moment before finally looking over at me. "I talked to Goku," she stated, watching my face.

I blinked, my brows furrowing a little in confusion. Bulma must have seen it, because she sighed, her shoulders drooping a little as she got up and put the game back in her sons' closet. I stayed where I was, watching her. I really had no idea what she was talking about.

"I know that certain things are a little confusing right now," Bulma stated softly, settling back beside me. She let her hands rest in her lap, fiddling with the ring on her finger before looking back up at me. "But I really think the relationship between you and Goku could last, Athea," she whispered, watching my eyes widen.

I gaped at her. "Me...me and Goku?"

Bulma nodded slowly, a small smile appearing on her face. "I know y'all are just friends right now, but I've seen the two of you together. You really like each other."

I stared silently at her, watching her eyes widen a moment later. Her hand came up, covering her mouth.

"Oh man Athea! I'm so sorry! I forgot momentarily." She laied a hand on my leg, studying me. "You don't remember any of that, do you?" she asked softly, her eyes softening as I shook my head.

"But I'm sticking to what I said," Bulma stated, patting my leg. She straightened back up, a small smile on her face. "You two have been hanging out for awhile now, and I believe that Goku really likes you...how...how do you feel about him?" she asked, her eyes going a little wide.

I slowly shook my head. "I don't know," I admitted, swallowing. "The last thing I can remember that happened between me and him is..." I paused, taking a small breath. "The lookout," I whispered.

Bulma's face softened with sadness, her eyes apologetic. "Oh Athea," she whispered, moving closer to me and wrapping an arm around me. She hugged me tightly, leaning her head against mine. "I'm so sorry," she swallowed before continuing. "I'm sorry that you can't remember anything, especially that. You guys really hit it off this past year. I hope...I hope you can give him another chance."

I didn't say anything, just closed my eyes as her words flowed over me.

So...me and Goku. Huh!

Were we just friends? Or...more?

I was afraid to ask, figuring everything would reveal itself in due time. I glanced down at the ring on Bulma's finger, really wanting to ask her about Vegeta. Especially why he was trying to convince me that him and I...I swallowed, feeling anger stir in my chest. Why would he do that to Bulma?

Unless...unless she didn't know!

Or he was playing some sort of game! I had noticed the way he tried to compete with Goku all the time...about everything! Maybe he was doing this because of his seeming rivalry with the taller man. I bit my lip.

Maybe...

"So...are Goku and I..." I trailed off, blushing a little at the thought. Is that why him and ChiChi aren't together anymore? Was it because of me?

"Why did Goku and ChiChi separate?" I asked before Bulma could speak.

The woman studied me for a moment, her eyes a little wide.

"Athea...Goku and ChiChi are divorced," she stated softly, watching my reaction.

My brows furrowed, suddenly the way the woman acted earlier made a lot more sense. "When?"

"Right after the thing with Buu. A few months after everyone got wished back...why?"

"I just..." I paused, sucking in a breath and slowly letting it out. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't because of...anything you said about..."

Bulma was shaking her head as I trailed off. "No honey. They've been divorced a little over three years. You and Goku started hanging out only...let's see...almost two years ago."

I nodded, staring at the carpet. I hesitated for a moment before voicing my next concern. "Soooo...he doesn't hate me anymore?"

Bulma softly chuckled at that, jostling my shoulders a little. "No way does he hate you! Y'all are best buds now!"

I absorbed her words, glancing at the woman smiling at me before averting my gaze. "Does Vegeta still hate me?"

I held my breath, not looking at the blue haired woman as I waited for her response. She shifted a little beside me, turning towards me and resting her hands in her lap.

"Not that I know of Athea."

I nodded, chewing on my lower lip. I debated whether to ask about anything else, but Bulma stood before I could decide. I heard her let out a large sigh, putting her hands on her hip.

"Are you going to go talk to him?" she asked, her voice light.

I looked up at her, blinking for a moment. "Who?"

She let out a little laugh. "Goku silly! Who else?"

Oh...

I stood slowly, folding my arms as we left Trunks' room, heading down the stairs. I sighed softly as we passed my door.

I really wanted to just hole myself up and wish myself back to my old life.

Before ever even meeting the little boy I had come to love...and the woman in front of me that had become one of my best friends.

Goku was sitting on the couch when we walked into the living room. Bulma softly pushed me towards the couch, and I shot her a look, before swallowing and moving around it to sit down. Goku looked over as I sat, but I didn't look at him, just stared at the television screen. We were silent for several seconds before Goku finally spoke.

"Bulma told me...about your amnesia Athea," he said softly, setting the remote down on the coffee table. I watched as his hand moved away from it, noticing him turning slightly towards me, his leg hiking up onto the couch cushion. It brought him closer to me, and I resisted the urge to jump up.

"I'm sorry."

I finally looked over as he softly spoke those words, meeting the man's eyes. Goku's face was serious, his eyes softening as I visibly swallowed. I cleared my throat.

"It's okay," I whispered, jerking a little when he laid a hand on top of mine.

"Well," Goku said, squeezing my hand gently. "I guess this means we have to start over huh!"

I glanced over at him. He smiled, his eyes shining. "We can become friends all over again."

I let a little laugh out, chuckling slightly. Leave it to Goku to see the silver lining in all this.

"Okay," I said in amusement, glancing at the show he was watching before turning back towards him, raising a brow.

"Power Rangers...really!?"

His hand moved to the back of his head, rubbing as he shot me a sheepish grin.

"I think they're cool," he admitted, his face going red a little.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing, rubbing a hand down my face. I sighed to keep from bursting out in amusement, pressing my lips together. I cleared my throat, leaning back against the couch, letting my head rest against the cushion. A moment later Goku's arm wrapped around me, pulling me towards him. My head rested on his shoulder, my body tense for several seconds before I finally relaxed. I wasn't used to this, so I had to keep reminding myself about what Bulma said to me. _We're friends...we're friends...this is supposedly normal behavior for us._

I finally sighed, letting my body relax as we sat in silence, Goku's arm around me, neither of us speaking. I closed my eyes, missing the gentle look he sent me before scooting down in the couch, shifting my body into a more comfortable position.

I didn't wake up for the rest of the show, not even when I vaguely felt someone lift me, striding through the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Life as We Know It

Phase XIII: Vegeta's Vindictive

A few days passed after mine and Bulma's talk, and she tried to get me to hang out with Goku as much as I supposedly 'did before'. We went and saw a movie, went out for lunch, even just took walks through the park. As just 'friends'.

I wasn't stupid. I knew Bulma was trying to rekindle whatever was supposed to have been between me and the man before my amnesia.

It was still awkward, seeing the small smiles Goku would send me, the affection on his face. It made me slightly uncomfortable.

I topped the steps after a very long day. Me, Bulma, Goku, and the rest of the group had spent the day at the beach, just hanging out. I had felt Vegeta's hard gaze on me almost the whole time...as if he was jealous or something. I don't know what was going on with that, but I was thankful when we finally came back to the compound. Everyone was gathered downstairs, and I took the opportunity to head towards my room, feeling very tired.

I let a weary sigh out as I shut my door, pulling my shirt off and throwing it in the vicinity of the laundry basket. I stepped out of my shoes, my jeans following within seconds as I walked towards my bed. I sat down, running a hand through my hair before turning on the radio. I listened to the music for a moment before reaching behind me to unclasp my bra.

Hands suddenly wrapped around me, squeezing my covered breast. The grip made me wince, and I swallowed in fear. I knew who it was, recognized the man's scent. I tried to move away, but his grip only tightened, making me cry out. I closed my eyes as a tear fell, choking back a sob.

"So I see you learned the truth."

My shoulders scrunched up as Vegeta's breath fanned my neck, making me flinch. My arms were pinned between us, the unnatural angle making them ache. Another whimper came out of me as he suddenly gripped them, his hold bruising. The man held me immobile, pressing his lower half against me.

"Why are you doing this Vegeta?" I whispered, not really expecting a response.

He surprised me by answering, his voice laced with contempt.

"Because that fucking clown always gets what he wants," Vegeta stated in a low voice, running his mouth over my neck. He snapped his teeth inches from my jaw, making me flinch and jerk away. I heard him smirk, seeming amused by my fear. "He gets power..." Vegeta whispered, his fingertips digging into the tender flesh of my upper arms. I sucked in a breath at the pain, shaking slightly. He didn't seem to notice.

He steered me across the room a moment later, keeping a firm hold on my arms. He stopped at the side of the bed, his breath hitting the side of my face as he seemed to study me. "He gets respect..." he snarled softly, anger apparent in his voice. "He gets..." Vegeta suddenly pushed me face down on the bed, pressing his lower half against me, preventing me from escaping. I felt his chest touch my back as he leaned down.

"You," he whispered, his teeth grazing my shoulder. I let a small terrified breath out, afraid of what the man was going to do.

"Please," I choked out, "let me go."

"Why?" Vegeta asked softly, reaching down and ripping my underwear off.

I opened my mouth to scream, but his hand covered my mouth before I could get it out, his fingers digging into my cheek. His other hand moved to the back of my bra, slowly undoing it.

"You gave it to that fucking hypocrite of a warrior," I listened in horror as he undid his pants. "Why not me?" Vegeta grabbed my hair, clenching his hand so hard I was afraid he was going to snap my neck. Or my spine. A terrified cry came out of me, my body shaking.

I prayed that someone would come in, I didn't care if they saw me naked. I just wanted this nightmare to stop. I felt him press himself against my flesh, my eyes widening.

"No," I screamed, thrashing to try to get out of his hold. He jerked on my hair, forcing my head back as he leaned forward, studying me.

A sound of disgust came out of him a moment later, and the grip on me disappeared. I lay there, too terrified to move, small sobs coming out of me. I heard the rustling of clothes a moment later, peaking over through my hair. Vegeta was adjusting his clothes, looking down at me with hard eyes. His gaze met mine, his face scrunching up in fury before he slowly bent down, making me flinch away from him. He seemed to find that amusing, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"You were so eager to believe that we were together before," Vegeta taunted, "why not now?"

It was a retoracle question, and I knew he was saying that to get a response out of me. I never really believed that he had left Bulma, or that he could possibly be that nice, especially to me. He smirked again, studying me with dark amusement before straightening back up, his gaze going over me before he turned and strode towards the door. I slowly moved, curling up on the bed in an attempt to try to hide some of my nudity as he paused to look back at me. He sent me a malevolent grin.

"See you later," he said softly, his voice low and intimate as he softly closed the door behind him, leaving me quivering on the bed.

I ran to the bathroom, not even bothering to turn on the lights as I sank in front of the toilet, the dinner I had ate only an hour ago showing itself as I heaved. I silently cried as I emptied my stomach, wandering how Bulma could be with such a...sick man. I shuddered just thinking about it. My stomach finally stopped flipping, and I sank to the tile, pressing my forehead to the cool floor and closing my eyes.

* * *

That's how Bulma found me an hour later, a loud gasp coming out of her as she walked into the bathroom. She screeched my name, putting hands on my back. I shuddered at the feel of her warm skin on my naked back, not even looking at the woman, not even bothering getting up. She tried to make me stand to get in the bed. I fought her, not wanting to climb under the covers when I still felt so dirty.

"No," I moaned out, flinging her hands away. "Shower," I whispered, hearing her pause for a moment before the water started running somewhere behind me.

I finally got up, practically crawling into the tub and ignoring her frightened questions. I sat on the floor of the bathtub, wrapping my arms around my knees and burying my head in my lap. I let the water beat down on me, soaking me within minutes. I stayed in there until the hot water turned cold, shivering a little before finally climbing out.

Bulma was sitting on the toilet seat cover, a towel in her lap. She stood, her eyes full of worry and questions as she handed it to me. I didn't care that she saw me naked, didn't really care about anything right at the moment. I ignored the concern on her face, just pulled on a pair of underwear and long shirt before crawling under the covers, pulling them over my head.

I listened to the woman stop at the side of my bed, as if she was debating whether or not to sit or leave. She finally crossed the room, I could hear her shoes moving across the carpet. It was silent for the longest time, and I finally shut my eyes, my throat burning.

"I'm here Athea," Bulma whispered, "if you want to talk."

I waited for the door to softly close behind my best friend before allowing the sobs to break loose, my body shuddering. I sobbed into my pillow, wandering what I ever did to deserve this.

* * *

I woke up drained and having no desire to even get out of bed. Bulma came knocking on my door a few hours later. I ignored it, and she finally went away. I fell back asleep after that, a few lone tears falling as I let a shuddered breath out.

The second time I woke, someone was gently pulling the covers away from my face. My eyes popped open, full of fear.

"Hey," Goku said gently, studying me for a moment before crouching down beside the bed. I lowered my gaze, not wanting him to see the desolate feelings coursing through me.

"Are you alright," he whispered, letting go of the covers, settling them over my shoulder.

I flinched as he touched my cheek, his fingers feather soft. He moved away at my response, staying quiet for the longest minute.

"Bulma said you didn't come down for breakfast," he stated softly, shifting a little.

I barely shook my head, still not looking at him. I swallowed, closing my eyes. A few seconds passed before the burning in the back of my throat appeared, and I choked back a sob. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, covering my face with my hands.

The bed dipped a moment later, feeling a strong arm wrap around my waist from behind. I tensed for a moment, relaxing when I realized Goku had stayed above the covers, giving me my little bit of privacy. I turned without looking, still squeezing my eyes closed as I buried my face in his chest, another choked sob coming out of me. Goku didn't say anything, just tightened his arm around me, the warmth coming from the man enveloping me. A moment later I heard purring.

I was so surprised I stopped mid-sob. I looked up at him through my fingers, studying him with wide eyes. He met my gaze, the purring getting louder a tiny bit. I was speechless for a moment before finally finding my voice.

"Are...are you doing that?" I croaked, coughing a little at how dry my throat was.

Goku softly smiled at me, a small "mm...mmh" coming out of him.

I stared at the man for another moment, before closing my eyes and resting my forehead against his chest. The sound felt like it was vibrating through me, making me relax. I'd never heard that sort of sound come from anyone, let alone a man. It was...comforting.

Goku rubbed his hand slowly up and down my back, settling his arm on my waist a moment later. I didn't feel any apprehension or fear like I did with Vegeta, this actually felt...right. The thought of that bastard had me tensing, my jaw hardening. I heard Goku move his head, could feel his gaze on me, but didn't look up. I swallowed loudly, my hands balling between us. A moment later I felt the warmth of Goku's hand envelope both of mine, a knuckle slowly lifting my gaze to his.

"Athea," he whispered, studying my face for a moment before continuing. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I winced, averting my gaze. I looked back up when he ran his thumb over my bottom lip, watching me with kind eyes.

"Ah, now isn't this sweet!"

My back tensed so hard my spine popped. My eyes widened, still looking at Goku. I knew he could see the fear in my eyes, because his narrowed to slits, moving a moment later to look behind me. I chanced a glance back, taking in the disgust on Vegeta's face, his lip curling slightly before turning away from him, trying to move closer to Goku without the man noticing. His arm tightened around me, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

"What did you do Vegeta?" Goku asked, his voice controlled and even.

I could feel the muscles in his body jumping, the hand on the bed slowly clenching into a tight fist. He kept his face carefully neutral though, his eyes deadly. I swallowed, wandering why I wasn't afraid. I watched his face harden a moment later.

"Oh nothing," Vegeta said behind me. I could hear the amusement in his voice. "Just had a little fun with the brat."

Goku was silent for a moment, not moving a muscle. "Describe fun," he demanded softly, the man's tone lethal.

"So I frightened her a little, so what," Vegeta scoffed, either not noticing the fury in Goku's voice, or not caring. I swallowed. The man must be an idiot. "It's not like it did any harm. So she mistook my..._kindness_," I could hear the sneer in his voice, "for something else." I heard clothes rustle, figuring the man shrugged. "The idiot actually believed we were an item for a little bit," he stated, chuckling darkly.

I shook my head, wincing when I noticed Goku look down at me, before moving his gaze back to Vegeta.

"So, basically," he paused, slowly climbing off the bed. It reminded me of a cat, slowly slinking after its prey. "You took advantage of her when she was most vulnerable."

"So," Vegeta snapped, seeming tired of his little game. "What of it K-"

I heard something smack the wall, gurgling a moment later. I hesitated for a brief moment before slowly turning over to see what was going on. My eyes widened.

Goku had Vegeta pinned against the wall, the wood sinking in under the pressure. Cracks ran up the wall, running over the ceiling. I watched in disbelief as plaster fell onto the carpet, staring at it before returning my gaze to the two men a few feet from me. Vegeta's feet were actually dangling above the floor, staring in outrage at the man holding him. I blinked. Static was racing down Goku's body, his hair flickering from ebony to blond and back again. My lips parted in surprise. Oh my God! What the... I kept silent, noticing the flash of teeth as Goku snarled, his incisors showing.

Bulma ran in then, coming up short at the sight of Goku holding her boyfriend up by the throat. A hand flew to her mouth, and she glanced over at me. I noticed it, but didn't take my eyes off my...friend. What the hell was going on? I swallowed, sucking in a shuddering breath. Suddenly Vegeta didn't look so frightening, what with Goku seeming to hold him so effortlessly off the ground, ignoring the punches the shorter man was trying to throw at him. Goku finally stepped back, letting his grip loosen on Vegeta. The shorter man jumped up, his muscles bulging with rage.

"I'll fucking kill you, you worthless piece of-"

Goku bashed his fists into Vegeta's jaw, shutting the man up. Vegeta fell to the ground, a snarl coming out of him. He slowly looked back up, first shooting me a look that could kill, before turning his attention to the man standing over him. Static continued to race down Goku's body, the muscles in his arms bunching and contracting as he waited for Vegeta to make the next move. Vegeta snarled again, and Goku suddenly leaned down, grabbing his shirt. They disappeared.

I stared at the spot the two were in moments before, not really understanding what just occurred. Why was Goku flashing like that? Why was electricity running down his body?

Bulma finally moved, and everyone else fell into the room. They all glanced at me, shooting me a sheepish grin before staring at the bowed in wall, at the inch wide cracks in the wall.

"Whoa," Yamcha said, staring at the huge chunk of plaster missing from the ceiling.

"What do you mean 'whoa'?" Bulma snapped, turning towards the man. "Do you know how much those saiyans cost me in home repairs," she shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

Yamcha sent her a small grin, scratching his head. He crossed his arms a moment later.

"Don't worry B. I'll fix it for you," he stated, looking back up at the damage.

"Yeah," Krillin piped up, looking up as well. "I'll help too Bulma."

The woman sighed, glancing over her shoulder at me. Her eyes widened a moment later, as if she suddenly realized I was still in bed. She turned back to the group in the doorway.

"Out! Out!" she stated loudly, shewing everyone through the door, waving her hands.

"Is Aunt 'thea okay," I heard Goten ask, hearing Bulma whisper a response before she closed the door.

She kept her hand on the door, sighing loudly before walking slowly over to me. Her eyes stayed on me as she stopped at the side of the bed, moving my legs over a little and sitting down. She crossed her arms, and her legs.

"Okay young lady," she said softly, her gaze firm as she met my eyes. "Tell me the truth. What has been going on?"

I swallowed, not really knowing where to start.

"Tell me the truth Athea," Bulma whispered, swallowing a moment later.

"Why did Goku attack my husband like that?"

I stared at the cover for a moment, before raising my head and meeting her eyes.

"First, I have a question for you," I whispered, my eyes going a little wide.

Bulma studied me silently for several minutes, before nodding her head.

"Okay," she said softly, searching my face.

My throat worked for a moment before I could even get the words out.

"What's a saiyan?"


	14. Chapter 14

Life as We Know It

Phase XIV: Saiyans and Superpowers

It was unnerving, what Bulma told me about this...alien race.

And Goku and Vegeta were one of them!

I shivered, thinking of all the times Vegeta had me at his mercy, not realizing how easy he could have killed me. Of course, I knew that he was strong, but...it was mind boggling, what Bulma filled me in on.

An alien race.

With superpowers.

Being able to shoot energy from their hands.

With tails, which Bulma informed me that Goku lost his when he was a child, and Vegeta in battle.

And they looked so human, that no one even really noticed.

No wonder Goku likes the power rangers.

I was literally knocked out of my thoughts as someone barreled into me. I laied there for a moment, staring at the sky before Goten's face appeared above me. His eyes were full of worry.

"I'm sorry Aunt 'thea! Are you okay," he said in a rush, biting his lip.

I let a sigh out, slowly sitting up as he moved away. I glanced over at him as I tried pulling all the brown leaves out of my hair.

"I'm fine," I stated softly, sending him a small smile. He chewed his lower lip for a moment, studying me before smiling.

"Okay," he said simply, standing when I did and hugging my waist. I ruffled his spiked hair, watching as he darted off, back over to the city playground. I sighed again, walking over and sitting on a bench. I watched him and Trunks' play, letting the smells of fall rush over me.

It'd already been a few months since that episode in my room. Months since I told Bulma, scared witless, about what had occurred the previous weeks.

Surprisingly, she hadn't been mad at me.

She had been mad at Vegeta.

By mad, I mean totally flipped out pissed.

Apparently he's holding that against Goku as well.

I sighed, making myself comfortable on the bench, keeping an eye on the two boys as they ran around the playground. I had given them strict orders not to fly, or do anything else that might get me in trouble.

After awhile I called the boys over, stating that we were going to get something to eat before heading back. They yelled their approval, before racing ahead of me. I had to shout at them to wait up, not being able to take the speed they were running in. I let out a huge breath, feeling my lungs finally relax once I caught up with them. They stayed by my side after that, although Trunks did grumble at the slow pace. I rolled my eyes at him, letting them run on ahead once we got close to the restaurant.

I followed the boys in, thankful that I was armed with Bulma's credit card, seeing as how the boys were already scarfing down several plates.

Thank God this was an all you could eat!

I grabbed us each a drink, seeing as how the troublemakers forgot about that, setting them down at the table and going to get myself a plate. Goten and Trunks were already starting on their third plate, ignoring the gawking from some of the customers. I sent them a sheepish grin, stating "fast metabolism" before hurriedly sitting down and taking a bite of my roll. A moment later I jumped, listening to some people let out a scream as Goku appeared beside our table.

Should have known.

That man seemed to smell food three miles away!

He smiled down at me, before flicking his gaze towards the buffet, practically already drooling in my plate.

"Go ahead," I said softly, yelling a moment later, "Don't shut the place down!" before going and paying for his meal as well. I grabbed the man a drink, sitting it down opposite my seat before sighing. I glanced over at the boys, shaking my head. They had already moved on to the dessert buffet, eying the stack of dishes next to them, hoping neither tipped over. It would make a huge mess.

The waiter was sweating by the time he had cleared all the plates, still coming back as Goku added to them. I sat my one dish with the rest of the dirty ones, deciding I was going to leave the man a hefty tip before we left.

Goku actually looked up from his plate now and then, sending me small smiles, his eyes gentle. He paused for a long minute, sipping from his cup as he studied my face. I quirked a brow at him, wandering what was wrong.

"Why do you have dirt on your face?" he asked softly, leaning forward, his brows furrowing slightly.

My hand went to my face, and seeing as how I didn't know where he was talking about, starting rubbing. Amusement appeared in his eyes as he lifted a hand, rubbing it along the right side of my jaw.

"Right here," he murmured, his gaze going to my hair after that. He reached over, and pulled a brown leaf out of my hair, raising a brow.

I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking the strands as I sighed.

"Me and the boys went to the park," I stated, watching the man lean back in his chair.

"And you rolled around in the grass?" he asked softly, a chuckle shadowing his voice.

"No! Goten knocked me down on accident," I said, feeling a flush rise at his intense stare.

Goku took another sip from his drink, studying me over the rim before leaning forward, picking up his fork again to finish his plate. I couldn't read the expression in his eyes after that, glancing at me every now and then, the look in his eyes making me shift slightly. I cleared my throat, moving in my seat. A small smirk appeared on his face, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I flushed, looking away.

Mortification went through me when I realized Goten and Trunks had been watching us, looking between me and Goku. Goten was smiling, while Trunks had a knowing smirk on his face. I jumped up, mumbling something about the Lady's room before quickly leaving.

I stayed in there for a few minutes, trying to will my burning face to cool down. After what seemed like five or ten minutes, I came back out, blinking when I noticed the boys were gone, sitting down in my seat.

"Where are the boys," I asked, looking around. My eyes went round a moment later. "Oh God! They're not in the kitchen again are they!?"

Goku chuckled, shooting me a smile. "No, I sent them home once they were done." He raised his glass to his lips, his eyes never leaving me as he drank.

I cleared my throat. "Okay," I said softly, pulling some money out of my pocket. I looked around for the waiter that had cleaned up the boys' mess, waving him over when I caught his eye. The poor man looked petrified for a moment, before he noticed the boys were gone. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. I smiled at him when he got to our table, inquiring if we needed anything.

I pushed the bills into his hand, nodding and giving him a quiet "Thank you" before the man walked away, his brows slightly furrowed. His steps slowed as he counted the money, shooting me a look over his shoulder a moment later, his mouth gaping. I just smiled, waving my hand. I looked back over at Goku, blinking at the look he was giving me.

"What?" I asked softly.

Goku sat his cup down, leaning forward. "Do you wanna get out of here," he asked, his voice low.

"I guess," I said, capturing his hand as he stood, holding it out to me. He sent me a small smile, before putting two fingers to his forehead.

"Goku!" I said in warning, but it was too late.

We disappeared.

* * *

We appeared in a darkened living room, my eyes taking a moment to adjust. I noticed a window on one wall, a television sitting on a stand next to it. There was a couch facing that, a small loveseat against the opposite wall. I could see lights coming in through the window as cars passed, lighting up the room for a second before going dark again. There was a small kitchen off the living room, bar stools tucked underneath the small island. It looked like we were in an apartment.

I looked at Goku, the man meeting my gaze for a moment before swooping down and capturing my lips. A soft gasp came out of me at the intensity of his kiss, his tongue delving in a moment later. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We hadn't gone further than kissing, but something felt different about this one. It was more heated, more urgent. And Goku was claiming my mouth like he never wanted to stop. His hands slid down my sides, grasping my behind and lifting me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, our lips never moving away from one another. A moment later my back hit a mattress, feeling it sink as Goku pressed against me. A whimper escaped my throat, and he moved, trailing open mouthed kisses down my neck, grazing his teeth against my skin. It made me shudder. He did it again, licking along my collar bone before sitting up, pulling his shirt over his head. He swooped down and captured my lips again, swallowing my moan.

I ran my hands over his shoulders, down his chest to his stomach. The man's muscles bunched underneath my fingertips, making me writhe beneath him. He was so damn hot. Goku bunched my shirt slowly, until it tucked underneath my arms, exposing my bra to his gaze. I pulled my shirt off, meeting the man's eyes. His features were tight with desire, his eyes heavy lidded. He lowered his head, rubbing his lips along the tops of my breast before I felt cool air touch my skin, the man flinging my bra away mere seconds later.

He captured a nipple in his mouth, softly sucking. I gasped, grinding my hips against his. I could feel his arousal, a little shiver going through me. I whimpered as he moved to the other one, his hand coming up to tenderly need the one he just left. I arched my back, a groan coming out of me at the pull of his mouth, the slide of his tongue on my skin. Goku left my breasts, his hands slowly sliding down my sides as his lips moved towards my abdomen.

I shivered again, swallowing after a moment. I laid a hand on his shoulder, meeting his eyes when he looked up.

"I...I don't think I'm ready for that yet," I whispered, licking my lips as Goku studied me for several seconds, his mouth still on my skin. He gently squeezed my hips after a moment, before moving back up.

He lifted up, slowly capturing my lips once more. He moved his mouth over mine, the pace agonizing as he took his time.

"It's okay," he whispered into my mouth, "we'll go slow. We'll reach that point again."

I sighed into his mouth, wrapping my arms under his shoulders as what he said registered. I pulled away.

"Wait a minute," I said softly, waiting for Goku to look at me before continuing. "What do you mean, again?"

His eyes roamed my features, tucking hair behind my ear. "Just what I said. We'll get to the point of intimacy again. There's no rush," he whispered, swooping down to capture my lips.

I put a hand on his chest, stopping him. He straightened up as I sat up. "When?"

Goku studied me for a moment, blinking several times before saying anything. He let out a little laugh.

"Well, I don't exactly know Athea. Once you get more comfortable with me and our relationship-"

He cut off as I shook my head. "No Goku. I mean, when were we intimate before?"

He studied me, his brows furrowing slightly. "I...I'm not sure. A while back," he stated softly, crouching down and resting his hands on either side of me. My eyes followed him, going a little wide.

"Was it," I paused swallowing. "Was it before my amnesia?" I met his searching gaze, refusing to look away.

"Yes," Goku said, his tone gentle. Worry passed over his face as I felt the blood drain from mine. He suddenly sat beside me, turning my chin to look at him.

"Athea," he whispered, his eyes roaming over my features. "What's wrong."

I sucked in a shuddering breath, a tear falling from the corner of my eye.

"I...I had a miscarriage," I choked out, feeling my throat close over the words.

"A..Athea," I heard Goku whisper, before I was suddenly lifted and placed on his lap, the man's forehead gently touching mine. His eyes studied me, pain and sadness pouring out.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone. That I wasn't there," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

I squeezed my eyes closed, a sob coming out a moment later. I buried my face in his neck, his hands rubbing up and down my naked back. I shifted, wrapping my arms around his neck and settling my legs on either side of him. We stayed like that for a long time, neither speaking. Neither of us really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against his skin, feeling his muscles move as he gently pushed his cheek against my jaw.

"For what," Goku asked gently, settling his hands on my thighs.

"For everything," I admitted, "for ruining your night."

I heard a small grunt come out of him, and he gently moved me away, studying my face as he cupped my neck.

"You didn't," Goku said, softly kissing me. A shuddered breath left me, and I closed my eyes. I slowly returned the kiss, settling my hands on his shoulders.

"You didn't," he whispered, repeating the words as he kissed my jaw, burying his face in my neck as I shuddered from the contact.

Neither of us spoke again as he laid back, pulling me down with him.

I held on tightly to the man, finally having one of the answers I had been seeking this whole time.

I now knew who the father of my unborn baby was.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, if you all like this story so far, let me know and leave a review! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Life as We Know It

Phase XV: A God among men

We talked long into the night. That first taste of what to expect had me craving the man's touch almost every day. Was it like this after our first time? Before I got my bout of amnesia?

I didn't know, and decided to just savor the time I had with Goku, since I didn't know if my memories would come back. Didn't know if they would change how I felt.

Didn't know if it would change things between me and Goku.

We would stay up some nights, and just talk. Other nights we would make out, but I wasn't ready for the sort of intimacy the man said we've already been through. But Goku didn't seem to mind, taking his time and letting me experience things for myself all over again.

We were laying in bed several nights later, almost two weeks after I confessed to the man my painful ordeal, when the subject was brought up once again.

I was laying on my side, Goku's arm around me. He was on his back, staring up at the ceiling, my leg thrown over his hip. I had my head on his shoulder, a hand resting on his chest. I could feel him take a deep breath, before his soft question reached my ears.

"Why didn't you come to me, when you first found out?" he whispered, still staring at the ceiling as he waited for my answer.

I moved my head, studying the side of his face. He didn't look mad, just...curious.

"I didn't even really know what was going on," I admitted quietly, "then...then Vegeta," I swallowed, feeling Goku slightly tense. I rubbed my hand down his arm, feeling him relax somewhat. "I just...I actually went to prove the man wrong when he said...some things...and found out about the baby." I let a breath out, pushing up onto my elbow, looking down at the man. I met Goku's eyes before I continued. "I didn't even know who the father was Goku," his gaze didn't waver from mine, just waited for me to finish. "And...and I didn't know what had happened within those three years I couldn't remember. I didn't know what to think...and then I...I had the miscarriage," I paused, swallowing with difficulty as I looked away. "I was actually relieved," I whispered, too ashamed to face the man beside me. "Because I didn't know who the father was, and I wouldn't have...I wouldn't have known how to explain me being pregnant."

I paused, swallowing again as Goku stayed silent. I closed my eyes when I felt him move, a tear sliding down my face. A hand touched my jaw, turning my head towards the man beside me. I looked up at him, before lowering my gaze to the cover. I felt his thumb rub my cheek, before he tucked a knuckle under my chin, raising my head. Goku captured my lips gently, softly kissing me as he laied back down, pulling me with him. He kept kissing me, even after a sob escaped my lips. He cupped my neck, kissing me for a few more seconds before moving away. He pressed his lips against my throat, and I heard him take a deep breath.

"I don't blame you Athea," Goku whispered, his lips moving against my skin as he spoke. "If that's what your thinking."

I closed my eyes again, feeling a shudder run through my body. I wrapped my arms around his, feeling his muscles bunch underneath my fingers.

"Do you hate me?" I asked quietly, afraid of what he would say.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"No," Goku finally said, his head moving back to meet my eyes. "I don't hate you," he whispered, his eyes roaming my face as he leaned to the side, my back hitting the bed. He leaned over me, rubbing a hand down the side of my face, over my shoulder and down my side. He stopped at my thigh, squeezing gently as he leaned down, resting his head in the spot between my neck and chest.

I buried a hand in his hair, relief coursing through me. I didn't know what he thought of me, but I knew after spending so much time with the man, that he didn't lie.

Goku didn't hate me.

"The only thing I regret," Goku said a few minutes later, his face still pressed against me. I closed my eyes, holding my breath as I waited. "Is not being there."

"Oh Goku," I whispered brokenly, meeting his eyes as he lifted his head. I moved, capturing his lips. My mouth moved over his for several minutes, fighting the tears threatening to spill. We finally broke apart, Goku burying his face in my neck as he wrapped an arm underneath me. We held each other for the longest time, the man finally moving and settling back beside me as we slowly drifted off to sleep.

The movement of his hand up and down my back lulled my eyes closed, hearing his sigh ring in my ears before sinking under.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, a small shiver going through me. I peaked out from under my lids, letting a small sigh out as my hand moved to Goku's side of the bed.

He was gone.

The spot was cold.

I studied the empty side of the bed for a moment, sighing again and closing my eyes. I pulled the cover over my bare shoulder, feeling the cold air hit me.

A moment later the bedroom door opened, and I peaked through lowered lashes. I watched Goku walk to the bed, a small smile on his face. He leaned down, his hands resting on the empty spot.

"Hey sleepy head," Goku whispered, gently moving the hair away from my face.

I closed my eyes, burying even further into the covers. "How did you know I was awake," I asked sleepily, listening to the man chuckle.

"Your Ki changed," he stated softly, his hand going up under the cover.

I grunted in response, not opening my eyes. I could practically hear the smile spreading on his lips. His hand settled on my hip, the weight comforting. We stayed in silence for a few minutes, before I felt the man lean down, his breath fanning my ear.

"You ready to get up?" he whispered, a small shiver going through me.

"Nmh mmh," I barely shook my head, grabbing his arm underneath the cover and wrapping it around me. Goku shifted on the bed, moving to accommodate me. He sat beside me, facing the headboard. I felt him nuzzle my jaw a moment later.

"My son's in the other room," he whispered, his lips moving to my neck.

I grunted again, not opening my eyes. "Which one?" I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillow.

I felt him smile against my neck, his arm tightening and pulling me closer to his body.

"Gohan," he stated, softly kissing my throat, making me groan.

"Then he should understand," I gasped out, feeling Goku's hand move down, squeezing my behind. He didn't move his head from my neck as he grunted, sliding his tongue down to my collar bone.

The door suddenly burst open, and we froze.

"Hey dad! Oh crap!"

I heard the door quickly close, burying my face in the pillow. _Oh shit!_

I felt Goku shaking beside me, and furrowed my brows, thinking he was angry. That is, until I heard him muffle a chuckle. I lifted my head, glaring at him.

The man burst out laughing, falling onto his back on the bed. He shook the whole bed, firmly waking me up. I scowled at him, swatting his arm.

"Shut up," I grumbled, still embarrassed.

"Well," Goku said, another chuckle coming out before a sigh left him. He looked over at me, amusement still on his face. "Look on the bright side."

I quirked a brow at him, giving him a look. He just shot a grin at me.

"At least my son didn't see you naked!"

"Goku!" I said loudly, feeling my face go even redder, before rolling my eyes. He suddenly sat up, capturing my lips in a kiss that had me whimpering slightly, before he moved away and hopped off the bed.

"We'll wait out here, in the living room while you get dressed," he stated, still looking at me in amusement.

"What's the occasion," I asked, still slightly embarrassed his son had walked in on us.

"Oh nothing. Me and Gohan are going to go spar. Didn't know if you wanted to go or not. Or if you wanted to go to Bulma's, or visit ChiChi," he stated in almost the same breath. My lips quirked. I could tell he was excited about getting some exercise, and grunted softly.

"I could go with you, if that's okay?" I stated, watching a smile spread across his face. He looked...ecstatic that I wanted to go.

"Alright," Goku said softly, shooting me a heavy lidded look that bellied his carefree attitude. It made my stomach muscles quiver, my body going hot. Jeez! He went out the door, leaving me thinking of his hard, compact body, and sweaty, satin sheets.

I let a breath out, climbing out of the bed. I grabbed some clean clothes, having started keeping an extra pair here in case I spent the night. I closed the adjoining bathroom door, quickly hopping into the shower. I let the hot water run over me, turning and letting it beat on my back, soaking my hair as I ran my hands through it. I closed my eyes, my brows furrowing as I tried to settle my thoughts. They were too focused on Goku, wandering how far he was going to take this relationship, if he was even going to take it anywhere. Were we just friends with benefits? Or did he want more? I absently wiped a hand down my face, sighing. The man already had two sons, one grown with a child on the way, the other soon hitting his teenage years. Goku had already been married once, for God knows how long. Did he really want to start all over again?

Or was I just deceiving myself?

I swallowed, rubbing my hands down my hair, my eyes still closed. I washed the shampoo out, ringing my hair a few times before letting my hands fall. I slowly opened my eyes, staring at the tub floor, a moment going by before I realized something.

I wasn't alone.

My eyes shot up, fear clawing its way up my throat as I met cold, obsidian eyes. A scream escaped me before Vegeta roughly grabbed my face, smothering any other sounds I might have made. His face was scrunched in fury, his eyes deadly.

"Why the fuck does Kakkarot get everything," he snarled, my eyes going wide as his lip curled back, taking a step towards me.

A hand shot into the shower, grabbing Vegeta by his throat.

Everything happened in less than a second. The grip on my face leaving, hitting the ground as something blew up a few feet from me. A small shriek burst out of me, and I curled my legs up against my body, shivering slightly. I peaked over when someone rushed in, crossing my arms around myself, trying to cover my nudity as best I could. The bathroom door smacked the wall as Gohan rushed in, staring at the damage. The wall looked like it had been ripped out, bricks and mortar still falling on the pile on the ground. He looked over at me, quickly looking away when he realized I was naked. He cleared his throat, a moment later being pushed out of the way as Videl came in. She turned the water off, handing me a bathrobe. I wrapped it around myself, slowly climbing out of the bathtub. Gohan had already went outside.

I flinched at the sounds of crashing, the earth shaking a moment later. My mouth went dry as I stared wide-eyed at the hole, before shaking my head. I quickly pulled on my clothes, pulling my shoes on without any socks. I climbed through the hole, following Videl and Gohan outside.

At first I didn't see anything.

Until a body came rushing towards earth, forming a crater as he smacked the ground. It was Vegeta. I stared at the man as he lay there, not moving, only raising my head when I saw movement off to the side. My eyes just about bugged out of my head.

Goku was standing there, arms crossed, legs shoulder width apart. He looked very...very angry. His hair was blond, going all the way to his ankles. Static continually raced down his body, his brows narrowed dangerously low.

But that's not what held my attention.

It was his eyes.

They were a bright teal color, a swirl of green and blue mixed together. They were so vivid, drawing me into them even though he wasn't even looking at me. I felt my scalp tighten, a small shiver going through me.

The man was a God!

Goku was snarling something through gritted teeth, his beautiful eyes snapping. It took me a moment to capture what he was saying.

"How dare you," he snarled, walking towards the crater formed by the smaller man's body. "How dare you try to claim something of mine," his words were pushed through clenched teeth, his incisors seeming much longer than earlier.

I blinked. What...what was he talking about? I looked over when Videl did, both of us studying each other with wide eyes before turning back to the scene before us. Goku had reached Vegeta, standing over him, looking down his nose at him. He suddenly reached down, grabbing the man by the front of his shirt, twisting his fist around the fabric. Vegeta raised a hand towards him, but he just knocked it away.

"Dad," Gohan said softly, looking around in worry before taking a step towards his father. "You can't do this here."

It was quiet for several minutes, before Goku's eyes narrowed to slits. He grabbed Vegeta by the throat again, his muscles bunching and jumping along his arm. Static started going faster, his hair lifting a little. I could taste the power surrounding us, making the air thick to breathe.

"You're right," Goku stated softly, a ball of energy forming in his hand.

He disappeared, taking Vegeta along with him.

There was complete silence for several minutes, before a weary sigh came out of Gohan, and he looked over at us. I swallowed, meeting his worried gaze with one of my own.

"I'll follow him," Gohan stated quietly, "make sure he doesn't kill Vegeta."

The young man lifted up, sending us a small wave before blasting off.

Me and Videl watched the man's trail fade, before we looked at each other, shaking our heads.

"Well," the young girl said, "Let's go in and start lunch." Videl turned and slowly made her way back over the rubble, biting her lower lip as she disappeared through the bathroom door.

I watched her go, before turning and staring at the massive hole in the ground. I slowly lifted my head, staring at the sky for the longest time.

"Shit," I whispered, closing my eyes and releasing a huge sigh before turning and following Gohan's wife.

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoy this story so far, let me know! Leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the mix up you guys! I was in a hurry and accidently posted Ch.17 twice! But here you go, the actual Chapter 16! LOL Hope you all enjoy!**

**Warning: Lemon**

Life as We Know It

Phase XVI: The claiming of a God

Me and Videl spent our time making a massive quantity of food. Rice, dozens of pork chops, and lots and lots of rolls. She stated that 'the boys' would be ravenous after their "spar."

We both ignored the trembling of the earth, the thunder rippling across the air despite the clear blue skies.

Gohan showed back up after about an hour, his hair whipped by the wind, his clothing ripped and dirty. He changed into some of his dad's old clothes, surprise going through me that he could actually fit in them. Goku was very muscular, his body mass making everyone else look shameful. Gohan was...well...his muscles weren't as big as his father. I'll leave it at that.

We sat for lunch, Gohan not really talking about what was going on between his father and Vegeta, keeping tight lipped about it. Videl talked about her next doctor's appointment, stating she was having an ultrasound of the baby in the next week. I softly congratulated them, the girl helping me clean up after lunch was over.

Goku still hadn't returned.

The couple left after awhile, once five o'clock rolled around and there was still no sign of the man. Gohan gave me a tentative hug, before Videl crushed me to her, stating we should hang out again real soon. I waved them off, staring at the sky for a moment before going into the apartment.

I watched television for awhile, keeping one eye on the door while staring at the T.V. I wasn't really watching it, and turned it off after the last show ended. I straightened up the place, even though there really was nothing to clean.

I debated on whether to go back to Bulma's or stay there and wait for Goku. I thought about the fury in the man's eyes, the murderous expression clouding his features before him and Vegeta disappeared.

Waiting there won out.

I laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling and watching the light play over the room. I didn't take it upon myself to lay in Goku's bed, simply for the fact that I didn't know what we were, and how he would feel about coming home and finding me taking up residence in his bed. So I stayed on the couch, glancing at the clock before closing my eyes. I sighed.

_1:24 am._

There was still no sign of Goku by the time I fell asleep, curling up on my side after grabbing a throw blanket and covering up. I just wanted to be available as a friend if he needed it when he came home. I wanted to make sure the man was alright.

XXX

Warmth on my face woke me, dragging me out of a deep sleep. I shifted a little, sighing before furrowing my brows. Did I leave the heat on?

I cracked my eyes open, staring across the room before realizing there was someone standing beside the couch. A soft gasp escaped me, my eyes widening when I met a teal colored gaze.

It was Goku. He was still in the same state he left in, golden locks falling past his waist, thick brows lowered over piercing blue/green eyes.

I swallowed, the heat coming off the man making me suck in a breath softly, blinking up at him as he continued to study me. It took me a moment to find my voice, still in awe over this side of the man.

"Hi," I whispered, silence descending on us when he didn't say anything back. Okay. I slowly sat up, suddenly uncomfortable. Why wasn't he saying anything back? Was he mad at me?

I bit my lip, studying him and letting my eyes roam over his body before meeting his gaze once more.

"Are...are you okay Goku?" I asked tentatively, swallowing as he took a slow step forward, now just inches from me. I tilted my head back to look at him, noticing a muscle clenching in his jaw. "Goku?"

A gasp came out of me as he suddenly bent down, picking me up by my waist and wrapping an arm around me. I swallowed, my hands clenching in his top. His eyes never left me as he walked down the hallway, closing his bedroom door with his foot. He was surprisingly gentle when he laied me on the bed, his arm staying wrapped around me as he leaned forward, burying his face in my neck, taking a deep breath. I didn't move, wasn't real sure what the man was doing and sort of afraid he would accidentally snap me in half. Goku's arm slowly slid out from under me, his fingers sliding underneath my shirt and lifting it. A shiver went through me. I could actually feel the power humming through him, the energy emanating out of his fingertips making me gasp for breath. He jerked my shirt off, his breath fanning my skin as he lightly ran his lips over my neck and down my chest. He stopped at my breasts, licking between them before burying his face yet again. I hesitated for a moment before lifting a hand, running my fingers through the separated clumps of hair. Static softly ran over my hand, leaving and going all the way down his mane before the man moved again.

Goku pressed his lips to my skin, causing me to gasp at the intensity of his touch. He ran his hands down my sides, going down my legs to pull my shoes off. I listened to the soft thump as they hit the carpet, a shuddered breath leaving me as Goku's hands moved to the front of my pants. He unsnapped them, slowly pulling the zipper down, the sound loud in the quiet room. His hands curled around the waist, his forehead resting on my shoulder as he pulled them down, taking my underwear along with them.

I swallowed, shuddering a little at the feel of his hands on my naked thighs. He kept his face pressed to my shoulder, running a hand up my body to my bra. He slowly unsnapped it, flinging it aside a moment later. I closed my eyes at the intensity of the atmosphere, the man above me making the very air crackle, gasping for breath as I waited to see what his next move would be. I didn't deny him, knew I wouldn't be able to. Not with him like this, leaning over me looking like a proverbial God!

Goku started slowly moving, his lips running down my skin, sliding his tongue between my breast, softly kissing my ribs, taking his time moving to my stomach. His tongue dipped into my belly button, making me jump slightly. I stared up at the ceiling, my hands clenching in the comforter beneath me, waiting in anticipation for what he had planned next.

I felt his hands on my thighs, his touch making me shiver as he softly parted them, his fingertips slowly moving over my skin, another shiver running through me at the surprisingly feather-light touch.

A whimper escaped me moments later at the feel of his mouth on the inside of my thigh, playing over my skin as he moved towards my knee, sliding his teeth over my body every few seconds. He took his time, the pace agonizingly slow as he finally moved to the other side.

I jumped in surprise when I felt his mouth on me a moment later, a cry bursting from my lips. I stared at the ceiling, gasping for breath, still not believing that Goku was actually doing this. We hadn't...we haven't even gone this far...another cry left me, and my hands balled the comforter around me, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath. My hips moved on their own, lifting and trying to get closer. Goku seemed to know exactly what I wanted, because he wrapped his arms around my quivering thighs, pulling me closer to him and moving his mouth more firmly over me.

"Oh my God!" I sobbed out, my body quivering as he continued, not letting up even when my body started shaking, my back arching from the waves of pleasure running through me. I listened to my harsh breath, a whimper escaping me when I felt another building. My hands clenched in my hair, my eyes squeezed shut at the intensity of it all. I was still breathing heavily when he finally moved away, listening to the rustling of clothing.

I peaked out through lowered lashes, watching as he removed his top, taking his time as his hands moved to the waistband of his training pants. Goku's eyes never left me as he slowly untied them, letting them fall. I saw his legs move as he took his boots off, my mouth going dry at the show of muscle standing out from his body. He was a lot more buff in this form, his body larger, his muscle mass increased at least twice in size. I shivered, seeing the evidence of his arousal underneath his boxers. The man was large everywhere.

My eyes went to his face when he pulled his boxers off, studying me for a moment before moving onto the bed. I blinked. I had expected him to lean over and plunge into me, as crude as that sounded. But he didn't. Goku leaned against the headboard, while I was still at the foot of the bed, not sure if I should even get up or not. A moment later the decision was made for me, as a hand gently wrapped around my arm, pulling me across the bed. I felt a shiver go through me, licking my lips nervously. Goku lifted me up, turning me and settling me on his lap. His vivid teal eyes studied me, his hands settling on my sweat soaked thighs. I was a little curious as to why the man still hadn't spoke.

"Goku," I began, but didn't get too far. He captured my lips, his tongue delving in. A whimper escaped me, and I shifted on top of him, wrapping my arms around his neck. A shiver went through me as static tickled my fingertips, burying my hands in his massive mane. A thought went through me.

Why was Goku still in this form?

I wondered about that, for about half a second. Goku's mouth moved over mine, the passion coming from just his kiss had my stomach muscles quivering. His mouth moved to my jaw, before slowly sliding his tongue over my neck. He sucked at the juncture of my throat and shoulder, eliciting a moan from me as I let my head fall back, giving him better access. His hands moved, sliding over my skin to my behind, his fingers clenching as he rubbed against me. A whimper came out of me, and I pushed back against him. A moment later I felt his fingers slip inside me, slowly moving in and out as I gasped, my hips moving on their own, softly riding his fingers.

Goku lifted me up, his fingers softly digging into my behind as he lifted me one handed, removing his hand from between my legs and slowly lowering me back down. I gasped into his mouth as he slowly entered me, stretching me to accommodate his size. His previous actions made it easy for him, slickly sliding into me and swallowing my loud cry. He breathed harshly against my mouth, staying still and letting me get accustomed to his length.

After a moment Goku started moving, watching me as he pushed against me, lifting my body and letting me sink back down onto him. A sob came out, and I closed my eyes, burying my face in the man's massive neck as he started going a little faster, his arms wrapped around me. Our bodies were covered in sweat within minutes, and Goku leaned back against the headboard, letting his shoulders rest against it as he firmly moved his hips up and down, going in and out of me at a steady pace.

My head hit the headboard, and I moved, resting my hands on his chest and letting my head hang forward. I kept my eyes closed, my hair bouncing around me as Goku continued to move, his hands firmly wrapped around my waist. I could feel his gaze on me, and I shivered, marveling again at how in control the man was.

All that power, and he wasn't hurting me in the slightest.

Another shiver went through me. I could feel the energy radiating from him, his skin still giving off that heat. A moan came out of me as I felt an orgasm building, feeling sweat trickle down my neck as I moved faster. Goku complied, increasing his pace, keeping a tight reign on how hard he was slamming into me, enough for me to moan and thrash on him, but still too soft to hurt me.

I whispered his name, my head falling back and my hair sliding over my shoulders. I felt his hand caress my neck, sliding down my back. His fingers slid through my hair, before he grasped my waist again and rolled, pinning me underneath him. I opened my eyes, studying the man's face above me as he continued to move in and out of me, grabbing my arms and lifting them over my head, threading his fingers through mine.

His teal colored eyes never wavered from mine, a muscle clenching in his more angular jaw. I lifted up, still studying him as I captured his lips, feeling him softly nip my bottom lip, sucking on it before moving firmly over my mouth. He moved his head, sliding his teeth over my neck as his legs moved, spreading me further. A moan escaped me, and I closed my eyes again, arching my back as my orgasm strengthened.

Goku moved faster, his muscles bunching and jumping against my thighs. He increased his pace, shaking the bed with the intensity of his thrusts. I wrapped my legs around his waist, cries coming out of me as the feeling of him inside me magnified, hitting that spot deep inside, making my whole body bow up towards him.

"Oh God Goku. More," I whispered, feeling his hands leave mine to wrap around my thighs, pushing my legs forward. The change in position caused him to constantly hit that spot, making me continually yell out his name.

His pace didn't slow down as I clenched around him, screaming out my release. Goku continued to hit that spot, and I sobbed, my hands moving over his. I dug my nails into his hands without thinking, gasping for breath. I heard a growl come out of the man, a shiver going through me at the animalistic sound. His hands left my thighs, moving forward to rest them on either side of my head, watching my face as he increased his thrusts, my shoulders hitting his wrists.

My head thrashed back and forth, and I lifted up, trying to get closer. Goku continued his thrusts, a groan coming out of him a few minutes later. I gasped at the feel of him lengthening inside me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and burying my face in his neck, sliding my tongue and teeth over his skin.

My body quivered as Goku kept the pace, eliciting small cries from me. I felt him tense, my nails raking along his back as he firmly kept his mouth over my skin, his tongue lapping against my body. We both shuddered as he slammed into me once more as his mouth moved along my skin, sliding his tongue down my neck. I let my teeth rake over his throat, feeling the groan that rumbled up from his chest.

I felt him go tense above me, my eyes closing at the sensations running through me. I nuzzled his neck as we laied there in silence for awhile, the comforting feel of him above me giving me a sense of complete security.

Goku finally moved, shifting to lay beside me and wrapping an arm around my waist. He pulled me against him, my leg going over his hip, grabbing his bicep. I could feel his gaze on me, and lifted my head to meet his eyes. He studied me, his eyes roaming over my face before he leaned down, slowly licking my bottom lip. I gasped as a shiver ran through me, capturing his lips before he could move away. A moan escaped at the taste of him, and I pushed him back on the bed, sliding on top of him.

I felt a wicked grin spread on my face as I lifted up, looking down at the man underneath me. Goku smirked up at me, his hands moving to settle behind his head, watching me as his eyes lowered to half mass. I rotated my hips against him, feeling him lengthen underneath me. A small groan escaped me.

I leaned down, running my tongue over his mouth. "You ready for round two?" I whispered against his lips.

I watched as a feral grin spread across the man's face.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Italics represent thoughts and/or dreams**

Life as We Know It

Phase XVII: Memories and Confessions

To put it mildly, our relationship progressed to what it supposedly was before, after that night. We both hung out like best friends-going to the movies, playing video games, going out to eat. Sometimes we would take the boys to the park, strolling along the paths leading through the woods.

And sometimes we would seek comfort in each others arms.

Weeks turned into months. And soon I found myself in a routine, hanging with Goku and the boys until my shift was over, then the tall saiyan practically kidnapping me to go to a favorite restaurant or deli, then just hang out and do whatever. Then other times he would go straight to his apartment, and wouldn't let me leave until late the next morning, where I would go sneaking back to Capsule Corps to start my nanny duties.

I woke up to the light hitting my face, letting a sigh out as I bit my lip. I brushed the hair away from my face, squinting towards the window. My eyes widened a moment later, and I jumped up, not even thinking about the fact that I was butt naked. I squeaked when I caught sight of the bedside clock, pulling my clothes on and hopping out the bedroom, pulling a shoe on. I was soooo late for work! I pulled the other one on, sprinting towards the door.

"Hey, what's the rush!?"

I paused briefly to look over my shoulder, just now noticing Goku standing at the kitchen island, leaning against the counter with a cup in his hand.

"I'm late for work Goku!," I said in a rush, pulling the door open. "Why didn't you wake me!?"

"Athea."

I paused once more at the tone of his voice, huffing a little as I looked back over my shoulder. Goku quirked a brow at me, shooting me a small grin.

"It's Saturday," he stated softly, taking another sip from his cup.

I blink at the man for a moment before I felt my face heat. "Oh," I said softly, closing the door. I sighed as I walked across the living room, ignoring the chuckle that came out of Goku as I swatted him on the arm. I reached into the cupboard for a coffee cup, a moment later a much larger arm appearing above my head, heat engulfing my back. I sighed a little at the feel of the man pressed against my back, taking the cup he silently handed me. Lips pressed against the nape of my neck, and I closed my eyes as a groan slipped from my mouth. Goku wrapped an arm around me from behind, sucking a breath in. I bit my bottom lip, a shiver running through me at the close proximity of the man. I ran a hand up and down his arm, just enjoying the moment.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything."

I jumped at the voice, quickly turning my head. Bulma stood in the living room, her hand still on the doorknob, holding the door open. A smirk appeared on her face, her eyes shining with amusement. My face erupted with heat as the rest of Goku's friends appeared behind the blue haired woman.

Goku let go of me, stepping back as he turned to face his friends. "Hey guys!"

The man didn't seem the least bit disturbed that they had caught us in such an intimate embrace. I turned away, pouring myself a cup of coffee, busying myself with the creamer and sugar, avoiding facing them for as long as I could.

I avoided it as long as I could, but finally had to turn towards the others. I shielded my face with my cup, taking a sip as I looked up. I met Goku's gaze, the man watching me, his lips quirking in amusement. Everyone else was doing their own thing, settling on the couch or conversing amongst one another. Goku held my gaze as he moved closer, taking another sip from his cup as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

My gaze slid away as I lifted my cup, taking a small drink before setting it on the counter.

"What's going on Goku?" I asked softly, leaning my head against his shoulder.

I shivered as his lips touched my ear, his breath softly fanning the side of my face. "We were all going to go hang at the beach for the day," Goku whispered, his mouth moving against my ear. His arm tightened around me. "Or...we could," his arm moved to the small of my back, moving up under my shirt, "stay here and let them go without us. Maybe meet up with the guys later."

I felt his thumb rub against my skin, and I swallowed.

"Hey lovebirds!"

I looked over as Bulma practically shouted the words, a huge grin on her face.

"Are we going or what?" she asked, laughter in her voice. She put her hands on her hips. "Cause the days' not getting any younger you guys!"

A few others laughed at her words, sending playful jabs at us before filing out of the front door. I buried my face in Goku's shoulder as he softly chuckled, his arm still against me.

"We're going to meet up with you guys later. Me and Athea have to talk," Goku stated loudly at his best friend standing at the door.

"Alright Goku," Bulma said with a smile, pulling the door a little. "We'll understand if you don't show." She giggled a little. "Assuming you two are done with your _talk_."

Bulma pulled the door shut, her giggling becoming muffled. It was quiet in the apartment as we listened to the group descend the stairs outside.

I took a breath before glancing up at the man beside me. "What were-"

My words were cut off as Goku captured my mouth, pushing me up against the counter. His presence enveloped me as he settled his hands on my waist, lifting me a moment later and sitting me on the counter top. He settled between my legs, my arms going around his neck.

"Goku," I managed in between kisses. "I'm still-"

He cut me off, his tongue delving into my mouth before nibbling on my lower lip.

I moaned loudly before moving back, both of us breathing hard. "I'm still sore from last night," I stated softly.

Goku leaned forward, sliding his tongue along my neck before returning to my lips. "I can remedy that," he said, his voice low. The man's tone caused me to shiver, and I licked my lips.

He suddenly picked me up, burying his head between my breasts as he made his way to his bedroom, closing the door with his foot. He laid me down, lifting my shirt and kissing my abdomen. I groaned as his tongue slid across my skin, listening to my jeans snap open. Goku tugged them down, nipping softly at my hipbone. I bit my lip, a small moan coming out.

My hips lifted at the feel of his hand moving over me, cupping me. A gasp escaped me at the intense heat a moment later, and I lifted my head, meeting his eyes.

"What are you..."

I trailed off, my eyes widening at the sight of his hand engulfed in a white hot flame, staying where it was for a moment before it finally died, and he moved his hand away.

"Healing you," Goku stated quietly, before capturing my lips once more, his fingers grasping my underwear. He pulled them down, yanking the rest of my clothes off mere seconds later.

Lets just say we never made it to the beach.

XXX

The months rolled around, another year moving closer. Me and Goku were still seeing each other, more like best friends with benefits than anything else. But I didn't mind. The man didn't seem like he wanted anything more at the moment, so I didn't pressure him. But he did have a knack for saying things during our times together that did make me think otherwise.

One time we were making out, it was one of the times we were going slow, wanting to prolong the intimacy and pleasure. He had just helped me strip, doing the same thing himself before climbing back over me. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, aching for him, his face buried in the curve of my throat.

"You would be a great mother," he whispered against my skin, before slowly filling me.

My heart had thudded at his words, my breath momentarily leaving me. I hadn't said anything back, too surprised at his words.

A few similar instances happened like that, when we were on the verge of having sex, he would say things to me. "I would love to have a little girl with green eyes like yours," Goku said another time, his breathing ragged as he moved against me, his lips pressed against my shoulder. Another time it was "Wouldn't it be fun having a little mini me running around the house?" He had whispered that in my ear as we were moving against one another, the last time I had spent the night in his bed. It broke my heart a little, hearing those words coming from him.

Because I didn't have the heart to tell him I was on birth control.

I wasn't a cruel woman. I knew the man loved kids. It was apparent with the way he was with Gohan and Goten. With Trunks and baby Pan. He loved kids. I knew this, it's just that...he never hinted, never indicated that he wanted me in any other way, never showed that he wanted more from our relationship. Yes, he would say those things to me, making it obvious he wanted more children.

The thing was...I didn't want illegitimate children.

I'm not mean, or vain, or any of those things that everyone was probably thinking at the moment. Especially when he would innocently make a comment to one of his friends or family members. It made me feel bad, because I know what they were thinking. _Why are you willing to be intimate with him if your not willing to give the man the one thing he wants the most, another baby!_ I tried to avoid those moments, although I was about maybe 5% successful when it came down to it.

How could I honestly bring a child into the world if the father wasn't willing to marry me!? If he wasn't willing to make that sort of commitment, then how do I know he would come through when it was time to actually take care of a child for the next eighteen years! I knew Goku was a great guy, he was an awesome friend, and an attentive partner in bed. But...he seemed oblivious to my discomfort when he would bring up the subject of babies. I didn't want to be a single mother. Too many of my friends had ended up like that, either while in school or right after, and I didn't want that for myself. I didn't want to subject a child to the hardships of being stuck with a single parent, no matter what.

I swallowed, avoiding the living room and making my way to Bulma's kitchen. I had started staying in my old room instead of at Goku's all the time. I didn't want to lead him on, not wanting the man to get his hopes up that I would happily sacrifice my freedom for his wants.

I winced a little. That sounded so selfish, but I just...didn't want to have that sort of relationship with the man when he clearly wasn't willing to make an honest woman out of me. I swallowed, grimacing when I heard the group talking in the living room, hoping they weren't talking about anything baby related. But knowing Goku...he seemed to be bringing it up a lot lately. Guilt burned in my chest, but I quickly tamped it down as I entered the kitchen. I froze in the doorway.

Vegeta stood at the island, his brows furrowed. He had been glaring down at the counter, but looked up when I entered. His eyes narrowed to slit, his eyes burning like coal.

That was another thing.

Vegeta.

He seemed to become more and more hostile towards me the longer me and Goku were together. And I'm not talking about when I first had my amnesia. Oh no! This was much...scarier. His upper lip curling back, his canines a little larger than I remembered. His eyes blazing with animosity and hatred. The snarling, the disgust on his face. All aimed at me.

I didn't understand it either.

I had never done anything to him. It just seemed that his hatred towards Goku had seeped through to me, and I didn't know why. It's not like I flaunted our relationship in front of him, or hung all over the taller man. It just seemed that, by association, he hated me as much as he loathed Goku.

It's gotten worse since Goku started talking about children.

I gulped as he suddenly sneered, his eyes slowly roaming over me before meeting my eyes again. I felt my body go cold.

"Oh look," Vegeta said softly, his voice laced with contempt. "It's the bearer of _Kakkarots'_ future brats."

My mouth dried, my heart thumping in my chest. "I...I'm not having any children with Goku," I whispered, clenching my shaking hands into fists.

"Oh really," the man said, snorting a moment later. "That's not what he's informed everyone," Vegeta stated harshly, picking up the cup sitting on the counter and taking a drink, never breaking eye contact with me.

A shuddered breath left me. I couldn't help the guilt seeping through me. It must have shown on my face because Vegeta clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing to slits as his gaze sharpened on me.

"You don't want to," he stated loudly, sitting his cup down with a sharp click. He studied me for several seconds before finally moving. My eyes widened when he came around the counter, his eyes never leaving my face. I backed up into the wall as he came closer, swallowing back my fear of the man. Vegeta stopped when he got toe to toe with me, looking down at me, studying me intently.

"If you don't want his brats," Vegeta said, his tone firm, "then why are you with that clown?"

I bit my bottom lip, flinching slightly. "It's not that I don't love him," I bit back a whimper when his lip curled, his white incisor gleaming under the kitchen lights. "I...I just don't...I'm not ready. And..."

I trailed off, turning my head away from him. Why was I explaining myself to this man!? It's not like he cared!

"What," Vegeta asked, his voice surprisingly less sharp.

I kept my gaze averted, softly shaking my head.

"Nothing," I muttered, suddenly feeling so lonely. "It's not important. And why do you want to know, it's not like you give a shit anyways."

My words echoed around the kitchen as we both stayed silent. I flinched away when Vegeta suddenly snarled, looking up in time to see him walking across the kitchen towards the sliding glass doors. A shuddered breath left me, my breath hitching a moment later.

I vaguely noticed the man freeze, his back still to me as a small sob escaped me. I felt the need to tell someone...anyone. I don't know why it was coming out now, with that man as the only witness.

"He doesn't want to marry me," I whispered brokenly, not caring if he could hear me or not. I just had to get it out. It was eating me up inside. The guilt I felt for being with Goku, but not wanting to get pregnant by him, the looks the others would send me when he would talk so animatedly about having another child. I stared at the floor, feeling a hot tear roll down my face. I didn't even bother to look up to see if I had an audience or not as I continued.

"He wants another child, but he doesn't care enough for me to marry me," I whispered, my words so soft that I could barely hear them. I brushed the wetness off my cheeks, sniffling. "He just wants another baby."

"He doesn't love me enough to put a ring on my finger," I stated softly, feeling my heart break at the confession. My own words echoed in my ears, and for the first time, I honestly asked myself: _Why am I with Goku?_

"Then he's a fool."

My head shot up, almost forgetting that Vegeta had been standing there listening the whole time, having turned to study me. I swallowed, a little mortified that of all people to see me like this, to hear what had been weighing me down these passed couple months, was that man.

The man that hated me.

I stared at him, both silent at the revelation I just let slip out. I felt my face burn with embarrassment, closing my eyes. I didn't want to see the mocking look in his eyes, the sneer that was sure to appear on his face at my pain. Another tear slipped out unwillingly, and I harshly brushed it away, straightening up from leaning against the wall. I kept my face averted, not wanting him to see the hurt and shame in my eyes as I walked back towards the kitchen door.

Hands suddenly grabbed me from behind, stilling me. I swallowed, closing my eyes as trepidation ripped through me. Was Vegeta stopping me to gloat? Was he taking pleasure in my pain? Another soft sob escaped me, and I started shaking my head.

"No," I said weakly, "I can't bear your scrutiny and ridicule right now Vegeta. Please! I just...I want to be alone," I finished in a whisper, my eyes squeezed shut.

"Hush," he said gruffly, his voice low. It was silent between us for several minutes before he spoke again. "If you don't want to be with Kakkarot...if you don't want his cubs..."

He fell silent behind me, and I sucked in a breath, wandering what he was trying to say.

"Leave him," Vegeta abruptly said in my ear, making me jerk in surprise. I gulped.

"I...I can't just up and leave him..."

"Yes you can," he said, his tone a little harsh as he cut me off. His hands tightened around my arms for a moment before letting go.

I stayed turned towards the door, my breathing coming in short spats. I swallowed hard, a small tremble going through me.

"I love him-" I cut off at the growl that erupted behind me, flinching slightly. "He's one of my best friends Vegeta," I paused, rubbing my arm.

"Why?"

I stared at the floor, my brows furrowing a little. "What?" I asked softly, looking over my shoulder at the man. My eyes widened slightly. Vegeta was standing a hairs breath away from me, studying me with an expression in his eyes that I couldn't read.

"Why do you love him?" he asked, his voice low.

I blinked at him. "I told you, he's one of my best friends. I care for him. He's a good man."

Vegeta stared down at me for several minutes, before his eyes narrowed. "So," he said, his voice indicating he suddenly figured something out. "You're not in love with him?"

We studied each other before I turned away, closing my eyes. "No," I whispered, "I'm not in love with him."

A gasp escaped as I was suddenly whirled around, hands grabbing my arms once more.

"Then why are you still with him!?" he asked harshly, giving me a little shake.

I slowly shook my head, letting my head fall forward as I closed my eyes.

"Look at me," Vegeta said quietly. I bit my lip, taking a shuddering breath before I lifted my head.

Our eyes met before the man spoke again. "Why are you still with Kakkarot?" he asked a second time, his voice the softest I'd ever heard it.

I felt my face crumble, a cry coming out of me as I furiously shook my head. "I know," I cried, "that out of everyone, _YOU_ care the least!"

He muttered a curse as I jerked away from him, ignoring him as he said my name, quickly leaving and going to my room, slamming the door behind me. I locked it, not wanting Bulma or anyone else to bother me. Vegeta's words repeated over and over in my mind as I slumped to the floor, hot tears rolling down my face.

_Why are you still with him!? Why are you still with Kakkarot!?_

I didn't have an answer for the man.

I didn't even have an answer for myself.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said this is a semi-dark fic, and I'm doing my best! This is my first attempt after all! Hope I'm doing okay!**


	18. Chapter 18

Life as We Know It

Phase XVIII: The bearer of bad news

Several weeks passed after my breakdown in front of Vegeta, and I was terrified every time they would go off to spar, afraid that the man would tell Goku what I had said. But apparently he kept it to himself, not saying a word. Goku always came back bloody and sweaty, always with a smile on his face. It surprised me that the man didn't run and tell him.

Vegeta didn't utter a word to anyone.

I know this because no one ever confronted me about it.

I know Bulma and ChiChi, and the boys as well. If they had gotten wind of what was discussed between me and the man, _one _of them would have already said something about it.

They would have already told Goku.

I watched the men in question land outside, quickly averting my gaze as they started for the kitchen door, sitting down at the table. The glass slid open a second later, an arm wrapping around my shoulders from behind.

"Hey," I said softly, rubbing Goku's arm as he buried his face in the side of my neck. I heard him grunt softly, before moving away a little.

"I'm going to take a shower," he whispered in my ear, straightening up after a moment.

I swallowed, not saying anything. I kept my gaze averted, staring down at the cup in my hands. "I got you that body wash you said you wanted to try," I swallowed again, "I hope you like it."

I felt him pause behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder for a moment before the weight disappeared.

"Oh, um...okay," Goku said. He cleared his throat behind me. "Thanks Athea," he said softly. I listened as he strode from the room, knowing he was surprised at my refusal to join him without even looking at the man.

I bit my lip, slowly moving the cup between my hands, my brows furrowing. I looked up as footsteps approached, my gaze meeting Vegeta's. He studied me for a moment before speaking.

"So you still haven't told him," he stated bluntly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

I swallowed, my gaze sliding away from his. "I'm surprised you haven't," I said softly, getting up to put my cup in the sink.

I turned after setting it down, only to bump into Vegeta's hard chest. A gasp escaped, my eyes widening as he settled his hands on either side of me on the counter. Firmly trapping me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, his tone making me swallow. I opened my mouth to answer, a small whimper escaping me instead as he grabbed my jaw. His grip was firm, holding me immobile as he looked at me.

Vegeta studied me for several minutes before abruptly letting me go, a small cry coming out of me as my legs tried to give out. I grabbed the first thing I came into contact with. His shirt. I felt an arm wrap around me, lifting me up. My head lifted, my eyes widening at the close proximity of Vegeta's face near my own. His lips were only a mere centimeter from mine, his breath fanning my mouth as we stood frozen for several minutes.

"V...Vegeta," I breathed out, swallowing with difficulty. I didn't dare move.

He grunted softly, his chest moving against mine with the action. I could feel the muscle in his arm contracting, a tick appearing along his jaw.

"Could you let me go," I whispered, feeling his body tense for a few seconds before abruptly dropping his arm and taking a step back.

A cry left me as I fell against the floor, quickly getting up and turning away from the man.

"To answer your question," I stated softly, crossing my arms. "You seem to enjoy causing me pain, so it shouldn't come as a surprise to you that I figured you would automatically run and tell Goku of our...conversation a few weeks ago."

I listened to the silence behind me before continuing. "As much as you hate me, possibly as much as Goku, I figured you would take enjoyment in seeing mine and his friendship, our relationship, crumble." I swallowed. "I'm surprised actually, that you haven't taken the opportunity to destroy what little bit of happiness I have in my life," I finished softly, closing my eyes for a moment before walking out of the kitchen.

I ran into Bulma on the way upstairs.

"Hey Athea!," she said, smiling. "Have you seen Vegeta?"

"Yeah, he was in the kitchen a moment ago. Him and Goku just came back from a fight," I stated softly, listening to my friends' slight giggle.

"I know," she said, a sneaky smile appearing on her face. "Goku's in the shower," she raised a brow at me. "Why don't you join him?" she whispered, a small, knowing smirk appearing on her lips before she passed me, patting my shoulder.

I swallowed, waiting for the sound of her footsteps on the stairs before letting a sigh out, going to my room. I flopped on the bed, burying my face in the pillow before the sound of the shower running reached my ears. I jerked my head up, the running water stopping a moment later. I sat up as the door opened, a little steam coming out of the bathroom as Goku stepped into my room, a towel around his waist.

"Hi," he said softly, seeming to study me intently.

"Hey," I said back, watching the man as he hesitated slightly.

"Athea," Goku said haltingly, his mouth drawing into a slight frown before he looked down. I followed his gaze.

He had something white clutched in his hand, the small white plastic disk engulfed in his palm. My eyes widened as I stared at the pill case, my gaze shooting back to Goku's. He was watching me intently, his brows furrowed slightly.

"What is this?" he asked softly, a little too soft for my peace of mind. I swallowed with difficulty, my hands clenching around the comforter underneath me.

"I...it's...pills," I stated hesitantly, not liking the look the man was giving me.

"And how long have you been taking these?" Goku asked, taking a few steps forward and laying the pill case on my nightstand. I resisted the urge to scoot away.

"Um...awhile," I said softly, biting my lip as the man lifted his head to study me, his face giving nothing away. It was silent for several minutes before either of us spoke.

"And when were you going to inform me that you were taking birth control?" he asked, still using that soft voice that sent a chill up my spine.

"How...?" I trailed off as Goku's face hardened slightly.

"I'm not stupid Athea," he stated firmly, a muscle jumping in his cheek. "ChiChi started using the same thing after Goten was born. Because she didn't want any more kids."

"I take it you weren't planning on telling me," he stated after a moment of silence.

"I just...I didn't know how Goku...I know you want more children-"

I cut off as his brows narrowed, his gaze penetrating. "And yet you didn't see fit to discuss this with me."

"You didn't discuss having kids with me either Goku!" I suddenly cried out, taking a deep breath. "You just started telling everyone that I was going to do it, and didn't even include me in the decision! You make these little comments about having a baby, or about me being a mother, yet you never..._not even once_, asked if I was okay with it, Goku! And I'm not!" I paused, letting him see how serious I was. "I'm not," I stated firmly, "I'm not going to be a single mother dammit! I'm not going to shoulder all the burden Goku just because you want another baby!"

"I'll be there-"

"No you won't Goku!" I stated loudly, cutting him off. "I've talked to ChiChi. We've had our little discussions, woman to woman. I know what she went through and I'm _NOT_ doing it. I won't!"

The silence got louder as we both kept silent, the words between us ringing in my ears.

"So you won't even give me a chance?" he asked softly, the tone of his voice making my eyes close.

I took a breath. "Did you give me the choice of deciding if I wanted a baby!?" I shot back, opening my eyes in time to see Goku's harden, a muscle working in his jaw.

We studied each other silently until he turned and walked back into the bathroom, not saying a word as he shut the door behind him. My eyes went to the pill box on my nightstand, snatching it up and shoving it in my pocket as I stood, quickly leaving the room. I wrapped my arms around my waist, walking out the front door, not looking back as I left the compound.

XXX

I walked until night descended, not returning even when the sky became pitch black, the only light coming from the stars above me. I had walked all over the city, just letting my feet take me wherever they wanted to go, finally ending up in a field in the country, sitting down by a lake that appeared after several feet. I wrapped my arms around my knees as I gazed up at the stars. I studied them for the longest time, not really thinking about anything as I watched them, a star a million miles away burning out, the blinking lights of a plane catching my eye a few minutes later. I watched it slowly move across the sky, before sighing and lowering my head.

I closed my eyes, resting my forehead on my raised knees. The pill case dug into my hip, and I raised my head. I jerked it out of my pocket, studying it.

"You've caused enough problems," I whispered, before flinging it into the lake.

I wouldn't need it any more. I knew mine and Goku's relationship was officially over. And I didn't plan on starting another up anytime soon. It was just too much. Too much drama, too much worry, too much everything. I would just look after myself for awhile, and not worry about anyone else.

I would just do my job, watch Trunks (and Goten) when needed, then hole myself up in my room, or go do whatever _I_ chose to do. I wasn't going to worry about what to wear, or what restaurant someone else liked to eat at, or what movie to see that would appease both parties.

I would do things my way, and to hell with everyone else.

I didn't know how long I stayed there, all night, I think. I just noticed when the sky started lightening, shivering a little from the cold of morning. I stayed where I was a little longer, only moving when I heard footsteps. I turned, blinking at the man behind me before facing forward again. I stayed in the position I'd been in all night, my arms wrapped around my raised knees, my chin propped on my kneecaps. I didn't say anything as he stopped beside me, sitting down with a sigh.

"Everyone was worried," Gohan stated softly, feeling his gaze on me when I didn't respond. "Dad wanted to come find you, but said you were mad at him."

My lips pinched, not saying anything.

"You had a fight," he said gently, almost hesitantly.

"Yeah," I stated softly, "It's over."

"Really," Gohan said, the tone of his voice making me look over at him.

"Yes," I said firmly, "Your father wants kids. I don't. End of relationship."

It was silent after that, the quietness settling over us before Gohan spoke again.

"There was more to it than that, wasn't it," he said, shifting a little against the cold ground.

I sighed, glancing at him before standing.

"It's not important Gohan. Just go back to Videl and little Panny, take care of your family."

"What do you think I'm doing," he stated firmly, his eyes glinting in the morning light. He looked just like Goku then, making me swallow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whether you like it or not Athea, you are family. You might not be by blood, but your still considered part of our group, so therefore, that makes you part of our family." Gohan stood, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What hurts my father hurts all of us Athea," he stated softly, his hands clenching at his sides. "And you're both hurting, so that makes it especially hard on all of us. We want you both to be happy, we hate seeing any of our friends in turmoil."

"No one asked you to include me," I stated loudly, ignoring the surprise on his face. "I've always considered myself outside of your guys little click, outside of your little group. I was always on the outside watching, never thinking that you would accept me as part of your "family". Don't look so surprised Gohan," I stated, shooting him a look. "Did you honestly think that I would just include myself amongst you guys just because of how long I've been employed with Bulma!? I am nothing to any of you. I didn't grow up with any of you, I don't fight or spar with you guys. Hell, I didn't even really get included in _anything_ until I started sleeping with your father!"

My heated words hung between us, my gaze not wavering from his as I waited for him to say something, or leave. Gohan finally frowned, sighing a little.

"Do you honestly believe that?" he asked softly, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Of course I do!" I stated, crossing my arms. "How else would I think? Hell, look at how you all treated me all those years ago, when I first met you guys."

I turned away, my shoulders hunched slightly from the cold. "You people hated me," I muttered softly, swallowing before walking away.

I paused as Gohan's words reached my ears. "You still haven't remembered anything...have you?"

I turned, studying the young man for several minutes before taking a couple steps towards him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked softly, my brows furrowing a little.

"Those years you can't remember," Gohan stated, slowly walking towards me. He stopped a few feet from me, studying my face. "Nothings' come back, has it?"

I stared at him for a moment before slowly shaking my head. "No."

Gohan held his hand out, a serious expression shadowing his face. "Come on," he said, more of a command than a request. I raised a brow at his tone.

He sighed a little. "I can try to help you remember...if you want to," he stated softly, keeping his hand out towards me.

I studied him intently, a muscle starting in his cheek as the minutes rolled by. My shoulders' fell, and I slowly laid my hand in his. My gaze went to his when he didn't move.

"It will be alright," Gohan stated softly, before grasping my hand firmly and shooting into the sky.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Italics represent thoughts and/or memories**

**Also, I had wanted to make this a little darker, but...decided not too. I don't think I would be able to handle writing how dark the story had progressed in my mind LOL. I did leave some, but not all! Hope you all like it!**

Life as We Know It

Phase XIX: Missing years and chocolate chip cookies

We landed in front of Gohan's house rather quickly, letting go of the mans' hand as he strode towards the front door. I stayed where I was. Gohan realized this when he got to his front door, a sigh leaving him.

"Are you coming in?" he asked, seeming a little agitated.

I eyed his house, my gaze going back to him after a moment. "Your fathers' not in there, is he?"

Gohan's mouth pinched. "No," he stated softly, "He's still at Bulma's...waiting on you."

I grunted silently. "He'll be waiting awhile," I muttered under my breath, before following the young man into the house.

It was silent as I entered, my brows furrowing. "Where's Videl and Pan?" I asked, looking around before looking back at Gohan.

"Her and Panny are at my mother's visiting for the day," he stated, walking passed me towards what I assumed was the living room.

I scowled as I followed him. "You had this planned," I stated, crossing my arms as I went through the doorway, finding Gohan at a desk, in the process of putting on a pair of glasses.

"Of course," he said, not even bothering to look over at me. "Have a seat," he said, lifting a hand towards the couch and two chairs. I sat in one of the brown chairs, staring at the young man in suspicion.

"How?" I asked loudly, finally fed up with him ignoring me.

Gohan's head shot up from whatever he was reading, his gaze seeming more penetrating. "What?"

"How did you plan on your wife and child being gone, and how did you know I would even come with you?"

He sighed, moving away from the desk and settling on the couch opposite me. "The plans with my mother were made last week, so no mystery there," he stated, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "As for the rest," Gohan paused for a moment. "I saw dad yesterday, went I went to visit Bulma. He told me everything, which I don't really think he intended to."

I looked away, my brows furrowing.

"And I figured that it was about time someone gave you a push Athea, to remember."

My head came back around, and I studied Goku's son for a moment. "And you decided to take it upon yourself to make me remember."

Gohan nodded, getting up after a moment and going to the bookcase covering one wall. He muttered to himself before pulling a thick book out. He walked over, silently handing it to me before taking the chair next to mine. My brows rose when I realized it wasn't a book, but a picture album.

"Turn to the back," he said quietly.

I did as he said, swallowing a moment later. There was just one single picture in the back, in the middle of the page.

It was the whole gang, with me standing in the front. Goten and Trunks had their arms wrapped around my neck, all three of us beaming. ChiChi and Bulma were standing to the right, smiling with relief written all over their faces. The men were watching us, a small smile on Goku's face, Vegeta's face was actually relaxed, a small smirk gracing his lips. Gohan was standing beside his dad, an arm around Videl. They were both sporting happy and relieved expressions, while Yamcha, Krillen, Piccolo and the rest stood in the background, having similar expressions.

But that's not what had me studying the picture so intently.

All the men were battered and bloody, their clothing ripped in several places. They looked like they'd just went through war. Trunks and Goten were also roughed up, but not as bad as the men.

I slowly lifted my head, swallowing with difficulty as I met Gohan's eyes.

"When was this?" I asked softly, the picture drawing my eyes back down.

"A few years ago," he said, "After the thing with Buu."

I took a shuddering breath. "Why..." I paused, licking my suddenly dry lips. "Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Gohan didn't say anything for several minutes, the only sound in the room was the clock ticking on the wall.

"Because we just saved you," Gohan stated softly, meeting my eyes when my head shot up.

"What!?" I asked in disbelief, staring at him with wide eyes. "What are you talking about!?"

"You were kidnapped..."

XXX

_**Three years ago...**_

"_Hey Aunt 'thea! Watch me!"_

_Athea shot Trunks a grin, watching him shoot into the sky, a whoop coming out of him. She softly chuckled, listening to Goten snort beside her. _

"_Show off!" he shouted, glaring at his best friend as Trunks landed back in front of them. _

"_Now you do it auntie!" Trunks said loudly, hopping from foot to foot in excitement. _

"_Uh...you __**know**__ I can't do that Trunks!" Athea stated, putting her hands on her hips. _

"_Come on!" he whined, clasping his hands together. "Yeah!" Goten suddenly chimed in, coming to stand beside Trunks. "Try it Auntie Thea!"_

_She sighed, slightly rolling her eyes before closing them, her brows furrowing in concentration. She tried every trick she could think of that the boys had told her, and what Gohan and Videl had told her of how he helped his wife fly. After a moment she let a sigh out, her shoulders slumping as she opened her eyes. _

"_I told you!" Athea stated, planting her hands on her hips again. _

_Trunks scratched the back of his head, scowling slightly. Goten just quirked a brow. Athea watched them study her, taking a step back when they suddenly smirked, looking at one another before returning their gaze to her. She knew that look._

_It did not bode well!_

"_No!" She stated loudly as their smirks turned into grins. "Whatever it is your thinking, No!" _

_Athea didn't even have time to squeak as they flew towards her, each boy grabbing her under her arm. They were suddenly flying through the air, and Athea's breath left her, her heart thundering in her chest. _

"_Oh my God!" she screamed, holding perfectly still. "I am going to kill you boys! Put me down right now!"_

"_Are you sure?" Trunks said slowly, a devilish smile spreading across his face. _

_Athea's eyes widened. "No Trunks! Don't you d-"_

_She screamed as they let her go, feeling her heart stop in her chest. She suddenly stopped falling, gasping for breath. _

"_Are you okay, Aunt 'thea?" Goten asked, worry shadowing his voice. "Trunks didn't mean to scare you so bad."_

"_Yes I did," the lavender haired boy stated, earning a glare from the woman he was helping hold. _

"_I swear Trunks," Athea's voice was deadly quiet, after she got her breath back. "I am going to kill you when we get back home," she growled out, glaring straight ahead. _

"_Hey," Trunks said loudly, "What about Goten?"_

"_Yeah, what about me!?" Goten slapped a hand over his mouth, letting out a little "eep". _

_Athea heard Trunks snort, pinching her lips together to keep from laughing. _

"_I will," she stopped to swallow down laughter. "Deal with you after I deal with your punk friend over here."_

"_Goten," Trunks said, sighing. "You're such an idiot."_

"_Nu uh! My momma says I'm smart! And so does auntie 'thea! Isn't that right auntie!?"_

_Athea closed her eyes, resisting the urge to roll them as the two boys bickered back and forth for awhile. _

_They, thankfully, didn't make her free fall again. She'd probably die of a heart attack if they did it a second time! The two boys were talking about some sort of video game they were both playing at the moment, heading back towards Bulma's, when the two suddenly stopped. Athea's head came up, having been watching the scenery pass for awhile now, completely ignoring the two brats conversation. _

"_What's wrong boys?" She asked, blinking over at them. "Why did we stop-"_

_She cut off when she looked forward, her eyes going round at the sight of the strange man floating in front of them. "Oh," Athea whispered, gulping silently. _

_The grips around her tightened somewhat, but she didn't say anything. _

"_Your saiyan," the strange man suddenly said, his voice quiet. _

_Trunks and Goten powered up simultaneously, their eyes narrowing as their mouths dropped into deep frowns. _

"_What of it?" Trunks snapped, his hold around Athea's waist tightening a little more. She let out a small gasp, and his grip automatically loosened. _

"_Are you okay Auntie 'thea?" Goten asked quietly, not taking his eyes off the intruder. Athea parted her lips to respond. _

_She never got the chance. Both boys were knocked to the side, a hand gripping the front of her shirt. _

"_Auntie?" the stranger murmured, studying her intently before grinning. Athea's eyes widened as he bent down. "That's good to know," he whispered, before he suddenly took off, pulling her along with him. _

_She let out a blood curdling scream, shouting Trunks and Gotens' name. She struggled against the man's hold, but all he did is laugh, jerking her forward and putting her over one shoulder. She started beating against his back with her fists, terrified out of her wits. _

"_Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, trying to kick him with her legs. _

_The man laughed. "You know, for a saiyan woman, your not very strong," he stated, almost to himself. _

_Athea froze, sucking in a breath. He thought she was a saiyan! _

"_No!" she suddenly screamed, a sob coming out of her. "I'm not who you think I am! I'm not a s-"_

_Bright light burst before her eyes as something hit the back of her head, an intense pain pulsing through her brain before she lost consciousness. _

_XXX_

_She sucked in a breath as the pain hit her full force, causing any lingering haziness to vanish quickly. Athea cried out as her head pulsed, an intense headache beating behind her eyes. She wanted to beat her head against the wall just to rid herself of the agony. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she struggled to open them, absently wandering what the hell those two hellions did to her...before everything came back in a rush. She gasped, struggling to sit up. It was surprisingly very hard to do. A quiet sob left her as pinpoints of sharp pain zigzagged through her body. She sucked in a breath, her eyes finally opening. _

_Athea stared up at the ceiling for several minutes, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was kidnapped, by some strange man who thought she was a saiyan. Athea swallowed hard, hesitating slightly before glancing around. She was in some sort of medical room, with...her eyes widened in horror...with tubes sticking our of her body. She screamed, grasping the closest one and pulling. She saw stars, her head banging against the metal table she was laying on, desperately fighting the strong urge to vomit. The thing felt like it was __**ingrained**__ inside of her! Her heart thudded against her ribcage, skipping a beat as terror gripped her. Oh God! What was she going to do! What the fuck was she going to do, how was she going to get out of here! _

_She was gasping, sweat rolling down her face as she sobbed, trying again to extract the strange tubes going inside her. She grasped one a second time, taking a deep breath. She pulled. _

_She automatically passed out. _

_Athea didn't know how long she was out, but when she woke up again, some of the pain she was feeling before was gone. And so were the tubes. She closed her eyes, saying a soft prayer of thanks, before struggling to sit up. She didn't get far before hands suddenly appeared and shoved her back down onto the metal table, the strangers' face appearing above her. She opened her mouth to scream, only to be backhanded across the face._

"_Don't even think about it," the man snapped, before moving away. _

_Athea choked down a sob, trying not to make any noise. Her jaw felt like it was broken, breathing harshly for several minutes before moving. She rolled onto her side, closing her eyes. She knew she was going to die here. Trunks and Goten had to have told the others by now. Athea bit back a moan._

_She knew they wouldn't come for her. _

_Athea was quiet, not saying or making any more sounds for the longest time. She accepted her fate. She was going to die here, not knowing why. And most of all, not knowing what the others felt or saw in her to be so standoffish towards her. _

_She ignored the sounds of the man moving around the room, metal rattling and pinging against surfaces. She closed her eyes. She knew, deep down, that she was fixing to endure hell before she died. _

_She was roughly shoved onto her back, a blinding light thrust into her eyes. _

"_Whose your sire?" _

_The question confused her. "What?"_

_Half her body flew over the side of the table as she was backhanded once again. She tried to blink the black spots away, but they kept coming. Her arm was grabbed, and she was roughly pulled back onto the metal table. _

"_Who's your father?"_

_The harsh voice cut through the ringing in her ears, making her blink several times._

"_My fathers' dead," she whispered. _

_She was dragged off the table by her hair, her legs buckling underneath her. _

"_That's not what I asked."_

_She was thrown against the wall a moment later, her head smacking the hard metal. Her vision swam, dizziness engulfing her for several seconds. Athea heard the sound of metal scraping, the clinking of chains. She came around in time to see a bulky figure striding towards the door, their back to her. _

"_Maybe a few days draining the life from you will make you talk," the man snarled, before stepping through the door, it slamming shut behind him. _

_Athea let a quiet sob out, flinching at the silence. Some of the lights had been turned off, the one on the far side of the room the only remaining one turned on. Leaving her in shadow. Athea shivered, her eyes darting towards the darkened corners. She swallowed, blinking a moment later when hot liquid blinded her. She shook her head, trying to clear it. It trickled down to the side of her mouth, the tangy metallic taste filling her mouth. She felt her heart thud. Blood. It was blood! Another sob left her as she tried to rub the side of her face against her arm, but the chains held her arms immobile. She furiously shook her head, trying to fling it out of her eyes. A stabbing pain shot through her head, and she stopped. A ragged breath left her, trying to hold back a scream. She didn't want that man coming in and beating the shit out of her._

_Something scurried across the floor. _

_Athea's heart stopped, a shudder raking through her. Her breathing became ragged. Oh God! What was that!? Her gaze darted around, her eyes wide. She didn't see anything. She held perfectly still, trying to listen for any more sounds. Her head whipped around when she heard a squeak. Her eyes widened at the sight of the animal sitting on a small equipment table, his nose twitching, moving in the air towards her. _

_Terror went through her._

_The blood! It was attracted to the blood! She started thrashing, hoping her movements would scare the rat-like thing away, but it seemed to ignore her movements. She sucked in a breath as it started walking across the wall towards her. It's beady eyes reflected the light, giving it an eerie look, its tongue darting out to lick its nose. The things teeth flashed in the darkness. _

_This time she let the scream come. _

_XXX_

_Athea jerked a little when the door suddenly opened across the room, glancing blurry eyed towards the noise before lowering her head again. A sigh escaped her, her body shaking from lack of water and blood. She didn't even put the effort into looking up a second time as boots stomped across the room, pausing at the carcass on the floor before appearing in front of her. Her head was suddenly yanked back by her hair, the man from before studying her intently before releasing her. _

_Her head fell forward again, her stomach burning from lack of food. She knew she was dying, having no clue how long she'd been stuck here. She had killed that rat thing hours...days ago. She still had some of its' hair between her teeth. She knew it'd been days, because she was starting to go delirious. She kept thinking she heard Goten's voice, sometimes Trunks would pop in. _

_They sounded scared. Kept asking her where she was. _

_She played with them in her mind, ignoring the shouts that echoed inside her head, the two boys pleading to the point of sobbing. This confused her. Athea remembered they had gotten thrown aside when she was taken. They should be fine. Which she had told them, but the voices persisted, begging her to to keep the link open...whatever that meant. She had finally shut them out, stating that she would be back to play soon, as soon as she was freed from her mind cage, she would come and speak to them again. _

_She told them not to worry, that her pain was going to end soon. _

_They had nothing to worry about, really. _

_Athea hadn't let them talk to her since, not really wanting to deal with the imaginary voices while her head was aching furiously, her body slowly giving out. She hated lying to them, but they were just figments of her imagination. _

_She abruptly forgot about them. _

_The man gripped her jaw, bringing her out of her thoughts. _

"_Are you ready to talk now, little girl?" he sneered, not even looking as he shoved the carcass of the dead rat thing across the room, his grip tightening when she didn't say anything. _

_He abruptly shook her a moment later. "Talk damn you! Who is your sire!? You're not a saiyan as we first thought, but something else...now tell me before I get angry," the man growled, his lip curling back. _

_The chains rattled as he unlocked them, grabbing her by her hair and pushing her face down onto the table. His hand settled on the back of her head, pushing her cheek into the metal, his other hand gripping the waistband of her pants. He ripped them down her legs, pushing her thighs apart. _

"_I'll make you talk," he seethed, his grip going to the back of her neck and squeezing. Athea choked, struggling to breath as he increased his grip. She felt him move between her legs, screaming inside her mind. _

_The voices returned, pleading with her to talk to them. She silently sobbed, begging them to leave her alone, that she would come play in a little while, when she wasn't in so much pain. They persisted. _

_Her vision started blackening around the edges, vaguely hearing the voices shouting at her. She ignored them as she cried inside, wishing they would go away. That everything would go away. That she could sink into oblivion and never wake up. Something invaded her body, and she let out a blood curdling scream, out loud and inside her mind. _

_The voices grew frantic. The man above her bit out curses as the voices inside her head screamed at her. A hand grabbed a fistful of hair, lifting her head slightly before slamming it down onto the table. She grunted at the impact, feeling the familiar warmth of blood seeping beneath her, her body jerking every time her body was invaded. She stumbled in and out of consciousness, ignoring the man above her and the voices inside her head. _

_'I'll come back to play later,' she promised, before a thought seeped through, one that she was trying to keep out. 'Please make it stop'_

_She retreated into her mind, away from the pain the man was causing her and the voices that just wouldn't leave her alone. The voices penetrated her subconsciousness one more time before she successfully lost touch with herself._

_'We're coming to get you Auntie 'thea!'_

_XXX_

_They found her, laying in a pool of her own blood. She was curled up on her side, not moving. Goten and Trunks tried to run to her, but was held back by Gohan. No one said a word, the room silent as Goku and Vegeta slowly walked forward. They stopped a foot away from her, taking in her appearance before slowly squatting down. _

"_Athea," Goku whispered, his hands clenching in the fabric of his pants, swallowing with difficulty. _

_They all watched the woman closely, their hearts racing when she didn't move. Vegeta reached out and touched her arm. She jerked, a gasp coming out of her. They watched her slowly lift her head, her eyes flitting over each of them before a sigh left her, and she sank back down into the dark red liquid. She didn't move again. _

_Goku and Vegeta glanced at one another, before Vegeta reached over and gathered her up, a muscle working in his jaw. He could smell the faint scent of semen, knowing that the saiyan next to him could smell it as well. The demi-saiyans would be able to smell it too, he was sure, though the boys wouldn't know what it was. _

_He accepted the sheet Goku found, wrapping it around the woman before lifting her in his arms. Blood soaked through within seconds, and his blazing eyes met his fellow saiyans. _

"_Get her out of here," Goku said quietly, his tone deadly soft. _

_Vegeta didn't say anything, just strode from the room, listening as the rest of the warriors filed out behind him. He felt Gohan stay behind, listening to the two boys fight back sobs. He barked at them to shut up, before blasting through the ship, taking off and making it to Capsule Corps as fast as he could. He lost the others on the way, going too fast for them to keep up. He headed towards the healing tanks as soon as he landed, ignoring Bulma's scream at the sight of her friend and the black-haired harpy's screeching. He slammed the door in their faces, locking them out and ignoring their banging. _

_He set Athea down on the examination table, studying her bloodied and battered features before abruptly turning away, starting the healing tank up. A small breath left him as he turned back towards the woman, a muscle ticking along his jaw. He swallowed as he gently peeled away the sheet, wincing once he got a good look at her injuries. He slid his hands up under her, ignoring the warm wetness seeping through his gloves as he slowly lifted her, his eyes never leaving her as he turned, walking back to the tank. _

_Vegeta paused before putting her in, quickly looking behind him at the door before studying her face again. He lowered his head, taking a deep breath. He could smell it, underneath the dirt and grime, underneath the blood caked to her and the overwhelming scent of semen. Her scent._

_He closed his eyes, burying his nose in her hair, holding her tightly to his chest as he whispered in her ear. _

_Vegeta lifted his head, studying Athea's features once more before putting her into the tank, slowly closing the lid. He watched the green liquid fill around her, becoming darker within minutes from the blood. His teeth ground together, a snarl ripping from him as he suddenly turned away, ignoring the bloody sheets on the table as he flung the door open, deaf to the questions both women shot at him, quickly making his way outside, ready to blast off, feeling the urge to blow something up. To kill..._

"_Vegeta sweetie," Bunny said, stopping him. _

_He ground his teeth together, his muscles twitching. "What?" he growled out, not turning to look at her. _

"_I'm sorry for what happened to your friend. It's so horrible! But won't you stay until your friends come back?"_

_Vegeta scoffed at her words, not saying anything._

"_I made chocolate chip cookies! I know their your favorite. Come on in and wait for the boys," the woman said, bouncing back into the house. _

_He turned, narrowing his eyes at the woman. His gaze strayed to the infirmary, his hands slowly unclenching as he let out a loud hiss. _

"_Fine," he muttered to himself, studying the medical structure for another moment before making his way into the house. _

_Chocolate chip cookies actually sounded pretty good at the moment. _


	20. Chapter 20

Life as We Know It

Phase XX: The Echo of yesterdays' Tears

"...You weren't the same after that."

I closed my eyes as my head dropped, swallowing with difficulty. My hand brushed the plastic film of the photo album, and I opened my eyes, studying the picture with a little more clarity.

"What happened after that?" I whispered, a little afraid of what the man beside me was going to say. I vaguely heard Gohan shift in the chair beside me, not taking my eyes off the picture as he softly continued.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat, "You were very distant at first, which was understandable given the circumstances...but after that, as the months went by it seemed like you would never become even a shadow of your former self."

Gohan sighed a little as he stopped, turning his head to stare out the window. "You were a different person Athea. I mean, you acted like you, but it was apparent if someone looked close enough at you, that it wasn't the same person inside," he said softly, his words causing a shiver to go down my spine.

"I...what do you mean?" Gohan turned towards me. "How were you able to tell it wasn't me?"

I held my breath as he studied me, my heart thundering as a result of his words. Gohan held my gaze for the longest time, before he finally whispered:

"Your eyes."

My lips parted in surprise, my gaze sliding away as I digested this.

"Nothing ever touched them," he whispered, breaking the short silence. "They were cold, dark. The emptiness in them always shocked us, they never showed any emotion. It actually reminded me of Vegeta's when I first met him," Gohan confessed, meeting my eyes when I looked back up. "It was like you were inside yourself, and this...shell that looked like you was living your life."

"You were lost Athea," Gohan said a little louder, reaching over and turning a few pages in the album. He stopped a moment later, pausing before tapping a picture with his finger. I sucked in a breath.

"See what I mean," he said gently, staying quiet as I studied myself.

The picture was a close up, taken at some sort of get together. I could see Trunks and Goten chasing each other behind me, Goku's back facing the camera as he talked to Yamcha. There was a table layered with food trays off in the background, and I could just make out Bulma's head of blue hair off to the side. I was in profile, my face turned towards the camera as soon as it snapped. My hair was short, like it was when I first found out I had amnesia. I was smiling a little at the camera, a few strands of hair falling into my face. But my eyes were blank. Nothing was in them. No laughter, no happiness.

Not even light.

I shivered, slamming the album closed and getting up. I crossed my arms, pacing Gohan's living room as the silence lengthened. I swallowed after a while, stopping and facing the young man again.

"How...how did I get so close to your father if that," I gestured with my hand towards the album laying in the chair, "was how I was. How were we able to get into a relationship if I...if I was so _cold_?"

"That is a long story," Gohan sighed out, sitting back in the chair and hiking a leg up onto his knee. He looked over at me after a moment, a soft smile on his lips. "But you know my father," he said quietly, "he can win just about anyone over."

I studied the young man for a moment, before sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Tell me," I whispered, my gaze intent as I waited for him to begin.

Gohan hesitated for a long moment, turning his gaze away and looking back out the window.

"That picture was taken almost four years ago," he stated softly, "at one of Bulma's barbecue's. You had been healed for several weeks, and she had wanted to celebrate everyone being together...and alive." He paused, his hand tightening on his leg.

I didn't say anything, letting Gohan gather his thoughts, what he remembered of that time.

"We could tell you weren't back to your old self, but you weren't fixing to die, you were there with us, not exactly happy, but...there." He paused a second time, clearing his throat.

"I know, Athea," Gohan finally turned his head, looking at me as he continued. "That we weren't exactly hospitable towards you when we first met you."

I scoffed softly, raising a brow.

"Look," he stated, clearing his throat. "We were going through a rough time back then, and feelings and suspicions were high. We just didn't want another problem on our hands, especially with the threat of Buu and everyone dying..."

"Is that why Vegeta acted the way he did?"

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked, his brows furrowing a little.

"You were at the lookout! You saw how he treated me! He _hurt_ me, and you all supposed saviors of good just stood there and let him!" I said loudly, a raw spot for the way I was treated still apparent.

"Athea.."

"He kidnapped me!" I stated, cutting Gohan off. "He kept me at Bulma's for only God knows how long...and I thought I was going crazy. The son of a bitch _threatened_ me, said if I left he would kill me! Not only that, he played mind games with me, when I suddenly woke up and found I had lost three damn years of my life!" I got up, my hands clenching into fists at my sides. "Do you even realize how _**terrified**_ I was, to not even know what had happened to me to cause that! To have so many years gone in a puff of smoke! Then to have him insinuate-" I stopped, hissing in a breath.

"What did he do Athea?"

Gohan's eyes were focused intently on me, his face serious. I felt my face crumble a little, a small sob coming out. I swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill over, closing my eyes.

"He had me believing I was a bad person," I whispered, leaving the vague answer hanging between us.

The tense silence enveloped the room, neither of us speaking. Gohan finally stood, striding out of the room and into the kitchen. I heard him moving around in there as I sank back onto the couch. My hand came up to stifle a sob, a small moan coming out of me. Did Gohan know why Vegeta treated me that way? I closed my eyes, covering my face with my hands. I sat there for several minutes, not moving from my place on the couch. A hand suddenly landed on my shoulder, and I looked up. Gohan handed me a cup of tea without a word, setting his own cup down as he settled across from me once more. We both took several sips before either spoke again.

"Athea," Gohan said softly, his cup hitting the coffee table with a soft click. "You and my father became close because he was trying to help you," he stated, "he didn't intend for a relationship to develop. It just happened."

"And," he continued, "from what you just told me, everything else makes a lot more sense."

"What do you mean?" I asked, staring at the man for a moment. "Are you talking about the messed up shit with Vegeta!?"

"The guys a psycho!" I practically yelled, "He threatens me, abuses me, plays mind games with me-"

"He's jealous," Gohan stated softly, cutting me off.

"Are you _nuts_!" I shouted, ignoring the man's jaw clenching. "That man is just plain crazy! He's so caught up in his little petty shit with Goku, that by association, he's taking it out on me as well!"

"Athea.."

"He hates me Gohan!" I continued, ignoring him. "That man despises me so much, I'm surprised he hasn't just killed me and gotten it over with. Do you know what he tried to convince me to do a few weeks ago!? To leave Goku! Before we had our fight! He doesn't want to see me happy, at all! I don't understand it Gohan! I never did anything to the man!"

"Athea," Gohan said more firmly.

I ignored him. "Vegeta is nothing but a bastard! A vindictive, deceitful, vain asshole, who hates the thought of Goku being happy that he takes it out on everybody associated with the man! Especially me! It's like he's trying to make me _crazy_ Gohan! I never did anything to the man, and he's making my life a living _**hell!**_" I took a shuddering breath. "I hate that man! I _hate him!_"

The ticking of the clock filled the silence as my voice rang throughout the room.

"Do you?"

I whirled around, my eyes widening as my face went ashen.

Vegeta stood in the entryway, his hands balled into fists at his sides. His face was impassive, as if it was made of stone. His brows furrowed a little more, his penetrating gaze seeping into me as we stood there in silence. His eyes suddenly flashed teal for a second, making me gasp and take a step back. I started shaking, afraid the man was going to attack me for saying those awful things about him.

He studied me for several more seconds, a tick appearing in his jaw. Vegeta blinked, giving a barely noticeable nod before abruptly turning and leaving the room.

I shivered as the front door softly opened, barely hearing it close behind the man. I swallowed, listening to the silence.

"Athea."

My head snapped up, blinking over at Gohan standing beside the coffee table. I had almost forgotten he was here. My mouth opened, but no words would come out. I snapped it closed, my heart thudding against my ribcage. My chest ached, and I rubbed it, not knowing exactly why.

"Athea," Gohan said again. I turned back towards him silently. "Go talk to him," he commanded gently.

My eyes widened. "Do you want me to _die_!?" I squeaked out, gasping in an unsteady breath.

Gohan held my gaze, his eyes as intense as Vegeta's was. I gulped. I forgot the man could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Go," he commanded in a slightly louder voice. I felt my feet move towards the doorway without even realizing it.

"He's going to kill me Gohan," I whispered, feeling my skin tighten as fear settled in my chest.

"He won't," the young man promised, and I studied him for a moment.

"How do you know?"

Gohan took a few steps towards me, his eyes shining with some sort of understanding that apparently eluded me. "I just do...now go."

I took a few steps into the kitchen before whirling around, my mouth quivering a little in terror.

"He's probably already gone so I should just leave him al-"

"GO!"

I hurried out of the house, a little frightened of Gohan now! I let a shuddering breath out, a little relieved when I didn't see Vegeta anywhere.

I sucked in a breath, terrified when I caught sight of him, standing near the edge of the woods, arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart.

He was staring at the ground, his back towards me.

I shifted my feet for several minutes before getting up the courage to go down the porch steps, stopping at the bottom. My legs quivered with the urge to run back inside, but knew Gohan would just push me outside again. I sat on the steps, my hands clenching the wood beneath me as I shot small glances towards the man every few minutes. I didn't exactly regret what I said, because it was the truth. The only thing is, I didn't know if I truly hated Vegeta or not, I just...everything was bubbling out of me and I just couldn't stop the words from bursting out. Sometimes I did feel like I hated the man, and other times I wanted for us to just get along.

We didn't have to be the best of friends, but he could at least be civil towards me sometimes!

My head jerked up when I heard gravel crunching. My lips parted as my heart stopped.

Vegeta was slowly walking back towards Gohan's house, his eyes narrowed.

He was looking at me.

I gripped the wooden step, feeling splinters dig into my fingers, wanting to get up and run.

My legs were quivering so bad I didn't think I'd be able to stand, let alone run like hell!

My eyes widened the closer he got. I was terrified he was going to hurt me for what I said, or just kill me to get back at Goku.

"Look Vegeta," I said shakily, "I understand if you're mad about what I said. But you've got to understand that I don't want to be hurt anymore, like you keep doing."

Vegeta didn't say anything, just kept walking towards me.

"I...I'm just so confused as to why you treat me the way you do..."

I trailed off as he stayed silent, stopping beside the steps and gazing down at me.

I turned my head away, staring at the ground. Neither of us said anything for several minutes.

"You hate me," Vegeta stated in a low voice.

I kept my gaze averted, giving a quick shake of my head.

"I don't...I don't exactly hate you Vegeta. It's just...I hate the way you treat me. Like I'm nothing...just a play thing to amuse you. You get so...so angry at me, just for being with Goku, although that's not a problem anymore, I just don't understand it. I don't understand your animosity towards me, your need to...to abuse me. I never did anything to you Vegeta," I finished in a whisper, the ground in front of my eyes blurring as tears rushed to the surface. I tried to gulp them down, but wasn't successful. I closed my eyes as they trailed down my face, biting back a sob.

Vegeta was silent above me, and I felt my face burn. This is the second time. The second time I've broken down in front of this man, someone who wouldn't care if I fell into a lava pit and died.

I looked up when I heard Vegeta move, watching as the man presented his back to me, taking a few steps before pausing. I saw his head move, glancing over his shoulder.

"Don't come back to Capsule Corps," He said gruffly, ignoring my gasp.

"What!?" I cried, slowly standing. "I live there. You can't just kick me out-"

"You no longer live there," he stated harshly, cutting me off.

I stared at his back, my mouth hanging open. He just...just kicked me out of the only home I've known for years! That bastard!

"You asshole!" I suddenly shouted, feeling anger burn in my gut. "You're such a dick Vegeta!" I yelled, not even thinking about what I was doing as I stomped off the steps, stalking towards him.

"How could you kick me out of the only place I've known," I shouted, a loud sob escaping me. I lashed out blindly, beating my fists into his back. Tears blurred my vision, crying as fear engulfed me. "Where am I supposed to go? Why would you do that? You are so fucking petty Vegeta!"

I tried to shove the man away from me, but it was like moving a boulder. "I have nowhere to go damn you! You...you're such an uncaring..._monster!_" I yelled, raising my fists to hit him again, when I was suddenly engulfed in a hug, my face buried against the person's chest. I sobbed into the man's shirt, feeling so...so lost and _hurt_.

Why would he do that to me!? Was it to try to keep me away from Goku? Was he doing it to see me suffer!? I sobbed again, my body going limp, my arms hanging at my sides. Another cry escaped me. I didn't know why I was so...hurt by Vegeta's actions. By his words, but it felt like my heart was breaking. Why did he treat me like this!?

"Why would he do that to me?" I asked weakly, completely confused.

I was so drained, the sobs finally trickling off. I was still pressed against whoever was hugging me, their arms wrapped securely around me, holding me up. I felt myself drift off, just wanting to sink into the comfort of sleep, and wake up to all of this being a dream.


	21. Chapter 21

Life as We Know It

Phase XXI: Damaged but not broken

What happened that day was still fresh in my mind weeks later.

I didn't go back to Bulma's, instead Trunks and Goten brought my stuff over to ChiChi's for me. She let me move in with her, since I didn't have anywhere else to go. And me and Goku weren't together anymore.

I probably wouldn't have moved in with him anyways.

I spent my days helping the woman around the house, going with her on her shopping trips, since it was a long walk to and from town. I knew she was getting older, and even though ChiChi wouldn't admit it, she needed the help.

I helped with mealtime, which didn't take long since she didn't have to cook for any saiyans anymore. We hung out, discussed relationships and other stuff, just took it day by day.

We were cleaning out her attic one day, shifting through boxes and cleaning all the dirt and cobwebs out that had accumulated over the years. This kind of surprised me, seeing as how neat the woman was. I opened a box labeled "Junk". I paused, staring into the box before reaching in and pulling out a medium size picture frame. I studied it before glancing over at ChiChi.

She was humming, shifting through a hope chest full of blankets.

"Chi," I said quietly, meeting her eye as she looked up.

"Yeah," she said lightly, sending me a small smile. "Find something you like?"

I hesitated briefly, looking down at the picture before slowly turning it. Her face froze for a moment, before she slowly reached out and took it from my hand.

"It was in this box labeled junk," I softly said, swallowing and looking away as her eyes glistened. I glanced back when she cleared her throat. ChiChi sent me a small smile, before setting it back into the box.

My eyes widened. "Don't you want to keep it?" I asked gently, taking it back out.

"It's part of a period in my life that no longer exists. Why would I keep it?"

I studied the wedding photo for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah but...it was a significant turning point in your life. No matter how it turned out. It just shows how far you've come, how much you've grown."

I looked over as the woman stayed quiet. She was staring at me wide-eyed, before looking back down at the photo.

"You're right Athea," she whispered, taking the photo once more. "It does represent all that."

The room was quiet as she studied her old wedding photo, a few seconds passing before she looked back up at me.

"Thank you," ChiChi said softly, her lips curved.

I sent her a smile as well. "Your welcome," I said back, before slowly continuing the cleaning we were doing before finding the photo.

We finished around dinner time, not really finding anything else as significant as that one picture, although we did find a pair of Gohan's baby shoes, and a tattered bunny rabbit with floppy ears that had belonged to Goten. ChiChi had kept those as well. She had displayed them on the mantle beside their pictures when we came down to start cooking.

"You're right," she stated softly, making me pause in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What?" I said, a little confused as to what she was talking about.

ChiChi studied the photos and memorabilia on the fireplace mantle for several seconds, before looking over her shoulder at me. She had a smile on her face.

"I have had a great life. Despite minor setbacks, a great marriage. I have two beautiful boys who make me proud. I have great friends, and great memories," she finished softly, before turning back to the pictures, a sigh coming out of her.

I silently left the living room, leaving the woman alone with her happy memories. I started dinner, almost completely done when ChiChi sat down at the table with a sigh, sending me a smile of thanks. We paused in the process of filling our plates when a knock sounded at the door. We glanced at each other.

"Were you expecting anyone?" ChiChi asked. I shook my head.

"You?" I countered, watching her give a shake of her head.

She got up to answer it, and I resumed putting some rice on my plate. I heard murmurs before the door closed, looking up a moment later, hearing heavier footsteps following behind ChiChi's lighter ones. My fork paused in midair as Goku walked through the doorway, our eyes meeting.

"Hi," I said softly, setting my fork down.

"Hey," Goku said back, folding his arms.

There was silence between the three of us before ChiChi cleared her throat.

"Why don't you take a seat Goku," she stated, gesturing towards the table before heading for the stove. I stood as she wrapped an apron around her waist.

"I'll help," I stated, pausing as she shook her head.

"No,no," ChiChi waved a hand at me, "sit and keep Goku company. This is a piece of cake to me by now," she said, a small chuckle coming out of her as she turned towards the fridge.

I bit my lip, sighing as I sank back into my seat. I fiddled with my fork, feeling a little awkward with me, Goku, and ChiChi here at the same time. Having dinner.

It felt a little odd.

"So Goku," I said softly, clearing my throat, "how's the apartment?"

I suppressed a grimace. Why did I have to say _that!_?

A small smile appeared on the man's face. "It's fine...lonely, but...it's okay."

I glanced back at ChiChi. She was already working on several steaks, having already made a huge pot of rice and a basket of rolls.

"You sure you don't want no help ChiChi?" I asked, watching her flip several pieces of meat.

"Uh uh," she said without looking, waving a hand behind her as she bent to take a platter out of the lower cabinet.

I turned back towards the table, flushing a little to see Goku watching me. His gaze moved towards ChiChi, staying there for several minutes before looking back at me. He nodded his head towards the woman at the stove.

"How's everything, you know, living in a different place?" Goku asked softly, his gaze flicking back to ChiChi.

A small smile appeared on my face. "I'm enjoying it," I stated, watching an eyebrow raise on the man's forehead. I did it back.

"I'm not trying to be mean," he stated in a low voice, "it's just...ChiChi can be hard to live with at times."

I snorted. "It's a walk in the park compared to what I had to live with before," I stated, pressing my lips together when I realized what I'd said. Shit!

Goku didn't seem surprised by it. I studied him for a moment, my brows lowering.

"Gohan told you, didn't he?" I asked, letting a frustrated sigh out when Goku nodded.

"That little shit," I muttered, scowling down at my plate. My food sat untouched, growing cold as I crossed my arms.

"Hey," I looked up, meeting Goku's eyes. "It's alright. I didn't understand the extent of what was going on, with how Vegeta was acting towards us, but I do now. Gohan told me that-"

"Here you go Goku!" ChiChi stated loudly, cutting the man off. I almost screamed in frustration. What had Gohan said? What did Goku mean, that he understood Vegeta's anger now!?

The woman sat a huge platter in front of the man, Goku sending her a huge smile. "Thanks ChiChi," he said softly, looking over at me when she headed towards the stove once more.

"I'll tell you later," he promised in a low voice, before picking up his fork. I sighed.

I would just have to wait. There was no coming between the man and his food! I picked up my fork as well, slowly eating my cold dinner, listening as ChiChi finally sat down to her own food with a sigh.

"So," she said, cutting the meat on her plate. "What's been going on with you Goku!?"

XXX

Dinner was excruciating long for me. I wanted to know what Gohan told the man.

I walked outside, pulling the small cardigan closer to me. There was a chill in the air, but that was to be expected. We _were_ in the mountains. I studied the man's figure standing a few feet away, before walking forward. Goku was looking up at the stars, his hands on his hips. He shot me a small smile before returning his gaze to the sky. We stood there in silence for awhile, the sounds of ChiChi cleaning up reaching us in the quietness.

I took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. My breath came out in a puff of white smoke, the chilly air making it visible. I watched it evaporate before softly clearing my throat.

"Goku-"

"It's so peaceful out here," he said softly, cutting me off. I swallowed, not saying anything.

"Nothing like the city," Goku whispered, finally looking over at me.

I turned my head, meeting his eyes. We were silent for a moment before I spoke.

"Goku," I paused, letting a small sigh out. "What were you talking about when you said you understood Vegeta's anger towards us?"

Goku's gaze went back towards the sky, and he let out a long sigh. "You wanted to know about that?" he asked softly, not moving his head.

"Well...yes. It was kind of...odd for you to say that, especially after all this time-"

"Athea," Goku said, looking down at me before turning slightly, studying the house behind us. "You see that woman in there?" he asked softly, looking back down at me. "I spent almost twenty-five years married to her, loving her, providing her with security the best I knew how, making a life with her. Having children with her." He paused for a moment, moving a little closer to me. "And you know what I realized today," he whispered, laying his hands on my shoulders. I silently shook my head, not even daring to breath.

"That I'm _supposed _to be with her," Goku was silent for a moment, letting me digest that news. I blinked up at him, waiting for the man to finish. "ChiChi is my mate, the one I'm supposed to stay with until the day I die."

"Okay," I said softly, "I understand that perfectly. And I'm happy that you want to get back together with ChiChi. You've been together since you were very young, and you have kids together. I know it would make me happy to see you happy Goku, as well as ChiChi. And everyone else will be ecstatic," I paused, swallowing.

Goku's hands slid from my shoulders, and he took a step back.

"But," he said softly, waiting patiently for me to finish. My shoulders' drooped a little.

"But what does that have to do with what Gohan told you?" I asked, my hands tightening around the edge of my sweater.

"So...you're not angry or disappointed?" He asked, his brows furrowing a little.

"No," I stated gently. "I'm not. I'm happy for you Goku, and I hope everything works out. I just hope that we can maintain our friendship."

I saw Goku's teeth flash in the darkness as he smiled. "Of course," he said, sounding a lot happier than he was a moment ago. I sent him a small grin, showing that I was indeed, happy for him.

"I'll always be your friend Athea," Goku said softly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders in a hug. I sighed at the warmth his body gave off, both of us moving back after a moment.

I smacked him on the arm. "You better treat her right this time," I stated firmly, earning a chuckle from the tall man.

"Of course," he said gently, folding his arms.

I sighed after a moment. "I'm going to have to find somewhere else to live," I stated, shuffling my feet.

"Why?" Goku asked, quirking a brow at me, slightly confused.

I scoffed softly at him. "I'm not going to stay here and intrude while you court your wife Goku."

"You won't be intruding," he said, sending me a very male grin. "I guarantee it."

A laugh escaped me. "I'm sure," I said, chuckling, "But I'm not going to stay here. I'll let you two have your privacy."

A thought hit me. "Hey Goku," I said, hearing him send me a little "huh" as his gaze returned to the sky.

"What about your apartment?" I asked, looking over at him as he turned his head towards me.

"What? My apartment? I don't think ChiChi would like it there-"

He cut off as I smacked him in the stomach with the back of my hand.

"No dummy! If you're not using it, why don't I rent it from you?"

A slow smile spread across the man's features. "Hey yeah! I didn't even think about that!"

"Sure Athea, if you want to stay there, you can," Goku stated, putting his arm around my shoulders and giving me a short hug.

"Goku," I said softly.

"Huh," Goku said, raising a brow at me.

"Have you even talked to ChiChi yet?"

I felt him tense, his face going blank. "Oh," he whispered, his head turning away. "No."

I looked behind us, catching sight of the woman moving from the kitchen to the living room. I nudged his shoulder.

I jerked my head towards the house when he looked over at me. Goku eyes widened.

"Now!" he said anxiously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes now! It's perfect. She cooked you dinner, she found your guys' wedding photo earlier today, she's in a good mood. Go!" I said, giving him a little push towards the door.

"But-"

"Go Goku!" I whispered loudly, shewing him along.

I watched him hesitate before walking towards the front door, glancing back at me one more time before opening it.

"Good luck!" I said, loud enough for him to hear.

He shot me a nervous grin over his shoulder, before entering and closing the door behind him.

I sighed, turning away from the house and walking towards the set of chairs near the woods. I groaned in frustration a moment later. "Dammit!" I kicked at the dirt underneath my feet, scowling at the fire pit.

I didn't get to find out what Gohan had told him.


	22. Chapter 22

Life as We Know It

Phase XXII: Regrets won't take away the pain

It was my birthday today...

I studied the calendar, sipping on a hot cup of coffee. The day seemed to shout at me from the paper. I turn twenty-four today. I gulped, feeling the hot, bitter liquid slid down my throat before setting the cup down. It made a loud clink in the silent kitchen. I sighed, turning away from the reminder that I was a year older. I glared down into my coffee, before dumping it into the sink.

Another year...wasted.

And one yet to be wasted.

I sighed, going back into my bedroom and climbing into the bed. I yanked the pillow away, slapping it over my head as I plopped onto my stomach. I felt lazy and sorry for myself today...sort of like last year.

But then again...I had someone to celebrate it with then.

I groaned. I didn't need any man troubles! Didn't _want_ man troubles. I let a loud sigh out against the bed, scowling.

Maybe I should get another job...

XXX

The pounding on the door woke me up, and I groaned loudly, flopping onto my back. I laid there and listened for a moment before saying anything.

"What!?" I yelled, throwing the pillow off the bed. I blew hair away from my face as I sat up, listening to someone shout back.

"Open the damn door Athea!"

I sighed, plopping back onto the bed. Bulma. I let my arms flop out on either side of me as I laid spread eagle on the bed, scowling up at the ceiling. Maybe if I didn't say anything else, she would leave.

More banging, then cursing. I heard something about blasting the damn door down, and closed my eyes.

Dammit. I should have known better.

I scrambled off the bed, rubbing my hands through my hair as I walked towards the front door, yanking it open.

I slammed it shut a moment later.

The whole gang was there, Bulma and ChiChi holding a huge cake, juggling it while trying to keep Goku from eating any of it. Gohan was holding a mound of presents, while Videl was holding balloons.

Balloons!

I'm not damn five!

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Athea!" Bulma screeched through the door. I heard a loud thump as someone, probably her, kicked the door. "Open the damn door!"

I counted to ten before wrenching it open again, quickly turning and making my way back to my room. I ignored her "thank you" and slammed my bedroom door shut, plopping onto my stomach. I buried my face in my pillow, ignoring the knock. I just wanted to be alone today.

I heard someone turn on the radio in the living room, conversation starting up as everyone invaded my apartment. I growled in frustration, pulling the pillow back on top of my head, wrapping my hands around it. Maybe if I ignored them, they would finally leave. Cabinets slammed in the kitchen, ChiChi yelling at the boys and Goku to leave the cake alone, the fridge opening and closing. A few minutes later I could smell something cooking.

There was another knock on the door, before I heard it squeak open. "Dammit" I muttered into the mattress, not moving as the door closed. A moment later the bed dipped as someone sat down. I knew who it was.

"Athea," Bulma said gently, laying a hand on my arm.

Yep, I was right. The woman never lets up. I ignored her, not moving from my position on the bed. She cleared her throat a moment later.

"Happy Birthday," she said, the bed moving as she shifted.

I grunted, not saying anything else.

"How old are you now?" she gently teased, "26? 27?"

My scowl deepened. "I'm twenty-four," I muttered, my voice muffled underneath the pillow.

"That's right," Bulma said, patting my shoulder. "I remember when I turned that age. I acted exactly the same way."

I didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

"I didn't want to grow old either," she stated, a small chuckle in her voice.

I took my head out from underneath the pillow, shooting her a glare as I smoothed the hair away from my face.

"That's not it at all!" I stated, letting out a little huff as I lowered my head again, this time on top of the pillow, my brows furrowing as I stared at the wall.

There was a beat of silence before the woman spoke. "Then what is it sweetie?" Bulma asked softly, running a hand through my hair.

I gave a half-hearted shrug, not saying anything.

She sighed as another knock sounded on the door.

My eyes closed as I let a small sound out.

"My room does not have an 'Open for Business' sign on it!" I yelled, still laying on my stomach.

"I'll buy you one and put it up for you," ChiChi stated, opening the door.

The noise flooded in, and I heard Goten and Trunks fighting over the game, while ChiChi yelled, "Goku don't touch that cake!" before she closed my bedroom door, blocking out most of the noise. I sighed, feeling the other side of my bed dip as she sat. They silently let me stew in my own self pity for a few moments, before one of them smacked me on the butt.

"Get up girl!" ChiChi stated loudly, her and Bulma grabbing my arms and dragging me off the bed. "We have a birthday to celebrate!"

"You guys-"

"You guys!" Bulma whined, throwing my words back at me. I stuck my tongue out at her as she smirked, letting ChiChi brush my hair as Bulma went through my closet.

"How can you stand it!" She shrieked, taking a few blouses out and throwing them on the bed.

"What?" I asked, not really interested in the answer. I already knew it had something to do with my closet.

"It's like a box!" Bulma stated loudly, huffing a little before bending down to go through my shoes.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched her shift through my stuff.

"Trying to find you a decent pair of shoes!"

I looked down at my sneakers, my gaze going back to the woman with half her body in my closet.

"I can wear these," I indicated, sticking my foot out when she popped her head up.

"You are not wearing those!" She practically yelled, making me wince slightly. I sighed.

"Why not?"

"We're going out later, after your party," Bulma stated, her voice a little lower from being buried in my closet.

"No I'm not," I stated firmly.

"Yes you are," she shot back, not even bothering to look out at me.

"No, I'm—Bulma!"

The woman finally poked her head out, holding a pair of my good jeans up for inspection. "What?" she asked, turning the pants around to inspect the front.

I snatched the pants from her, throwing them in the vicinity of the chair in the corner. I crossed my arms, shooting her a scowl. "No I'm not," I said, enunciating each word.

"Come on!" she suddenly pleaded, pouting a little.

I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Oh Lord," I muttered, "You honestly think that's going to work on me!"

"Please!" Bulma said, turning towards ChiChi, who was sitting on the bed, chuckling softly at our antics. "Chi, make her come with us!"

ChiChi quirked a brow. "If she doesn't want to go, leave her alone B!"

"Thank you!" I said loudly, sending the blue haired woman a triumphant smirk.

"Oh you'll go," Bulma said a moment later. I raised a brow at her.

"I just said I wasn't," I stated, crossing my arms.

"You wouldn't want to miss it would you!" She said, slowly grinning.

I eyed her for a moment, a frown on my face. "Miss what?"

"Vegeta's coming," she stated, a small smirk twitching on her lips.

I shrugged. "So, that's all the more reason for me _not_ to go," I said, pulling my hair into a ponytail.

Bulma's eyes starting twinkling. "He's going to dance," she said slowly, folding her arms.

My eyes about bugged out of my head. "He's going to _WHAT_!" Both me and ChiChi said at the same time, still staring at Bulma in disbelief as my bedroom door opened for a third time.

We all turned as one, blinking at the sight of Goku in the doorway.

"What's going on you guys?" he asked, shoving another huge piece of cake into his mouth.

"GOKU!" ChiChi shrieked, jumping up off the bed.

"What?" Goku said, his mouth stained blue, his fingers the same color as he sucked the icing off.

His eyes widened when ChiChi started forward, turning and running from the room. "I only had one piece!" he shouted over his shoulder, disappearing with his wife on his trail.

I started laughing, holding my stomach. The sight of Trunks and Goten hovering near the ceiling, their faces stained the same color as Goku's, trying to get away from ChiChi, had me laughing harder. I leaned against my dresser, letting out a small sigh as another chuckle escaped.

Maybe this birthday wouldn't be so bad after all...

XXX

I sat at one of the booths in the back, wincing slightly at the loud music squealing from the speakers around the club.

Bulma took us to this supposed "Hot Spot" nightclub, only us girls...plus Vegeta. I don't know why she brought him along, leaving the rest of the men at my place, watching the kids. She had told me when her and ChiChi were getting ready that she had promised better upgrades to his gravity machine, _after_ she had gotten him to promise to go out with her the next time she went to a club. _And _to dance at least once with her.

I really wish she hadn't waited until today to call in his promise. Especially on my birthday.

I didn't want to be around the man. He was in my apartment _all day!_ Wasn't that enough!?

I grabbed my drink sitting on the table, looking around as I took a sip. ChiChi had disappeared in the crowd a few minutes ago. Bulma was on the dance floor, moving against Vegeta to the music, who was just standing there with a bored expression on his face. I quickly looked away when she started grinding against him, my gaze going over the crowd as I took another sip. I blinked when a man smiled at me, turning my head away. I wasn't interested in getting hit on, especially in a damn club.

A few minutes passed, the music changing, but somehow still the same. Still pulsing, and loud. I sighed, setting my drink down before getting up and heading towards the restrooms across the dance floor. A few feet away someone blocked my path. I scowled.

It was the man that had smiled at me.

"Hi," he shouted over the music, taking a step towards me.

"Not interested," I stated loud enough for him to hear me, before going around him.

The man blocked my path again, somehow maneuvering us both so that my back was against the wall. He leaned forward, propping himself up with one arm as he smiled. His alcoholic breath hit me full in the face as he opened his mouth.

"What's your name?" he shouted, laying a hand on my hip.

I knocked it away, narrowing my eyes before ducking underneath his arm. I heard a laugh behind me before the restroom door blocked the noise out. I took care of business, staying in there a little longer than I needed to, hoping that man would take a hint and move on to the next woman that caught his eye. I washed my hands, looking myself over in the mirror before a sigh left me, swinging the door back open. My ears rung with the blasting of the music, making my way back towards our table.

"Why are you playing hard to get!?"

I started walking faster, making it halfway across the dance floor before I was stopped by a hand on my arm. I tried jerking away, but the man held firm.

"Can't you take a hint!?" I shouted, "Leave me alone!"

He suddenly bent down towards me, a smile still plastered on his face.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go back to my place for some pizza and sex!?"

"What!?" I shrieked, "Hell no!"

I finally freed my arm, whirling around. I came up short from knocking into Vegeta, who was glaring behind me, his eyes eerily reflecting the light bouncing off the walls. He grabbed my arm, slowly pulling me behind him.

"Who are you, her father!?" the man asked, a sneer spreading across his features.

"You heard the woman," Vegeta said, his low tone carrying over the music enough for us to hear. I swallowed, backing away from him. I studied the man in puzzlement for a moment before turning and walking away.

I glanced back. Vegeta was at my back, his eyes meeting mine when I looked over my shoulder. I quickly looked away, not saying anything as we made it back to the table. Bulma and ChiChi were there, laughing about something they were discussing before glancing over.

"Hey guys!" Bulma said, clearly a little tipsy. ChiChi already seemed drunk. I sat in my seat, not saying anything.

"Vegeta!" the blue haired woman suddenly shouted as a new song came on. "Dance!" her brows furrowed for a moment before clearing. "Dance with meeee!"

She got up, stumbling a little, a hand shooting out and grabbing the table as she tried to steady herself. I bit my lip. The woman leaned heavily on the table, reaching for his hand. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"No," he stated firmly, glaring at the woman before looking away.

Her lower lip stuck out as she pouted, perking up when the waitress came by. "Hey!" she practically yelled. "Another..." she swayed a little," another round!"

The waitress eyed her for a moment before nodding her head. "Be right back," she said, quickly walking away.

Bulma practically fell into her seat, where she immediately starting talking. I listened for a moment, finally just tuning it out when I couldn't make out what she was talking about. Her words were mostly slurred anyway. The waitress returned, setting fresh drinks on the table before abruptly leaving. Bulma blinked at them, before looking at me.

"Did you order these!?" she shouted, the stench of alcohol making my nose curl a little. I silently shook my head.

"Hey Bulma!" I shouted over the music, sighing a little when she ignored me, grabbing a glass and licking her lips. It took me a few minutes to finally get her attention.

She glanced at me before leaning towards Vegeta, almost falling in ChiChi's lap. Goku's wife burst out laughing, her face red.

Yeah, they were definitely drunk.

"Vegeta!," Bulma shouted in his ear, earning a glare from the man. "Dance!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed even more.

"Dance with..." She waved her hand towards me. My eyes widened. "...with Athea!"

"You promised!" she screeched out, lifting her glass to her lips. Bulma hiccuped, before staring at her husband.

"Why aren't you dancing?" she asked loudly, her brows furrowing. "You promised to..." she paused for a moment, covering her mouth, "...to dance. Dance with someone!"

She waved another hand towards me. "Take Athea. It's her birthday!" Bulma shouted, before leaning towards ChiChi, both of them talking and completely ignoring both of us.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and leave!" I shouted, waiting for a response from the blue haired woman. Neither of them looked up, giggling and sloshing alcohol on the table as they clumsily clinked their glasses together.

I sighed to myself, grabbing my cardigan before standing. I didn't look at any of them as I walked out of the club, the noise greatly diminishing as I stepped outside. I only took a few steps before someone grabbed my arm, their hold firm.

"I'll see you to the house," Vegeta stated, his tone broking no argument.

I swallowed, slowly extracting myself from his hold, not looking at him again as we started walking once more. It got quieter the further we got from the club, until the only noise that was heard was our shoes moving over the pavement.

"What about Bulma and ChiChi?" I asked softly, studying the ground.

"Kakkarot's coming to get them. He was headed over there a few minutes ago," Vegeta stated, not saying anything else.

My lips pinched, and I stayed silent. Neither of us said anything else as we made it to Capsule Corps. I paused at the steps, letting a little sigh out as Vegeta opened the front door. He moved away, silently letting me walk in ahead of him. I could feel his gaze on me, but didn't look over at the man.

The house was dark, a few lights left on to illuminate some visibility. I walked over to the couch, sitting down. I heard the front door shut, then complete silence.

"Are you staying here?"

I looked over my shoulder as Vegeta spoke, studying him for a moment before facing forward again. "I don't know," I said, crossing my arms.

"Wasn't that what you women had planned?" the man asked, his voice low.

I swallowed before answering. "Yes, but Bulma is completely plastered. And ChiChi is too. I don't see a reason for me to stay really."

I heard a grunt behind me, not looking back. Footsteps ascended the stairs a moment later. I lifted my head. Vegeta had left the living room, apparently going to his and Bulma's room.

I sighed a few minutes later, listening to the silence as I made my way to my old bedroom. I wrapped my sweater around me as I topped the stairs, turning the corner. I heard someone clear their throat as I laid a hand on the doorknob. I turned.

Vegeta was leaning against the wall, studying me with furrowed brows. He jerked his head to the side, indicating for me to follow him.

"What is it," I asked, watching the man walk down the hall. I wasn't in a hurry to truly be alone with the man. He still frightened me to a degree.

"I need to speak with you," he said in a low voice, not pausing as he disappeared around the corner.

I swallowed, hesitating slightly before following, taking my time in catching up with him. My heart was pounding a little, wandering what the man needed to talk to me about. I assured myself that nothing would happen, Bulma would be arriving home soon. I don't have anything to worry about. I felt my mouth go dry as I reached his and Bulma's room, pausing at the threshold.

"Come in and close the door," I heard from inside the room, balling my hands in my sweater. I stepped right inside, pulling the door almost all the way closed.

"Close it," Vegeta said, not turning from his position at the window.

I chewed my bottom lip, my gaze darting from him to the crack in the door before slowly shutting it, listening to it click loudly in the silent room.

I stayed by the door, my arms crossed.

"What is it?" I asked, looking around the room as Vegeta stayed quiet.

I didn't see anything suspicious, but that didn't alleviate my slight fears. I was still apprehensive about the man, not really wanting to even be in the same room as him. What did he want to talk to me about anyways?

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked after several minutes of silence, seeing him glance at me over his shoulder.

"Your hatred of me," he stated quietly, finally turning fully towards me. I swallowed as he started walking towards me.

"I-"

"Don't lie to me," he said softly, his tone making me take a step back. My back hit the wall, and I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. I closed it.

Vegeta stopped a few feet away from me, a disgruntled look on his face. He narrowed his eyes.

He seemed to be waiting for a response, but I really didn't know what to say. So I asked him a question back instead.

"Why do _you_ hate _me?"_ I whispered, my hands touching the wall behind me. I held my breath as I waited for his response.

He studied me in silence, his eyes reflecting the moonlight coming in from the window.

He didn't say anything.

He looked away from me, a muscle ticking in his jaw. "I don't," he finally said, slowly turning his head towards me, his eyes penetrating.

"You're lying," I stated loudly, my eyes widening at his words. Vegeta's eyes narrowed even more, his lips twisting.

"You are!" I insisted, coming away from the wall. I balled my hands up at my sides, holding the man's gaze as we studied one another.

Vegeta turned away from me, keeping silent.

"Vegeta," I said, taking a few steps towards him. "Vegeta!"

The man didn't acknowledge me, stopping at the window once more, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Dammit Vegeta! Why did you bring me in here to talk, then ignore me!" I threw up my hands. "You know what, I'm leaving," I stated, turning towards the door.

"No you're not," he said softly, "now close the fucking door."

I paused with my back to him, closing my eyes for a moment before softly shutting the door back.

I finally turned towards the man, walking over after a few minutes and sitting in a chair.

He didn't speak, and neither did I.

"You hate me Vegeta," I stated in a whisper, "I know it. You know it. Hell! _Everyone_ knows it!"

He continued to stand with his back to me, the only indication that he heard my words was the tensing of his shoulders.

"You've continued to frighten me," I muttered, watching his back. "You have done nothing but play games with me, verbally and physically abuse me, made my life hell...and you're going to stand there and say you don't hate me," I finished softly, slowly standing up from the chair. "I don't know why you called me in here to talk Vegeta...but apparently its getting us nowhere. You're not saying anything, just standing there ignoring me—"

"_Goddammit_!" he suddenly snarled, his voice ringing in my ears as he whirled around.

I sucked in a breath as he grabbed me, yanking me into a corner. I didn't have time to breathe before he ground his lips against mine, his tongue snaking in a moment later. I squeaked into his mouth, my hands balling in the fabric of his shirt. I was too shocked to do anything but whimper.

Vegeta's mouth furiously worked over mine, both breathing harshly as he yanked my sweater down my arms, pinning them at the elbows. His mouth moved from mine, sucking on my neck. I gasped, my nails digging into his bare shoulders. When did he unbutton it? His shirt fell a little, opening a little wider as it caught on his bent arms.

He scraped his teeth over my shoulder, buttons flying as he jerked my blouse open. Vegeta ran his tongue up my neck before capturing my mouth once more. Another whimper escaped me as his tongue snaked back into my mouth, little groans coming from the man as he grabbed the sweater trapping my arms.

The bedroom door burst open.

We froze, his lips touching mine still, our bodies pressed against one another.

I listened to the person stumble a little, a small groan coming out of them. I glanced over, my eyes going wide. I watched Bulma, trepidation flooding my chest as the woman staggered to the bed, not even glancing our way as she plopped on the bed face down. I heard her snoring a moment later.

We stayed still, listening to the woman snore. Vegeta's mouth moved from mine. He started sucking at the base of my neck again, a harsh gasp escaping me.

"Vegeta," I said, my breath leaving me as he moved lower, ripping my bra off me and capturing a nipple.

"We need to stop," I whispered, pushing on his shoulders.

"No," he ground out, moving to the other breast, ignoring my hands pushing against him.

"Bulma-"

"Is asleep," his whispered, straightening back up and jerking the sweater and tattered blouse off me.

"Vegeta please!"

"I love to hear you beg," he stated, before grabbing me around the waist and turning.

My eyes went wide as he moved towards the bed. I started struggling.

"What are you doing!" I whispered harshly, pushing on his chest.

"Hush," he growled against my mouth, nipping my lower lip before capturing my lips once again.

He drew out the kiss, his tongue sliding over mine, making my brain go fuzzy. A whimper escaped me, grasping his neck as he lowered me to the bed. His lips never left mine as he jerked his shirt off. I heard the snap of his jeans opening a moment later. I felt hands grab my pants, jerking them off me, my underwear going with them. My shoes disappeared, and all I could think is "Oh my God!"

I ripped my lips away from his, turning my head. Vegeta moved him mouth over my neck, his tongue and teeth grazing my skin.

"Vegeta," I whispered in his ear, listening to him softly grunt. "Stop...You're married...we shouldn't be doing this," I let a small cry out as his hand slipped between my legs.

"Does it feel like I give a shit," he growled in my ear as he slipped a finger inside of me. My hips lifted instinctively, moving with him as he withdrew slightly, shoving another finger into me before grinding his palm between my folds.

I bit my lip, groaning softly. I felt his breath against the side of my face as he whispered in my ear.

"You don't think I can't smell that bastard Yamcha on her when she comes home late at night?" Vegeta grazed his teeth against my earlobe, making me shiver. "Me and the woman haven't been together since before you admitted you didn't love Kakkarot," he stated softly, using his free hand to palm my breast.

"That still doesn't make it right Vegeta," I said weakly, my breathing becoming ragged as his fingers moved faster.

He didn't say anything. The man captured my lips once more, grinding our mouths together as he nudged my legs apart. I heard him slide his jeans off, grabbing my thighs and wrapping them around his waist. He suddenly buried his face in my neck, sucking in a long breath.

Vegeta swiftly entered me, making me cry out.

"Hush," he breathed against my lips, slowly moving in and out of me, our breath mingling as he rubbed his lips against mine.

I wrapped an arm around his neck, my other hand clutching his muscular arm. His hands slid against the bed on either side of my head, one going to the nape of my neck while the other moved underneath the pillow. He slid out of me, only to push slowly back into me, again and again. I was too far gone in the sensations my body was experiencing to even care that Bulma was laying right beside us.

I whimpered into Vegeta's mouth, a soft sob catching in my throat as my orgasm began to build. Our harsh breathing filled the room, moving slowly against one another before my body started shaking, and I couldn't hold back a harsh sob.

Vegeta groaned, capturing my mouth as a cry left me, drinking it in as my release swept over me, making my body quiver. He tensed above me a moment later, another groan coming out of him as he jerked inside me, coming soon after.

He captured my lips once more, breathing heavily as he tilted his head, putting more passion into that one kiss than I'd seen him ever display. The man cupped my neck, his mouth still moving against mine as he sat up, pulling me along with him. He slowly broke the kiss, nipping my bottom lip. Vegeta moved to my neck, softly kissing down to my collar bone, grazing his teeth against my shoulder a moment later. A groan escaped me, shivering at the small growl coming out of the man.

I cracked my eyes open, listening to our breathing as my gaze settled on the high heel dangling drunkenly off of a petite foot. I froze, staring at it.

Vegeta moved back after a moment, running his mouth over my jaw. "What?" he whispered in a low voice, his hand moving to the back of my neck.

I continued to stare at the heel, my chest starting to burn. I felt tears clog my throat, disbelief washing over me.

"What did I just do!" I whispered weakly, biting back a sob.

I shoved Vegeta off me, quickly grabbing my clothes and covering myself the best I could, before running from the room.

I ignored Vegeta's harsh whispers, calling me back.

I made it to my room, stumbling in and shutting the door behind me. My back smacked the wall as I finally let a sob out. My ruined clothes fell from my fingers as I sank to the floor, a broken cry escaping me as I buried my face in my hands. My body began to tremble, the smell of sex reaching my nose.

I bent at the waist, laying on the floor as I continued to cry.

My best friend!

I had sex with my best friends' husband!

Oh my God! What have I done!?


	23. Chapter 23

Life as We Know It

Phase XXIII: It takes Two

I woke aching and feeling worse than when I found out I had amnesia.

My thighs ached as I sat up, grimacing a little at the stickiness between my legs. I felt my body go cold as last night flashed through my mind, closing my eyes. I groaned in regret, swallowing hard as I stood, slowly making my way towards the bathroom. I stumbled into the shower, absently reaching over and turning the knobs. I gasped as ice cold water smacked me in the face, a shiver running through me. I laid my head against the shower wall, closing my eyes.

A sob suddenly ripped from my throat as I sank down onto the tile floor. I buried my head in my hands, a low moan coming out of me.

I stayed like that for a while, before struggling to my feet and slowly washing the evidence of last night off my body. Washing the smell of sex and sweat off my skin. I squeezed my eyes closed, desolation ripping through my chest and leaving sorrow and guilt in its wake. I didn't know what was going to happen today, and I didn't want to see my friend, knowing what I had done last night.

A whimper escaped me as I realized that I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. I would have to tell the woman. I couldn't hold something like that in, not about my best friend.

I couldn't escape the fact that I helped Vegeta cheat on his wife.

On his marriage.

The man was right...I was a bad person.

I felt spent, drained and weary.

How was I going to broach the subject with Bulma? How was I going to tell her that I had sex with Vegeta?

I swallowed, stepping out of the shower and turning the water off. I stood there for several minutes, letting water slowly drip off me before halfheartedly wrapping a towel around myself.

I dressed without even paying attention to what I was putting on, blinking at myself in the mirror. I stared at my reflection, noticing the darkness under my eyes, the sadness blanketing them. I eyed the mass of hair, hanging limply and damp down my back. I absently grabbed a brush, sliding it through the tangles on autopilot. I sighed a moment later as I sat it down, my lips pinching at the corners. I eyed the clothes I had put on just a few minutes ago. A pair of blue jean shorts and a small t-shirt. The white fabric was damp in a few places, making those spots see thru.

I turned away from my reflection, sliding a pair of keds on before staring at my bedroom door.

I didn't want to go through that door...I didn't want to face reality yet.

I really didn't want to see Bulma.

Or Vegeta.

I felt my face flush, looking down at the floor. Would he act different now, or be the same egotistical, vain, dark man that I have known all these years?

I swallowed with difficulty.

There was only one way to find out.

I sucked in a breath as I twisted the handle, my hands shaking slightly.

I cracked the door open, peeking out. I didn't see anyone, so I opened the door wider, slipping out into the hall and shutting it behind me.

The first step was done. Getting out of the room. Now to actually go downstairs, where there was a very good possibility I would run into either Bulma or Vegeta.

Knowing my luck, I would see them at the same time.

I felt my shoulders droop as I slowly made my way down the stairs, pausing at the bottom and listening. I bit my bottom lip, hearing someone moving around in the kitchen.

I hoped to God it wasn't Bulma.

I made my way over, laying a hand on the wood, listening. I heard pots banging around, the sound of a coffee pot beeping. I could smell food cooking. I swallowed.

I held my breath as I cracked the swinging door open a little, my heart pounding. It was jerked out of my hand a moment later, Bulma blinking at me before a small smile appeared on her face.

"I thought that was you," she said softly, taking a step back. "Mom's almost done with breakfast. Come on."

She moved away, leaving me standing there, the swinging door slowly waving back and forth. I closed my eyes as dread filled me, stepping through and wrapping my arms around my waist. I felt my heart sink a moment later.

Vegeta sat at the kitchen table, his back to the door. He didn't look up as I entered, just continued to take small drinks from his coffee cup. I eyed his back, watching the muscles move and twitch as he slowly lifted his cup, his elbows resting on the table. He seemed to be staring out the glass doors. Bulma brushed passed me, setting her own coffee cup down as she took the seat beside Vegeta.

She looked back at me. "What's wrong?" she asked, squinting a little at me. Her face was tired, bags under her eyes. Her hair was messy. She was clearly recovering from a hangover.

I didn't say anything, just moved to the other end of the table, as far away from both of them as I could get, and grabbed the back of the chair.

"Why are you sitting down there Athea?" Bulma asked, her forehead pleating. "Come sit over here, in front of me," she said softly, waving a hand to the seat across from her.

I tried to keep my facial features impassive until she looked away from me, turning her attention back to her coffee cup. I slowly made my way over, not looking at either of them as I sat.

I fidgeted in my seat, staring down at my hands for several minutes, my brows furrowed. I squeezed my fingers together so hard my knuckles turned white. I felt my throat close, letting a breath out as I slowly looked up. I didn't look at Vegeta, just studied my best friend across the table before opening my mouth.

"Bulma," I said softly, waiting for her to lift her head and look at me. I held her gaze for several seconds before speaking. "I have to tell you-"

"Where's the brat?" Vegeta abruptly said, cutting me off. My gaze flicked towards him. He narrowed his eyes at me, aiming the question at Bulma.

The woman sighed, waving a hand. "I don't know...probably still over at Athea's apartment. Crap!" Bulma groaned, her head plopping into her hand. "I have to go get him! I don't feel like it!"

"I'll go!" I said quickly, grabbing the excuse to escape and standing.

"But don't you want to eat first?" Bulma asked, eying me as I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry," I stated softly, quickly going around the table.

A hand wrapped around my thigh, making me freeze. My eyes widened, and I looked down at Vegeta. What the hell was he doing!?

"I'll fly you," he said firmly, "You'll get there more quickly."

My eyes flicked to Bulma, who wasn't even paying attention to us. I almost swallowed my tongue when I felt his fingers slide against my skin, causing me to shiver.

"No...Thanks anyway," I said hesitantly, taking a step away from him.

Vegeta's mouth firmed, studying me with an intensity that scared me.

"I insist," he said gruffly.

"Athea, just let the man have his way!" Bulma suddenly said loudly, not even looking over at us. "The sooner you get Trunks, the sooner we can go shopping."

I opened my mouth to argue as Vegeta stood, and I took a step back. My mouth went dry once I took notice of what he was wearing today. He had dark blue jeans on, a tight blue t-shirt tucked into them with military boots on. No blue spandex, no gold-tipped white boots. No indication that he was going to spend all day in the gravity room. Like every other day.

What did the man have planned!?

And why was he dressed up?

He watched me intently as he wrapped a hand around my arm, leading me outside. Vegeta was still looking down at me as he pulled me close, wrapping a muscular arm around my waist. My heart thudded at the seriousness in his expression, looking away as he started levitating up.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear, his voice gruff.

I silently shook my head, keeping my face turned away as Vegeta paused in the air, his arm tightening around me.

"Look at me," he commanded softly, a hint of steel underlining his words.

I swallowed, slowly turning my head. He held my gaze for a moment before leaning down. I quickly turned my face away, feeling him tense against me. The man was quiet, letting the silence lengthen between us as we floated in the air.

"Playing hard to get?" he growled suddenly, a small sneer in his tone.

"No," I said quietly, "I'm not playing anything."

I finally looked over, meeting the man's eye. "What we did last night was wrong Vegeta," I whispered, my voice breaking slightly. I could feel my face trying to crumble. I looked away again, studying the sky. "You're married...to my best friend. We had no right...no right to do what we did."

"Well we did!" he suddenly snapped, making me wince. "I thought we came to an understanding last night woman," he muttered, "We did what both of us wanted to do. We had sex," he snarled the last word, roughly grabbing my jaw and turning my head. "And you enjoyed it," he said in a throaty voice, rubbing his mouth over mine.

"No!" I suddenly shouted, jerking away from the contact, "Just...stop dammit! I feel awful for what happened! I wish I could take it back, but I can't...I can't undo it. I want to put it behind me! And not _think_ about it anymore..._ever!_"

The silence enveloped us as Vegeta stayed silent. I could feel his eyes penetrating me, trying to force me to look at him again. I ignored it the best I could, my hands balled into fists at my sides.

"We'll discuss this later," he suddenly muttered, a small growl coming out of him.

I closed my eyes to the sound, an instant later feeling the wind whip around me as we flew towards the other side of town.

XXX

I stood just inside the living room, still holding the door open, my hand on the knob.

No one was there.

A small sound of frustration left me as I surveyed the apartment. The door was wretched out of my hand a moment later, slamming hard behind me. I whirled around, feeling my heart jump. Vegeta stood behind me, his hand resting on the front door as a small smile appeared on his face. My eyes widened.

"You knew they weren't here...didn't you?"

"Yes," he stated in a low voice, watching me with a glint in his eyes.

I backed away from him, whirling around to run. He grabbed me around the waist, pulling me hard against him. He ground himself against me, cupping me between the legs as he lifted me off my feet. He started walking towards my bedroom.

"NO!" I shouted, struggling in his arms.

Vegeta ignored me, slamming my bedroom door against the wall as he walked in, his hand sliding up my back to settle at the nape of my neck. He wrapped his fingers in my hair, yanking hard. I cried out as my head snapped back, my shoulders pressed against him. The hand between my legs tightened before moving, wrapping around my stomach. He rubbed himself against me again, moving towards the bed.

I whimpered as he laid me down, his breathing heavy against my back. The hand against my throat pushed me down into the mattress, the man jerking my hips into the air.

"No," I moaned desperately, pushing my hands against the mattress in an attempt to get up. I couldn't move, Vegeta jerking my shirt up to my armpits.

He fondled my breasts through my bra, rolling my nipples between his fingers before sliding his hand around my waist again, grabbing the waistband of my shorts. I sobbed into the comforter, feeling my body betray me as an ache started deep inside.

"Please Vegeta!" I cried out, "Please stop!"

"I love it when you beg," he said roughly, before jerking my shorts down and throwing them on the floor.

Another sob escaped me, tears leaking out of my eyes and staining the blanket beneath me. He jerked my bra up, freeing my breast and sliding his hand over my skin. Vegeta finally let go of the back of my neck, the hand joining the other as he played with my body.

I started sinking down onto the bed, and he roughly jerked my hips back up, nudging my legs apart as he pressed his erection against my behind.

"Stay still," he said harshly, returning his attention back to my breast.

I squeezed my eyes closed, my hands balling in the blanket. A whimper escaped me as he slid his hands over my back, grabbing my hips.

Vegeta tore my underwear off me, a cry coming out of me in surprise. A moment passed before I felt him press himself against me again, goosebumps rising along my arms at the feel of his naked flesh against mine.

"Please don't do this Vegeta," I whispered as another sob escaped me, my body jerking forward a moment later, a cry escaping as he suddenly thrust inside me.

My throat closed around a shout as he roughly moved against me, pressing the heel of his hand against the small of my back. He pressed my upper half into the mattress as he moved, pushing me further onto the bed and making himself more comfortable before resuming his thrusts.

My body jerked every time he slammed into me, my breathing harsh. I heard him let out a groan above me, his hands appearing in my vision as he leaned forward, laying against my back. I stayed where I was, with my shoulders pressed against the bed. The frame moved as he slammed into me, burying his face into the side of my neck.

I tried to ignore it the best I could, just praying that it ended soon. Vegeta increased his thrusts, making me cry out as his thighs slammed against mine. I winced, my body jarred from the movements.

Vegeta suddenly slid his hands over mine, threading his fingers through mine. I didn't react, just wished for him to be done quickly and leave. He started sucking on my neck, making my stomach muscles clench. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes closed again, trying to ignore it.

He sat up abruptly, slowing his pace. His movements were gentle, moving in and out of me in a steady rhythm. It was agonizing, how slow he was going, making me want to scream.

My hands tightened around the blanket, biting it as he continued his slow but steady pace, sliding along that spot inside and making me groan.

My body shuddered as pleasure poured through me, causing me to moan. Vegeta continued, not pausing even when I let a sob out, bucking against him automatically. My orgasm started to build, making me let a long groan out. I felt myself clench around him, burying my face into the mattress as my thighs quivered.

Vegeta suddenly started slamming into me again, a squeal bursting from me as my orgasm ripped through me, making me move, bucking and pushing against him. The man tensed above me a moment later, letting a growl out as he let go inside me.

We both fell to the bed at the same time, the man still buried inside of me. My head turned to the side, my breath fanning the hair away from my face as I tried to catch my breath. Vegeta's arms were propped up on either side of me, holding himself above me. I could feel sweat dripping onto me, slowly sliding down my skin to the small of my back. I swallowed hard, closing my eyes.

I didn't move as he finally pulled out of me, staying kneeling above me for several minutes, his breathing still harsh. I jerked as teeth scraped against my shoulder a moment later, a whimper escaping me. His tongue flicked out, licking the sweat between my shoulder blades.

A shiver escaped me, and I tucked my hands to my sides. Vegeta nuzzled my neck, moving my hair away with his nose. I heard him suck in a breath, pressed against my skin.

"Later Onna," he whispered into my ear, staying there for a second before moving away.

The bed moved as he sat up, his hands grasping my ass and massaging for a moment before he climbed off the bed. I stayed still, listening to the rustle of clothing as he dressed. Silence descended as I laied on the bed, flinching slightly when I heard the front door open, then softly close.

My eyes closed as a sob escaped me, my body shaking. A keening sound erupted from my throat as I curled up naked on the bed, hot tears leaking out of my eyes.

Why am I treated this way!?


	24. Chapter 24

Life as We Know It

Phase XXIV: Secrets and Boys

I didn't answer when the phone rang.

Didn't answer the knocking on the door.

Just laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I had long since gotten up and taken a shower, washing away the scent of Vegeta, dressing in some drawstring pants and a loose shirt.

Now I was just...laying here, ignoring the rumbling in my stomach from hunger, a slight ache appearing in my chest.

I hadn't ate in several days, since the man left me sweaty and broken on the mattress.

I hadn't moved off the bed since the day after that.

I continued to ignore the persistent knocking, the pleading to open up coming from the other side.

A lower voice rumbled faintly from the other side of the door, and the noise stopped.

I let out a small sigh, closing my eyes.

A few minutes passed before I felt a shift in the air, and turned my head.

Goku stood in my bedroom doorway, his eyes assessing. I moved my head back to its original position, continuing my staring up at the ceiling. I heard him move, the bed dipping a moment later as he sat beside me. My eyes flickered to him, watching him silently.

Goku turned his head, watching me as if waiting for something. I didn't say anything, just let him study me with those dark eyes.

"What's going on Athea?" he asked softly, laying a hand on my leg. I could feel his thumb rubbing slowly, as if to offer me comfort.

I stayed silent, feeling empty and not exactly there.

We sat there in silence for awhile, before Goku stood, grabbing my arm and pulling me off the bed.

"Get up," he commanded softly, pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He hugged me, laying his chin on the top of my head, swaying back and forth.

"I want to hear it from you Athea," he stated softly, his voice rumbling in his chest.

I buried my face against him, my hands gripping his arms as I squeezed my eyes closed. I didn't respond, swallowing passed the lump in my throat. Goku continued to hold me, rocking gently back and forth.

He held me for the longest time, finally moving away. He put a knuckle under my chin, lifting my gaze to his.

"Athea," the man said gently, "You can confide in me, you know. I'm your friend, I want to help you."

I averted my eyes, slowly shaking my head. "No one can help me Goku," I whispered, my lower lip quivering a little.

I felt him studying me as I stood mute, unwilling to drag anybody into my hell.

"Come on," he said abruptly, putting an arm around my shoulders as he put two fingers to his forehead.

I gripped his shirt right before we disappeared, closing my eyes as I sucked in a shaky breath.

XXX

We appeared in an alley on the other side of the city, the sounds of honking horns and the smell of exhaust assaulting my senses. Goku tucked my hand into his arm, walking out of the alley as if it wasn't a big deal. A few people gave us weird glances, but I ignored them, keeping pace with the taller man as we moved down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going Goku?" I asked softly, glancing up at him.

He shot me a small smile, putting his arm around my waist and letting my hand fall.

"We're gonna get something to eat," he stated, before pausing in front of a deli and opening the door for me.

I absently shook my head, walking in and pausing as Goku went around me. He ordered for both of us, before moving to a booth in the back. I silently followed, my stomach rumbling loudly at the scent of lunch meat and oil and vinegar.

We both slid into the booth at the same time, a sigh coming out of the man across from me. He settled his clasped hands on the table, studying me. I avoided his gaze, only looking over when the waitress brought our drinks and sitting down our trays. My mouth watered, and I grabbed half the sandwich, taking a healthy bite.

We ate in silence, me ignoring Goku's searching gaze and the man silently getting up to order both of us another sub sandwich. I hadn't ate in days, and nothing was going to waste.

Me and Goku stayed there awhile after we got done eating, sipping on our drinks as silence laied heavy between us.

"So," Goku said, after the waitress refilled his cup for the third time. "What's going on with you," he asked softly, his eyes watching my every move.

I just shook my head. "Nothing you have to worry about Goku," I stated, taking a sip of my drink.

"Athea," he said my name firmly, "I could smell him in there."

I felt my skin tighten in apprehension, swallowing. "Who?" I asked softly, not looking at the man.

A hand settled on mine resting on the table, and I slowly looked up.

"Vegeta."

My eyes widened a little, and I pulled my hand away from his, settling it in my lap.

"Athea..."

I jumped up, soda sloshing onto the table as I banged against it in my hurry to get out of there. I quickly left, Goku catching up to me outside the restaurant.

He grabbed my arm, whirling me around.

"Athea," he said tensely, "whatever it is, you need to stop. I don't want to see any of my friends get hurt. Bulma's my best and oldest friend, and she doesn't deserve whatever you two are doing."

"Oh okay," I stated loudly, "so it's automatically _my_ fault!?"

Goku's jaw hardened as his brows furrowed.

"Typical!" I said loudly, "that's just warms my heart that you care _so much_ for my well being," I finished sarcastically, turning away from the man.

I walked away from him, ignoring the sigh that came out of him, the footsteps following me.

I stopped as hands landed on my shoulders, squeezing slightly.

"I do care for you Athea, despite what you might think," Goku stated softly, slowly turning me around.

My gaze met his as he slightly bent down, his face soft with worry. Goku roamed my features for several seconds before straightening, a sigh leaving him as he hugged me to his chest.

"You can tell me, you know," he whispered into my hair, a hand moving up and down my back. "You don't have to suffer alone," Goku stated, "I'm here for you Athea."

"I am alone though Goku," I said, my voice quiet. "I don't have anybody, no one to turn to."

"Athea-"

"I have no family here. Don't you get it? I have nobody. Not any brothers or sisters, not a husband or boyfriend, not even parents to confide in...or hide behind," I finished in a whisper.

Goku's hand rubbed up and down my arm in comfort, a breath rushing out of him.

"What are you trying to hide from Athea," he asked gently, the rubbing abruptly stopping.

I closed my eyes, swallowing. "Nothing...," I choked back a sob, "Everything," I said, my voice barely audible.

The man didn't say anything as we disappeared once more, appearing back in my room. I stepped away from him, wrapping my arms around myself.

Goku cupped my face, lifting my gaze to his. He leaned down and kissed my lips, pulling back a moment later.

"You have friends Athea," he insisted gently, his forehead touching mine. "Just give us a chance to be in your life."

I felt my lip quiver, biting it to stop the movement.

"Just," Goku paused, a small sigh escaping him, "get some rest. Think about what I said, okay?"

He moved back, pressing his lips to my forehead before letting his hands fall, his gaze softening a little.

"Get some rest Athea," he said softly a second time, before he disappeared.

I stared at the spot for a long time, finally just sinking onto the bed, my head hanging.

Goku was a great man, a great friend.

He would have been an excellent father.

Too bad it was too late for us to start over...

XXX

I didn't see anyone for several days...I felt bad.

I was neglecting my duties to Bulma, seeing as how she was my employer. I wasn't doing my job very well these days, but then again...the boys were almost teenagers.

Did they really need me that much?

I got my answer a few days later.

Both boys burst through my front door about a week after my chat with Goku, yelling my name.

I came out of the bathroom, where I had been brushing my teeth.

I took the toothbrush out of my mouth, spitting in the kitchen sink.

"What is it boys," I asked, not even batting an eye at the door hanging offs its hinges. It was an everyday occurrence that I had gotten used to over the years.

I grabbed a hand towel and wiped my mouth as both boys bickered back and forth to each other.

"I saw her first!"

"Nu uh! I did, you were just standing beside me!"

"I look better than you!"

"No you don't! Aunt 'Thea! Tell Trunks he doesn't look better than me!"

My gaze went from Goten to Trunks, my brows pleating.

"Boys," I said, pausing for a moment as I washed my toothbrush off in the sink. "Is this about..." I sighed, "a girl?"

"Yeah!" Goten said loudly, "and Trunks is jealous because I talked to her first!"

I felt my face soften, sadness swirling in my chest. They were getting older fast. Soon they wouldn't be coming to me, asking for advice. I suddenly knew what being a parent felt like, having a growing teenager in the house.

I felt like I was losing the two boys standing in front of me.

"The only reason she talked to you," Trunks drawled, "Is to get closer to me."

"Oh really!" Goten said angrily, glaring at his best friend, "Then why did she ask me out?" he said, a smirk appearing on his lips as Trunks eyes widened a little.

"Boys!"

They both looked over at me, keeping silent as I studied both of them.

"This girl is your age...right?"

"Yeah," Trunks said softly, "I have a few classes with her," he rolled his eyes, "and so does Goten."

"Well," I chewed on my lip for a moment, "why don't you let her choose?"

"What do you mean auntie?" Goten asked, scratching the back of his head as an eyebrow rose on his forehead.

I sighed. "If she asked you out Goten, then she probably likes you. If she doesn't want to go out again after your first date, than I would say move on and let it go."

Both boys were silent.

"There's plenty more out there if this girl doesn't work out, _and_ plenty for you both not to be fighting over just one!"

"Okay," Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

"Can you help me with something 'Thea?" Goten asked, shooting me a sheepish look.

I raised a brow, waiting for him to state what he needed.

"Can you help me choose something for the date? It's tomorrow and I wanna look good," he said, shooting me a grin that made him look just like Goku.

Trunks let out a snort. "As long as you don't wear that stupid shirt with your name on it, you should be good."

"I want to go buy something at the mall Trunks! I have to look _good!_"

Another snort left the lavender haired boy. "Good luck with that," he said in a deadpan voice, earning a growl from Goten.

"Boys," I said, immediately halting what was sure to escalate into a brawl.

"I'll go with you Goten, and you," I said, pointing at Trunks, "be nice!"

The older boy shrugged. "Whatever," he muttered, "I wanted to go buy a game for my PS3 anyways."

I let out a relieved sigh. "Just let me pull on my shoes, then we can go."

I walked into my bedroom, rolling my eyes as both boys started shooting verbal jabs at each other, listening to them going out the door.

I pulled my shoes out of the closet, sitting on the bed to put them on.

I stood, lifting my head. A gasp escaped me at the sight of Vegeta in the bedroom doorway, his brows furrowed as he studied me.

I swallowed loudly, crossing my arms. I averted my gaze.

"What do you want?" I muttered, my body tensing when I heard him come closer.

"We need to talk," Vegeta said firmly, meeting my eyes as I lifted my head.

I snorted. "_That_ sounds familiar," I said, my tone dripping with disdain. I went to walk around him, and he laid a hand on my stomach, stopping me.

"Where are you going?" he murmured, turning his head to look at me.

I ignored his penetrating gaze, clenching my jaw. "I'm doing my job," I stated loudly, "taking care of _your_ son."

I let that hang in the air as I moved away from the man, going through the living room and quickly leaving the apartment. I met up with Goten and Trunks at the sidewalk, both bickering good naturally back and forth to one another.

"Let's go guys," I commanded softly, starting down the sidewalk towards town.

We didn't really talk about anything important on the way to the mall, just chatted to pass the time.

I did learn that Goten's parents marriage was stronger, and happier, than ever. That made me happy and sad at the same time. I was happy for both my friends, but it made me sad because that could have been me. I wouldn't be going through the hell I was currently living with Vegeta.

Then again, maybe I would be.

I halted my thoughts as we finally made it to the mall, promising myself that I wouldn't give a thought to Trunks father, that we would have a good time while here.

XXX

Goten thankfully didn't take long in choosing something from the stores, asking my advice on certain shirts and if some of the outfits looked good or not.

His insecurity was endearing.

I smiled at his hopeful expression, the hesitation in his eyes as he stepped out of the dressing room. I bit my lip at his shoeless feet, not saying anything about it. He just looked too cute.

"It looks good Goten. You look handsome," I said softly, meeting his eyes to let him know I was sincere.

"You sure," he said, turning around and checking his reflection in the mirror.

"Yes," I stated, folding my arms. "You look as handsome as your father," I said softly, seeing him look over at me in the mirror.

The boy, almost a teenager, studied me for several minutes in silence, a serious expression on his face.

"You loved him, didn't you?" he asked softly, fiddling with a button on his shirt.

I started a little, staring at Goten in surprise for a moment before speaking.

"Of course I did. I do. He's one of my best friends."

Goku's youngest son studied me for another few minutes, a little smile appearing on his face after a moment.

"I wouldn't have minded," he stated softly, still watching me.

"What do you mean," I said, moving closer so our voices didn't echo around the store. I didn't want everyone hearing our conversation.

"Having you as a step-mother," Goten admitted softly, his eyes gentle.

I felt tears clog my throat, and looked away. When I looked back, Goten had already moved back into the dressing room to change.

I stood quietly, my eyes roaming vaguely over the store as I waited.

"Is he done yet!?"

I jumped, startled, looking over my shoulder.

Trunks was walking up to me, holding a small white bag in his hand. He crossed his arms, shooting a disgruntled look towards Goten as he stepped out of the back, straightening his shirt. Trunks look so much like Vegeta right then that I took a step back from him, turning quickly and walking with Goten to the register. I handed over my credit card, waiting for it to run in silence.

"Did I do something, Aunt 'Thea?"

I looked back at Trunks as he spoke, softly shaking my head and turning away.

"No Trunks," I said softly, "I just haven't been feeling very well these days."

Both boys were silent as we left the mall, taking our time as we walked back to my apartment.

We passed the park I used to take them to when they were younger, memories washing over me as we walked on, feeling a little better than I had in a while.

"It's my dad, isn't it?"

My head whipped towards Trunks, whose gaze stayed focused in front of him as he spoke. I hadn't realized I had stopped until they passed me, pausing to look back at me.

How did these two become so perceptive?

"I..."

I didn't know what to say. Was he talking about me sleeping with his _father_!? He couldn't know!

No one did!

Well, maybe Goku...

"What are you talking about Trunks?" I asked softly, praying that it wasn't what I was thinking.

The young teenager turned, walking back towards me. His eyes were almost as penetrating as his fathers, focused on me.

"The way he's always mean to you," he said softly, his brows pleating slightly. "He's always angry whenever your around for some reason, and mom said that..." Trunks trailed off, looking at the ground.

"What did your mother say?" I asked after a moment of silence.

I saw the boy bite his lip, indecision blanketing his features. "I don't know if I should tell you," he stated, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Trunks," I said gently, waiting for him to lift his head, "I won't get mad at you. Please tell me."

The lavender haired boy studied me for a long minute, before he sighed, looking away.

"Will you be mad at mom?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

I shook my head. "No," I stated softly, swallowing as he looked back at me.

"Mom said that..." Trunks throat worked for a moment, his gaze going back to the ground.

"Let's sit over there and talk," he abruptly said, walking away before either me or Goten could say anything.

"Hey.."

I looked over at Goten, who was watching his best friend sit down on a bench, before moving his gaze to me.

"I'm gonna go ahead and go home," a small smile appeared, "Mom would want to see what you helped me pick out," he stated, giving me a short hug before turning and leaving, waving over at Trunks before disappearing into the sky.

I sighed, eying Trunks as I slowly walked over, not saying a word as I sat down next to him. We both were silent, our feet shuffling as I waited for the boy to start talking, and he trying to avoid it as long as he could.

"Trunks-"

"My mom said that dad was hurting," Trunks abruptly said, his voice cracking slightly.

I kept silent, waiting for him to continue.

"She said that...mom said that dad...was slowly dying inside."

A sob suddenly escaped the boy as my heart jumped in my chest.

I turned towards him, laying a hand on his arm as my breath caught in my throat.

"What..." I swallowed with difficulty, "What are you talking about Trunks?"

I watched a tear slide down his cheek, finally looking over at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Mom tried to explain it to me...about what dad had told her throughout the years...about what happens when a male saiyan is at his peak, that he starts declining when he hasn't found his mate."

Trunks paused, licking his lips before continuing. "Dad isn't mated to my mom Aunt 'Thea," he swallowed, "Mom said she knew that it would come to this when she first got together with him, that the only reason Vegeta got with her is because she was the only one that was close to acceptable."

My mouth parted, feeling sorry for the boy crying next to me.

"Oh Trunks," I put my arm around his shoulders, "I'm sorry," I said softly, my heart breaking for the boy inside the teenager. No child should hear something like that from his parents.

Trunks shook his head, letting a breath out and wiping his face.

"Mom isn't bitter about it Athea," he said, saying my full name in what had to be years.

"I'm still sorry Trunks," I stated softly, slowly shaking my head. "You shouldn't have to be going through that, watching your father deteriorate over something that is part of a whole other world."

"But it's part of my world," he said, his voice a lot steadier than a few minutes ago. "Mine and my fathers' heritage. Goku's and Gotens' as well. We'll all be experiencing it, well...except for Goku."

I swallowed, aching for the boy I had come to love like a little brother.

I pulled him to me, holding him just like I did years ago, when he was still a small boy and everything was okay with the world.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know!**


	25. Chapter 25

Life as We Know It

Phase XXV: Talking only makes it Worse

* * *

I woke up to arms wrapped around me.

I sighed, trying to think of a way to extract myself from the man behind me when he suddenly appeared above me, pushing my back to the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice still laced with sleep.

Vegeta studied me silently, his eyes roaming my features.

"We need to talk about some things," he stated gruffly, finally breaking the silence.

I sighed, lifting my arms and pushing against his shoulders. He didn't budge, his eyes sharpening on my face. The man stared down at me before finally sitting up and giving me some breathing room.

I sat up, throwing the covers off me as my feet touched the floor. I ran my hands through my hair before standing and walking to my bathroom. I shut the door, hearing Vegeta move around in the kitchen a few minutes later. I started the shower, slowly stripping as I looked at the little clock on the wall. I groaned. It was too early to even be getting up!

I let a weary sigh out, stepping into the tub and letting the water hit me full force in the face, trying to wake up. I quickly washed, lathering my hair and body at the same time. I only spent maybe ten minutes in the bathroom, rinsing and shutting the water off. I quickly dressed, brushing my teeth and hair before stepping out into my room.

I could smell something cooking as I made my way to the kitchen. The scene that met my eyes had me halting mid-step.

Vegeta was leaning against the counter, his arms and ankles crossed, a spatula hanging upside down from his hand. There was a skillet on the stove, frying what looked like eggs and potatoes. It looked like there was sausage in there as well. There was a plate of toast beside it, already buttered. A pan of bacon was cooking behind the skillet, popping slightly.

Vegeta was cooking.

In all the years I'd been here, I haven't seen the man so much as go near the stove. I eyed the food, my gaze moving from the man who seemed to be deep in thought.

He suddenly straightened as I took the last couple steps into the room, as if noticing me there for the first time. I didn't say anything, just opened the fridge and took out a container of orange juice. I poured myself a cup, glancing over at him and holding the plastic jug up, a brow raising.

He nodded silently, and I pulled another cup from the cupboard, filling it before putting the juice back into the fridge. I could feel his gaze on me as I silently handed his cup to him, taking it from me and grazing his fingers against mine.

I pulled my hand back, biting my lip as I turned. I slowly drank, not facing the man again as I moved to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

We both stayed silent, the only noise was the food cooking on the stove. I fiddled with my cup handle, looking everywhere but towards the man standing in my kitchen.

My head came up at the rattling of pans, watching Vegeta move around the kitchen under lowered lashes. The muscles in his arms and back moved and bunched, making my mouth go dry. I quickly averted my eyes as he looked over at me, feeling his intense gaze running over me. I took a sip of juice, jumping slightly when a plate of food suddenly appeared in front of me, the plate touching the coffee table with a soft click. I looked up, meeting Vegeta's eyes. His eyes roamed over my features, making me slightly uncomfortable. I turned my head, looking down at the food.

"Thanks," I said softly, picking up the fork and fiddling with it.

He sat beside me after grabbing his own plate, sitting it down with a sharp thunk. I bit my bottom lip, rubbing my thumb against the forks' surface.

"Eat Onna," Vegeta said softly, not glancing at me as he shoveled food into his mouth, not saying anything else.

We ate in silence, not glancing at each other the whole time. I felt...a little confused. How Vegeta can go from being nasty and forceful, to being calm and actually thoughtful towards me. I slid my fork out of my mouth slowly, my brows lowering in thought. I chewed absently, thinking about the man currently seated beside me. He seemed to act like nothing untoward had ever happened between us, that he hadn't hated me for all these years.

Was he bipolar?

I bit my lip, deciding to push that one away for another time. What Trunks said almost two weeks ago popped into my head, and I glanced over at the man.

Why wasn't he acting like that towards me now? He seemed...almost at peace.

I caught my bottom lip between my teeth, absently wandering if I was gonna have a split lip by the end of the day, I was chewing on it so much!

"Are you done?"

Vegeta's voice brought me out of my musings, and I blinked over at him.

"Uh...yeah, I am," I said softly, pushing the plate away from me.

He grabbed it, finishing what was left before putting both dishes into the sink.

Damn the man was acting weird!

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as he came back into the living room, sitting close to me on the couch. I scooted away from him as his thigh brushed mine.

Vegeta leaned back, putting his arm on the back of the couch as a brow rose. He seemed slightly amused.

I sighed as I turned away from him, getting up off the couch. If he didn't want to tell me, that was his business.

I wasn't going to worry myself about it.

I went into my room and sat, pulling my shoes on. He stood as I walked back into the living room, reaching the door before me and pulling it open. I stared at him as he stepped back, holding it open for me.

"Are you going out Onna?"

I continued to stare at him, before slowly moving forward, still eying the man.

"You're acting weird!" I stated, pausing and waiting for him to shut the door behind him.

We walked down the steps, the man staying behind me as we made it to the sidewalk, moving to the side of me as we started strolling down the road. I shot a few glances at him, trying to figure out if he was being nice because he wanted something, or because he had gone completely nuts.

He met my eyes the next time I looked over, raising a brow at me.

"What's wrong with you Vegeta?" I asked, a little apprehensive about the answer.

He didn't say anything for several minutes, turning forward again and studying the terrain.

We passed a few shops and restaurants before he spoke.

"Trunks spoke with you," he stated softly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Uh..."

"He came home a few weeks ago, happier and more at ease than I'd ever seen him," Vegeta stated, his brows furrowing as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

He finally looked back over at me, a small smirk on his face. "He wouldn't have talked to anyone but you about what's been going on," Vegeta stated, his voice soft.

I swallowed before opening my mouth. "Oh, and how do you figure?"

"You're like a big sister to him woman," Vegeta stopped walking and turned towards me. "He wouldn't have confided in anyone else."

I looked away, not knowing how to feel.

An arm suddenly wrapped around me, Vegeta burying his nose in my neck. I closed my eyes as he sucked in a long breath, his hand splayed against my back.

"Vegeta," I said, a small warning in my voice.

"I can't help it," he whispered into my ear, nuzzling my jaw a moment later.

"Please don't start Vegeta," I pleaded softly, laying my hands on his chest. I knew it wouldn't do any good to try to push him away.

He made a small noise in the back of his throat, finally taking a step back as his arm fell from my waist. I turned away from him and started quietly walking once more. He appeared beside me, not saying anything. I noticed the muscle ticking in his jaw, the clenching of his hands.

"You're mad now," I stated, a little disappointed and feeling guilty that I had ruined his good mood.

"No," Vegeta said firmly, not looking at me. "Just...restraining myself."

I swallowed, hearing him say, "at least trying to" underneath his breath.

"Let's go see Bulma," I abruptly said, seeing his head snap towards me out of the corner of my eye.

"Why," he asked, his tone a little sharp.

I let a breath out. "I haven't gotten to really talk to her in awhile, or hang out for that matter. I miss our friendship."

I hesitated slightly. "Does she know..." I asked tentatively, "about...us... sleeping together?"

Vegeta studied me through lowered brows before gruffly saying "No".

I felt my heart drop, my spirits tumbling. I stared at the ground as we slowly walked, keeping my thoughts to myself as we made our way to Capsule Corps in silence.

XXX

Bulma wasn't there when we showed up, having gone to the CC Corporate building at the last minute.

I turned to go back home, but was stopped by a hand on my arm.

"Stay," Vegeta commanded softly, not removing his hand until he was sure I wouldn't leave.

I turned towards him. "Why?" I asked, studying the man as he looked away from me, a troubled expression crossing his features.

"You don't know how to fly," he abruptly said, making my eyebrows shoot up.

"Huh? I know that Vegeta." I watched as he seemed to struggle with himself, wandering where this was going.

"Do you want to learn?" He asked gruffly, looking over at me.

Oh...he was trying to keep me here.

Why?

"I've tried, I can't do it," I confessed quietly, watching as a smirk appeared on his lips.

Vegeta took a step towards me, a shiver going through me as his fingers slid softly over my shoulder.

"You just haven't had the right teacher," he stated in a low voice, before grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the back of the property.

Crap!

XXX

I swallowed as he moved behind me, settling his hands on my hips. His breath fanned my hair, a shiver going through me as the heat from the man seeped through my clothes, warming my skin.

My mouth went dry.

"Now," he said in a low voice, "Concentrate the way I told you, find the energy buried deep."

I closed my eyes, following the man's instructions. I sucked in a breath, slowly letting it out. Another shiver went through me when I felt his chest rub my back, his fingers flexing against my skin.

I searched, digging deep. A lot deeper within myself than I had ever looked before.

Something stirred in my gut, and I perked up slightly.

What was that?

I dug a little deeper, a spark of light appearing as a pinprick before slowly getting a little bigger.

It stopped growing when it got to the size of a baseball, the fiery light holding me captive before Vegeta's voice had me ripping my gaze away from it.

"Do you see it?" he whispered against my ear, his mouth touching my skin.

I slowly nodded, not opening my eyes. I didn't want to lose sight of the energy, the green glow coming from it drawing me like a moth to a flame.

"Careful," Vegeta softly warned, his voice echoing in my mind. "Don't let it consume you Onna."

It was silent after that, and I studied the light, captivated by the fire, wanting to reach out and grab it.

"Do it," he said softly, his tone firm.

I froze, staring at it for a moment before responding. "Do what?"

"Capture it," Vegeta stated, "Reach out your hand," I followed his instructions, my fingers uncurling before slowly reaching for that hypnotizing fire. I stopped, pulling my hand back slightly.

"What if it burns me," I asked, my voice shaking a little.

I felt a strong arm slowly slide across my stomach, pushing me back against a hard body. "It won't," Vegeta promised in a whisper, wrapping his other hand around my upper arm.

I swallowed before lifting my hand again, pausing for a long moment before shortening the distance between my fingers and that flame within myself. It moved, engulfing my hand and licking my skin with warmth.

I gasped, staring in awe at the green energy settling in my palm before moving my hand back towards me, my heart pounding.

"It's okay," Vegeta said, and I felt him take a step back from me, the warmth at my back leaving.

I continued to stare at it, until his sharp voice brought me out of my daze.

"Onna!" Vegeta said sharply, pulling me from the spell I was under. "Don't let it consume you," he warned again.

"What..." I licked my lips, watching the fiery green ball. "What do I do with it?"

There was silence for a moment, but I didn't notice as I continued to watch the flames flick over my skin.

"Imagine it underneath you, pushing you up," he finally said, his voice quiet.

I blinked as his words registered in my mind. "What?" I asked, slightly confused.

A sigh left the man. "Imagine using it to lift you, to fly," Vegeta explained, being a lot more patient than I would have thought. "You control the energy. It does not control you. It is your life force, your...soul if you will."

Understanding dawned. "Oh," I whispered, focusing on the small ball and willing it underneath my feet.

It was gone in an instant, a squeak coming out of me as my head hit something hard.

My eyes flew open.

A small scream escaped me when I realized I had hit the ceiling of the gravity room. I was floating several feet off the ground.

I was flying!

A gasp escaped when I suddenly fell, a grunt coming out as I was caught halfway down, my breath leaving me momentarily.

I blinked up at Vegeta, the man holding me so I wouldn't smash the ground. I felt him slowly lower, his eyes never leaving my face. A smirk appeared on his lips as we landed, studying me with a light in his eyes that made me swallow in nervousness.

I extracted myself from the man, letting a slow breath out. I blinked at him before a smile spread on my face.

"I flew," I said softly, my eyes widening. A laugh escaped.

"I can't believe I flew, even if it was only for a few moments!"

I was so excited I didn't even realize what I was doing as I ran over to the man, wrapping my arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips.

We both froze, my eyes widening when I realized what I was doing. I quickly moved back, my face flushing.

"Sorry," I said softly, clearing my throat.

I started moving away from him, taking a few steps back from the man when he suddenly pulled me back towards him, grinding his lips against mine.

A whimper escaped me, my arms crushed against his chest. Vegeta lifted me slightly, fitting his mouth more firmly over mine as a groan ground out of the man, both of us breathing heavily.

"Vegeta?"

We both froze, not moving for several seconds.

I lifted my head the slightest bit, looking over as I very slowly moved the hair out of my face. Horror went through me.

The video com was on, buzzing faintly as it flickered once before steadying.

Bulma was staring at us from the other side, her mouth parted in surprise.

Her face was deathly white.

* * *

**A/N: 'Is he bipolar?' My favorite part! LOL**


	26. Chapter 26

Life as We Know It

Phase XXVI: Crimson Dreams and Mad Saiyans

* * *

_I looked around in apprehension, my breath coming in short spats. I took a step forward, debris crunching underneath my shoes. I let a small whimper out as one of the houses crumbled off to my right, staring at the flames engulfing the structure. _

_I took another hesitant step forward, screams reaching my ears. I turned towards them in time to see several people running across the dirt road, looking behind them in terror as they disappeared into the trees. I stood there frozen, wandering what the hell was going on. _

_That's when I heard it._

_The ground shook with every bang rumbling the earth. My teeth chattered with every boom, stumbling as it became louder, the noise increasing to a deafening roar. _

_Wait...that was an actual roar!_

_My eyes widened as my ears rang with the sound, listening to the horrifying vibrations crossing the air. _

_My body froze as the pounding suddenly stopped, the only sound for several seconds was the crackling of the dwellings burning to the ground. I swallowed hard as I slowly looked up. _

_A scream ripped from my throat as a roar pierced the air, watching the massive body of an ape as it lifted its head towards the sky, letting a beam of light out of its mouth. _

_I felt the ground shake as it stomped, piercing growls coming out of it. It roared a second time, beating its huge paws against its chest. It stomped forward, the lower half of its body coming into view. There was dark crimson splattered along the sides of its feet and around its toes. The monsters' long, thick tail swung low to the ground, smacking into a burning building and reducing it to rubble. A sob left me, not taking my eyes off of the thing as I slowly backed away, my shoes crunching over the shattered glass scattered in the dirt. _

_The massive ape whirled its head around, its mouth curling back as it prepared to roar. I felt my heart stop at the sight of those huge red eyes, feeling terror grip my heart and squeeze. I sucked in a breath, my whole body shaking. It stood there staring at me for a moment before its tail lashed out, grabbing me before I could run. I let a blood curdling scream out as it lifted me off the ground, struggling in vain to try to break free. _

_A sob escaped me as my muscles screamed with the effort to get away, a cry of desperation coming out of me as I was stopped a foot away from the monsters' nose. It narrowed its eyes at me, the gleaming canine teeth shining from the moonlight and the glow from the flames. _

_My whole body shook as I hung limply from the apes' tail, knowing that I was fixing to die. _

_The large ape pulled me closer, its breath sweeping my hair away from my face. I flinched, trying to turn my head away as its nose came closer. I felt the warm, rubbery surface of its nose touch my body, sniffing loudly. I quivered in fear, watching the monsters' eyes widen a moment later. _

"_What are you doing here!?" It boomed out, its voice made up mostly of snarls and growls. _

_My mouth opened and closed, too shocked to actually say anything. It can talk!_

_A squeak left me, feeling the pelt of its tail softly rub against my skin. It slowly lowered my back down to the ground, where my legs gave out as soon as it released me. I was only a few feet away from the apes' form, taking in the sight before me with disgust and bile. _

_What I thought was blood coating its feet...was actually human remains._

_I fought back nausea, turning my head and vomiting on the ground a mere moment later. A sob escaped me. Those poor people!_

_What the fuck was this monster!? And why did it kill all those poor souls!?_

_My vision was suddenly filled with brown fur, the apes massive eyes appearing inches from my own. I sucked in a breath, trying very hard not to faint from fright. He was crouched on all fours, his paws on either side of me. I flinched away from his teeth, cowering on the ground. The ape let a breath out, blowing my hair and clothes against me. _

"_Athea," the monster growled out in a low tone, its' tail coming around to slide against my back. _

_I whimpered, too shocked that it knew my name to do anything but lay there, frozen. _

"_Why are you here," it said softly, moving a little closer to me. _

"_I..."_

_The ape rubbed its nose against my trembling body, the soft leathery skin making goosebumps rise on my arms. _

"_Wake up Athea," the monster said softly. _

_My head jerked up at those words, my eyes widening. The ape nuzzled me again, almost lovingly. _

"_Wake up Athea," it said again, it's voice growing fainter. _

_I watched it raise its' head, the monsters gleaming canine teeth inches from my body. _

_I let out a cry of fright, watching at it slowly lowered its mouth towards me. _

I shot up...my breathing heavy and my heart racing. I was sweating, my pillow soaked with it, the faint scent of burnt wood filling my nostrils.

I blinked, trying to fully comprehend the nightmare that just plagued my subconscious. I let out a shuddered breath, pushing the hair away from my face as I slowly climbed out of the bed.

It was a dream...just a dream.

XXX

I jerked awake later that morning, looking around blurry eyed for a moment before a groan left me. I plopped back onto the pillow, blowing a long breath out. Light was just seeping into my room, dark gray that slowly lightened as I laied there, wandering just what the hell was up with that dream I had a few hours ago.

I closed my eyes, laying still for a moment before finally just getting up.

I wasn't going to get anymore sleep this morning.

After a shower and donning a change of clothes, I made myself a cup of coffee, sitting on the couch and listening to the silence as I sipped at the bitter substance.

I was just getting up to put my cup into the sink when there was a knock on the door.

I paused at the island counter, debating on whether to answer it or not.

I had been avoiding Bulma since that day in the gravity room.

I bit my lip, sighing as the noise persisted.

I walked over, cracking it open a little. My eyes widened.

It _was_ Bulma.

Shit!

I almost slammed it shut again, but paused. I deserved whatever the woman threw at me.

I let the door swing open, taking a step back as she stepped in, closing the door behind her. We stood in silence for several minutes, just studying one another.

I finally looked away, swallowing. Guilt swept through me, and I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry-"

"We don't have time for that!" Bulma stated, her hands clenched at her sides.

My brows furrowed, looking back at the woman and taking in her appearance. Her face had worry lines etched into it, her skin ashen. Her eyes were deep pools of remorse and sympathy.

"What's wrong?"

The blue haired woman took a few shallow breaths, fighting back tears. They finally fell as a sob escaped her, and she fell to her knees. I gasped, bending down to help her up. I grabbed her arm, but she furiously shook her head.

"No," she moaned out, "I've been so selfish, all these years," Bulma stated softly, staring at the ground.

"What are you talking about Bulma?" I whispered, my breath escaping me as dread settled in my chest.

"Vegeta," she said softly, another sob coming out of her. She extracted her arm from my hold, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"What-"

"He's getting worse!" She cried out, her voice cracking.

My heart dropped.

"Oh God!"

XXX

We walked in to total chaos.

Goku and Gohan were on the far side of the room, staring down Vegeta, while Goten and Trunks stared wide eyed a few feet behind them. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo were standing on the far side of the room, the namekian standing with his arms crossed in front of the other men, his brows narrowed, a serious frown on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked, watching everybody turn towards me.

Their eyes widened.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Goku shouted, whirling around and catching Vegeta as the man launched himself towards me, wrapping his arms up under the shorter saiyans'.

I stared at the scene in front of me, mute and frozen. "Oh God," I heard Bulma whisper beside me, before grabbing my arm and trying to pull me out of the house. My eyes went to Vegeta, who was snarling and growling like a wild animal, thrashing wildly as he tried to get out of Goku's hold. I shivered. His eyes were trained on me, the irises tinted red.

I felt my scalp tighten at the sight, fear of the man resurfacing as Bulma succeeded in taking me away from his line of vision. Krillin's wife, Eighteen, and ChiChi followed us out, listening to the struggles on the other side of the door. We went to the other side of the compound, as far away as we could get. None of us said a word until we settled on the grass, forming a half-ass circle. I stared down at my lap, confused as to what the hell was going on.

Vegeta had been fine a few weeks ago, last time I saw him. My dream came back to me, remembering the frightening red eyes of that monster, and the red tint of Vegeta's.

Was there a connection?

"What are we going to do Bulma?" ChiChi said from beside me, making me lift my head, pushing thoughts of that dream away.

I looked at her with everyone else, only to see her studying me intently.

I blinked, sending her a puzzled look, my brows furrowed. Why was she staring at me like that?

"What-"

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Bulma asked softly, cutting me off.

My eyes widened, my mouth opening and closing in shock.

"Wh—What!?"

"It's okay Athea," Bulma whispered, a tear trickling down her face. A sob escaped her, and ChiChi scooted over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

My gaze went back towards the ground, my lips parted in surprise. Oh God! She _knew!?_ I suddenly felt like sobbing, my face crumbling. I felt a tear fall from my eye, quickly swiping it away as my blue haired friend sobbed in front of me. I closed my eyes, swallowing past the lump in my throat. I had no right to feel bad for myself when it was Bulma that had been wronged.

"Bulma," I whispered, feeling like my heart was in my throat.

"How long?" She asked, her voice becoming a little steady as she looked back up at me.

I swallowed a few times, not knowing what to say.

"How long ago, Athea?" Bulma asked gently, her red rimmed eyes focused on my face.

I buried my face in my hands, feeling like my whole world was crumbling around me. What have I done to my friends!?

"God!" I cried into my hands. "I'm so sorry Bulma! I never meant for it to happen."

A sob ripped from my throat, and I stood, turning and walking away from the women that had befriended me, only for me to turn around and betray them like that.

Someone grabbed my arm.

I lowered my hands, meeting Eighteens' cold blue eyes. She pulled me back towards Bulma and ChiChi, keeping a firm hold on my upper arm. I winced a little at the grip, catching my bottom lip between my teeth.

Something blew up behind us, and we all turned, staring wide-eyed at the roof of Bulma's home. Debris lay everywhere, some of it still raining down from the sky. We all froze at the low animalistic growl that came from behind us.

I felt a shiver go down my spine at the noise, slowly turning when Eighteen did, the woman still having a grip on my arm. She suddenly went flying, her back smacking into several trees before the woman finally stopped, laying motionless on the ground. My lower lip quivered in terror as I slowly met the eyes of the man standing a foot away from me. Vegeta's eyes were focused on me, his irises still rimmed red. His upper lip was curled back in a snarl, his canines elongated and gleaming in the midday light. He was breathing heavily, a rasp coming out of him at every exhale. His chest moved with each intake, the muscles in his body quivering and bunching.

A whimper escaped me as he moved closer, giving me the same look I've seen wild animals give their stalked prey.

"V—Vegeta," Bulma said from behind him, earning an opened mouth growl from the man.

I sucked in a breath, my heart stopping in my chest at the sight, before I whirled around to run. I ran as fast as I could, not paying attention to where I was going, trying to get away from the malevolent chuckles behind me.

A scream escaped me as I ran face first into a burly chest, a sob catching in my throat as I thrashed in the arms encircling me.

"Athea! It's okay! It's me."

A relieved moan escaped me at the sound of Goku's voice, tears leaking out of my eyes as I looked up at the man. He was in his ascended form, his face more angular, his muscle mass increased drastically. His larger brows lowered as he looked down at me, his teal eyes like two shards of glass.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, his arms still firmly wrapped around me.

I gave a shaky nod, letting out a shuttered breath.

"Vegeta-" I paused, looking behind me.

I didn't see any sign of the man, my shoulders relaxing after several minutes. I turned back to the taller saiyan, looking up at him with frightened eyes.

"Why is he doing this Goku?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly. "Why is he chasing me! What did I do to him?"

My face crumbled. "Why does he want to kill me!?" I asked weakly, hot tears rolling down my cheeks as a sob left me.

Goku's eyes softened. "Athea," he paused, sighing a little. "Vegeta doesn't want to kill you," he stated softly, "he-"

"Dad!"

Goku cut off as Gohan landed, his mouth pulled down in a frown, his eyes narrowed. He was also in his ascended form, though at a lower level than the man holding me. His gaze flickered to me before moving back to his father.

"We have a problem," he stated, his fists tightening at his sides.

Goku slowly moved away from me, letting his arms fall as he studied his son.

"What did Vegeta do?" the taller saiyan asked softly, his tone sending a shudder through me.

These were some very dangerous men.

"He's going after Trunks," Gohan stated softly, and I jerked my head towards him. What!? Oh God!

"What!?" I said weakly, whispering the word in disbelief.

"We need to go dad!" Gohan said, blasting off.

"Stay here Athea," Goku commanded, not looking at me. "We don't need you anywhere near the man right now."

"But Goku-"

"Do as I said!" he snapped, glancing at me before taking off, disappearing within seconds.

I waited for his trail to fade before whirling around, running back towards the house. Screw what he said! I can't let anything happen to Trunks! Not because of me!

Not Trunks!

I felt a sob escape me as I neared the house, listening to the sounds of screaming and shouting. Goku was forcefully holding Vegeta back, who was fighting violently to get out of his hold. Trunks was cowering behind Gohan and Piccolo, the two men standing firmly in the way, their faces set in grim expressions. Vegeta suddenly let out a terrifying scream, breaking Goku's hold on him and rushing forward. He knocked Gohan and Piccolo out of the way, a blinding white light engulfing his hand. Vegeta lifted his arm back, a deadly growl escaping him.

"NO!" I screamed, rushing forward and ignoring the others' shouting at me. I fell to my knees in front of Trunks, putting my arms around the boy, covering him with my body.

I could feel the searing hot light inches from my back, melting my shirt and burning my skin. A whimper escaped me, tightening my hold on the young teenager currently quivering in my arms.

All I could hear was the crackling of energy, and the harsh breathing of the man standing behind me. The sounds seemed amplified in my ears, shutting out everything else.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, noise finally penetrating the haze I was in, bringing me back to reality. Sounds garbled through a long tunnel, like I was listening to them underwater, before they suddenly rushed over me. Someone was yelling my name.

"Athea! Can you hear me!?"

My eyes popped open, staring into Goku's worried face for a moment before slowly moving, turning my head to see Trunks beside me, still wrapped up in my arms.

He was okay.

I let a relieved sigh out, letting the boy go. A small scream escaped me as I moved, feeling an excruciating burn on my back.

"Don't move," Goku whispered, moving around me to take a look at the damage. I heard him sigh, whispering "Damn you Vegeta" under his breath.

"What happened?" I asked softly, my heart thudding in my chest.

"We had to...blast him. To stop him."

I felt the blood drain from my face, a small noise coming out of me.

"Is he...did you..."

"No," Gohan said softly, squatting next to his father. "But we came close," he stated, studying me intently. His eyes flickered to the side for a moment, before returning to me.

I looked, my eyes widening.

Vegeta was laying on his back, his hair back to normal, smoke curling from his chest. I sucked in a breath at the sight of the blood, swallowing as I looked away.

"Why...Why..." I couldn't get the words out.

"Why did he go berserk?" Gohan said, tilting his head a little as I nodded.

"You don't know?" Goku asked from behind me, moving a moment later. He walked in front of me, his brows furrowed as he studied me.

I shook my head, looking from him to Gohan. Father and son glanced at one another, worry shadowing their features. Goku bent down, a gasp escaping me as he lifted me in his arms, starting through the house.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked softly, feeling like the whole day had been surreal. Like this wasn't really happening, that reality should be slamming into me at any moment.

But the very sharp pain in my back told me that it was terrifyingly real...

"To the rejuvenation tank," Goku stated softly.

...and it wasn't over.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I've posted three new chapters' for you guys! I hope you enjoy!**

Life as We Know It

Phase XXVII: Broken

* * *

Green liquid surrounded me, bubbles appearing every few minutes as I let a breath out.

My body was floating in the tank, my eyelids feeling heavy and my mind spent. I didn't want to think...couldn't if I wanted to. I was too tired and in too much shock from the days events to even form a coherent thought.

It was peaceful in the rejuvenation tank, all sounds blocked out from the liquid and glass, the medicine administered having a relaxing effect on me.

I never wanted to leave.

But all things must come to an end. My shoulders drooped a little as the liquid started lowering with a sucking sound, leaving me covered in a light green slime. A sigh escaped me as I reached up and took the mask off, pushing the small red button underneath the glass, watching the round piece open, slowly lifting up. I regretfully climbed out, the sloshing of my shoes against the floor filling the silence. It was quiet, most of the lights were out in the infirmary, indicating it was nighttime...and almost everybody would be asleep. I swallowed, looking around me.

I sucked in a breath a moment later at the other figure floating in the second tank, his hair waving slowly around, his eyes closed. Pieces of his tattered shirt were waving in the thick water, the wetness pressing the fabric against him. I studied his face with apprehension, my feet moving before I even knew what I was doing. I stopped a foot away, my eyes roaming the hard planes of his jaw, the corded muscle along his neck. His thick shoulders and chest twitched every few seconds, his brows narrowed. Wasn't medication administered when someone went in? Painkillers?

"He's been in there all day."

I gasped, whirling around. Goku stood behind me, leaning against the door frame with his arms and ankles crossed. He studied me with those dark eyes for a moment, before slowly straightening. He took his time crossing the room, stopping beside me and turning his gaze to the man in the tank.

"I'm sorry Athea," he said softly.

My brows furrowed, looking at the man in confusion.

"What?" I asked, my voice still a little weak.

He studied the man floating in front of him before turning his gaze towards me. My eyes widened. Goku's eyes reflected the light, sending a shiver down my spine.

"We don't know what else to do," he stated softly, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

"You're not making any sense Goku," I whispered, feeling my chest tighten in fear. What did he have planned?

The infirmary doors suddenly slammed shut, the sound reverberating off the walls. My gaze shot towards them, before looking back at Goku, my eyes wide.

"What's going on?" I gasped out, suddenly very afraid.

The man was silent beside me for the longest time, just studying me before closing his eyes. I saw him swallow hard.

"It's not going to get any better," he stated softly, turning his gaze towards the occupied tank. "Unless it's taken care of," Goku whispered, almost to himself.

"Goku," I said weakly, wrapping my arms around myself, "you're scaring me."

I saw the man wince slightly, not looking me in the eye as he continued.

"I don't want this to happen again," he stated softly, "I don't want my friends hurt when the situation could be remedied so easily."

I felt terror course through me.

"Oh God! What are you saying Goku!? Please!" I gripped his arm, "Tell me!"

The man still refused to look at me, a muscle ticking in his jaw.

"I'm sorry Athea," he whispered again, putting two fingers to his forehead.

"But you're going to have to stay in here...with Vegeta."

Goku disappeared, leaving me to the quiet beeping of a machine...

….and with a man that was bent on killing me.

XXX

I stared at the spot Goku had been standing in, a harsh breath leaving me.

He just...just left! Leaving me in here with Vegeta, who had gone mad not twenty-four hours ago!

I let out a terrified sob. Oh God! What do I do!?

My gaze went to Vegeta, who was still floating silently in the tank. I swallowed passed the lump of terror in my throat. Maybe he won't wake up until tomorrow. Maybe...I took a step closer, watching him...maybe he won't wake up until they let me out of here.

His eyes snapped open.

I screamed, stumbling back and tripping over my own feet. I fell to the floor, a harsh breath leaving me as I stared wide-eyed at the man. I scrambled away as his gaze zeroed in on me, slowly reaching a hand up and taking the mask off. He stayed like that, letting the water slowly drain around him, his piercing gaze holding mine. My chest heaved as I sucked in short breaths, a small whimper escaping me as he opened the hatch, the sound of it lifting eerily echoing around me.

I screamed again as he lifting himself out of the tank, turning and running towards the doors. I pounded on them, screaming for someone to let me out.

No one appeared on the other side.

I was truly trapped in here...with a vicious monster.

Hands grabbed my arms, dragging me back. Away from the door.

I sobbed and furiously shook my head, knowing that any attempt to escape his hold would most likely result in the man killing me.

My body shook as he pressed his body against mine, burying his nose in the nape of my neck. I was gasping in fear, praying that Goku would rethink what they were doing, and come get me.

The feel of Vegeta's body suddenly left mine, a moment later I heard a ripping sound. I hesitated for a long moment before looking behind me.

Vegeta had torn his shirt off, in the process of unbuttoning his pants as my eyes widened. No!

I turned, getting ready to run when arms wrapped around my waist, a deep growl coming out of the man behind me. A sob escaped me.

"Please Vegeta," I whispered, feeling the man's body jerk, "Don't do this. You'll kill me if you try to take me like this."

The growl grew more feral, making my heart jump. A hand grabbed my shirt, tearing it off me, along with my bra. I let a scream out, banging my fists against the muscle bound arm around my stomach.

It didn't faze the man.

My nose was inches away from the floor a second later, a grunt coming out of me as my body was pressed to the cold tile. I sobbed again, goosebumps rising on my flesh from the cold floor against my wet skin. I could feel droplets trail down my back, making me shiver.

Hands grasped my hips, harsh breathing starting above me as the mans fingers squeezed and explored. He was acting like he'd never slept with me before.

But then again, Vegeta hadn't been crazy at the time.

He grabbed the waistband of my pants, jerking a little at a time, as if savoring unwrapping me for his pleasure. I gulped, staying still in case the man snapped.

The wet material splat against the floor a few seconds later, making me flinch. I was now naked on the tile, laying on my stomach, at the mercy of a man that had gone berserk.

Vegeta hissed in a breath, the sound mere inches from my ear. I turned my head away, my mouth quivering in fear. He nuzzled my neck again, nudging my hair away, exposing the back of my neck.

I jumped when he licked me, sliding his tongue over the skin of my throat before grazing his teeth against me. I closed my eyes, hoping that I would wake from this nightmare soon.

He moved away, and I listened to the rustling of clothes before he was kneeling above me once more, his hot breath fanning my back. I felt a shiver go through me as Vegeta ran his lips down my spine, stopping at the small of my back.

He nudged my legs apart, settling his arousal between my ass cheeks. I squeezed my eyes closed, letting a small sob out. I felt his hand run slowly up and down my back, a small growl coming out of the man as he pushed himself against me. I felt hot tears trail down my face, silently crying as I felt him at my neck again.

Why was he obsessed with my neck?

He gently pulled my hair away from my face, moving it to the other side, surprising me with the action. He smoothed it away from my back.

Teeth suddenly clamped down around my neck, a scream ripping from my throat. Vegeta snarled harshly above me, his grip holding me immobile as he nudged my legs apart, swiftly entering me.

He began pumping into me, driving my hips into the floor. The grip on my neck stayed firm, holding me in place as he harshly rocked against me. I could feel his breath against my skin, the man's breathing coming in small grunts as he continued to move against me, not even pausing when an orgasm raked me, making me sob.

I closed my eyes as he sank his teeth further into my neck, a snarl ripping from his throat as his hands grasped my hips, grinding against me. I gulped in a breath, feeling warmth trickled down my neck, slowly running down my chest and dripping beneath me. I felt tears clog my throat when I realized it was blood.

Vegeta's teeth were still imbed in my neck, his tongue lapping at my skin, a groan coming out of the man.

He continued to pump into me, firmly holding me up for easier access, his fingers digging into my hips. I knew I would have bruises later, if I didn't have them now.

More blood trailed down my body, streaking my shoulders and breast a deep crimson. Vegeta's canines were ripping my skin, terror going through me that he was going to rip my throat out. His jaw clamped down even harder when I moved, another snarl coming out of him. The man clearly wasn't finished.

I screamed as pain zigzagged down my back, my chest aching from the pressure. Vegeta slid his hands up my sides, rubbing my arms. Was he trying to comfort me?

Really!?

I let out a wet sob, leaning forward and letting my forehead touch the floor. It rubbed against the tile as he continued to penetrate me, grinding against me as he increased his pace, his breathing getting harsher. I heard a gurgled groan above me, Vegeta's incisors slowly retracting out of my skin. He started lapping up the blood as he came, his rough tongue sliding over my neck and shoulders. Some must have trailed down my back, because he started sucking and pressing open mouth kisses down my spine. I fell to the floor, my cheek pressed against the cool tile. I could feel the wet stickiness of the blood on my face, feeling it seep into my hair. I closed my eyes, letting a soft sob out.

Vegeta moved back over me, nuzzling my neck gently before turning me over. I sucked in a breath.

His irises were red rimmed, the pupils like needle points against the white retina's.

Vegeta's canines were still elongated, his mouth stained with my blood. His face was more angular, his neck bulging with muscle. He had blood speckled on his chest, some of it running down his chin. I watched with detachment as he licked his face clean, slowly sucking blood off his fingers. I closed my eyes to the sight, turning my head away. The man licked the side of my face, causing me to suck in a breath.

Vegeta moaned, lapping at the blood covering my cheek, sliding his tongue over my jaw and chin. I felt a shiver go through me, listening to the satisfied noises coming from the back of his throat.

He lifted me a moment later, burying his nose in the side of my neck as he walked across the room, my body tense against his. I didn't think I'd be able to endure that a second time. But all the man did was move into the washroom off the infirmary, still holding me as the sound of a shower started. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see the terrifying images of him covered in my blood.

And enjoying it.

He stepped into the shower, his nose still buried against me, holding me to his chest. The spray hit the top of my head, soaking both of us within minutes. I kept my face averted from the man, not uttering a sound as he played with my hair, washing the rest of the blood off, whatever he hadn't licked up.

A small sigh left me, and everything that's happened, all the pain and terror, was just too much for me, and I passed out to the sound of water running and the soft growls coming from the man holding me.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, kinda graphic, but Vegeta had to snap sometime right!?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! It motivates me to finish my chapters faster and post them quicker!**

**Trunksmybaby: Yes, they are mates! Vegeta just denied it too long, and his instincts finally overtook him. **

**dbzlover135: I'm happy your enjoying the story! And thanks for reviewing! **

* * *

Life as We Know It

Phase XXVIII: Monsters in the Bed

* * *

I woke up not knowing where I was.

I shifted, freezing a moment later when a growl erupted against my neck. I swallowed, my heart pounding in my chest. I stared up at the ceiling, not moving a muscle for several minutes before gathering up the courage to look down.

My eyes met black hair, studying the hard jaw mere inches from my chin.

Vegeta had his face buried in my neck, the heavy weight of his arm around my stomach. I could feel his body pressed against mine, the heat seeping into my skin.

I was still naked, laying on my old bed.

My lips parted, wandering if I should say anything, then thought better of it. The memory of his teeth digging into the back of my neck was still too fresh in my mind.

I didn't want him to do it again.

We laied there for a long time, my muscles aching from being tense for so long. My stomach rumbled, a small noise escaping the man laying on me before he moved back. My eyes widened.

Vegeta's eyes were still the same. Red rimmed around the irises, the pupils dilated.

The man met my eyes, his still intense from whatever was holding him. I felt my mouth go dry, staying still as he slowly sat up. His gaze raked over me, his lip curling back, showing his sharp canines.

I swallowed, watching him. Why was he acting so feral?

His head whipped around at the knock on the door, his muscles bunching as he moved off the bed, a snarl coming out of him. I closed my eyes to his nudity, listening to the sounds of him dressing. A blanket was suddenly thrown over me as Vegeta marched towards the door, a muscle clenching in his jaw. He jerked it open.

Goku stood on the other side, his gaze holding Vegeta's before moving towards me. A low growl came out of Vegeta when Goku's gaze landed on me, the taller man quickly averting his eyes. The growl trickled off, no one saying anything for several minutes.

"I see you need more time," Goku said, studying Vegeta for a moment before leaving.

I felt my heart drop as the door closed with a soft click, the sound of the lock turning loud in the silent room. Vegeta looked over his shoulder at me, a sound emitting from the back of his throat. He turned, stripping his pants off as he neared the bed.

"Vegeta," I whispered, licking my lips. The man's eyes sharpened on my face. "I need to eat something."

He stopped, studying me before turning his head away. He slowly moved his head to look back at me, licking his lips.

"I can't," I whispered shakily, slowly moving to the other side of the bed. "Not again."

The man's lip curled as he growled, his eyes shining.

"Just until I eat," I stated, hoping that appeased the man.

The growling stopped, and Vegeta resumed studying me, the muscles along his shoulders jumping. He turned after a few minutes, donning his pants again and leaving the room, locking it back behind him.

I stared at the door, a soft sob escaping me.

Was I a prisoner now!?

My hands clenched in the covers, my body shaking slightly.

What did everyone else think of this!?

What about Bulma?

I closed my eyes at the thought of my friend, wandering if she had been part of the plan to lock me in with Vegeta.

I buried my face in the pillow, breathing harshly as my heart skipped a beat.

What was the man going to do to me!?

XXX

I jerked my head up when the door opened a while later, swallowing with difficulty as Goku stepped in. He shut the door quietly behind him, studying me as he stepped further into the room.

"Are you okay Athea?"

I was speechless for a moment. "Am I okay?" I said slowly, feeling anger rise in my chest. I wrapped a sheet around me as I flew off the bed. "Am I okay!?" I yelled, "Oh sure Goku! I was only locked up with a madman, one who basically raped me and almost ripped my throat out! Yeah Goku," I finished sarcastically, "I'm _okay!_"

The man didn't say nothing for several minutes.

"I'm sorry," Goku whispered, guilt shadowing his features.

"Gee, that makes it all better," I snapped, sitting heavily onto the mattress.

"We had no choice," he tried to explain, but I cut him off.

"Yes you did! You could have let me leave! Instead you caged me in with an _animal_ and let him have his way with me! And for what Goku!" I paused, waiting for him to say something. He didn't. "For what Goku!?" I yelled, feeling tears rise in my throat.

"He denied it too long Athea!" Goku suddenly said loudly, his hands clenching at his sides. "All those times he was nasty to either of us, all those times you thought he was trying to kill you! When I made the mistake of having a relationship with you, I just made it worse!"

I stared at him, not really knowing what to say. I finally swallowed hard, studying the man standing a few feet from me.

"Denied what?" I whispered, "I still don't understand what made him snap."

Goku's eyes closed as he let out a sigh. "Athea," he murmured, "He denied claiming you. Fought it and held back all these years only made it more persistent, it only made it worse. It's part of who we are, to claim what we believe is rightfully ours. Vegeta held so much anger towards you, towards what his instincts were trying to tell him to do. That's why he was so hateful, so cruel for so long. He was pushing you away, but the saiyan in him was slowly driving him mad with the need to possess you."

I listened to his explanation, many things making a lot more sense. But that still didn't explain why the man chose _me_!

"Why me?" I whispered, looking up and meeting Goku's gaze. "Why did it have to be me. Why not Bulma!? She's his _wife!_ She had his child! She should be the one he's claiming, not me!"

"Athea," Goku let a breath out, "You just don't get it. We don't choose who we're supposed to claim. It's in our blood, pulsing through our veins. It's part of our instinct as a conquering race to take and claim. Vegeta is full-blooded, so am I. It's much worse for us than it will ever be for Goten, Gohan, or Trunks. Vegeta is affected the way he is because of everything I just told you, because he denied it too long."

I slowly shook my head at his words, still not believing everything he just told me.

"Just give it a couple days."

My eyes shot to Goku's, holding his gaze. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" I shrieked, standing up. "A few days!" I shouted, "A _few days!_ By that time the man would have already _killed me!_ He almost ripped my throat out the first time! I can't go through that again Goku!"

The man seemed to ignore my words, turning away from me and opening the door. My eyes widened as he looked back at me.

"Athea," Goku sighed my name out, pausing at the look on my face.

"Athea?"

My mouth opened and closed, feeling the blood drain from my face as the man in the doorway let out a feral snarl. I vaguely saw Goku's eyes widen, seeming to turn in slow motion.

Vegeta was nothing but a blur as he launched himself at Goku, his muscles bulging and twitching as he viciously attacked the man. They landed hard on the floor, snarls and roars coming from the two. I leapt onto the bed as they rolled towards me, the bed shaking as they rammed into it, breaking it in half. A shriek left me as I fell, my shoulder hitting the nightstand as I landed hard on my side. I jerked back a moment later when both men ascended at the same time, both saiyans sending harsh blows at each others face and body.

Vegeta let a roar out, wrapping his hand around Goku's throat as he brought his arm back, a swirl of light appearing in his palm.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, grabbing the man's wrist around his neck as he gripped the arm holding the blast.

A sob escaped me as I watched, meeting Vegeta's eye when he glanced over at me. I felt my heart stop.

The man's eyes were slowly swirling in a sea of red, his canines elongated. His face seemed to reconstruct, his cheekbones more prominent, his jaw and neck a little wider. He raked his gaze over me, before another feral snarl ripped from his throat. I screamed as auburn course hair started sprouting along his arms, his hair slowly dropping down his back. A dark brown tail sprouted from his lower back, blood staining the back of his pants.

I stared in horror, a harsh sob escaping me. What the hell was going on!? What just happened to Vegeta!?

Goku's eyes widened, mutely staring as well. I saw him swallow, Vegeta's hand moving with the motion.

"Vegeta," he said quietly, tensing as the man's lip curled back. "I didn't touch her," he whispered, holding the shorter man's gaze for several minutes.

Silence descended on the room as Vegeta scrutinized Goku, slowly turning his head to look at me. I was too terrified to meet his gaze, my body trembling as I pushed myself up against the wall, keeping my head lowered and my body scrunched up.

"Athea," Goku said softly, and it took me a moment to finally look over at him, breathing hard. He was still watching Vegeta, who hadn't taken his eye off me or his hand from Goku's throat. I didn't look at him.

"Tell him Athea," the tall man said, "tell him we were just talking," Goku whispered his last statement, his breath leaving him as the man on top of him squeezed harder.

I opened my mouth, a croak coming out.

"Tell him!" Goku suddenly shouted, a yell coming out of him as Vegeta slammed him into the floor, the wood cracking underneath them. His hair suddenly leaped down his back as he tried to extract Vegeta's hold from around his neck.

"Goku didn't," I paused, my mouth shaking slightly as I swallowed. "He didn't touch me," I whispered, staring at the floor.

Another growl emitted from the two a few feet away, the floor shaking once before everything became still. I felt something slowly slide around me, wrapping up under my arms and gently lifting me. My heart jumped into my throat, feeling the velvety fur against my skin. I peeked out through my lashes, a small breath leaving me at the sight of a tail wrapped around my body.

I was pressed up against a rock hard chest, fur covered arms wrapped around me. I shivered at the strength coming off the man, closing my eyes. I heard Goku scramble up off the floor, the door quietly closing a few minutes later. Vegeta rubbed his face against my neck, sniffing as if to make sure the taller saiyan hadn't touched me.

His body seemed to ease somewhat, the hold around me loosening enough for my feet to touch the floor. Vegeta didn't let go of me though, holding me firmly against him. I refused to look at him, completely terrified of this new side of him.

A small sound emitted from his throat as he buried his face in my neck, tiny flicks of his tongue sending shivers through me. Vegeta suddenly turned, walking towards the door. He opened it without letting go of me, stepping out into the hall. He started forward, his face still buried in my neck. I peeked out in time to see us pass Bulma, who had turned to watch us. She had regret on her face, and what looked like envy in her eyes.

I felt my face crumble, meeting her gaze, letting her see the emotions and inflictions running through me. She shot me a look of understanding and sympathy, before quickly disappearing around the corner. Vegeta stopped, the sound of a door opening reaching my ears before we moved again. He entered into a different room, the bedroom door swinging shut behind him.

It took me a moment to figure out where we were.

In his old bedroom...the one he held me captive in when that thing with Buu happened.

My breath escaped me for a moment as memories washed over me, feeling Vegeta's chest expand as he sucked in a breath.

He slowly laid me down on the bed, his eyes intense as they focused on me. I closed my eyes as his tail lifted, caressing my cheek before slowly trailing down my neck. The sheet was jerked off me a moment later.

My eyes popped open, meeting those obsidian coal black eyes studying me from above.

I scooted away from him, sliding up the bed towards the pillows. Vegeta watched me silently, waiting for me to hit the headboard before moving.

He slowly climbed on the bed, the muscles in his arms and chest bunching with every movement. He slowly stalked towards me, never taking his eyes off me as he hovered above me once again.

A small whimper escaped me, watching him slowly lick the side of his mouth.

He gently rolled me over, his fingertips gliding down my back. They paused at my waist, before sliding over my hip. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, and winced.

Vegeta gently kissed my shoulder, his lips barely touching me as he roamed over my body, going down my spine. He grabbed my hands, slowly lifting them above my head and holding them there. I felt my heart skip a beat.

The man sucked in a long breath, his nose buried between my shoulder blades. I swallowed, already tensing in dread. I knew he was going to sink his teeth into the nape of my neck at any moment.

Vegeta moved off me a moment later, getting off the bed. I didn't dare move, just kept my body immobile, my cheek pressed against the comforter. He appeared back over me within a few seconds, a leg sliding between my thighs. My breath caught in my throat at the feel of fur rubbing my skin. Hair must cover his legs as well as his arms.

He nudged my legs apart, settling between them. He started kissing my shoulders and back once more, his hands sliding against the sides of my breast. I gasped at the sensation, quivering underneath him.

Vegeta slipped inside me, a moan escaping my throat. I didn't even noticed when he pierced my neck with his canines.

* * *

**A/N: Vegeta is still in the throes of claiming Athea. I hoped you all liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you guys think! Thanks ^_^**


	29. Chapter 29

Life as We Know It

Phase XXIX: A Way Out

* * *

I endured it for two long months.

The shame and desolation ate at me every day, the thought of Bulma, my best friend, having to watch her husband claim me. Trunks and Goten watching their 'Auntie 'Thea' basically a sex slave to the lavender haired boys' father.

I couldn't look any of them in the eye.

I basically lived in that room, only going out when absolutely necessary. Most times at night, when no one was up.

Vegeta finally...slowly returned to his normal self.

Whatever that was.

I slowly made my way down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. I ran into Bulma a few times, but always tried to avoid her. I didn't want any of this to happen, and I couldn't just wish it all away. A sigh left me as I passed the living room.

"Athea"

I paused at the whisper of my name, looking around in puzzlement. I didn't see anyone. Was I imagining things now?

"Athea, over here!"

I turned, finally noticing Gohan standing in one of the rooms off to the side of the living room, the door only opened a few inches. I stared in the vicinity of where the young man was, before slowly making my way over.

"What?" I asked softly, a little suspicious as to what Gohan wanted.

"Come here. I need to talk to you!" He whispered, waving his hand at me.

I bit my lip, stopping a foot away from the door. Why was he being so secretive?

"What's going on?" I asked in a normal voice, earning a "Shhhhhh" from the man.

He gently grabbed my arm, pulling me into the room.

It was one of the unused sitting rooms, dust having gathered from no one using it in so long. I wiped the cushion of a chair off before sitting, watching Goku's son warily. What did he need to talk to me about? And why was he being so...mysterious?

"What's going on Gohan? Why did you want to see me?"

"Listen," he said softly, looking behind him at the closed door. "I have to make it quick. Vegeta won't be gone long."

"Okay," I said slowly. I knew what he was talking about. Vegeta became very possessive if Goku or Gohan came near me, not wanting me anywhere near either man.

"First off," he said, wiping his glasses on his shirt before putting them back on. He met my eyes. "How have you been? Haven't really gotten to interact with you lately," Gohan whispered, studying me.

"I'm...okay," I stated softly.

Gohan raised a brow in disbelief.

"Alright," I said, swallowing. "I—I could be better."

Gohan cleared his throat, clasping his hands together before letting a low breath out.

"Okay," he said, fidgeting a little. "You remember when I told you about the kidnapping? When I showed you the photo album?"

I nodded, but he wasn't looking at me. "Yeah," I said softly, biting my lip.

"Well, I didn't tell you—or anyone for that matter—that when we rescued you, I took some of the blood samples and test results they had in the lab."

My brows furrowed a little. "And?"

Gohan sighed, lifting his gaze to mine. "They were yours," he stated softly, holding my gaze as he let that sink in.

My eyes widened as I let a small gasp out. I stared at him for several seconds before clearing my throat.

"And," I swallowed, "And what did it say? What did the results tell you?"

"Well the test results were pretty thorough and accurate enough to make sense of. You're definitely human, but..."

He paused, his mouth pinching at the sides.

"But?" I whispered, my hands clenching the arms of the chair. "What Gohan? What else did it say?"

He sighed, raising a hand and rubbing his forehead. "Like I said, you're human, but you have...saiyan blood in you as well."

"So I'm supposedly...half human/half saiyan?" I asked, disbelief running through me. There was no way!

"It's...complicated. The charts show you as human, but your blood work shows that you have saiyan DNA as well."

"That's odd."

"Tell me about it," Gohan muttered, a slight scowl appearing on his face. He looked back up at me, a small frown on his lips. "You show no characteristics of having saiyan blood. You don't have the genetic abilities that we all obtained through our fathers, you don't look saiyan, and show no desire to fight."

His gaze analyzed me as he named all my shortcomings, his brows furrowed.

"What does that mean?" I asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know," he said honestly, still studying me. "I just know that the pull you have makes a lot more sense."

"Pull? What pull?"

"You're telling me you haven't noticed how drawn we are to you? Dad, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten?" He held my gaze. "Me?"

I swallowed with difficulty, wariness washing over me as I eyed the tall young man.

"Um..."

"Don't worry," Gohan said, his lips quirking a little. "I'm drawn to you in a platonic way. Nothing like my dad and Vegeta. It's purely...asexual."

We were quiet for several minutes, neither saying anything.

"I see you more as a sister, as just a female friend," he stated firmly, "And the fact that you _survived_ Vegeta claiming you, well..._that_ was a miracle in itself, until I was able to analyze your blood more carefully and realized just how capable you really were to take that sort of...assault."

"If that is true, how did you claim Videl? Didn't Goku claim ChiChi?"

"Athea," Gohan let out a soft chuckle. "Me and dad weren't as far gone as Vegeta was. And yes, dad did claim mom, after they got back together. And we did it _very_ carefully."

He paused, his eyes penetrating. "If Vegeta had tried to claim Bulma with the way he was, he would have snapped her neck or spine in an instant. Or both," Gohan explained, "She would never have survived."

"But why didn't he do it when he was normal?"

Gohan let out a short laugh. "You have to know Vegeta for years before you can truly understand him. He didn't _want_ to claim Bulma. Said it would have been a mockery of our saiyan race, even though me and dad took human women for mates. Vegeta has too much pride. He wouldn't have stooped so low as to actually claim a human in the saiyan way," Gohan crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair, "His words, not mine Athea," he exclaimed, reading the look on my face.

"Is that why...why he tried to kill Trunks?"

"Yes," Gohan said firmly, "He didn't want anyone trying to claim to be his heir over any children he would have with you," he murmured, "Saiyan instinct, if you will."

I shot him a look. "Like I would know anything about that," I stated loudly, furrowing my brows.

Gohan sighed, rubbing his hands on his pants before leaning forward.

"Vegeta hasn't really been thinking, not since his instincts overtook him. I don't believe he really wanted to kill Trunks. With all his inherent saiyan instincts driving him, Vegeta was not rational about his actions."

My gaze went to the floor, swallowing hard as I processed Gohan's words.

"So what now? I mean, what am I supposed to do with that information Gohan?"

I could feel Gohan's gaze on me. "Do you want to leave?"

My head shot up, my mouth parting in surprise. "Wh—what?"

Gohan held my gaze as he covered my hands with his. "Do you want to go back home?"

My mouth opened and closed, before a small breath escaped me. "Yes," I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

Gohan's face softened somewhat, studying me as if to make sure I was sincere. "You won't be able to come back...you do know that right?" he asked gently, squeezing my hands.

I held his gaze as I slowly nodded, sucking in a long breath. My heart started pounding. Was I actually going to get to go home!?

He got up, studying me once again before moving to the closet in the corner. He pulled out a black duffel bag, softly closing the doors back. I saw him draw in a breath, slowly letting it out before turning towards me. He dropped the bag into my lap without a word, standing beside my chair as I unzipped it.

My mouth fell open.

Inside were seven shiny orange balls. They all had stars on them.

"Are these," I paused, my breath hitching. "Are these the...dragon...balls?" I whispered, still staring at them. I had heard about them over the years, but I had never actually seen them.

They were beautiful. I could feel the power coming off them as I grazed my fingertips over the marble surface.

"Yes," Gohan said softly. "Use them Athea."

I looked up at the tone of his voice. He leaned down until our faces were inches apart. "Use them to go home Athea."

Gohan straightened back up, looking at his watch after a moment.

"We don't have much time. Vegeta will be back from his spar with my dad any time now."

I zipped the bag back up, slowly standing and grabbing the handle in a death grip. I started walking towards the door.

"Athea."

I paused with my hand on the knob, looking back at the man who was a spitting image of his father.

"Don't let Vegeta know you have them."

I nodded, chewing on my lower lip before exiting the room. I raced back upstairs, throwing open the bedroom door. I searched frantically around the room for a hiding space, but there really wasn't a place that Vegeta didn't look in or use.

I sucked in a breath when I heard his voice in the hall. I let a sound out as I dove towards the bed, shoving the bag underneath and jumping onto the bed moments before Vegeta walked in. I swallowed, examining my nails and trying not to seem too suspicious.

I could feel his gaze on me, not looking up to meet his eyes. My stomach jumped when the door softly closed behind him.

"Why do I smell Gohan on you?" Vegeta asked softly, still standing in front of the door.

I lifted my head, slowly meeting the man's eyes.

"What, now I can't have _any_ friends Vegeta?" I asked, letting my hand fall into my lap.

He took a few steps towards me, coming around the bed and stopping right beside me. My gaze followed him, my head lifting as our eyes stayed connected. Vegeta gently grasped my chin, his fingers caressing my jaw.

"No one's taking you away from me," he stated in a gruff voice.

"No one's trying to Vegeta," I whispered, "They're my friends. I want to spend time with them."

My eyes closed as he bent down, feeling his breath on the side of my neck. He pressed his lips against the pulse beating there, sucking in a breath. I swallowed with difficulty as he nuzzled the underside of my jaw, the slight stubble on his face scraping my skin. I let out an unsteady breath, opening my eyes when he finally moved away.

I studied the man's disheveled appearance, noticing the scrapes and bruises over his body, the holes and rips in his clothing. Vegeta's hair was wind blown, a trail of dried blood falling from his temple. Apparently he had a good spar.

"You want to go flying woman?" he asked softly, running a thumb over my mouth.

I didn't say anything for several minutes, turning my gaze away and looking out the window. I thought about the dragonballs, sitting right up under me, just waiting to be used. I swallowed with difficulty, wandering if I would even have the chance to use them. Maybe I could get him to take me to a nearby island., Maybe...maybe while we're out, I could look for a good spot to summon the dragon and go home.

"Sure," I said softly, still not meeting the man's eye as he grunted.

"Let me shower and change, then we can go," Vegeta said.

My eyes closed at his words, feeling the man rub his forehead against mine before moving away. A moment later the bedroom door closed, silence enveloping me.

I let a shuddered breath out, burying my face in my hands.

Why does the thought of not seeing the man again after tonight hurt so much!?

XXX

Vegeta held me close as we flew over the ocean, having spent all my energy earlier flying over the city. I was able to go a certain distance, but I wasn't strong enough to travel such long distances without falling out of the sky. My hair whipped around me as he picked up speed, his arms firmly around me, one at my back and the other around my waist.

I felt him rub my back right before we landed, me spitting hair out of my mouth and smoothing it into some semblance of control as I stepped away from him. I looked around.

It was a rather large island, a large rocky cliff right behind me. I let out a breath.

An arm wrapped around my waist, Vegeta pulling me snugly against him.

"Do you want to practice more on your flying woman, or...we could," he grazed his teeth against my neck. "Practice other things."

I swallowed. I could here the smile in his voice, the slight huskiness blanketing his words as he ran a hand down my side to my hip. I bit my lip, grasping his shoulders. I cleared my throat as I moved back a little.

"Um...maybe we should practice my flying Vegeta," I licked my lips. "You know, for just in case."

He let a disappointed groan out, before finally moving away from me. He let his arm fall with a sigh, slightly scowling.

"Fine," he said, "Lets go ahead and start then."

His eyes assessed me for a few seconds, going from the top of my head to my feet, then back to my face.

"Show me what you've learned so far."

I let a breath out, closing my eyes. My arms lifted to my waist, my brows scrunching in concentration. I slowly opened my eyes as I lifted up, Vegeta following my ascent into the sky. I went further up, staring down at the ground miles away before a breath whooshed out of me. I looked up, meeting Vegeta's eyes.

He nodded, giving me the go ahead to continue. I took off, a moment later seeing Vegeta right beside me. I kept my gaze forward, squinting my eyes a little at the sharp wind blowing into them. I went a little ways, before feeling myself tire, my energy waning as I slowed down a little. I soon just landed, gasping for breath as my feet touched the ground. I coughed a little, vaguely hearing the man land in front of me.

"You've got more than that," Vegeta stated, his shoes crunching over the ground as he walked up to me. He stopped right in front of me, waiting as I coughed again to continue.

"Come on," he said firmly, "Let's keep going."

I silently shook my head, plopping on my butt. "I'm tired, Vegeta." I let another deep sigh out, finally feeling my heart rate slow back to normal as I closed my eyes.

I was suddenly jerked to my feet, my eyes flying open. Vegeta was studying me with a serious expression, a muscle jumping in his jaw.

"I thought you wanted to work on your long distance longitude," he stated, "You think someone who wants to kill you is going to sit and _wait_ for you to catch your breath for you to keep going?"

His voice was harsh, his grip on my arm getting a little tighter as I stayed silent. I slowly extracted myself from him, taking a step back.

"Vegeta," I said softly, absently rubbing my arm. "No one is trying to kill me, so there's really no sense in getting so worked up-"

"Dammit Woman!" He said loudly, cutting me off. "Don't you remember what Kakkarot's brat told you!? About your kidnapping? Do you want that to happen again!?"

I swallowed at his words, looking away from the man.

"It could still happen Vegeta," I stated softly, "Despite me knowing how to fly."

I heard his boots crunch over the ground, a moment later a knuckle gently lifting my chin. I met his eyes, swallowing with difficulty at the look on his face.

"It would give you more of a chance," he whispered, his brows furrowed, a slight frown on his face.

Vegeta studied me for several minutes, before finally letting his hand fall. He took a step back, studying me with troubled eyes.

"Let's continue," he said, turning away from me.

I felt a shift in the air a few seconds before Goku appeared beside me. Vegeta whirled around, his upper lip slightly curling.

"What do you want Kakkarot?" he snapped, his hands balling into fists at his sides. He took a step towards me.

Goku studied Vegeta, his brows slightly furrowed before looking over at me.

"I was just going to ask Athea if she wanted to visit ChiChi," he said softly, his tone wary.

"We're busy!" Vegeta snapped, wrapping his hand around my arm.

"ChiChi hasn't seen her in a few weeks Vegeta. She was worried-"

"Tell that harpy of yours to mind her own damn business!" The shorter saiyan growled, glaring at the taller man.

I looked from one to the other, swallowing with difficulty. Why the hell is Vegeta so possessive of me!?

"Vegeta," Goku said carefully, "I don't know what's wrong with you-"

"You're what's wrong with me Kakkarot!" Vegeta snarled, suddenly letting go of my arm and going toe to toe with Goku.

"You're always trying to steal what's rightfully mine!" he continued, his fists raising to his waist.

I watched a muscle start twitching in Goku's jaw, his eyes narrowing. I backed away from them as Goku tensed, Vegeta invading his personal space. Is all this anger just over a rivalry between the two!?

"I'm not trying to steal anything Vegeta," Goku stated, his tone still carefully controlled. "Besides," he said after a moment, "Athea is not a possession. She can make her own decisions. I made the mistake of thinking that she would be better off with you as her mate, but I guess I was wrong-"

Vegeta swung as a snarl ripped from his throat, bashing Goku in the jaw. My mouth fell open as they tackled each other, grunts and growls coming from the billow of dust kicked up by the fight. My eyes widened even further when I saw both men ascend at the same time, not stopping until my back hit a wall of dirt. I stared mutely up at them as both saiyans shot into the air, bursts of light shooting from their hands as the fight got more intense.

"Fuck you Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled, throwing a ki blast. "She's mine! I'll decide if you're good enough to be around her!"

He threw another blast, smacking Goku in the chest. The man went flying into a mountain several miles away.

"Which you are not," the shorter saiyan muttered, his brows narrowed as a severe frown etched across his face.

A yell pierced the air, the mountain top blowing up moments later. Goku came flying back at top speed, the look on his face mirroring Vegeta's.

"What the hell is wrong with you Vegeta," Goku asked, his voice clipped. "You act like you own Athea."

"I claimed her," Vegeta stated, his lip curling back. "And there's not a fucking thing you can do about it."

"She can make her own decisions dammit!" Goku suddenly snapped, "You are not her keeper! Stop acting like you control what she does!"

Vegeta growled. "I'll do what I damn well please _Kakkarot_!" He lifted his hand, a ball of energy slowly forming. "You try to take her from me again, I'll kill you!" Vegeta suddenly shouted, his arm rearing back before shooting forward, the ball of energy rushing towards Goku at top speed.

I watched as Goku's eyes widened a little, before he lifted his hand, deflecting it.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

My mouth opened as a silent scream tried to came out, watching the blinding light of the blast hurdling right at me. I stood frozen as it came towards me, my muscles twitching with the need to _move_. But my body stayed still, too in shock to do anything. The white light blinded me as it filled my vision.

The last thing I heard was someone scream out my name, another voice howling in agony before the only thing filling my ears was the horrendous sound of rushing power surrounding me.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter...please let me know what you guys think!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I just wanted to say thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you've liked this story so far! **

**Also, did you know that Chichi means Father in Japanese! Just a little weird fact I found out recently!**

* * *

Life as We Know It

Phase XXX: A New Realization

* * *

My eyes popped open wide and I stared above me.

After a few minutes, I finally blinked, shooting up into a sitting position. My breath left me in a rush before I finally realized I was somewhere else, and not on that little island. I swallowed as I looked around, noticing a large palace like structure behind me. I stared at it in confusion.

"Hhemm"

My head whipped around as someone cleared their throat, my eyes widening even more at the sight of the strange man standing a few feet from me. My eyes ran over his white baggy pants, his blue and white top tucked in with a brown belt. He had a large brown turban on, with brown boots. I swallowed as my gaze met his, studying his green features. His brows narrowed a little, studying me as intently.

"Um..."

"Are you going to sit there all day?" the man asked quietly, crossing his arms.

I hesitated for a moment before slowly climbing to my feet. I cleared my throat, wrapping my arms around myself. Where the hell was I?

I glanced around before looking at the green man again. "Who are you?" I asked, shuffling my feet.

"My name is Pikkon...and you are?"

My eyes moved around the landscape.

"My name is Athea," I said quietly, rubbing a hand up and down my arm.

The man studied me with furrowed brows, his red eyes not blinking as he analyzed me for a long moment.

"You're a warrior," he finally said, making my head come up.

"What?" I asked in confusion. Where did he get that idea?

"You're a warrior," he said again, tilting his head a little.

"N—No," I stuttered out, my brows narrowing.

We stared at each other, neither saying a word. I didn't even see the man move.

I gasped as a fist headed towards my jaw, smacking into my palm. I blinked.

I had stopped it without thinking.

A grunt came from the green warrior as he slowly straightened from his fighting stance, a small smirk appearing on his face as he took a step back.

"Looks like you're a warrior to me," he stated, folding his arms.

"I..." I gulped, staring at my hand for a moment before meeting his eyes.

A small smile suddenly spread across Pikkon's lips as his eyes lit with interest.

"Welcome to Warrior's Heaven."

XXX

"C'mon Pikkon! I know you've got more than that!"

I chuckled as he narrowed his eyes at me, taking a deep breath before shooting back into the air. He shot straight towards me, his arm coming around as he threw a punch at my abdomen. A loud smack echoed as I halted it, bringing my knee up. The green warrior dodged it with ease, elbowing me a moment later. I grunted as it connected, my head snapping back. I flew away from him before flipping and stopping myself. We flew at each other again, engaging in a light spar before breaking away for a second time.

Pikkon sighed, his shoulders' relaxing as he lowered to the ground. I grinned, following him.

"You wanna go again!?" I asked, hopping from foot to foot.

The green man chuckled at my antics, crossing his arms.

"Don't you ever take a break little one?" he asked softly, watching me with amusement.

"But sparring is so much fun!" I exclaimed, shooting him a grin, my arms lifted at my sides.

The man laughed, giving a little shake of his head before turning and walking towards the dome shaped palace.

"Come little warrior," Pikkon said, "Let's eat."

I sighed, lightly following the man a moment later. A smile spread across my face. I knew he would continue teaching me after we ate supper.

The place was crawling with other warriors, having noticed a few hours after I got here that there was one weird fact about this place...

There were no female warriors here...except for me apparently.

I still believe there was a mistake, because I'm not a warrior. Never was. But I figured after the first day, that maybe I could learn something useful here, before it was discovered that a mistake was made, and I was sent where I was supposed to go.

And I had a great teacher too. Pikkon was patient, didn't yell at me, and took his time teaching me things he thought I should know. Like improving my flying, learning basic martial arts, and how to control my ki.

Something I had never been taught, despite the years I had spent around warriors like Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and the rest.

I guess they thought I wasn't worth teaching or something.

And Pikkon kinda reminded me of Piccolo, who was great at mind and body techniques as well.

We sat after grabbing something from the buffet, the noise loud as everyone talked and laughed amongst each other. I got stares every now and then, but they quickly looked away whenever my green friend would come around. It was kinda funny actually. I wasn't stupid, I had deduced very quickly that Pikkon was one of the strongest fighters, especially since no one tried to take him on.

Only in the tournaments.

I've seen one since I've been here, although I didn't know exactly how long that has been. Long enough to improve I guess.

We ate in compatible silence, neither conversing with the other men. The green warrior finished before me, getting up and throwing his plate on the cleaning line. He strolled back to the table, standing beside it until I raised my head.

I silently raised a brow, taking a bite of my roll before sipping from my cup.

"What's wrong Pikkon?"

He had an assessing look on his face, his brows slightly furrowed.

"Wait here," he commanded, his tone soft.

I stared at him as he turned and began to walk away.

"Oookkaayy," I murmured, a little puzzled.

I finally just shrugged and resumed my meal. I've learned the man always has a reason for what he does.

I had finished my meal, the table already cleaned off and most of the other fighters having finished and left before the man finally walked back in the door.

He wasn't alone.

There was a man with him, the girth of his shoulders and chest spanning the doorway. He was tall, probably taller than Goku. He had spiky hair going to the middle of his back, a few spikes falling into his face. He had armor on, the same kind I've seen in Vegeta's wardrobe. Black with gold trim. The boots he had on went halfway up his calves, his footfalls silent against the dining hall tile.

My eyes widened when I realized he was a saiyan, watching the tail slowly sway back and forth behind him, wrapping around his waist as they came closer to my table. I swallowed, noticing he was scrutinizing me with the same intensity.

I finally moved my gaze to Pikkon, questioning him with my eyes. Why did he bring a strange man to meet me?

They stopped at my side, both watching me as I looked from one to the other.

"Uh...what's going on Pikkon?" I asked curiously, my brows furrowing when the saiyans' eye softened somewhat.

"I had to wait for him to come back from a task King Yemma sent him on. Took a little longer than we thought, but he finally made it back an hour ago."

"Okay," I said, totally confused. Who was this man?

"Do you know who this is?" Pikkon asked quietly, watching me closely as I looked at the saiyan man again.

I silently shook my head.

A grunt came out of the man, his arms crossed against his chest. His eyes slightly narrowed, studying me in silence for several seconds before his lips twitched.

"My name's Crea," he stated gruffly, his deep tenor filling the silent hall.

I noticed the other warriors that were still sitting in the room whipped their heads around, their eyes wide. Some stopped chewing, food dropping from forks. It seemed as if they stood as one, scraping back their chairs and the rattling of silverware and plates breaking the sudden silence as they all left, filing out until it was just me, Pikkon, and the saiyan named Crea.

"Uh..." I blinked at the men's odd behavior, watching them with wide eyes until the door slammed closed behind the last one. I slowly looked over at the tall man.

"That was...interesting," I said softly, my eyes still wide.

A small smirk appeared on Crea's face, his eyes lighting a little with amusement.

"Yes," he said, laughter shadowing his voice. "Interesting."

"Do you know who I am girl?" he asked in a firm voice, the shadow of the smirk disappearing and being replaced with a frown.

"No," I stated, settling my hands in my lap.

The saiyan looked troubled by that statement, his brows furrowing as he looked away. He looked back at me after a moment, a deep sigh escaping him.

"I'm your father."

XXX

"...and then I graduated a year early. I didn't expect the school to do that, but they had said I had finished all my classes I needed to graduate and already had my credits to get my diploma, so I figured why not."

"Huh uh."

"Mom didn't like that all all, so I started immediately applying to colleges. I applied to a few that I didn't care for, just to have a back up for just in case, you know. And the college that I _really_ wanted to get accepted to were the last ones to respond back, and..."

I trailed off, flushing slightly when I realized I was rambling.

"I got in," I mumbled, biting my lip and looking down at the ground.

A minute of silence passed between us.

"And then what?" Crea asked softly.

I glanced back up at him, my face still burning in embarrassment. He was studying me, waiting for me to continue.

"Oh...uh, a bunch of stuff. It's not very interesting," I murmured, shrugging slightly.

"It is to me."

I looked back up at my father, who was watching me, his brow raised slightly.

"It is?" I asked softly, my eyes a little wide.

"Yes," Crea stopped, turning towards me. "I would like to know what's happened in your life, my daughter."

"Okay," I said softly, clearing my throat. "Well," I paused for a moment, "I decided to wait a year or so to go to college. I didn't want to be _too_ young and be the youngest one in my dorm. That's what they call housing on the college grounds," I stated, glancing over at the man beside me.

My father nodded his understanding.

"But that, of course, never happened. I found myself here and haven't made it back home since."

Crea paused, his features softening as he studied me. "And I for one, am glad of that," he stated softly, laying a hand on my shoulder.

His eyes widened a moment later as his fingers grazed my neck.

"What..." he trailed off, staring at me in silence before suddenly whirling me around and lifting my hair away from my neck.

There was absolute silence behind me, my father still holding my hair up. I swallowed, my brows furrowing. What was the problem?

"Athea," he suddenly said, slowly letting my hair fall back. My body tensed as his tone, swallowing hard.

"Y—Yes?"

He slowly turned me around, his eyes hardening with an intensity that was scary to behold. I held my ground, balling my hands at my sides. What did I do? My father laid his hands on my shoulders, a muscle jumping in his cheek.

"Who's claimed you?" he asked softly, his tone indicating that whoever it was, they would regret it.

The hardening of his features had me believing it.

"I...uh," I cleared my throat, avoiding his gaze.

A growl suddenly erupted from the man, making me jump. I swallowed as I looked back at him, my eyes widening at the murderous expression on his face.

"Who has claimed my daughter without my permission?" Crea growled, making me flinch.

"I—someone who shouldn't have," I whispered, folding my arms and taking a step back.

"What does that mean," he asked softly, his tone deadly.

I stared at the ground, thinking about everything that had transpired between me and the man who didn't take no for an answer.

"He's married," I stated, glancing up at the man who called himself my father. I quickly looked down. He looked ready to kill.

"He's _WHAT!?"_ Crea yelled, his tail coming unraveled from his waist and furiously slashing back and forth.

"The man dares disrespect my _daughter_ by claiming her while he's mated to someone _else!_"

"He's not," I whispered, watching the man stalk back and forth in front of me. He halted mid-step, looking over at me.

"What?"

"He's not...mated to the woman he's married to."

"What the hell is wrong with this guy!?" my father asked loudly, his fists tightening as he waited for my answer.

"Nothing."

"Is he demented!?"

"No."

"Crazy!?"

"Well..."

"Why did he have to claim my daughter, when he already had somebody!?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing," I said softly, turning my head away.

"Who is this son of a bitch!?" Crea asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Who's the man that was so selfish, he just had to claim my only child!?"

I cleared my throat, flushing in embarrassment.

"V..." my throat closed, and I choked on the name.

"What!?"

I turned back towards my father, studying his angry features.

"Vegeta," I whispered softly, swallowing as his eyes widened.

"W—What did you say?" Crea asked softly, his body freezing.

"Vegeta," I said again, a little louder.

My fathers' mouth opened and closed for a moment, staring at me before finally finding his voice.

"Prince Vegeta!?" he squeaked out, his arms unfolding and hanging limply at his sides. He stared at me in shock.

I nodded, meeting the disbelieving eyes of the man in front of me. We stared at each other in silence for a long moment, before he suddenly whirled around, his tail flicking slightly.

"_SHIT!_" he suddenly roared, making me jump.

My father turned, studying me over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"You're a Princess," he said faintly.

My mouth fell open.

"What!?"

* * *

**A/N: Crea is pronounced Cr****·ee**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I've updated with two chapters, so if you came straight to this one, go back and read Chapter 30 first! And thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed!**

* * *

Life as We Know It

Phase XXXI: Denying the Inevitable

* * *

"So Princess-"

"Don't call me that!"

Pikkon chuckled, his pink lips curling in amusement. A smirk appeared a moment later.

"What would you like to work on today, your majesty?"

I narrowed my eyes at the green warrior, gritting my teeth. I shot my father a glare as he chuckled from the ground.

"You shut up," I stated loudly, shooting the saiyan a look before returning my gaze to Pikkon. "And you...stop calling me that!"

"Whatever you say, your highness," the green warrior shot back, his tone shadowed with laughter.

I scowled at the man. I heard my father snigger below me.

"Thanks a lot, _dad!_" I yelled, using the nickname he detested. He stated, when I called him that the first time, that it was stupid. It wasn't _manly_!

Men!

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Crea yelled from below. "Call me father or Tàtka! You know I prefer it when you use our saiyan language."

"Fine," I said, my voice a little calmer. "Tàtka".

"That's better," my father stated loudly, frowning up at me. "Make sure you practice the words I've taught you Athea. Now, I'm going to get some lunch, see you two in awhile."

I rolled my eyes a little, not saying anything as me and Pikkon watched my father stalk off.

"Let's work on your speed, Athea," Pikkon stated softly, serious now that we were getting down to business.

"Fine," I said, still slightly miffed at them making fun of me.

We launched ourselves at each other, not stopping for hours, even when Crea came back to yell at us about coming in to eat, that we had an eternity to perfect our technique, after all.

XXX

I was flying at top speed, seeing just how fast I had gotten. It was a week, or whatever, after they had finally stopped poking fun at me being claimed by the Prince. And besides, I really didn't have anything else to do, seeing as how Pikkon was training for the tournament coming up, and my father was...well, from what he said, on another mission for King Yemma. I didn't question it. What the man wanted to do on his own time was his business.

I had just sped passed the Grand Kai's palace, the structure disappearing within seconds as I picked up my pace, my eyes narrowing slightly.

I halted, my hair swaying forward with the speed of my abrupt stop as I looked around.

I know I had felt a shift in the air. The only other time I felt that sort of disturbance, was when-

"Athea"

I turned my head, glancing at the man behind me, my back still to him. I studied him for a moment before slowly turning around.

"Hey Goku," I said softly, the question in my voice apparent.

We stayed silent as he slowly lowered his hand from his forehead, his gaze raking over me.

"You've...changed," he stated softly, a small smile appearing on his face.

I grunted, folding my arms. "I've been training," I let that hang in the air for a moment, "What are you doing here Goku?"

The tall man seemed to hesitate for a moment, before a sigh left him.

"Vegeta-"

"I don't want to hear it," I stated, cutting him off.

"But Athea-"

"No! I'm actually enjoying myself Goku," I met his eyes, "Do you know how long it's been since I was actually _happy!?"_

The question hung between us, Goku coming a little closer and resting a hand on my shoulder. His eyes were troubled.

"I'm sorry to hear that Athea," he said softly, "I didn't know you were feeling so bad while on earth."

He squeezed my shoulder, finally letting his hand fall and his shoulders drooping a little.

"But I need to talk to you. It's important," Goku paused, swallowing, "Athea...We're going to wish you back. Vegeta needs-"

"I am not going back to that!" I stated loudly, my jaw clenching. "I am not doing that to my friends, I am not doing that to Bulma! And most important of all, I am not doing that to myself! I'm..._happy_...here!"

"Athea please!" Goku pleaded, "If you would just let me explain!" He came closer to me, his hands clenching at his sides. "Vegeta is-"

"Stop!" I shouted, blasting off, away from the man. Away from the reminder of what I had to go through while alive. I was serious with what I said. I wasn't doing that to my friends.

I wasn't going back.

XXX

Goku didn't follow me, and I knew that he was way faster than me. He could have caught up to me within a matter of seconds. But he didn't, and I was thankful for that. I was still mad, still angry that they wouldn't even ask my opinion on whether or not I wanted to come back or not.

They just assumed.

My jaw clenched as I finally landed, my arms crossed tightly over my chest. I narrowed my eyes as I went into the cafeteria, ignoring everything and everybody as I grabbed some food, not even really paying attention to what I was putting on the plate. I sat my tray down hard, sinking into the seat. I picked up my fork, fiddling with it for a moment before absently scooping whatever was on the plate onto the utensil. My brows stayed furrowed as I absently chewed, not even looking up when Pikkon appeared, sitting across the table from me. My eyes stayed glued to my plate, not saying anything.

"What's wrong?"

I swallowed before answering.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?" I asked softly, stabbing the piece of meat with my fork.

The man stayed quiet for a moment, before he cleared his throat.

"Because you usually don't eat _bélszín_," Pikkon stated matter of factly.

My hand froze halfway to my mouth, and I looked down. My fork clattered onto my plate as bile rose in my throat. I swallowed hard, pushing my plate away.

"That's what I thought," he said, "That's usually what the Licorie eat, and you don't look fishy to me."

"So what's wrong?" Pikkon was silent for a moment. "I felt Goku's energy for several minutes before it disappeared."

I didn't say anything. Neither did he.

"He gave you some...news, didn't he?"

I silently nodded, my eyes narrowing as I studied the table.

"It's not important," I muttered, frowning.

Pikkon grunted, standing after several minutes of silence.

"Do you want to train with me for the tournament?" he asked, folding his arms.

I finally raised my head, studying the green man. "I'm not in the tournament," I stated.

"I know this," Pikkon said, "But it doesn't hurt to train, right?"

I didn't say anything.

I finally nodded, sighing as I stood. I threw what was left of my food into the trash, putting the tray on the cleaning line before following him out.

We trained for hours, and I enjoyed the silence between us. Neither of us engaged in any verbal conversation, letting our fists and blasts tell the whole story. I was still a lot slower than the warrior, so I angrily pushed myself, still upset that Goku actually thought I would want to go back to _him._ Not with the way I was treated. Not with the way my best friend was getting treated.

Me and Bulma both deserved better than that!

_'Athea'_

I paused as someone said my name. I focused inward, the male voice echoing through my head.

"What...?"

Pikkon paused as well, studying me. His brows narrowed slightly.

"What is it?" he asked softly, still in fighting stance.

"I...Someone's trying to communicate with me," I explained softly, slowly lowering my arms.

_'You are being summoned back to earth...'_

"No!" I stated loudly, gritting my teeth.

That ass! Goku went ahead and made the wish! Even after I specifically said _No!_

There were several seconds of silence.

_'So be it...'_

I waited for several minutes, but no one said anything else. I finally relaxed when I didn't suddenly appear in front of Goku.

"Come on," I said softly, my shoulders relaxing as I got back into my stance.

Pikkon did the same.

"Let's finish our spar."

XXX

I sighed, staring up at the ceiling. My sparring match with Pikkon lasted awhile, and I was still feeling the affects a few days later. Now I was laying here in my room, trying to calm my mind and finally go to sleep.

My brain wouldn't shut up.

It kept replaying the conversation I had with Goku over again, and I winced slightly, realizing I had been a little childish.

Okay, I had been a brat. But the man just wouldn't take no for an answer! Didn't he realize what I had been through with Vegeta!? What sort of crap I had to put up with, the turmoil and bullshit I had to deal with!

How everything that had happened was so wrong, that I didn't think anything could make it right!?

I closed my eyes, a sigh leaving me.

Vegeta had Bulma. Why would he need me as well!? It's not like he needs _two_ damn women! I didn't really understand his need to claim me then, and I still don't now. He had Bulma dammit!

He didn't need me!

"Nothing but bullshit," I muttered to the silent room, a frown on my face.

"You got that right!"

My eyes shot open at the voice, shooting up to a sitting position. I stared.

There was a small woman a few feet from me, sitting on a ball. We studied each other before she moved closer.

"Can I help you?" I asked tentatively, my brows furrowing.

"I should hope so," the small woman said, her eyes narrowing.

"You denied going back to earth," she stated in a clipped voice, finally moving off the ball.

"Uh...yeah."

"You shouldn't have done that!" the woman said loudly, a frown on her face.

My mouth parted at the attitude the woman was showing towards me. I didn't even know this damn woman!

"Who are you!"

She scoffed a little. "My name's Baba," she stated simply, as if I should already know that.

I lifted a brow. "And you're in my room because..."

"To send you back."

"No," I stated loudly, laying back down.

"You're needed-"

"I'm not going back!" I said in frustration, a deep sigh escaping me.

I heard her mutter "Stubborn saiyans" under her breath, before becoming silent.

"Get over here," she commanded a moment later, waving her hands in front of the white ball.

I lazily turned my head, watching her for a moment. "Why?"

"Just do it!" Baba almost screeched.

I scoffed softly, heaving a sigh as I stood and walked to her. I crossed my arms.

"Now what?" I asked in a bored voice, ignoring the frustrated look she shot me.

"Look into the ball," Baba stated, glaring at me as I focused my gaze on the white surface. "I'm going to show you exactly why you're needed back on earth."

…...

…...

…...

I closed my eyes as I turned away from the woman and her ball, a sob escaping me. I couldn't stop the hot tears from falling down my face.

"So will you go?" Baba asked softly, her tone quiet.

I felt my throat close, squeezing my eyes shut as a shuddered breath left me. I sniffed, letting a sigh out. I cleared my throat, choking back the tears rising.

My shoulders shook slightly as I buried my face in my hands.

"I'll go."

* * *

**A/N: B**_**élszín is Hungarian for steak.**_


	32. Chapter 32

Life as We Know It

Phase XXXII: Healing what's Broken

* * *

I stared at the door, swallowing with difficulty.

"I have to go soon," Baba stated softly beside me, waiting patiently for me to gather up the courage to face what was on the other side.

I sucked in an unsteady breath as I laid a hand on the knob.

"Will I," I paused, swallowing once more. "Will I be able to go back?"

"No," she stated in a low tone, "You'll have to stay here, and deal with what has happened."

"Can you tell my father then, that I love him and hope to see him again."

Baba nodded silently beside me, floating a little ways before halting.

"Oh yeah," she said to herself, "I almost forgot."

She turned towards me, studying me for a moment before pointing a finger at me.

The halo above my head vanished, and I could feel my body come alive. I let a sigh out, disappointed that I wouldn't get to spar with Pikkon again. That I wouldn't get to see my father.

At least not until I died again.

Well, if I get to go back to Warriors' Heaven.

I licked my suddenly dry lips, turning back towards the door as Baba left, heaving a huge breath in before slowly turning the knob.

The creaking of the door was loud to my ears, making me wince slightly. I softly swung it open, watching as the occupants of the room turned. Their eyes widened as they caught sight of me, not saying anything. I kept silent as well, hesitating for a moment before stepping into the room. I closed the door behind me, blocking out the light from the hall.

Krillin and Yamcha stepped out of my way without a word, still studying me with disbelief on their faces. I slowly walked towards the bed, my focus on the form laying there. I didn't meet anyone's eyes, didn't explain my presence.

I felt a tear trail down my face as I looked at the man laying on the bed.

Vegeta looked like a corpse. His face was ashen, his cheeks sunken in. His hair hung limp against the pillow, his dull eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

I swallowed, closing my eyes.

Vegeta's body resembled a skeleton, none of the muscle mass apparent at all. It's like he deteriorated into this cheap imitation that looked like the man, but wasn't.

I swallowed hard as I heard someone softly sob, turning my gaze back to the man. I studied him sorrowfully for a few seconds before lifting my leg up onto the bed. I hesitated only for a moment before laying down next to him, gently setting my head on his shoulder. I squeezed my eyes closed at the smell of death hanging in the air, clasping my hands in my shirt.

Another sob pierced the silence, before I felt someone press their face against my shoulder. Blue hair fell into my eyes.

"Thank you," Bulma choked out in a whisper, sucking in a breath before shifting to look at me. A few more tears left her eyes. "Thanks for coming back for Vegeta."

I swallowed, not saying anything as I turned my gaze away, feeling her squeeze my arm before moving away. Feet shuffled against the floor as everyone filed out, and I closed my eyes once more.

I listened to the others leave, before the door softly closed, encasing us in silence.

"I tried to tell you."

I opened my eyes, turning my head the slightest bit to look at Goku. Sadness blanketed his features, tears shining in his eyes as they landed on his fellow saiyan. I kept silent, my focus going back to the wall.

Vegeta suddenly made a small sound, so faint I almost didn't hear it. My eyes shifted to him, vaguely noticing Goku move closer to the bed.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" the taller man asked gently, staying silent for a moment. His gaze went to the hand laying limp on the comforter. Vegeta's fingers moved slightly.

"Oh," Goku whispered, swallowing hard. He gently grasped the man's wrist, raising it slightly and settling it across the man's stomach, the prince's fingertips grazing my arm.

"Is that what you wanted?" Goku asked, his throat working.

A small breath left Vegeta's throat, grazing my skin with the tips of his fingers again.

I swallowed and closed my eyes at the sight of a tear trailing down Goku's face.

"It's alright now Vegeta," Goku whispered brokenly, his voice catching. "She's here now."

Vegeta's throat worked, before sighing a little and closing his eyes.

Goku straightened back up, studying us with a heartbroken look in his eyes before silently leaving the room, closing the door behind him without a sound.

A small sob escaped me, finally letting the tears fall that I'd been holding back. I squeezed my eyes closed, gently burying my face in the man's shoulder. I lightly laid my arm across his stomach, letting him feel my skin against his. Another tiny gasping sound came out of the man, and his head turned the slightest bit. His jaw rubbed my forehead, his chest rising and falling as he took a breath. I swallowed passed the thickness closing my throat, sucking in a breath.

"What happened to you," I whispered in a weak voice, keeping my face buried in the crook of his shoulder.

Vegeta's chest slightly rose and fell, several minutes passing before he made a sound.

"You died," he rasped out, letting a tired sigh out.

I looked up in time to see his eyes close, his touch gentle as he tried to wrap his hand around my arm. His grip was so weak I barely felt it.

Another hot tear fell from the corner of my eye as I watched him, studying the once proud prince, now reduced to nothing but a shell of his former self.

All because of me.

Everything was because of me...

I sobbed silently as Vegeta finally fell into sleep, his features relaxing as if he finally found peace.

XXX

It was several days before the man could actually lift his arm, to make a conscious effort to move. He didn't want me to leave his side, always gasping out and wheezing whenever I left the bed. I had to calm him down a few times before being able to even go to the restroom. Bulma brought our meals up to the room, her eyes always red rimmed from crying, a hopeful yet broken look in her eyes every time they landed on Vegeta.

I didn't know what to say to her.

I don't think I would be able to understand what the woman was going through, having to watch her husband deteriorate like that...

All because of me.

I sucked in a breath, trying to tamp down the tears as I sat on the edge of the bed, the man laying there finally settling into sleep after I explained to him that I wouldn't be able to leave, even if I wanted to.

The others' were putting all their hopes into _me_ being able to bring Vegeta back from the brink of death. I didn't have the heart to tell them that I had no clue how to do that.

I swallowed, looking behind me at the small whimper coming from the man laying there. A small sound escaped Vegeta again as his arm moved against the comforter, searching the side of the bed I lay on. I got up, grasping his hand gently without a word. I slowly sat beside him as his eyes fluttered, barely opening as he looked over at me. I let him study me, holding his gaze as he roamed my features.

Vegeta lifted his arm, his hand shaking as his fingertips grazed my cheek. I swallowed, staying still.

"You stayed," he gasped out in a weak voice.

I licked my suddenly dry lips before speaking. "Yes," I said softly, shifting on the bed.

He seemed to struggle to sit up for a moment, before finally giving up with a sigh.

His hand suddenly grasped mine, his grip a little stronger then before. Vegeta was studying me, almost in desperation.

"I want," he rasped out, his chest moving as he gulped in a few breaths. I leaned down a little, trying to hear what the man was saying.

Vegeta slid his hand through my hair, settling on the back of my neck. I moved a little closer to him when he put a small amount of pressure against my neck.

"What is it Vegeta?" I whispered gently, holding his gaze.

He pressed his forehead against mine, gulping in a breath.

"Apologize," Vegeta choked out, moving his head and rubbing his jaw against mine. I could feel the weak muscle in his cheek twitching slightly.

I stayed mute for several minutes, completely surprised. What was he apologizing for?

"What for?" I whispered hesitantly, swallowing.

Vegeta moved back the slightest bit, pressing his lips against mine. I could feel him trying to put a little pressure into it, but the man just didn't have the strength. He moved after a moment, pressing his face against my throat as he gently grasped my arms.

"Everything," he said, his voice almost inaudible. He stayed silent for a moment.

Vegeta gulped in a breath. "For the way I treated you, for the way..." he sucked in another breath. "For the way things happened between us."

I swallowed, closing my eyes. "Vegeta," I whispered gently, "You don't have to-"

"For not treating you like you deserved. Like my mate."

My arms wrapped around his waist, my hands grasping the back of his shirt.

"For killing..." A sob escaped the man. "For killing you!"

"Vegeta!" I said weakly, feeling the man shake against me, small sobs coming from his throat.

"I killed my mate," he gasped out, his lips pressing against my skin. "I can't...I couldn't live with that knowledge."

"But I'm here now Vegeta," I stated gently, squeezing him slightly.

"You don't want to be," he said, his body shaking once more before stilling. We both were quiet for a while.

"And I'm not going to make you stay," Vegeta whispered, finally moving back and falling back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Wh—what?"

Vegeta's eyes closed, pain etched into his features. "I'm saying leave if you want to."

I stayed silent, completely surprised by everything the man had just said.

"Vegeta-"

"Go if you want Athea!" he said desperately, his voice weak. He still hadn't looked at me.

I stood, studying the man laying on the bed. Vegeta had turned his head away, as if he couldn't bear to watch me leave. His hands shook as he clenched them in the comforter.

I felt his body jerk as I laid back down beside him, wrapping my arm around his waist. I heard him suck in a breath, his arm lifting, pausing in the air for a moment before gently resting his hand on my arm. I could feel him shaking.

"I'm not leaving Vegeta."

I heard him suck in a breath, a slight hitch escaping him. His chest rose and fell rapidly for a moment before weakly pulling me closer to him, his hands balling in my shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere, Vegeta," I whispered, realization finally settling in that this is where I'm supposed to be, no matter how hard it got. No matter how difficult it became, I couldn't leave this man.

My prince needed me.

XXX

I don't know how long I stayed by his side, waiting for the man to get strong enough just to leave the bed. But it was still several weeks of nursing him before he could finally sit up by himself in the bed.

I moved around the room, gathering up the clothes to take downstairs to the laundry room. The back of my neck prickled, and I sighed, looking over.

Vegeta was studying me again.

The man had been doing that for the passed week now, once he got strong enough to actually sit up, when life finally began to appear behind his eyes once more.

I swallowed, turning my head away and picking up my shoes and throwing them in the corner.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" I asked softly, feeling his gaze still on me.

I threw the rest of the dirty clothes in the basket before turning to look at him again. He met my eyes, his hands resting in his lap. It was several seconds before he answered.

"Nothing," he stated softly, still studying me.

I sighed, lowering my head. That was his answer, every time.

I grabbed the basket and hoisted it onto my hip, strolling for the door. I could still feel his eyes assessing me as I softly closed the bedroom door behind me.

I didn't run into anyone on the way down to the laundry room. Everyone had slowly started doing their own thing, once Vegeta wasn't at death's door anymore.

Bulma kept hugging and thanking me. The boys, Trunks and Goten, kept saying how happy they were that I was back. Although Trunks kept saying how his father had missed me the most, and how sad it was to watch this whole time.

I didn't comment on that, never did. I just stayed silent and went about the task of taking care of the man. I sometimes wandered why I was doing it, and why not Bulma. Wasn't she his wife? I just happened to be the woman he claimed, nothing more.

I didn't speak these thoughts aloud, knowing it would crush the woman's spirit. I never really got to talk to her about what happened with Vegeta, and these past few weeks were _not_ the time to bring it up. I didn't want to give the woman something else to hate me for. Though she didn't show any signs of having any animosity towards me, I knew she did.

She had to! I know I would if I was her.

I sighed, pushing these thoughts away as I started the washer, sitting the basket on top before leaving the room. I slowly made my way back upstairs, not in the mood to eat anything at the moment. I could hear a few people in the kitchen as I passed on my way to the stairs, not saying anything. I didn't feel like seeing anyone either.

I slowly climbed the stairs, taking my time walking back towards Vegeta's room. I paused when I passed my old bedroom. I hesitated before opening the door, stepping in after a moment and closing it behind me. Everything was pretty much as I left it, the last time I had been in here. I swallowed as those memories rushed over me, the memory of Vegeta and Goku fighting, the sound of the bed snapping in two, the terrifying sight of Vegeta when he transformed. I sucked in a breath, slowly letting it out as I stepped further into the room.

The bed had been replaced, as had the floor.

Everything else was pretty much the same, the towel I had used still hanging on the door, the book I had been reading off and on still sitting on the nightstand. None of my clothes had been touched, neither the brush or hair accessories on the vanity. It was sort of surreal, seeing everything as it was before I died.

As if they had expected me to be back.

A shiver ran through me, a little creeped out at the thought. I stood in the middle of the silent room for several minutes, before turning and walking out, not touching a thing. That was part of my old life, where I had been a victim of circumstance and fate.

I closed the door softly, standing in the hall for several minutes. My jaw hardened. I was not that same person anymore.

I strode purposefully towards Vegeta's door, crossing my arms. I will not be that same weak woman again. Thanks to Pikkon and my father, I had more confidence in myself.

I would not let fate decide my future this time.

My life was my own, and _no one_ was going to dictate me anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

Life as We Know It

Phase XXXIII: Turning over a New Leaf

* * *

It's amazing how sometimes something can happen that will completely change a person.

Vegeta was the perfect example of this.

I noticed immediately after the man recovered enough to get out of bed, that Vegeta had definitely changed.

He was no longer the surly, angry man that I had left behind when I died. The anger and animosity he had towards just about everybody was gone. He was not rude, didn't snap at anyone, and he seemed...a lot calmer.

I bit my lip as I watched him sit up in the bed, staying in that position for a moment before slowly putting his legs over the side of the bed. My hands twitched to go help him, but I knew he wanted to do this himself.

The man still had his pride.

I heard him suck in a breath before standing. He stayed still for a moment before plopping back onto the mattress. I closed my eyes, turning my head away. I listened to him struggle once more before letting a sigh out. I couldn't just stand there and watch the man fight with his own body.

"Vegeta, let me help-"

I paused on my way across the room, the man holding a hand up to me.

"No," he said softly, "I'll do it."

We were both silent as he tried to catch his breath, staring at the wall in front of him. He didn't look over at me, and I felt tears prick my eyes. He had so much pride, and it was stopping just about everybody that tried to assist him in any way. He wanted to do this himself. He wanted to take the first step.

Vegeta wanted the knowledge that it was _himself_ that got him out of that bed.

I captured my bottom lip between my teeth as he stood again, his hands clenched tightly at his sides. After almost a minute of not stumbling, I saw a small smirk appear on his face. A small smile spread across my lips in response to that, and I turned away, giving the man the respect he deserved. I folded my arms, listening to his slow, measured footsteps move across the floor. A moment later hands settled on my waist, the man resting his forehead against my shoulder. I closed my eyes as I covered his hands with mine, not saying anything.

"Thank you Onna," Vegeta whispered, his voice gruff.

I swallowed before responding. "For what?" I whispered, a small shiver going through me at the body heat coming off the man. Despite everything, the mass of muscle lost, the weight that came off the man, that's one thing that stayed.

The heat the man radiated.

A sigh left me as Vegeta's fingers flexed against my waist, moving his head the slightest bit and burying his face in the juncture of my neck. I felt his lips move against my skin as he answered.

"Staying," he whispered, his breath softly fanning my neck.

I raised my arm and wrapped it around his neck, my fingers sliding through his hair. I softly hugged him, turning my head as he straightened behind me. My breath hitched slightly at the close proximity of the man. His face was inches from my own, studying me. Vegeta's lips brushed mine, barely grazing my mouth before moving back a little. A shuddered breath left me, my stomach muscles clenching.

How can I react to the man this way, after everything that's happened?

Was it because we were mated? Or something more?

Vegeta slowly closed the small distance between us once more, softly capturing my lips. He groaned into my mouth, drawing out the kiss as he moved his head the slightest bit. His tongue snaked in, exploring my mouth as his fingers threaded through my hair. A whimper escaped me at how gentle he was being.

Before it was all tongue and teeth. The man had been rough most of the time, barely giving me time to breathe.

This time...oh but this time...he was so gentle, his mouth so soft. The way Vegeta's mouth was moving over mine, the softness of his lips...it almost felt...loving.

We both were gasping for breath when he finally parted our lips, our breath mingling, the man still touching my mouth with his. A shiver went through me at the look in his eyes, heat slowly swirling in my abdomen. I licked my lips, watching his eyes go to half mass in response. I let a small breath out as I slowly extracted myself from him, swallowing hard. I turned slightly, softly laying a hand against his neck.

"Are you," I paused, swallowing as I licked my lips. A sound came from the back of Vegeta's throat as his eyes followed the small action. I let my hand fall from his neck.

"You ready to go down for dinner?" I asked softly, taking a step back and folding my arms.

Vegeta studied me for a moment, before moving forward and pressing his lips against the side of my throat. He drew in a slow breath, his chest expanding with the action. I closed my eyes, feeling him rub his hands slowly up and down my arms. He nuzzled my neck, whispering something in his native language.

"What Vegeta?" I asked, feeling my heart flutter at the words.

He didn't answer, just moved back after pressing a kiss against my skin.

"Let's go eat," Vegeta finally said, nudging my jaw before moving away.

He opened the door, pausing as he waited for me. I swallowed again before turning and following him, hesitating at the sight of him holding a hand out to me.

"Come on Woman," he said in a teasing tone, a slight smile appearing on his lips.

He threaded his fingers through mine, leading the way towards the floor below.

XXX

I couldn't do it.

I gently pulled out of Vegeta's hold, avoiding his gaze as I stepped away from him. I bit my lip as I studied the ground, listening the deafening silence.

I went around the man, refusing to look at the person that had just came into the kitchen.

It was a few days after that mind blowing kiss he had given me, and I know the man was trying to make up for the way he acted before. And I respected him that much more for it.

But I just couldn't stand there and let him touch and kiss me with Bulma in the same room with us. I still couldn't look my friend in the eye, knowing that her husband had chosen me over her. I sat down at the table, the room still silent.

"Onna-"

"Vegeta," I whispered, swallowing, "Not now."

The man was silent, and I heard him move. A moment later the chair across from me got pulled out, the saiyan sitting with a heavy sigh.

"He never told you, did he?"

My head shot up at the words, looking over at Bulma. My brows slightly furrowed.

"What?" I asked softly, turning my head to look at Vegeta. "What wasn't I told?"

He studied me with furrowed brows for a second before his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh," Vegeta whispered, realization dawning on his face. "Shit," he muttered, turning his head to the side as he swallowed. A slight flush appeared on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, directing the question towards Bulma.

I watched her bite her lip, grimacing a little as she murmured "Oh, this isn't going to be good."

She cleared her throat in obvious discomfort, before sitting beside me and laying her hand on top of mine.

"Athea," Bulma paused, sighing a little. "I believe I know why you have been avoiding me, and why you're so uncomfortable when I'm around you and Vegeta."

I shifted in my seat a little, staring at the table. "Okay," I said slowly, my mouth

going dry.

"We're divorced Athea," Bulma said softly, meeting my eyes when my gaze shot to hers, my eyes wide.

"W—What?" I whispered, something swirling in my gut at her words. It took me a moment to realize what it was.

Anger.

"What!?" I snapped, standing abruptly, my chair slapping the floor.

"Athea," Bulma said firmly, "Calm down." She laid a hand on my arm, seeming to ignore my clenched fists. "I thought you knew," she stated in a gentle voice, her features softening as tears pricked my eyes.

A sound ripped from my throat as I flung her hand away, stalking towards the sliding glass door. I suddenly realized I had just growled, not pausing as I shot into the air, away from the two sitting at the table.

I flew several miles out, halting as I felt someone following me. A minute passed before I caught a glimpse of who it was, slowly lowering to the island beneath me. I crossed my arms as I waited for the man, my brows narrowed.

My eyes followed Vegeta as he softly landed, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He sucked in another breath, his eyes steady on me as he took a step closer. I didn't say anything, averting my gaze at the sight of sweat trailing down his temple.

"Woman..." Vegeta took another deep breath, "I..." I heard him swallow, dirt and rocks crunching underneath his shoes as he came towards me. A moment later my chin was lifted, the man holding my gaze as he continued.

"I apologize," he whispered gruffly, "It...it slipped my mind, with everything that had happened afterward."

I closed my eyes at the gentleness in his, anger still seeping through me. Didn't he realize what I had went through, this whole time, thinking that I had basically stolen my best friends' husband!?

"How long?" I whispered, cracking my eyes open, watching him through lowered lashes.

Vegeta swallowed hard, a muscle ticking in his cheek as regret shadowed his features. He closed his eyes as he let a small sigh out.

"Right before the night we slept together," he stated, his tone low. He winced slightly as my body tensed.

"That...long?" I asked, sucking in a disbelieving breath. I felt my heart drop at the realization that everything I had been feeling, all the regret and sadness, the pain that stayed with me when I thought about what we were doing, the battle that had been warring inside me this whole time...

Was for nothing.

I took a step back from the man, ignoring him when he softly said my name. I turned away from him as he raised a hand to caress my cheek. I didn't say a word as I blasted off, tears slowly streaming down my face.

I had been going through Hell...

For nothing.

XXX

I went to my apartment.

I was a little surprised when I found out that they had kept it for me, seeing as how I had died and everything. But I was thankful for small favors, and having a place to get away to was a godsend.

I was still in shock over the bombshell Bulma just threw in my lap. How could I _not _have been told!?

How could Vegeta not have told me!?

They all thought I knew...when no one seemed fit to tell me this whole time.

The simple fact is no one thought to inform me because it apparently wasn't important for me to know.

Even after Vegeta screwed me, nobody took it upon themselves to make sure I knew that him and Bulma were not together.

I felt emotions clog my throat as I sat on the couch, my head plopping in my hands. I clenched my jaw, tamping down the tears.

I really didn't know how to take it...my emotions were running rampant, small sobbing gasps escaping me.

Should I be angry, that no one had told me?

Should I be happy, knowing that I hadn't been helping Vegeta cheat on his wife?

Excuse me, his ex-wife.

Should I just let it go, and try to repair the relationship between me and the man I'm mated to?

My hands dropped into my lap, and I stared at the coffee table, letting my mind finally just rest. I tried not to think about Bulma, or Vegeta, or their divorce.

I closed my eyes once more, before standing and heading towards my bedroom.

The door burst open.

I whirled around, my mouth dropping in surprise at the sight of Vegeta clutching the doorknob, bent over gasping for breath.

"What-"

"Dammit woman!" Vegeta gasped out, choking a little as he lifted his head to look at me. He gulped in a few more breaths, sweat trailing down his face. "Don't you..._gasp_...know I don't..._gasp_...have all my strength back!?"

"Vegeta," I said softly, making my way over to him quickly, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him as he stumbled towards the couch.

He sat down heavily, another choking gasp coming out of him. I softly closed the door, listening silently as he finally got his breathing under control.

I went into the kitchen, pulling a jug of ice water out and pouring him a glass. I handed it to him without a word, sitting beside him on the couch.

It was silent as he drank, draining the glass within seconds.

Vegeta sat the cup down on the coffee table, sighing as he laid his head against the couch cushion. I settled beside him, my shoulder resting against the couch as I waited for the man to speak.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," Vegeta finally said, his tone low.

I studied his face, my eyes absently wandering over his jaw and throat. The man swallowed before opening his eyes, turning his head to look at me.

"It wasn't...that relationship with Bulma wasn't that significant for me, and I didn't take into consideration what it would mean to you," he paused, studying me.

"After it was over and done with, all I wanted to do was be with you woman," Vegeta whispered, laying a hand on my leg. "I rushed things, not really giving that information the importance I should have, putting it out of my mind as I pursued you."

"I wish you had told me," I stated softly, looking away from him.

The silence lengthened as we stayed quiet, neither speaking for several minutes.

"Why are you so angry?" Vegeta asked gruffly, his hand tightening around my leg for a moment before his thumb started moving against my jeans.

I didn't look back over at him, swallowing as I closed my eyes.

"Vegeta," I sighed, "You have no idea what I've been going through this whole time do you?"

"About?" he asked softly, turning towards me.

"I thought I was helping you cheat on your wife! I felt so guilty for what we did, and it hurt thinking that I was doing something like that to my best friend!" I swallowed, meeting his eyes. "I've been going through hell emotionally Vegeta, and what makes me so mad is, that I didn't need to be."

The man didn't say anything, just studied me, his brows furrowed.

"I just want to forget about everything as of right now," a deep sigh left me, "and just start fresh tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea," Vegeta said gently, rubbing my leg.

I stood, folding my arms. "If you want to stay, you can take the couch," I stated in a low tone, "No funny stuff, alright. I can't handle anything like that right now."

Vegeta gave me a small nod, standing and following me into the bedroom. He grabbed a pillow off the bed, studying me for a moment before softly closing the door behind him.

I swallowed as I closed my eyes, staring at the bed for a moment before going into the bathroom. I ran a hot bath, slowly stripping and sinking into the tub.

I soaked for awhile, until I didn't feel the tension in between my shoulder blades anymore. I got out, quickly dressing for bed and laying down.

I laid there, staring at the ceiling for the longest time.

The beginning light of day was just seeping into my room before I finally drifted off to sleep.

XXX

It was midday before I awoke, burying under the covers a little more as a small sigh left me. I shifted on the bed, feeling a heavy arm around my waist. I closed my eyes, silently groaning. What was Vegeta doing in my bed?

"Vegeta-"

I felt his lips touch my ear. "I just want to hold you," he whispered, his arm tightening around me and pulling me back against him.

I laied there for a moment, and when he didn't try anything, I finally relaxed. I laid my arm over his, threading our fingers together. He shifted, moving closer to me, his hand splayed against my abdomen. He buried his face in the nape of my neck, taking a long breath.

I closed my eyes once more, still a little tired.

My eyes cracked open a few minutes later as heat swirled in my gut. I bit my lip, squeezing my thighs together, silently cursing myself. Why now? It was too soon, especially after the man just recovered from almost dying. Why was my body responding to him this way?

I swallowed hard, hoping Vegeta didn't catch on to what was going on to my body. He shifted behind me, his hand pressing into my abdomen and pushing me against him. I felt heat flood to my loins at the feel of his hardened length. Dammit, I knew he'd be able to smell my arousal.

Vegeta sighed against my neck, nuzzling me slightly before moving his hand to my hip. He seemed to be trying to ignore the scent of my body, because I could feel the tick in his jaw as he pressed his cheek against my shoulder.

"Dammit," he whispered, almost to himself.

He sucked in a breath, slowly letting it out before taking his time extracting himself from me. I licked my lips, almost groaning aloud when the heat from the man faded. I tightened my fingers as he made a move to withdraw his hand. I felt him pause on the bed, the sound of him swallowing loud as I stayed silent.

"Onna," Vegeta said softly, "I need to leave before I do something you don't want."

I buried my face in the pillow, not saying anything as I pulled on his arm, silently asking him to lay back down. He did, slowly. His hand slowly slid across my body as he settled back behind me, nuzzling my neck.

I could feel the muscle still ticking in his jaw, a small groan coming out of the man as he pressed himself against me. I slowly moved onto my back, rubbing my fingers over his jaw as I studied him. Vegeta met my eyes with his own heated ones. His face was slightly flushed, his fingers sliding against my stomach.

I watched him through half closed eyes as he raked his gaze over me, nuzzling my neck for a long moment before slowly moving towards my breast. He captured a nipple, sucking on it through my shirt. I gasped, my hands clenching in his hair. My back arched as he pulled, sucking harder as his hand trailed between my legs. His fingers slowly rubbed against me as he moved to my other breast. A small whimper escaped me as heat flooded through my body, my legs parting to give the man better access.

Vegeta's fingers slowly rubbed in a circular motion, his mouth moving from my breasts to capture my lips. His tongue slipped in, changing the angle of the kiss as a hand settled on my neck. He slowly made love to my mouth, his hand still between my legs, the caress staying gentle as I lifted my hips, wanting more.

Vegeta moved back, his hands grabbing my shirt and lifting it over my head. He studied me for a moment, his hand slowly moving over my skin. He sucked in an unsteady breath, his gaze trailing down my body.

"_Hain ederra," _Vegeta whispered softly, slowly meeting my eyes. _So beautiful._

"What Vegeta?" I asked, my breathing coming in small gasps as my heart jumped. He was speaking saiya-go again. I hated that I didn't understand the words.

The man studied me for another moment before capturing my lips again, moving to settle between my legs. I slid a leg against him, my hands clutching in his shirt.

His mouth moved to my jaw, trailing kisses down my neck, whispering in the native tongue the whole time.

"My _bakarra," _he mouthed against my skin, "_Nire lagun, nire bizitza zara." My Only One. My mate, you are my life. _

"Vegeta," I breathed, swallowing hard. I desperately wished I knew the words he was speaking, my heart melting from how gentle his tone was.

His hands slid down my sides, pausing at my waist. He let another unsteady breath out before sitting up, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling it off. My mouth went dry at the sight of him, roaming over the dips and crevices of his rock hard body. He still wasn't back to his old self, but the man didn't lack in muscle, the sight of him making me lick my lips.

He slowly leaned forward, resting his hands on either side of my body as he bent down, softly kissing my stomach. I gasped in a breath, sliding my fingers through his hair. Vegeta lightly skimmed over my belly button, before lifting slightly. His heavy lidded gaze met mine as his fingers slowly curled around the waistband of my pants. He slowly peeled them down, placing a kiss against my hip as he exposed my skin, inch by inch. I shifted underneath him, licking my lips.

He dropped my pants off the side of the bed, his lips still caressing my skin, taking his time running over my abdomen, moving to my other hip. I felt his tongue dart out, savoring the taste of me as he stripped me bare.

Vegeta started whispering against my skin once more, his voice too soft for me to actually catch what he was saying. He finally, slowly moved up my body once more, burying his face between my breasts and sucking in a long breath. I caressed the back of his neck with my fingers, before wrapping my arms around the man. I trailed a hand down his back, feeling the muscles underneath my fingers bunch and jump. The man groaned softly, before finally moving.

He climbed off the bed, holding my gaze as he stripped the rest of his clothes off. Vegeta leaned back over me, his eyes roaming my features as I ran my hands over his shoulders, running my tongue over my bottom lip.

He captured my lips as he covered my body with his once more, the feel of his heat making me groan into his mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I ran my fingers over his body, both of us breathing hard within minutes. His tail softly caressed my thigh, making me shiver.

Tears pricked my eyes at how gentle the man was, slowly sliding into me, his touch feather soft. A gentle sob escaped me at the loving way Vegeta was claiming me, his lips skimming my skin, his fingers lightly running over my body, his tail caressing down my hip.

I didn't even know that I was crying until he gently kissed the tears off my cheeks, whispering into my ear.

"My _printzesa eder_, why are you crying?"

I shook my head slightly, burying my face in his neck and hugging him tightly to me. I had never been treated this gentle, never had a man be so loving towards me.

Not even Goku.

A soft breath left me as he continued moving against me, an arm sliding up under my back, pressing my body more firmly against his.

I don't know how long we softly rocked against one another, both of us clinging to each other, our bodies touching, totally wrapped up in one anothers' embrace.

A soft cry left me as an orgasm slowly raked through my body, Vegeta's breathing becoming ragged as he moved a little faster, a groan coming out of him a moment later. We stayed as we were, holding one another, our faces buried against the other. Vegeta moved after awhile, laying beside me and pulling my body flush against his. He buried his face in my neck, a satisfied sound coming from the back of his throat. I ran my hand over his jaw, closing my eyes.

"Never leave me again," Vegeta whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

I swallowed at how desperate he sounded, cupping his face and lifting his gaze to mine. I studied the man for several seconds, before moving and pressing my lips to his.

"Never," I stated softly against his lips, "my Ouji."

* * *

**A/N: I used Basque as the saiyan language. And Ouji means prince. **


	34. Chapter 34

Life as We Know It

Phase XXXIV: There Always Comes a Time

* * *

I finally repaired my friendship with Bulma, both of us having a serious discussion with each other a few days after I was told the truth. It was awkward at first, but we finally got back to the way we were, before any of the past events happened. Before my amnesia.

I resumed my "nanny" duties, although it was more along the lines of hanging out with the boys then actually watching them. They were teenagers, after all. They didn't need a babysitter.

I nodded my head, sitting on the bed, folding my laundry as I listened to Trunks talk about some confrontation he had with a boy in school.

"And so I was like, if you wanna go, we can go!" Trunks let a short laugh out, "And the idiot took a swing at me, but of course I stopped it." A smirk appeared on his face. "He was all like, "Oh my God! How did you do that!?" And I just grinned and walloped him!"

The smile fell off his face a moment later, a slight pout appearing. "It's not my fault he was weak. It's not fair that mom made me pay for the buses that got damaged."

I stopped folding, settling the shirt in my lap as I turned my attention to him. "But didn't the boy go through them as a result of you hitting the poor guy?" I asked softly, earning a frustrated sigh from the lavender haired teen.

"He shouldn't have started it," he muttered, scowling down at the floor. "I thought you would understand Auntie 'Thea!" Trunks whined.

"I do," I stated, "But I also understand where Bulma is coming from as well."

I sighed, leaning forward and hugging his shoulder. "Trunks," I paused, throwing my legs over the side of the bed as I got more comfortable. "No, the boy shouldn't have started a fight with you," I explained softly, "But you have to remember, they don't know you're a saiyan. You are much stronger than them. You could seriously hurt or kill someone without meaning to," I stopped, my eyes widening.

"Oh God!" I said softly, "You didn't...kill the poor boy did you!?"

Trunks was silent for a moment before slowly shaking his head. I let a breath out as I closed my eyes in relief. "Thank God," I whispered, rubbing my forehead.

"Trunks, it's okay to be strong. It's a gift that you should be grateful you have."

I swallowed, studying the side of his face for a moment. "But you also need to understand that just because you can fight, that you're strong enough to actually do damage to another person, doesn't mean you can. There are consequences for those sort of actions," I paused, biting my lip. "Trunks," I waited for him to lift his head, meeting my eyes. "I'm happy you stuck up for yourself," I said softly, "just remember that humans are not as strong as you. And it's not always wise to use what you've been taught to settle something that could be resolved without violence."

"I'm sorry auntie 'Thea," Trunks mumbled, his gaze going to the floor again. His face crumbled a little, before he sucked in a breath, his jaw hardening. I watched as his throat worked for a moment before his brows narrowed.

A small smile twitched at the side of my mouth, and I gave him a one arm hug.

"I still love you," I said playfully, my smile widening as I saw his lips curve.

"But I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," I stated softly, meeting his gaze as his head shot towards me. His eyes were wide.

"Who-" Trunks cut off as understanding dawned on his face. "Oh, yeah," he murmured, swallowing. A grimace appeared. "Mom."

I nodded, patting his shoulder. "It'll be okay," I stated gently, watching the boy nod before standing up. His shoulders hunched a little as he walked towards the door. He paused with his hand on the knob, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Thanks for listening auntie," he said softly, a sigh coming out of him. "You're an awesome big sis."

Tears pricked my eyes at his words, watching through blurry vision as he silently left my room. I quickly swiped them away, sucking in a breath. A smile appeared a moment later.

"You're welcome," I whispered, before slowly climbing back onto the bed, folding the rest of my clothes.

XXX

It was the same with Goten, both boys seeing me more as a big sister than a babysitter. They both confided in me about their problems, whether it was from school, homework, fighting, or girls.

Especially the last one.

I always knew those two would grow up to be heart breakers, but it saddened me a little to see them use the female species as basically toys.

They would go out with a girl for awhile, two-three months tops. Then they would just stop seeing them, and move on to another. I didn't exactly know what to say to them about this behavior, because I'd come to find out most men were like that. Especially in their teenage and young adult years.

Plus I didn't believe it was my place to talk to them about that sort of thing.

So I went to the two people who should.

Vegeta and Goku.

I didn't ask them in front of their wives, because I knew how those two were. If Bulma and ChiChi got wind of what was worrying me, they would go confront the boys about it. Embarrassing the boys and most likely resulting in them getting angry at me. Coming from their fathers, they would take it more seriously, and not think that I asked the men to say anything.

So I waited until the two full-blooded saiyans went sparring.

I followed them after awhile, and it wasn't hard to find them. All I had to do was follow the bright burst of light, and the source of the ground shaking. Plus they were blowing up small islands.

I hesitated about a mile away from them, watching the two for several minutes before feeling it was alright to intervene. I paused a few feet away from them both as they finished a series of blows to one another. Goku grunted as Vegeta slammed a fist into his jaw, retaliating with a knee to the princes' gut. They both flew back away from each other, breathing hard. Neither looked over at me.

"What is it Onna?" Vegeta asked gruffly, still in his fighting stance, watching Goku closely.

The taller man glanced over at me, shooting me a small grin. "Hey Athea," Goku said, "Are you wanting to spar?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

I felt a grin appear, perking up a little. I hadn't got to spar since training with Pikkon.

"Hey Yeah!" I exclaimed loudly, before remembering the reason I even came.

"Oh wait. I can't," my face fell a little. "I came to talk to you two. Not to interfere with your training."

"You're not interfering," Vegeta stated softly, slowly straightening up. "What did you need to talk to Kakkarot and me about?"

I folded my arms, biting my lip for a moment before responding. "Trunks and Goten."

"Uh, what about them?" Goku asked, his brows furrowing gently. "Why didn't you talk to Bulma and ChiChi?"

I let out a small chuckle. "Goku," I shook my head a little. "I didn't want to embarrass the boys by talking to their _mothers!_"

"Oh," he said softly, shooting me a small smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Good point."

They moved closer to me, waiting patiently.

"Um, well..." I fidgeted a little, now that I had their full attention, I felt sort of idiotic even bringing this subject up. "It's about the opposite sex," I finished lamely, not meeting their eyes.

I heard a chuckle come from Vegeta. "Onna," he stated, waiting for me to look at him to continue, "Is this about mine and Kakkarot's sons having sex?"

"Oh," Goku said, his eyes widening a little. He let a small laugh out. "I had that talk with Goten ages ago!" He said, grinning.

I scowled at both of them. "No!" I exclaimed, "it's not about that! Well, it relates to it, but I didn't want to talk to you guys about having the sex talk with Trunks and Goten!"

Vegeta quirked a brow, a small smirk on his face. Goku was watching me with amusement, his brows slightly raised.

"It's how their _treating_ the women," I finally stated, looking from one to the other with a frown on my face.

Both men's faces became serious. "What do you mean?" Goku asked, his gaze sharpening on my face. "Their not..._hurting_ these girls are they?" he asked softly, his tone making me swallow.

Vegeta was watching me with the same expression. "If I find out the boy is doing anything of the sort-"

I shook my head, waving a hand back and forth. "No, no. Their not hurting them physically, not that I know of. It's the way their using them! I think something needs to be said to both of them. Trunks and Goten are acting like girls are just there for their amusement, and they're not taking into consideration that these young women can actually _feel!_"

Both men glanced at each other, before looking back at me.

"Well then why don't _you_ go talk to them?" Vegeta asked, his brows furrowing.

I crossed my arms, shooting him a look. "Because I'm just their "auntie 'Thea".

My gaze went to Goku, before going back to the prince.

"You're their fathers. It would be better coming from both of you," I stated softly, not saying anything else.

They gave me a slow nod, before their faces cleared.

"Come on Onna," Vegeta said, a small smile appearing on his face. He slowly got into his fighting stance. "Let's spar."

I grinned, practically vibrating with energy. "I'm not as good as either of you," I stated, slowly crouching. I assumed the stance I learned from Pikkon and my father, my gaze shooting from Vegeta to Goku and back. Were _both_ of them going to engage me!?

"That's okay," Goku stated happily, shrugging out of his torn shirt. He crouched down as well, a small smirk appearing.

Shit! They were! I gulped, watching them closely as a breeze came through, ruffling our clothes and hair.

Vegeta moved first, coming at me from the side. I lifted my arm, wincing as his leg connected with my bone. I gritted my teeth, looking over in time to see Goku's fist flying towards my head. My eyes widened for a split second before I ducked, hearing his fist connect with flesh. I looked up.

Goku's fist slammed into Vegeta's jaw, making the man fly backward. A small giggle came out of me, earning a disgruntled look from the prince.

"Sorry," I mumbled, biting my lip to stave off a laugh.

A chuckle came out of Goku, making Vegeta's eyes narrow.

"Shut up Kakkarot!" Vegeta said loudly, scowling at the man. A glint appeared in his eyes as he looked over at me.

I swallowed, moving back a little. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Let's go again woman," he said softly, "And no interference Kakkarot," Vegeta stated, not even looking at the man as he launched himself at me.

I bit back a grunt as his knee connected with my side, a whoosh of breath escaping me on contact. I swung, which the man easily dodged, before he moved back a little.

"Vegeta-"

"Transform," he commanded quietly.

I stared at him for a moment. "Wh—what!?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed slightly. "Transform" he said again, his voice soft.

My lips parted a little, blinking over at the man.

"What are you..." I trailed off, swallowing.

"What are you saying Vegeta?" Goku asked, studying me.

I looked from him to Vegeta, staying silent.

"I know you can," the prince stated, his tone low as he moved closer to me.

"Vegeta I-" I closed my mouth, swallowing hard. "I don't know...what you're talking about."

Vegeta slowly crossed his arms, his gaze penetrating. "Yes you do," he stated, "I could feel it the moment you came back woman."

My eyes widened, staring at the man.

"Vegeta," Goku was silent for several minutes. "Are you saying she's reached the next level?"

The prince slowly nodded, his eyes not moving from me.

I gulped. "Um...I can't," I said softly, looking from Vegeta to Goku. "I tried while training with Pikkon and my father."

I felt tears prick my eyes. "I couldn't do it," I whispered, "I couldn't maintain it."

Goku perked up. "You trained with Pikkon!?" he asked, a smile slowly sliding across his face.

I silently nodded, my gaze lowering.

"Wait a minute, did you say your father?" Vegeta asked, studying me.

I nodded a second time, not looking at either of them. It still disappointed me that I hadn't been able to reach that next level my father wanted to see me achieve.

"What was his name?" Vegeta asked softly, moving towards me. I saw his shoes come into my view, lifting my head.

"Crea," I stated, watching as his eyes widened slightly. I quirked a brow at the expression on his face.

"What?" I asked softly, noticing Goku was studying Vegeta as well.

"He was one of my fathers' elite guards. He was basically the right hand man to the king," Vegeta stated quietly, studying me intently. He suddenly smirked.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," he murmured, shooting me a small smile.

I grunted, not commenting.

Silence descended on us.

"So," Goku said a moment later, "how long _can_ you maintain it Athea?"

I shrugged, chewing on my lower lip.

"Not long," I confessed quietly, scowling down at the ground.

"Let's see it," Vegeta commanded, his eyes roaming over me.

"I've never seen a female super saiyan before!" Goku whispered, watching me intently.

I flushed at his scrutiny, clearing my throat in obvious discomfort.

A hand smacked the back of Goku's head, a small squeak coming out of him.

"Stop it, you baka! You're making her uneasy," Vegeta stated loudly.

I felt a chuckle escape me, watching them. They both looked back over at me.

After a moment of silence, and me fidgeting, Vegeta finally spoke.

"Do you want us to turn around?" he asked softly, "Will that make you more comfortable Onna?"

I sent him a slight nod, watching as they both turned. Goku grumbled that he wouldn't get to see it, earning a "shut up" from Vegeta.

I relaxed after a few moments, closing my eyes. My brows furrowed as I tried to remember what I had been taught, having not tried this technique since I was dead. I powered up, feeling the energy course through me for a few minutes before digging deeper, like my father tried to show me. I felt it a moment later, that seeming endless supply of energy coursing through me. I gasped a little, still taken aback by how strong it was, how powerful and amazing it felt to be a part of _me._

I heard a small gasp somewhere off to the side, barely registering it as I tried to stay focused, trying to maintain that feeling of absolute power within myself. My brows furrowed as it flickered slightly, before dying out completely.

My shoulders drooped as I let a disappointed sigh out, slowly opening my eyes. I felt them watching me and glanced up.

Both men were studying me with wide eyes, admiration and awe shining in Goku's. Vegeta was staring at me, his gaze slowly roaming over me.

"So," I said hesitantly, licking my lips. "How did I look?"

It was quiet as I waited for either of their responses. Vegeta finally spoke, his voice barely audible.

"Beautiful."

I flushed, feeling my face burn. I cleared my throat, not meeting either of their eyes.

"That's awesome!" Goku suddenly said, making me jump. I looked over at him, a small smile tugging at my lips at the obvious glee rolling off the man.

He suddenly enveloped me in a hug, a small sound coming out of me as he crushed me to him. He let out a happy laugh, still holding me.

"That's enough Kakkarot," Vegeta stated, grabbing the man by the shoulder and pulling him away from me. "Let the woman breathe."

"Isn't that awesome Vegeta!" Goku practically gushed. "That was amazing! I'd never thought seeing a female saiyan go super would be so different than seeing us doing it!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearing my throat. What was he talking about?

"It's just...I don't know how to explain it!" Goku said, smiling at me. "It's looks completely different from how all of us look. I guess because you're a female."

I looked at Vegeta, my brows furrowing. His gaze raked over me.

"Come with me," he said softly, before lowering down to the ground. I followed after a moment, watching the man in confusion.

Goku followed us, practically dancing from foot to foot as Vegeta asked me to try ascending again.

I swallowed. "I don't know if I can," I stated softly, pressing my lips together.

"Try," Vegeta urged gently, watching me as I let a sigh out.

I closed my eyes, repeating the same actions as before. After a few minutes I felt it, but it kept flickering, going in and out. I furrowed my brows, scowling at myself as I clenched my jaw, trying to maintain the form for more than a few seconds. I felt a small smile appear as I succeeded, knowing I would be able to hold the power for only a minute or so.

"Open your eyes," Vegeta commanded softly, grabbing my arms from behind.

I slowly opened them, struggling to maintain focus as he nudged me towards the water. He stopped me at the edge, his tail circling my waist.

"Now look," he whispered, his hands slowly moving from my arms. His tail stayed wrapped around me as I leaned forward.

My eyes widened.

My hair was a light blond, flowing down my back in waves. The power surrounding me was making it float slightly in the air, curling around my face. My eyes were ice blue, not the teal color him and Goku have when they ascend. My skin seemed to be lit from within, shining with power. I could see the determination and grit in my eyes.

"Wow," I breathed out, staring wide-eyed at my reflection.

I could hear Goku give an exuberant shout behind me, not even paying attention to it. I felt Vegeta nuzzle my neck a moment later, his breath fanning my ear.

"Beautiful."


	35. Chapter 35

Life as We Know It

Phase XXXV: The Catalyst

* * *

I couldn't tell you how thankful I was to have the chance to see the real Vegeta. It was like before he was trying to hurt everyone around him, especially himself. The man denied what his body and mind where telling him, and instead put himself through so much torture, it was seeping out to the rest of us.

Now...the man wasn't hurting anymore. He was _allowing_ himself to be happy. He was allowing people in, and not just in his life. But in his heart too. I'd never seen Trunks as happy as he's been these past few months. Vegeta actually took the time to be with the boy, and not just in sparring sessions. They had serious discussions, hung out together and did things that they both enjoyed. For Trunks it was playing video games and other things a normal teenager usually enjoyed. For Vegeta, yes it was sparring, but also just spending time meditating and clearing his mind. He would invite Trunks to join him, and me as well. I usually refused, knowing how rare these moments were for the lavender haired boy. I didn't want to intrude on him spending some quality time with his father. It was obvious that, even though Trunks was a teenager, soon to be young man, that he still idolized his father.

And I spent the next few months becoming best friends again with Bulma and ChiChi. I had been ignoring it, most of the time not even realizing it, and our friendship just...kind of lost its significance.

I felt so lonely without that companionship, and made a conscious effort to rectify it. I couldn't just spend all my time with Vegeta, obviously. So I took up my cooking classes with ChiChi, and hung out with Bulma as much as I could. Sometimes Eighteen and Videl would join us, bringing along their little girls. I loved when that happened, because the two were a riot to be around. And it was fun seeing just how much of a softy Vegeta would get around them.

I could tell he enjoyed the two jumping into his lap, yelling "Hey Uncle 'Geta" in his ear. He would pretend to scowl, before a whisper of a smile would appear on his face.

And I knew, that no matter what happened between us, he would always be able to fall back on his family. The man wouldn't admit something like that, but I knew it was true. He loved his son, and treated Goten like a second son. I could see the respect shining in his eyes for Gohan, and when Pan or Marron came over, his eyes lit up.

I knew the man would be alright.

They loved Vegeta enough to waste a wish trying to bring _me _back.

Not only did he spend time with his family and friends, but he also spent quality time with me. Vegeta would surprise me sometimes by showing up before I awoke, cooking me breakfast. Other times I would wake up to the man softly kissing my neck, holding me close with his arms wrapped around me.

Those were my favorite mornings, with his scent enveloping me and the feel of absolute security washing over me.

My mind was at peace, and I couldn't think of a happier time than when I was enjoying the man's presence.

Our relationship began to take a turn, slowly repairing itself as me and the prince got closer.

I soon found out just how close me and Vegeta had gotten over the past year.

I was over at Bulma's, having gone over to visit and pick up some of Vegeta's stuff. We had decided, after a lengthy discussion, that he would move in with me. Seeing as how Bulma was now dating Yamcha again, I thought it was an excellent idea. And the man really didn't want to stay at Capsule Corps and witness the two going at it like rabbits. His words, not mine. He said he could _hear them!_ That had me rolling on the floor when he had told me that. Vegeta didn't think it was very funny.

So now I was at Bulma's, sitting at the kitchen table with the woman, just chitchatting and drinking a soda.

"Here," she said, holding her hand out to me.

I automatically copied the action. "What is it?"

Bulma dropped a capsule into my palm. I glanced at it, before looking up at her. I quirked a brow.

"It's a gravity room for Vegeta," she stated, taking a sip from her cup.

"Uh...okay. But how is he supposed to use it?" I asked, laughing a little. "I live in an apartment, in the city."

A disgruntled look appeared on her face for a moment, before it cleared. "Well..." she said after a slight pause, "he could take it to Goku's and use it."

I shook my head, letting a chuckle out. "Bulma," I sighed in amusement, "why would he do that when he could just spar with Goku?"

I watched in amusement as she tried to come up with a solution for Vegeta to use the gravity room.

"Well," Bulma shrugged after a moment, scowling, "you come up with something then smarty pants!"

I let another chuckle out, slowly shaking my head. "I don't use it, so I really don't know."

I took a sip of my soda. "I'll tell you what, I'll just give it to Vegeta, and let him choose what he wants to do with it."

Bulma gave a slight nod of her head, seeming to lose interest in the subject.

"Oh," she said after a moment, "Do you need a capsule to take Vegeta's stuff?"

A weird look appeared on her face.

"What is it?" I asked softly, watching her closely.

"It's just strange, you know," she whispered, swallowing. "That the man won't be here to demand food every morning, he won't be taking all the hot water with all his showers..." a small smile appeared on her face. "Vegeta won't be here for me to argue with."

I softly laughed at that, sending her an understanding smile before reaching over and giving the woman a hug. I felt her swallow again before moving back.

"That's going to be your responsibility now," she teased softly, getting up and putting her cup in the sink.

I saw her shoulders droop a little, before she turned and opened a drawer. She threw something at me, catching it before it hit me in the head. It was another capsule, this one a silver and blue color.

"You should be able to fit all of his stuff in that one," Bulma stated, "It's a medium size capsule, and let's face it," a slight chuckle came out of her, "Vegeta wasn't one to accumulate things."

I smiled a little at her, sending her a soft thanks before pocketing it.

I fiddled with my soda can for a few minutes. Bulma came and sat back down beside me, a small sigh leaving her. We talked for a little while longer, before I finally made my way upstairs.

It didn't take long to pack the man's stuff, and I was just putting his old armor into the capsule when Trunks' appeared in the doorway.

I glanced up at him, noticing the resigned look on his face. I paused what I was doing, slowly straightening.

"What's wrong Trunks?" I asked gently, watching the young teen swallow hard.

A grunt came out of me as he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. I laied a hand on his back, not saying anything. We stayed like that for several minutes, before he mumbled into his arm.

"So dad's not going to be here anymore?" Trunks whispered, sucking in a breath.

I felt my face soften as I studied the top of his head. I ran my fingers through his hair, letting a soft sigh out.

"He's not going too far Trunks," I stated gently, "Just across town. And shoot," I smiled at him as he raised his head to look at me, "With your ability to fly, it's practically next door."

"But I won't get to see him every day," Trunks whispered, slowly straightening from his bent over position. I blinked, feeling tears prick my eyes. He was taller than me now, even though he was only a teenager. I bit my lip, dispelling a small sob.

"What's wrong auntie 'Thea?" he asked, studying me as I wiped a tear off my cheek.

I slowly shook my head. "It's nothing, just," I paused, swallowing. "I can't believe how grown up you've gotten. You and Goten."

Trunks sent me a small smile, sadness still shadowing his eyes. The smile fell as his gaze landed on the packed capsule, his throat working.

"Can I come over? You know, to see dad every now and then?"

I lightly swatted him on the arm. "Of course! Tell you what, if you want to, you can come over every day after school to visit. And spend the night on weekends, as long as your mother says it's okay," I stated, giving the boy a hug.

He shot me a grin, his face clearing a little. "Okay," he said, "Thanks auntie."

I tightened my hold on him before moving away, closing the capsule and pocketing it.

"Hey 'Thea," Trunks said after several minutes of silence. I quirked a brow at him.

"Do you care if Goten comes too?" he asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Now what kind of question is that!?" I quipped playfully, rolling my eyes.

He shot me a smile, his face lighting up as another thought crossed his mind.

"And what about Goku?" Trunks asked, following me out of the room. I shot him a look.

"What?"

"Can he come too if he wants?"

"I guess," I said slowly, recognizing the look on the boys face. Trunks followed me down the stairs and through the kitchen.

"And can he spend the night too, if ChiChi doesn't care!?"

"Okay, now you're just pushing it!"

X

X

X

I furrowed my brows as I flew, thinking over my conversation with Bulma and Trunks. I felt a little sad that, after all this time, things were changing once again. Vegeta was moving in with me, and Bulma had Yamcha, who had already taken up residence at the massive compound. Trunks wasn't going to have the constant presence of his father around, and instead having to accommodate to yet another change in his life. I felt my shoulders droop a little as I passed over the islands sprouting up from the water, going towards Goku's. Vegeta had went over there hours ago to have a sparring match, and I haven't heard from him since. I sighed as my thoughts turned towards the prince, chewing my bottom lip a little at the step we were taking. It was a big one, at least for me. I had never lived with a man before, and it was going to be a new experience. My stomach quivered in nervousness at the thought, and I felt sort of jittery. I laid a hand on my abdomen, trying to rub the odd feeling away. After a moment it passed, and I let out a breath. "_Must be just nerves_" I thought, speeding up a little as Mount Paozu came into sight. A small smile appeared on my lips as I got closer.

Something jerked hard in my chest a moment later, making me cry out and tumble towards the earth. I slammed the ground hard, barely feeling it as the wrenching in my chest intensified. An involuntary whimper escaped me, and I clutched the front of my shirt. Pain laced through me, making my vision blurry. I gulped in a breath, gasping softly. _What the hell was going on!_ Another cry escaped me and I slumped over, curling my legs towards my body. What the hell was happening!? Was I sick? My hearing dimmed, and all I heard was the blood rushing through my veins. I choked a little, squeezing my eyes closed. I felt the air shift a moment later.

"Athea!"

A hand settled against my back, and I could feel Goku's presence leaning over me. I don't know how, but I knew it was him. A sobbing gasp escaped me once more, and I felt a strong arm wrap around my body.

"Don't worry Athea," Goku whispered, his mouth inches from my ear, "Everything will be okay."

I let out another whimper as his arm tightened around me, keeping my eyes closed as my head swam, dizziness descending once again. A moment later I felt a soft mattress beneath me, the coolness of the sheets welcoming. The feeling was comforting for some reason, and I cracked my eyes open. Goku was leaning over me, worry shadowing his eyes. He softly brushed the hair away from my face, swallowing as he studied me.

"Athea," he whispered, leaning down, "what happened? I barely had time to find you when I felt your energy drop so low."

I silently shook my head. I had no clue what was happening. "Vegeta," I whispered, gasping as my chest ached, though it was less intense.

Goku moved back, his brows furrowing. "That's the thing," he hesitantly stated, "he got hurt while we were sparring and I had to transport him downstairs." Goku was silent for a moment, his eyes intent on my face. "As soon as his energy dropped...so did yours."

I swallowed, closing my eyes. My brows furrowed. What did that mean!? Was it because of the bond? I hesitated before opening my eyes once more, holding in the groan that wanted to come out. I wet my lips, focusing on Goku's face through the haze still wrapped around my vision.

"Is...," I sucked in a small breath. "Is Vegeta going to be alright?"

Goku slowly nodded, his brows still furrowed. "Yeah, the man's going to be fine," he paused for a moment, "I'm more worried about you," the tall saiyan stated, looking me over from head to toe before meeting my eyes again.

I didn't say anything, just buried my face into the pillow and wrapped my arms around my middle. The bed dipped as Goku sat beside me, laying a hand on my arm. "Athea," he whispered, apprehension evident in his tone, "if the...bond is so strong between you and Vegeta to cause this, then it needs to be discussed."

I didn't say anything. I honestly didn't know if this was a result of that connection, or something else. I had no knowledge of these things, nothing like this was ever mentioned.

"This could be dangerous," Goku stated softly, squeezing my arm gently.

He sighed after a moment, finally moving to stand beside the bed. I glanced at him before closing my eyes, my brows still furrowed from the pain. I felt his lips on my cheek a moment later, giving me a soft peck before moving away.

"Get some rest," he whispered, before the sound of the door closing reached my ears. Silence descended on the room, and I gratefully sank into unconsciousness.

X

X

X

The pain was gone when I woke up.

It was as if it had never happened! My brows lowered a little in confusion, before throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I ran a hand through my hair before standing, going into the bathroom and starting the shower. I took my time washing, thinking over what Goku had said earlier.

If this starts happening every time Vegeta gets hurt, then yes, it could be dangerous. Why now though? After all this time, why is it happening now instead of immediately after the mating? Was it a result of us repairing our relationship, or is it just a one time thing? I sighed, leaning my forehead against the cold shower wall. I let the water beat down on my neck and back, letting the wall support me and I sighed in weariness. I finally got out, quickly drying and pulling some clothes on before making my way downstairs. Goku had brought me to Bulma's, which I had deduced earlier, and figured it was meant as a safety precaution. In case something happened to me.

I walked through the living room, recognizing the back of Yamcha's head as I passed the couch. He didn't look up, just continued to watch the television as I made my way towards the kitchen, ignoring the clapping and laughing coming from behind me. Bulma was sitting at the kitchen table when I walked in, looking up from her coffee cup.

"Hey," she said softly, studying me. "How you doing?"

"Fine," I stated simply, looking around. "Where is everybody?" I asked as I walked over to the food and made me a plate. I listened for her answer, really wanting to just know where Vegeta was. Was he still in the tank? Did he go to the apartment?

"Oh, uh...Goku left earlier, along with Gohan and Vegeta. The boys are at school."

I bit my lip before turning, sitting down opposite the blue haired woman. I forked a couple bites in my mouth, wandering when the woman was going to get to the events from earlier. I grunted to myself when I saw her lips part. Less than a minute, a new record for the woman.

"So," Bulma said gently, "do you know what happened yesterday?"

I silently shook my head, finishing my plate before getting up and putting it into the sink. I sighed a little as I turned and leaned against the counter, folding my arms.

"I have no clue," I stated, "but I know I need to talk about it with Vegeta. Goku said that it could be dangerous."

Bulma gave a nod of her head, studying me intently for a moment before a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Well," she said after a moment, "at least now you know that Vegeta loves you."

I blinked, looking over at the woman. "What?"

"Oh, come on Athea!" Bulma chided gently, grinning as she stood. "That has never happened to me. Not in all the years me and that stubborn man were together. The most I ever felt, was a slight pressure in my chest when something bad happened."

I bit my lip, averting my gaze. "I don't know. I just know that it was very painful, and very...frightening," I confessed softly, swallowing hard.

Bulma came up and gave me a hug, wrapping her arm around my waist. "Well girl," she said softly, "you need to go do what you said you needed to do. Go talk to the man about it. And if it's as dangerous as Goku says, then we need to figure something out pronto kiddo, because I don't," Bulma swallowed hard, her lids lowering, "I don't want a repeat performance of what happened all those years ago. And it would be worse if they knew just how to get to either of you," she stated softly, giving me another hug before moving away.

"Where did they go?" I asked, a small shiver going through me at her words.

Bulma looked at me over her shoulder. "Oh...the men went to spar for awhile. Said they would be back in time for supper. ChiChi's here," she waved a hand, "somewhere on the second floor I think if you wanna go say hey."

I slowly shook my head. "No, I need to talk to Vegeta as soon as possible."

I quickly walked towards the sliding glass door, feeling the woman's eyes on me the whole way.

"Good luck," I heard her say softly, right before I took to the air.

X

X

X

Goku and Vegeta were engaged in a sparring match when I found them, the air shifting and loud cracks bursting around the sky as they fought. I landed next to Gohan, the man giving me a short nod of acknowledgment before returning his gaze to the sky. I lifted my head as well, tracking the two men the best I could.

After awhile I sat, a sigh leaving me. I knew they would be fighting, and had no desire to risk trying to catch the prince's attention. Of course, that would be easier said than done. The man loves a good spar like Goku loves food! I chuckled softly at the thought, listening to Gohan settle beside me.

"What's so funny?" he asked, absently picking at the grass.

I silently shook my head, watching as the two men in the sky broke apart for the umpteenth time, an elbow smacking into Vegeta's chin and causing the man to fly through the air and smack the ground. Goku landed a moment later, crouching down as Vegeta slowly climbed to his feet. They seemed to be ignoring us.

"Is that all you've got Kakkarot!?"

I absently heard the two talking, glancing over at Gohan before looking forward again. "Do you think what happened yesterday is a result of the mating bond between me and Vegeta?" I asked softly, hearing the prince and Goku verbally spar with each other. I tuned them out the best I could, listening for Gohan's response.

"Why are you asking me?" Gohan asked softly, curiosity appearing on his face.

"Well," I said slowly, "You are one of the smartest people I know. You're mated, and I figured you might be able to shed some light on that weird instance yesterday."

Gohan's brows furrowed gently, and he faced forward, resting his arms on his raised knees. He was silent for several minutes, finally looking back over at me as the two men in front of us started fighting once more.

"I honestly don't know, but I'll give you my opinion. Yes, I do think it is a cause of the bond between you two."

I nodded, lifting my head to watch the fight. I could feel the young man's eyes on me, and looked over. He had an odd look on his face.

I blinked, furrowing my brows. "What?" I asked, shifting a little.

"It's just surprising," Gohan stated softly.

"What?" I asked softly, a little hesitant to find out what the man was talking about. When Gohan thought something was odd, it usually didn't bode well.

The man hesitated for a long moment, before a deep sigh left him. He averted his gaze, looking up at his father and Vegeta.

"It's just...the bond between you," he stated softly, glancing back over at me. "It's sort of unusual how strong it is."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, apprehension settling in my chest. Why was it odd? What exactly was Gohan getting at?

"Well Athea," Gohan eyed me for a moment, before pressing his lips together. "You weren't willing."

I felt my face flush slightly, looking away from the man's penetrating gaze. I could feel him studying me.

"What!?"

Both our heads jerked around at the loud, barked word. Vegeta was floating a few feet away, his eyes wide as he stared at both of us. Well, he was staring at me. I opened my mouth, only to close it. I didn't know what to say to him. Goku landed off to the side, looking a little nervous.

"Vegeta-" Goku started, only to be cut off as Vegeta raised a hand towards him.

The prince studied me for the longest time, before finally speaking. "You didn't willingly mate with me?" he whispered, his brows slowly lowering.

I swallowed, shooting a glance towards Goku then Gohan. Both had expressions on their faces that said: "Just tell him the truth"

I swallowed, finally meeting Vegeta's eyes. I hesitated slightly.

"No," I whispered, averting my gaze after a moment. Nobody said anything.

I hesitated before getting up, standing awkwardly between the three men as I shifted a little. I sucked in a small breath before saying anything.

"Vegeta-"

"Why did you then?" Vegeta asked, cutting me off.

I bit my lip, glancing over at Goku before looking at the prince. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he watched me. He slowly looked over at Goku.

"What have you got to do with this?" he asked softly, his hands clenching at his sides. I gulped, taking a small step forward.

Vegeta ignored my movement, continuing to study Goku for the next several seconds before his eyes widened a little. "You made her," he stated gruffly, a snarl coming out of him as a muscle started twitching in his cheek. I stared at the man as his face went ashen.

I felt tears prick my eyes as I watched Vegeta. I had never seen that much pain pass over one persons' features in the span of only a few seconds. I started forward, watching Vegeta as his gaze went to the ground, squeezing his eyes closed. The tick in his jaw seemed to intensify. I hesitated slightly before laying a hand on his arm, saying his name softly.

"Look Vegeta," Goku said softly, folding his arms. "It's in the past. You two are mated and seem happy. Why don't you just let it go and enjoy what you have right now."

I silently agreed with the man's words, watching the prince closely. He hadn't moved a muscle, not even when I put my hand on him. He just continued to stare at the ground, his face blank.

I shot a worried look towards Goku and Gohan, before tightening my hold on Vegeta's arm.

"Vegeta," I said softly, my voice hesitant. "Look it's okay. I couldn't be happier now," I whispered, swallowing when he didn't move or say anything.

Vegeta slowly unclenched his hands, his shoulders drooping before finally turning towards me. He lifted his head a little, studying me with an expression I never thought I would see on his face. Heartbreak. I felt my heart pound in response, wrapping my arms around the man's neck.

"Vegeta," I said worriedly, my brows furrowing as the prince stayed unresponsive.

I moved my head a little, shooting a furrowed brow look at Goku and his son as Vegeta remained silent. An arm suddenly wrapped around my waist, and I softly smiled.

"It's fine," I stated, pressing my face into his neck. "We're fine."

Vegeta buried his face into the juncture of my throat, his lips moving against my skin.

"No," he whispered, his other hand clasping the back of my neck. My brows narrowed in confusion, listening to him take a deep breath.

"What?" I whispered hesitantly, "What are you talking about?"

I felt his hand tighten around the nape of my neck, tensing in response.

"V—Vegeta?" I weakly asked, meeting his eye when he finally moved back.

He suddenly swooped down and captured my lips, taking me by surprise. The hand up under my hair tightened a little more, and I grunted a the small zigzag of pain running down my spine. It slowly intensified as Vegeta continued to kiss me, finally leaving my mouth and pressing his cheek against mine.

I reached up, trying to extract his hand. A cry of pain escaped me as he tightened his hold, the back of my neck burning. I froze as he started whispering.

"I'm not going to make you stay with me," Vegeta whispered, the man ignoring Goku and Gohan's shout for him to let me go. I vaguely heard them, my focus on the man holding me and his whispered words. His hand tightened even more, the burning increasing to an agonizing crest, before I felt something shift, my vision blackening.

I felt something wet against my cheek, absently realizing it was from tears. Why was Vegeta crying? His mouth touched my ear a moment later.

"You will not be held in a bond against your will," he whispered, the words echoing inside my head as my equilibrium swam.

He whispered something else, his voice cracking. I didn't hear it as my body slumped against his, and I blacked out.

XXX


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I decided to do this chapter in Vegeta's point of view. I'm not sure if this will continue for a few chapters or just this one. I'm sure you all would love to know Vegeta's perspective on everything that's happened.**

* * *

Life as We Know It

Phase XXXVI: Holding On

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

I let my head fall back against the gravity wall, a sigh leaving me. The ache in my chest stayed, and I absently reached up and rubbed the spot. I let my arm fall back on my raised knee, closing my eyes. I didn't know how long I was going to be able to bear this. The constant state of bitterness, the emotions that would squeeze my chest whenever she was around. I felt the slight pull in the back of my mind, knowing my connection to the woman was trying to establish itself once more. That day flitted through my mind again.

I wasn't going to keep her in a state of mated bonding against her will. The woman deserved better. She deserved to be with someone she chose, someone she wanted to be with. I felt fury burn in my chest at that thought, taking a deep breath. I gritted my teeth, trying to stave off the raw anger appearing at the thought of her with someone else...anyone else.

The desolate, lost feelings of apprehension continued to blanket my mind, my brows furrowing as a grim frown appeared on my face. I heard the door creak open, not moving a muscle as footsteps lightly padded across the floor. They paused in front of me, and I slowly cracked my eyes open. I drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Athea asked, nervously biting her lip as she looked from me to the tray in her hands. She shifted from foot to foot. "Um...Bulma asked me to bring it in. She said you would be hungry, having been in here all day."

I swallowed, still watching her underneath lowered lashes as she turned and set the tray of food on the small space next to the control panel. I studied her as her gaze flicked to me, the woman quickly looking away as she cleared her throat. A breath slowly left me as I stood, not making a sound as I crossed the room to stand behind her. I felt my world tilt as I breathed in her scent, biting back the moan that wanted to erupt from my throat. The feelings of loss and bitterness slowly died with the woman standing in front of me, within touching distance. I took a long, slow intake of breath as I raised my hand, softly threading my fingers through her hair. Athea jumped, her head whipping around to stare at me. I watched her swallow hard, letting my arm fall.

"Wh—What are you doing Vegeta?" Athea asked quietly, her voice a little off kilter.

My chest tightened at the sight of wariness in her eyes, looking away. I couldn't bear to see that look on her face. She didn't understand my need to touch her, to want her close.

She didn't remember.

I kept silent, grabbing the plate and ignoring it when she backed up a step. A muscle started twitching in my jaw. I sat on the weight bench, halfheartedly picking up the fork. I swallowed before looking up, drinking in the sight of the woman I had come to care for more than...more than anything.

Even myself.

"Thanks woman," I said quietly, not saying anything else as I looked back down at my plate.

I could sense her surprise at my words, slowly chewing as she backed away, turning and quickly leaving the gravity chamber. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth as the pain returned once more, my fork clattering against the plate. I scooted back, lifting a leg up onto the bench. I wrapped an arm around it, letting my head fall forward. _Son of a bitch!_ My eyes squeezed closed and I hissed in a breath. _How long am I going to have to endure this!_ I sucked in an unsteady breath, completely forgetting about the food sitting in front of me as I battled with the intense pain ripping through my body. My hands clenched into fists, a snarl erupting out of me as I shot up, quickly ascending and leaping into the air.

My gaze went to the door, my mouth set. _If I can't escape these emotions, then I'll just make myself numb to the pain. _

I started an intense kata, small growls and snarls emitting from my throat as I put myself through rigorous training. I grunted as I stretched my muscles to their maximum, intent on making myself immune to feeling anything whatsoever.

Even if it meant training until exhaustion...until I sank into the welcoming blackness of oblivion.

X

X

X

I finally sank to the floor, hours after I started the abuse on my body. It was nothing compared to what I felt when I saw the woman...smelled her, touched her. That was the worst torture...watching the one you want the most, the one you _had_, being so close yet so far away.

A small groan left me as I slowly climbed to my feet, letting a breath out as I pushed the button on the control panel, my shoulders drooping as the pressure returned to normal. I quickly left the gravity room, trying to disguise the small limp in my step as I made my way to my room. I swallowed as I went up the stairs, taking my time going through the house. I could feel her energy inside her room, pausing for a moment and studying the bedroom door. What would she do if I just walked in? Would she listen to what I had to say? Would she act like before and cower away from me? The woman obviously didn't remember anything beyond the day before our mating. She still believed me to be the cold-hearted bastard she had dealt with once upon a time. The seemingly uncaring man who aggressively screwed her time and again. I stared hard at the doorknob, my muscles twitching with the desire to reach out and turn it. Such a simple task. My body refused to cooperate with my brain, standing here in the hallway, frozen in front of the woman's door. My mouth suddenly dry, I slowly reached my hand up, pausing for a moment before laying it on the cold metal. I could feel her in there, moving around. So close, yet so far. Do I want to rock the boat, and forcefully position myself in her life? Or should I just let things be, and see how everything goes!? My brows scrunched in indecision, before turning into a full scowl. I let my hand drop from the knob.

"You need to talk to her Vegeta."

My head snapped to the side, my lips twisting in irritation at the sight of Kakkarot standing a few feet away. He met my gaze, not wavering as he let me glare at him. What the hell does he know!? Why is he sticking his nose in my business anyways?

"What do you want Kakkarot?" I snapped, my hands balling at my sides. I didn't feel like dealing with this clown right now! I had a lot on my plate, and this invasion into my privacy was starting to get on my nerves. I felt my body tense as he casually straightened from the wall, holding my gaze as he walked closer. Kakkarot's eyes shifted towards the door for a moment before moving back towards me.

"I'd like to see my friends happy," he stated softly, crossing his arms.

I scoffed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "We don't always get what we want now do we!" I stated, feeling a small sneer appear on my lips. I watched in satisfaction as Kakkarot's eyes narrowed, a frown appearing on his face. I wasn't as angry or hateful to the man anymore, not for awhile. But it gave me a small perverse feeling of satisfaction to know that I could influence the man's moods so easily.

"You had what you desired Vegeta," the man stated softly, watching me intently, "You're the one that pushed it away. So don't stand there and try to blame anyone but yourself for your misery."

I felt my jaw clench, refusing to acknowledge how true his words were. I didn't want to admit that the man was right, I didn't want to think about the repercussions of my snap decisions and actions all those months ago. I snarled at the other saiyan, refusing to give any sort of answer.

"Just shut up!" I growled, feeling my blood boil in rage. I was trying very hard to keep my energy under control, but it was seeming to be hard to do. Yes, I was angered at Kakkarots' words. Yes, I was mad he had to stick his nose into my business, and yes, I hated the fact that he was right.

But most of all, I was pissed at myself.

How could I have let her go so easily!? Was my pride worth that much? The agony of seeing her every day, knowing that she had no recollection of us being together beyond the few times we had sex? The twisting in my gut, my breath leaving me every time the woman got near me? Was it really worth the soul wrenching feelings of loneliness and desolation? Was it worth having a one-sided bond, experiencing every one of her feelings, anxieties, angered moments, and joy? Only to be left with nothing inside as the knowledge that I wasn't the one to make her experience those feelings really worth it!?

Was it worth me dying a little inside each day!?

I bit back a painful moan, my body aching just to be near the woman. My shoulders and back pinched from tension, my tail tightening around my waist in an unconscious protective gesture, showing the anxiety and distress without me having to voice anything. I glanced at the closed door once more, ignoring the saiyan beside me. I weighed my options: Go in, and possibly scare the woman to death!? Or just walk away right now, and see what develops? Would she even choose me, in the end? Or...someone else. My lip curled at the thought, my fists clenching so hard my nails dug into my palms, drawing droplets of blood. No one was taking my woman! _NO ONE_!

I reached out and laid my hand on the knob, shooting the clown next to me a dirty look when I realized his ass was still standing there. The man gave me one of his stupid relieved grins, and much to my annoyance, patted me on the shoulder, completely ignoring my snarl, before turning and disappearing down the hall. I glared at the spot he had been standing in, my brows narrowing a little more before slowly turning the doorknob, and stepping in.

X

X

X

I had been expecting some semblance of apprehension. Some cowering on the bed. Even going so far as to expect the woman to attack me.

What I had not been expecting is for her to be sitting against the headboard, knees drawn up, crying her eyes out.

I paused halfway to the bed, listening to her gut wrenching sobs, the woman's breath hitching every few seconds. I crossed my arms, my tail unraveling and flicking behind me in indecision. What the hell do I do now?

I didn't say anything for several minutes, listening to her bawl before slowly walking forward. I grabbed the tissue box on her nightstand, lightly tapping her with a knuckle. I couldn't help the amused smirk that crossed my features as she jumped, a small sound coming out of her as her head shot up, her eyes full of surprise. Didn't she hear me come into her room? Didn't the woman sense me?

I contemplated this as Athea raised a hand, her fingers curling around the box and my fingers. I felt my heart skip a beat at the contact. I kept my face impassive though, letting the box get pulled from my grasp and crossing my arms. We studied one another for several seconds, the only sound was the small hiccups coming from the woman's throat. She finally cleared her throat.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes following my movements as I moved to the end of the bed. I could see the wariness in her eyes, the slight blush appearing on her cheeks as she bit her lip. I raised an eyebrow at that, wandering exactly what she was thinking of. Feelings of euphoria and relief started leaking through the bond, making me blink. I couldn't help the satisfied grin that spread on my face, realizing exactly what she was thinking of. My eyes fell to half mass, eying the woman only a foot away as she fidgeted on the bed. I let my gaze rake over her, pausing for a moment on her silky thighs and trailing down her smooth legs. I let my eyes roam back up, taking my time as I looked her over, letting a small short breath out. My gaze finally met hers, not caring if she saw the raw desire in mine, the need and want for that perfect body to be underneath me. I remember, vividly, how good we fit together. The feel of her legs wrapped around me, her fingers in my hair, the feel of her body welcoming mine with such heat. I turned and walked to the chair a few feet away, clenching my jaw as I tried to get control of my body's reactions. This isn't what I was here for. I was here to incorporate myself into the woman's life again, not fuck it up the first chance I got. Even though she was thinking about the first time we slept together, the nervousness and apprehension I could feel coming from her had me, unwillingly, deciding to take things a little slower than I would have liked.

Even if it was killing me.

We studied one another for several minutes. Athea finally broke contact, shifting her gaze towards the bed, plucking at the comforter in obvious nervousness. She parted her lips, sucking in a small breath as if she was fixing to speak, pausing for a moment before deciding to stay quiet. I leaned back in the chair, watching her lazily as I stretched my legs out and crossed my ankles. The woman was indecisive, unsure of herself around me. I realize I was an unfeeling bastard when we first slept together, and that I really didn't take into account how she would feel about it. But did she have to keep glancing at me as if I was going to jump her and force the woman!?

I met her gaze as she peered at me through lowered lashes, watching her throat move as she swallowed. She opened her mouth, pausing as if she was thinking about something, before folding her arms and clearing her throat.

"How..." Athea paused, nibbling on her lower lip for a moment. _God, if she doesn't stop that, I'm going to jump up and do it for her!_ I swallowed a small groan, watching and adjusting myself in the seat. I plastered a frown on my face, settling a scowl in place.

"Would you stop that!" I practically growled, feeling a muscle twitch in my cheek as her eyes widened. Athea froze on the bed, all action seizing as wariness crept into her eyes. My scowl deepened.

"Sorry Vegeta," she whispered, her voice barely audible. I grunted, my tail twitching, tapping softly against my leg.

I averted my gaze, glancing around the room so as not to have her in my eyesight for a few moments. The temptation to stand and go to her was making my chest ache, and I needed to get a grip on my impulses and instincts before I do something that would put even more distance between us. Like going over and ravishing the woman's' mouth, or taking it further and sinking into her welcoming heat, no matter what her protest. I heard her shift on the bed, turning my gaze towards the source. A flush lightly spread across Athea's face as she averted her eyes, her throat moving as she swallowed. I tapped my fingers against the armrest in agitation for a moment, before finally standing. The woman jerked her head towards me, her eyes wide as she scooted back on the bed. Fuck it! I'll chance it! I stalked over to the side of the bed, drinking in the sight of the woman seconds before swooping down and grinding my lips against hers. We both groaned as she fell back onto the bed, my hands already at her waist, trailing my fingertips underneath her shirt. A small, satisfied growl escaped at the feel of her silky skin, her body quivering underneath my touch. I nipped her lower lip, ghosting my mouth down her neck. I buried my face in the juncture of her shoulder, taking a deep breath as I took in her scent. I could feel her chest heaving as I nuzzled her soft skin.

"Vegeta," Athea said breathlessly, her hands clutching the comforter beneath her.

"What?" I growled softly, not lifting my head from its current position. I settled a hand on her hip, letting the shirt fall back into place as I leaned more on my propped arm. I felt a small shiver rake her body.

"We can't," she whispered, her throat moving as she swallowed. She moved away from contact with me, lowering onto her elbows and settling wary eyes on my face.

I met her gaze, studying the woman for several seconds before speaking. "Why?"

Athea averted her gaze at the question, turning her head to the side a little. She started fidgeting under my unwavering stare, glancing at me once before scooting out from under me. I didn't move as she slid to the other side of the bed, letting her feet touch the floor for a moment before actually standing. I stayed where I was, following her movements with my eyes. My teeth ground together in frustration, my hands balling against the bed cover. I let out a soft snarl of annoyance as I straightened up, ignoring the slight whitening of the woman's face.

"Fine," I snapped in anger, crossing my arms and pinning the woman with a glare. "Why were you crying?"

Athea blinked at me, seeming taken aback by the sudden change in topic, one that was necessary in order for me to gain control of the need coursing through me and the desire to blow something up. I watched her struggle with her answer, her hands unconsciously balling around her shirt.

"Well," she began hesitantly, "I just—I...was experiencing all sorts of mixed emotions that had me so upset. And the worst part was," Athea paused as she swallowed, a wrinkle appearing between her brows. "They weren't my emotions." She gave a little laugh as I felt my body go cold at her words, my heart speeding up. "I don't even know why I was feeling them...they were washing over me as if I had no control over my body."

I stared at the woman, my eyes widening a little. My tail stopped flicking, hanging limp behind me. I stood there, mute from surprise. The realization of what was happening with her was clear in my mind, even though I didn't want to believe it. It was too disconcerting! I didn't want to put any hope or belief in what suddenly became clear to me about the odd occurrences she was experiencing. I know I did it right! My father taught me at a very young age, to avoid any sort of complications like this. The break was completed effortlessly, there were no errors.

Or so I thought.

I softly sucked in a breath through my teeth, vaguely noticing the woman watching me with curiosity shadowing her features. I stayed mute for a few moments before firmly meeting her gaze.

"They're mine," I whispered, watching Athea's eyes sharpen on my face.

"What?" she asked, her brows narrowing in obvious confusion. Her hands unconsciously tightened in the fabric of her shirt, wrinkling the material.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as I opened them again, focusing on the woman across from me.

"They're mine," I stated firmly, neither of us wavering as we studied one another.

"You—your what, Vegeta?" Athea whispered, trepidation appearing across her features. She wasn't stupid. She's already realized what I'm talking about, and she appeared to not like it. At all!

"You know what," I stated softly, the quietness of my voice echoing through the silent room. Athea stared at me for several minutes, before slowly shaking her head.

"Why—why would I be experiencing _your_ emotions!?" She asked weakly, a hand coming up to clutch her throat. "Was it—is it because we...um, slept together?"

My eyes closed as pain laced through me, clenching my teeth as I swallowed the feelings down. My chest expanded as I sucked in a breath, still refusing to look at the woman across from me as I tried to figure out exactly what to tell her. My tail started flicking in agitation, frustrated at everything, even though most of it was my fault. Doesn't mean I have to like it!

"Yes," I stated softly, not exactly lying, but not telling the whole truth either. It had been a result of us sleeping together, just not the time she's thinking of. My eyes opened slightly, before fully opening, noticing Athea had sunk onto the side of the bed, her head bent. I studied her for a moment before realizing she was crying again.

"Why," her voice sounded wet, breaking slightly as she spoke. "Why would you feel this way? How can I be experiencing your emotions just from us having sex?"

I pressed my lips together. I knew the woman wouldn't buy the half truth, she was too smart for that. I took a step towards her, acting without thinking. I caressed the side of her face, her skin soft against my fingertips. Her hair slid through my fingers as she lifted her gaze to me, her eyes shining with barely contained tears. I cupped her chin, roaming her features as we studied one another. She blinked, a lone tear falling down her cheek as she spoke.

"Something happened...didn't it?" Athea whispered, her eyes searching as I stayed silent.

I finally let my hand fall, folding my arms again as my tail moved. It had a mind of its' own, caressing the woman's arm before wrapping around her waist. She glanced at it for a few moments before looking back up at me.

"That's another thing," Athea stated softly, "I don't remember you having this before." She stood, rubbing a hand up and down her arm. She took a step closer to me, seeming to be hesitant in her movements. Unsure of exactly what she wanted to do. "What's been going on Vegeta? Please," she paused, pressing her lips together, "Please tell me if something has happened to me," Athea closed her eyes, a small breath leaving her, "again."

I stepped closer to her, our bodies almost touching. She still had her eyes closed, a lost expression marring her features. I moved without thinking, acting on my instincts to comfort my mate. I buried my face in the side of her neck, reveling in her smell, her presence, the feel of her against me. I heard a small gasp come out of her, ignoring it as I wrapped my arms around her. Neither of us spoke as I held her, not being able to find my voice for several minutes.

My tail tightened around the woman's waist, caressing every few seconds. I held her to me, desperation making me hold her tighter than I probably should. She didn't protest though, just rested her hands on my upper arms, her fingers tightening around the muscles. I could feel her insecurity and hesitation through the bond, cupping the back of her neck and massaging gently. The tension that had been building in between her shoulders eased, and she finally relaxed in my arms.

"Vegeta," Athea whispered, her throat moving against my cheek. I nuzzled her skin, sucking in a breath. I grunted softly, keeping myself wrapped around her. Her hands moved in an unconscious gesture, one moving a little up my arm while the other clenched in my hair. I could tell she wasn't even aware of what she was doing, holding me closer to her even though she didn't know why. A small, almost inaudible purr started in my chest in satisfaction. Athea paused for a moment, before finally moving back. I sighed in disappointment, lifting my head to look at her.

I met her gaze, our faces only centimeters apart. Her vivid green eyes sucked me in, feeling like I was drowning in the woman's very presence. I blinked, slowly pulling back. It was very hard to do, feeling like I was pulling away from a part of myself.

I settled my hands on her waist, my tail still tightly wrapped around her, preventing her from escape.

"What?" I asked gruffly, my fingers tightening a little.

I pulled her against me as she opened her mouth, raising a brow as a deep flush appeared on her cheeks. It seemed like I couldn't get enough of touching the woman, and the flush that kept appearing on her face was amusing.

Athea studied me for a moment, before slowly leaning forward. She tentatively laid her forehead against my chest, her touch almost non-existent. She suddenly buried her face in my shirt, her hands clutching my arms.

"Vegeta," she began softly, her tone almost desperate, "please," she emphasized the word with the tightening of her fingers, "please tell me what's been going on."

She swallowed, the sound audible as she moved, lifting her face to meet my gaze. "I'm not stupid," Athea whispered, her breath fanning my mouth, the close proximity of her lips making my mouth water slightly. Her intense gaze flowed over me, and I could feel the slight fear coursing through her from the bond, the knowledge that yet something else has happened, causing her to lose precious time from her memories. Guilt settled in my chest, forcing me to close my eyes. Only this woman! She would be the only one that would cause such foreign emotions to be popping up. And the fact that I was the cause of her pain and fear only made it that much more intense.

"I know somethings happened between us that I can't remember," Athea whispered, her voice cracking from emotion. "Something," her voice was watery, "that caused my memories to be taken away. Yet again. Vegeta," Athea paused, and I felt her lips against my jaw. My eyes snapped open. My hands slid against her back, rubbing slowly in comfort. She trailed her lips against my skin, her breath fanning my neck as she spoke in my ear.

"Why won't you tell me?" She whispered, tugging gently on my shirt as if to coax the answers out of me. "I don't want to beg, especially to you," Athea confessed, pressing herself more firmly against me. "But if I have to, I will. I'm sick of being in the dark, always the one to know last. Always the one to be in a constant state of indecision. Not knowing if I'm doing the right thing, saying the right thing, knowing that, in the back of my mind, that something wasn't right."

I felt a muscle start ticking in my jaw, feeling my body respond to her nearness. The slight signals of wantonness she was displaying was distracting me, making it hard for me to think clearly. My brain shouted to just take what was mine, to answer those whispers of desire coming off the woman, even if she didn't realize it. I let out a small growl, my eyes closing on their own accord as I bent down, grazing my teeth against her neck. The saltiness of her skin coated my mouth, forcing a moan from my throat. I flicked my tongue against her, tasting her fully. I heard her sharp intake of breath, lifting her slightly, my mouth still firmly pressed against her. I laid her down on the bed, rubbing my lower half against her as I moved my mouth to the other side.

"Later," I rasped out, letting the need coursing through me to take over, getting lost in the very essence of the woman beneath me. I moved away slightly, tugging on the collar of my shirt and quickly yanking it off. I swooped back down, not giving the woman time to catch her breath as I captured her mouth in a searing kiss, dominating this moment. She was mine, and I wasn't as in control as I had been these past few months. Knowing she was right there at my fingertips, just beyond my reach. Not wanting to jeopardize the small accomplishments I had made to keep her near me. It wasn't enough. It was never enough.

The woman's scent enveloped me, the softness of her skin, the small breaths coming from her, everything about the woman was slowly overcoming my senses. She was everywhere, surrounding me in this moment. I reveled in it, not having such closeness with my mate in what seemed like years.

I ground my lips against hers, both of us breathing hard as I shifted above her, unbuttoning her shirt and spreading it open. I ran my mouth down her neck, the sweet little moan coming from her like music to my ears. I slowly ran my tongue against the top of her breasts, unclasping the front in the process. Her hands buried themselves in my hair, her fingers clenching around the strands as she bucked underneath me. I lifted up, drinking in the sight of her flushed face and heaving chest. My hands went to the waist band of her shorts, snapping them open. I felt myself tighten in response as her tongue flicked out, licking her lips.

The sound of the zipper being pulled down filled the room, the sexual tension between me and the woman almost searing in intensity. I bent down, roaming her features as I tugged the rest of her clothes off, grinding myself against her.

"Later," I whispered once more against her mouth, feeling her body quiver slightly as she wrapped herself around me.

I closed my eyes to the intense emotions swirling in my gut, taking immense pleasure in it as I finally sank into my woman, all thought of taking it slow flying out the window as I submerged myself in Athea's presence for the next several hours.

XXX

* * *

**A/N: I'm not too sure about the last part of this chapter. It was very difficult for me to write. Don't know why. I guess I still have semi-writers block! LOL Hope you guys like this chapter regardless, and let me know if you would like more of Vegeta's POV. The updates are going to be slow going from now on, I'm sorry to say, but I will try my best to post as quickly as I can. **

**Happy reading!**


End file.
